The Little Pony Legend 4: Balance of the Heart
by MaggiesHeartLove
Summary: After three long years, Korra has gone missing and now her friends embark on a journey to find her. But first, she needs to re-discover herself if she is to break a curse place upon her by an old foe if she is to face a new one in a tale of lost identity, betrayal, and a spellbinding twist of fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know I said I would be taking a break but, I can only stay away from writing for so long! And honestly, the more I watch the season the more I want to write.**

**So, here is the pretty much finished version of the first part of book 4. The song is from The Swan Princess 3 and it is called "It doesn't get any better than this."**

**I know I said I would be writing season 5 of MLP as well as remake The NightMare's Return, but I've decided I will make them into in between stories, kind of like that story from the Korra video game.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this!**

**Happy Holidays!**

….

_Life…_

_Sometimes it's cruel._

_Sometimes it's kind._

_Sometimes, it sends you blessings._

_Other times, it sends you a curse._

_But there are times, where a curse can be broken._

_But only… _

_If you are willing to find the strength… _

_To break it yourself. _

_And once you do, you realize that a curse can actually…_

_Become a blessing._

**MaggiesHeartLove presents**

_**The Little Pony Legend: Balance of the Heart.**_

_This story had been written down hundreds of times _

_And it's still being written. _

_When it will end? _

_I don't honestly know._

_But that's one of the blessings_

_Not always knowing_

_Surprises around every corner_

_One surprise however, could lead an entire kingdom…_

_Into chaos…_

…_._

_Ah, ah, ah…_

_Ah, ah…._

**After All These Years**

It had been three years. Three years since Korra met the Mane Six. Three years since she discovered she was the Element of Unity. Three years since she became an Alicorn Princess. Three years of adventures, magic and discovery every single day. It was truly an adventure. There were good times, and there were bad times. But the good ones where the ones they held close to their hearts.

A lot has changed in that time. Twilight and Korra became co-princesses of friendship, and in that time, Korra eventually gained her own palace near Air Temple Island. But that my friends, is a story for another time.

Twilight and Flash Sentry's romantic relationship progressed nicely, as did Korra and Mako's. Asami and Bolin?…well, they eventually got together.

How did they? Well, that's also another story.

Asami Sato's company progressed wonderfully and had lead Republic City into the future with her new technology and new railing system. Her relationship with Bolin was great, though it would have to be long distance for a while ever since he got a job that took him away from the City for a long time. But he would be returning home very soon, much to her delight.

Republic City had been wonderful. Thanks to Korra, humans and spirits now lived together without issue. They even managed to work their way around the spirit vines, building a few highways that snaked around the vines so cars could travel on them without incident. The Spirit Wilds became a great attraction. Even our old pal Gommu had made lifelong friends with the spirits. And Korra got A LOT of recommendation….

She got a park named after her! Added with a statue of corse. But, what would the Princess of Friendship be without her friends? Statues of the Mane Six, both in their anthro and pony forms decorated areas of the park for people to marvel at and enjoy themselves. But today. Today everyone was a buzz with delight. It was yet another glorious day for all, not only would Asami be unavailing a new railroad system, but Princess Korra would be returning home.

Music filled the air as humans and ponies alike sang in perfect harmony

(It Doesn't Get any Better Than This. Song from The Swan Princess 3: Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom)

_What a glorious day _

_It's the truth when we say _

_It doesn't get any better than this_

_All the best in the land are here _

_Showing their hand and we're _

_Sure that they're the best that exist _

On Air Temple Island, the airbenders have been doing their part in helping the world wherever there was corruption and imbalance. They were practically Korra's honorary kingdom. As much as she tried to deny it, the airbenders were grateful to her.

Jinora has grown into a beautiful fourteen-year-old young lady. Her hair had grown back, chin length with part of her forehead bare to reveal her airbender tattoos. Ikki was older as well, still spirited but slightly less talkative and more self-aware. Her hair grew longer but she still had those cute buns of hers. Meelo had grown up too, with scruffy black hair and still crazy. The three siblings glided through the air on their new wingsuites; red jumpsuits with artificial wings they used now instead of their gliders. They were both confy and sufficient

**Jinora;**

_We can dance like the wind _

**Ikki; **

_Sharing with all of our keen _

**Meelo;**

_And do tricks of incredible risk _

Meelo did a few air flips before the kids landed and sang with the other airbenders.

_It doesn't get any better than this _

Rarity had expanded her fashion career, making gowns and outfits for not only ponies, but humans in Republic City as well. The city itself became the human/pony capitol of the world. It was like a second Ponyville, or a second Manehattan. The unicorn eventually moved there and build a new Carousel Boutique. Bigger and much more extravagant. She was a big hit. Rarity had her hair styled in an elegant braid, and now had pale blue streaks across her hair and tail. She wore a stunning outfit inspired by the water tribe, decorated with a diamond broach. Today, she was at Air Temple Island with her friends, adding a few finishing touches to a stunning white dress with water tribe patters and a transparent vial.

**Rarity;**

_Piece by piece, snip by snip _

_Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip_

_It doesn't get any better than this!_

Just for fun, she began dancing around the room, the vail bellowing behind her as she did.

_Everyone in the kingdom _

_Shall see our fair princess, with all the grace_

_Even her groom won't resist. _

Tenzin, even himself was wearing his own wingsuit, added with his signature cape, smiled proudly as he watched his fellow airbenders.

**Tenzin;**

_Displays of wit and finesse_

_We have lacked I confess _

_But now voila _

_We have all that we've missed _

**Airbenders;**

_It doesn't get any better than this _

Asami was done placing her hair in a ponytail, which was her new trademark look. She wore a similar outfit to her old one, only this one consisted of more violet and red colors with a few gold ones. She looked strikingly like her late mother. On her skirt, she had a patch depicting the image of the Future Industries logo behind a lotus flower. This patch decorated many of her cloths. Ever since she started dating Bolin, she had embraced a more fun-loving side to herself, almost child-like. She boldly climbed out the window of where she was getting ready and climbed up towards the roof, overlooking the city. The beautiful world her dear close friend Korra had created.

**Asami;**

_Korra's brought us peace _

_And set us all at ease _

_So we can sing now _

Meanwhile, in the city, at Avatar Korra Park, a certain young firebender looked on proudly at the statue of his one true love. He couldn't wait to see her again. Mako's features became more sharp and mature, and his picky hair was now styled in a much more presentable manner. Fit for a prince. He wore his royal police uniform, with a single red sash with a red flame broach behind a police officer's badge. He smiled as he sang to the statue of his beloved.

**Mako;**

_We're gonna savor life _

_The way a man and wife _

_Are supposed to do _

This was a promise. As he sang, Asami sang along from a distance, both excited to be seeing their lovers once again. Bolin would be returning soon and she couldn't be happier about it.

**Mako and Asami;**

_All the clouds have vanished _

_Now that fear is banished _

_From the kingdom _

_And so to celebrate _

_We'll show the world how great we are _

Pinkie Pie…was still Pinkie Pie. She organized parties and mane events, alongside Rarity of corse, and always with a wide smile on her face. Today, was happily skipping along the streets. She was very popular among the people, loving all of the parties she had thrown as well as her bubbly personality, as well as the strange, but wonderful, way that she makes friends with practically everyone. Pinkie Pie's hair was still bouncy and curly, and wore a bright and playful-like outfit with various pinks and blues. Her bang was slightly styled to the side and wore a headband with a yellow bow. As she waved and skipped along, she sang.

**Pinkie Pie;**

_All I really need is a smile_

_A smile as wide as a mile _

_It doesn't get any better than this_

She briefly passed through the spirit wilds, encountering her old hobo friend Gommu, who had made a whole bunch of spirit friends of his very own. He gave her a thumbs up, smiling while exposing his corked teeth.

_Humans and spirits once enemies_

_Now everyone here's a friend _

_No mystery! _

_We're number one on the list!_

Pinkie passed by Applejack, Big Mackintosh and an older Apple Bloom, all selling apple themed treats. Apple Pies, Apple fritters, Apple Cider, Caramel Apple, ect. Applejack was still the same hard working apple bucker, only now she was the owner of her very own Apple Selling business, where she and her family sold apples for people everywhere. Applejack now wore her hair in a long braid as well as her tail. Her new outfit was a hybrid of asian style mixed with her western roots. As always, she wore her signature hat.

**Applejack;**

_Come and sample our sales _

_Our Apple-astic treats_

**Apple Bloom;**

_Once you taste em' you just can't resist _

**Big Mac;**

Yyyyyep!

**Apple Family;**

_It doesn't get any better than this! _

A stream of rainbow flew past them. It was none other than the speedy queen of the skies; Rainbow Dash. Rainbow became a member of the Wonderbolts elite flying police force in Republic City, after spending two and a half years with the Republic City police under the watchful eye of Mako, who had moved up to official Royal Officer of the Royal Court of Canterlot. Rainbow Dash wore a more unique version of a Wonderbolts uniform, and her rainbow hair was styled to the back with a single cuff of it hanging down on her forehead.

**Rainbow Dash;**

_Amon, Unalaq, Vatuu and Zaheer_

_Tirek and Nightmares fought us _

_We've overcome every possible foe _

_Look what our bravery has brought us _

She smiled proudly at all of the cheering people down bellow, who agreed with her words.

**Everyone;**

_Now there is nothing that can foil the fun_

_The best of all days _

Rainbow Dash landed and happily greeted Applejack and Pinkie Pie as more and more people gathered in front of City Hall, awaiting for the ceremony to begin.

**Applejack;**

"Looks like everyone in town is here."

**Rainbow;**

"The others should be here soon."

**Pinkie;**

"Is Twilight coming too?"

**Rainbow;**

"Yeah. Right after she's done with her community work."

In a dojo, a certain alicorn princess dodged her opponent's incoming fire attacks. She wore her hair in a ponytail as well as a dark sleeveless shirt and dark pants with simple flats. From time to time, Princess Twilight Sparkle would volunteer at a dojo, demonstrating firebending attacks for some younger students. Today, she was demonstrating them with her partner.

Sunset Shimmer.

That's right, Sunset Shimmer. The young girl was happy with her friends at Canterlot High and had learned much about firebending from Korra and Twilight. However, after she graduated, her friends all went to college, while Rarity was accepted into a prestigious fashion school. Sunset wasn't so sure if she wanted to go to college just yet, so she spent the past year in Korra's world, hoping that she would find a calling here as well, but still kept in touch with her friends. Good thing they had phones. Not cell phones, but still.

Twilight slid to the floor and kicked Sunset off her balance and she fell to the ground. She could morph into a pony again, and she was currently in her anthro form, which included her ears, horn and tail. It felt weird to have them all back, but she learned to get used to it again. Good thing she was a fast learner when she really tried.

Twilight offered Sunset her hand, for which she graciously accepted and both girls bowed before the students as the teacher applauded. "Thank you both for that marvelous demonstration."

"It was our pleasure." said Twilight before turning to the children, "Remember kids, even if you play honorably, it doesn't mean your opponent will too. Be prepared for anything and think on your feet."

Afterwords, Twilight and Sunset got back into their previous clothing. Twilight was wearing a simple sleeveless tank top with a purple/silvery collar at the top which had her cutie mark emblem on it with a slim violet skirt, a pale blue belt with her magenta star on it as well as dark purple pants and tall lighter purple boots. Her bangs were still edgy with a single piece sticking out near her ear, similar to Korra's previous hair ties. Her hair was in a ponytail and had a smaller armband on her left arm with a star on it as well as a dark blue glove over her scar, which was bare when she was fighting.

Sunset Shimmer wore an orange shirt with a red leather jacket which had long black sleeves, collar and pockets. She also wore black shorts with long red tights underneath with flames panted on the side and typical asian styled boots. Her hair was in a similar style to her pony form and wore it in a low ponytail. Both girls exited the place along with Spike, who was waiting for them.

Spike was the same old Spike. He had grown a bit, taller and his spikes sharper, but still as sweet and loyal as ever. His voice got deeper as well, and he was somewhat over his crush on Rarity. Well, he still would have done anything for her, but he was now more mature enough to know the changes of them ever being an item were pretty slim, given their age and species. But hey, that didn't mean he couldn't still have a harmless crush.

"You guys were great back there!" Spike said with much praise.

Sunset smiled, "Thanks Spike. Though, I guess I still need to re-practice a little. Twilight literally creamed me."

The alicorn blushed at the compliment, "Well, that happens if you've faced as many dangers as I have."

**Twilight;**

_Dealing with danger all of my life _

_It's second nature to evade it _

The friends approached the crowed, which was growing larger and larger in size.

_But now that the final victory is ours _

_I think it's time we celebrate it _

**Everyone;**

_Now there is nothing that can foil the fun_

_Of the best of all days _

_The best of all days _

Oogie flew down as Asami, Tenzin, his family along with Pema and a now three-year-old Rohan landed. Asami jumped down and was greeted by the ponies, including Twilight and Sunset. Mako soon joined in the crowed, greeting his friend Flash Sentry. The pegasus had grown his hair a bit and now wore it in a very small ponytail. Flash Sentry became a great detective just like Mako, and a respected member of the Police.

**Mako;**

"Hey, Flash!"

**Flash;**

"Hey, Mako."

However, sadly for him, he was accompanied by another young man, skinny with tan skin, brown hair and green eyes wearing a green colored outfit, depicting his Earth Kingdom roots. His name was Wu.

"Flash! Come on, the show's about to start, and I need to be in the front row!"

Flash sighed sadly before waving bye to his friend, "Duty calls. Catch ya latter."

"Latter, bro."

"Mako!"

The firebender was happily greeted by Twilight Sparkle. "Twily! How's my favorite alicorn?"

"Sweaty."

"Oh, working at the dojo again?"

Twilight shrugged, "Eh, it keeps my mind occupied."

"I've heard." he then happily greeted Sunset Shimmer, "Hey Sunset."

"Hey, Mako." unlike Twilight, Sunset greeted him with a bow.

"What's with all the bowing? Come here!" he spread open his arms, welcoming her into a hug. She and the firebender became friends pretty quickly, bonding during their firebending spars.

"Come on, the President's about the start the ceremony."

Sunset was happy to have made such great friends here. Everyone in the city sure looked happy. It was a place she was happy to call home.

**Everyone;**

_Hear the crowd shout hooray _

_Here on this crowning day _

_It doesn't get any better than this _

_There is only one kingdom where _

_This kind of dream could come true _

_Where there's nothing amiss _

**Pinkie Pie;**

_Throw your cares to the wind_

_Let the party begin _

**Everyone;**

_It may be years till we cease and desist _

_It doesn't get any better than _

**Pinkie Pie;**

_Or any sweeter than _

**Rainbow and the Wonderbolts;**

_These flights of a feather_

_Can't see anything better than _

**Everyone;**

_It doesn't get any better than this_

_It doesn't get any better than this_

To end the song, Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts flew up into the sky as fireworks exploded in the sky.

Yep, life in Republic City was wonderful. Asami now stood beside President Raiko, overlooking the crowed in front of a large red ribbon. Raiko's age slowly caught up with him. His hairs were turning gray and he had become a much more humble and open-minded man. Thanks to a certain Avatar. The man stood proudly beside the young woman as he addressed the crowed.

"Thank you all for joining us on this glorious occasion. And of course, my biggest thanks goes to Asami Sato and Future Industries. She brought our old central terminal into the modern era."

Among the crowed were Tenzin and his family. Young Rohan had grown into an adorable three-year-old boy with a serious demeanor just like his old man.

The Earth Queen stood there as well. Ever since her life changing experience, she had transformed into a much more benevolent ruler, placing the needs of her people before her own. With the help of the Metal Clan and the Princess Avatar, the Earth Kingdom had become more stabilized since the Red Lotus fiasco.

Speaking of the Red Lotus, P'Li was a respected member of society. She lived with the Air Nomads and couldn't be happier. She had styled her hair into a gorgeous and more feminine bun, no longer showing the shaved part of her head. She often wore elegant and more feminine clothing, and covering her head, and third eye, with a sunhat.

They all happily watched as Raiko spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, the world is entering a new age of peace and prosperity. Soon, Prince Wu will take his rightful place on the Earth Kingdom throne."

The man who was standing beside Flash, Wu, smiled and stroke a pose for the cameras as they took his picture. This was Prince Wu, Queen Hou-Ting's great-nephew and only living descendent who could in inherit her throne. She had done well, but her age had caught up with her and she would be in no condition to rule the Earth Kingdom. She did however, swore to teach him the ways of a good person, necessary for a good person. But boy was this boy a nightmare to work with. If old age did not kill her, this boy most certainly will.

"And thanks to our updated rail system, Republic City and the Earth Kingdom will be united like never before!"

The crowd applauded as Raiko and Asami cut the ribbon to ceremoniously open the new station. Rainbow Dash and the rest of the Wonderbolts flew upwards, performing a stellar show for the viewers.

Latter on, Asami spoke to a reporter and was happily greeted by her pony friends.

"That was great!" Pinkie Pie said happily, "Congratulations!"

"You looked smashing up there, darling." Rarity said kindly, and Asami smiled.

"Thanks, Rarity. Rainbow Dash, that performance was incredible."

The rainbow pegasus simply smiled and flipped her hair, "Yeah well, you know how I do."

Applejack then frowned when she noticed a certain prince approaching and whispered to Asami, "Heads up, arrogant blow hard at five o' clock."

Asami and the others also frowned when Prince Wu approached the heiress. "Hey there! Asami, right? Great train house. Maybe you can give me a personal tour sometime, what do you say?"

Asami simply looked at him in annoyance, "I do like the idea of putting you on a train and sending you far, far away."

However, like most guys, this one could not take a hint. He chuckled, "That's ... that's funny. I like funny dames. Maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Prince Wu, future king."

Asami simply crossed her arms, uninterested, "Yeah ... I'm aware of who you are."

Sadly, they all did. Rarity was in charge of his new clothing for when he would be crowned king. The coronation was to be held in Republic City before he left for Ba Sing Se the following day. Applejack was tasked with catering the after party while Pinkie was the party planner. But this prince was a real picky client, he turned down nearly every idea she had. There were times in which she wondered if she was even doing her job at all. Rainbow Dash, poor poor Rainbow Dash, was asked to perform her SonicRainboom at the coronation, and Wu would NEVER let her forget it. He kept nagging at her to make sure it was perfect. If she wasn't a cop now she would get on all four hooves and buck this guy in the rear.

The Prince continued to flirt with the heiress, "Don't let my reputation intimidate you. I'm still human just like everyone else. Only more human, like, extra human, or, hmm, super human."

"Super human?" Asami asked with a questioning look on her face, while Rainbow Dash gagged from behind.

"So, what do you say? Can I show you a low-key night out with a superhuman soon-to-be king?" Wu wiggled his eyebrows in a flirty manner, until Asami finally mentioned,

"Sorry, but I already have a boyfriend."

And that was when Wu lost his game. Flash Sentry, along with Mako, Twilight and Sunset, approached the prince and the pegasus guard addressed to him, "Prince Wu! President Raiko has some really important ... King stuff to talk to you about."

Wu sighed in disappointment, "Now? Fine." he turned one last time to Asami with a smile, "In case things don't work out, you know where to find me." he said with a wink, and then he turned to the ponies. "Clarity, darling will my royal garbs ready for my coronation tomorrow?"

The unicorn forced herself to smile, "For the hundredth time, it's _Rarity_. And yes, they have been ready…the last then thousand times you asked." she said the last part while muttering under her teeth.

"And don't forget to bring them to my suite early in the morning, I want to make sure I get ready on time."

Rarity used every ounce of her will power to keep herself from strangling the guy. "Yes, your highness."

"Great, catch you girls latter." once he was gone, Rarity grunted, snarled and clenched her hands as if pretending to strangle him, before taking in a deep breath and fixing her hair which got a bit messed up during her rant.

"He's a real charmer, huh?" Mako asked.

"He's ... something, aright." Rarity took in another deep breath. "Honestly Flash, how can you stand being his bodyguard?"

Sadly this was true. With Mako having more important matters high in the office (figure of speech) Flash was tasked with keeping the prince in check. Not everyone was happy to be having a new king in the Earth Kingdom…especially him, who unlike his aunt, did absolutely NOTHING!

"Well, I just remind myself that once he's on the throne, I go back to being a cop again."

"And that works?" Asami asked.

Flash spoke sarcastically, "I also go home, and smash my head into the wall for an hour, you know, just to get the stress out."

Twilight wrapped her arm around him while Mako placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hang in there buddy, it'll all be over before you know it."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to watch him all the time."

"No, but ever since that one time I saved him from slipping in a mud puddle he keeps calling his B.P.P.F." everyone looked at him skeptically and Mako clarified, "Best Prince Pal Forever"

The other winced in pity for the poor firebender. "I'm guessin' he doesn't have too many friends." said Applejack.

"Tell me about it." Mako said bitterly.

"But he does know you're not a prince, right?" Asami stated.

"Crowned-prince, technically." said Rarity, "At least until she and Korra say their 'I do's!" the unicorn squealed with delight.

After three long years, Mako finally popped the question to Korra and she said yes! No big surprise there. The news spread faster than wildfire, though they only got engaged no more than six months ago…right before Korra became mysteriously ill.

No one knew exactly how, but for some strange reason, Korra no longer felt to well. After two and a half years dealing with phycological issues from her past, she was at last starting to get back in the groove, and was better than ever. Even in that time, she kept tabs on the up and ups in worldly affairs, assisting in any way she could. She became a true diplomatic figure ever since, while still maintaining that strong-mindedness and fun-loving spirit. Over the years, she had learned to cope with what had happened with Zaheer, her therapy sections with Queen Leilani assisted her greatly, and she moved on with life, though not without struggle, but she pulled thought. She was an inspiration to many who had gone through what she did, and she was happy. She had a sure sense of who she was now. And she was soon engaged, which was a bonus. The young Avatar was smiling like never before, her life was getting back on track….

Until it was all taken away.

One day, Korra all of a sudden collapsed. She could barely walk, her mind was fogy, her flashbacks returned stronger than ever, it was like going back in time to that horrible fateful day. She went to the South Pole to get better, but she remained asleep for most of the time. But happily, she was recuperating fast and was said to be back soon…very soon.

"Speaking of Korra, have you heard of her?" Rainbow asked the firebender.

"Beifong told me she's getting in tonight." Twilight said

"Finally." Mako added happily, he was so looking forward to seeing his fiance again. But he figured the wedding would have to be put on hold until he was certain Korra would be one hundred percent okay. He didn't mind waiting, after all he's waited for her before, he will do it again. Because love is not about being inseparable, it's about staying true and fateful to your loved on despite the distance.

Pinkie Pie jumped up happily, "Wee!"

"Have you heard from Bolin, too?" Asami asked, not even bothering to hide her excitement.

However, Mako sadly lowered his shoulders, "Sorry Asami. I haven't talked to him in a while."

The heiress lowered her shoulders in sadness, "He hasn't been answering my letters, either."

Mako looked at his friend sympathetically. The woman was once his girlfriend and now she was practically his sister. He hatted seeing her so upset, he hatted seeing any of his friends upset. "I'm sure he's just really busy. Don't worry, I know Bolin and I guarantee he can't wait to see you again." he said honestly with a genuine smile.

Asami smiled as well as the ponies all embraced her in a reassuring hug, "Thanks Mako."

Sunset Shimmer smiled happily, "It's gonna be great seeing Korra again. Have the whole team back together after so long."

(~)

Tenzin, Prince Wu, President Raiko, Queen Hou Ting, and Lin Beifong spoke amounts one another. The soon to be former Earth Queen now walked with a cane and wore a much more humble outfit, unlike her previous royal garments, and her hair was now completely gray.

"After your coronation, the United Forces will escort you to Ba Sing Se." said Tenzin. The young prince looked at him rather skeptically.

"Right. About that. Are we all positive that the Earth Kingdom is safe enough for me to return? I don't have to remind everyone what happened to my great-aunt three years ago?!" he started imitating Hou-Ting suffocating, added with sound effects and hands gestures. His eyes shifted to his aunt right beside him, arching an eyebrow at her, "For which I am grateful that you survived, Aunty."

Hou-Ting sighed before speaking as calmly as she could. Not that she would be able to shout anymore. Her voice became much more mellow and soft over the years. "Sweetheart, I assure you, Kuvira has the Earth Kingdom pretty much stabilized at this point."

"Uh ... define "pretty much"." he said skeptically.

"Well, the roving bandits have mostly been dispersed."

"Mostly?"

"Don't worry kid." said Beifong, "The chances of you being assassinated are almost zero."

"Almost?"

(~)

In a small village of the State of Yi in the Earth Kingdom, a villager was sweeping the street, minding his own business, when a jeep nearly ran him down. Once it stopped, three bandits jumped out and walked into a shop. The shopkeeper ordered them to leave.

"Get out of here! We don't have anything left."

One of the bandits earthbended a fissure toward the counter, destroying it and revealing several hidden sacks of goods, for which the bandits took without question. "Now you don't have anything left." one of them said as they proceeded to load the stolen stuff into their jeep.

Hearing a noise, they looked up to see a sky bison hovering over their heads. Standing on his back was a now teenage Kai and Opal, along with a certain pegasus named Fluttershy. Kai and Opal wore matching jumpsuits, or as Rarity called them 'wingsuits'. They were red in color with a yellow high collar and long grey sleeves with a red stripe across and fingerless matching gloves. Near the collar were patches that once opened could reveal these wing-like fabrics which were used in a similar fashion to air gliders. Fluttershy wore an outfit similar to theirs but consisting of green, pink and even purple colors with a butterfly broach around her neckline and a pink and purple sac in reminiscent of the air nomad robes and a belt with a butterfly buckle. She now wore her hair in a hight ponytail, with a long bang to her side. Fluttershy had grown more and more confident in herself, though she was still rather shy and demure at times, but she developed more of a backbone. She assisted the airbenders in keeping peace and order.

Opal and Kai jumped down to engage them, spreading open their wingsuits and Fluttershy flew down behind them with her wings. The bandits gasped and made a run for it, but they were quickly overtaken by the airbenders and pegasus pony. Kai blasted air at the front of the jeep with his front feet, stopping it in its tracks and launching the bandits out. Opal and Fluttershy caught them with a gust of air, and the airbenders tied the bandits up. This fight ended pretty quickly. Fluttershy wiped her bang, removing it from her eyes as Opal placed her 'wings' back in place. Kai placed his hands on his hips, addressing to the villagers.

"It's safe to come out, everyone! The airbenders are here." he said. His voice had gotten deeper and he was almost as tall as Opal now. The governor of the city, an old man in traditional Earth Kingdom clothing and hat, came running out of a building toward the trio.

"You finally made it! So where are the rest of you?"

"Actually, it's just the two of us," Opal said, "but we're going to do everything we can to help. I'm Opal, and this is Kai and Fluttershy."

"It's nice to meet you." Kai greeted.

"Hello." Fluttershy said said. She could now say hello to a complete stranger without flinching. However, the governor was less than thrilled to hear this news.

"What? I called Master Tenzin because my state has been under siege by bandits for months. They blocked all the roads, cut off our supply lines, and all he sent is you two kids and pegasus?"

"Hey, us two kids just took care of those three guys for you." Kai said defensive, "And this pegasus just so happens to be one of the Six Elements of Harmony."

Fluttershy placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's aright, Kai. No need to brag."

"There are hundreds more where they came from." said the Governor, "My citizens are going hungry. Our entire state is on the brink of collapse."

"Unfortunately, the Air Nation is spread thin right now." Fluttershy confessed sadly, "We're all you have."

(~)

On a train riding a maglev rail speeded ahead across the mountains. After Ba Sing Se feel into ruin, The Earth Queen, wanting to mend her mistakes but also have her nation flourish, asked the assistance of The Metal Clan to help in rebuilding the Earth Kingdom. With the support of the world leaders, and the princesses, the Queen hired a young woman as her second in command.

Kuvira.

She was once part of the Metal Clan in Zaofu and now, with the queen retired, she was the temporary leader of the Earth Kingdom. Over the past three years, Kuvira managed to stabilize Ba Sing Se (mostly) and continued doing the same for the rest of the Earth Kingdom.

However, over time the woman that was suppose to help in bringing balance to the world again was not the same person who saved Princess Korra's father.

But even so, there was nothing Korra could do about it….she was gone.

Which was good luck for Kuvira.

Inside, Bolin, now wearing a green uniform with silver metallic platting on the shoulders and a metallic belt approached Kuvira and preached her second in command. A tall tan skinned man with a slightly shaved head and slice of brown hair over it, styled to the back and had spectacles. He was Baatar Jr., Suyin Beifong's eldest son and Opal's brother. Bolin greeted him with a salute while holding a stack of papers.

"We just got some good news. Two more Earth Kingdom states have agreed to join us."

"Excellent! Thank you, Bolin." Baatar took the folder from Bolin and turned to Kuvira, who is looking at a map. "We're ninety percent there, Kuvira."

Kuvira was a tall, lean and athletic looking young woman with sharp features and raven hair styled into a braided bun. Her eyes were emerald green, which rivaled that of the green pendant she wore around her neck at all times. Her face was glued to the map on the wall before her.

Varrick and his assistant Zhu Li were also there, and the rich man slapped his knee enthusiastically, "That's great! Zhu Li, dish out some of that special celebration tea!"

Zhu Li saluted Varrick and went off to get the tea. Kuvira metalbended two cutouts of states onto the map in front of her. Zhu Li offered her tea, but the woman turned it down.

"None for me. I won't celebrate until the Earth Kingdom is one hundred percent reunited."

The others all placed their cups back onto their saucers, and Bolin spited his tea back into his cup. The doors of the back opened up and three more girls walked inside. Kuvira turned around and smiled genuinely at the tree. They were the only ones who could ever make her smile like that.

"Girls, any news?"

The apparent leader of the trio spoke first, "We are approaching the Earth Kingdom village of the State of Yi. There have been reports of bandits there."

Kuvira nodded her head, "Thanks for informing me, Dazzle."

Dazzle smiled. She and her other two friends were not like Kuvira or the others…they were ponies. Currently in anthro form, of corse.

Dazzle Song was an beautiful pony with chocolate brown hair styled into a hight ponytail with chestnut streaks on the back and curly bangs on both sides of her face and her coat-like skin was colored pale brown. Her eyes were ruby red and her cutie mark was that of a yellow diamond with a musical note called a treble clef.

The second girl was named Starblaze, and boy did her name suite her. She was a punchy pale purple earth pony with dark hair with ruby read streaks and violet eyes, her coat-skin was a pale cherry red. Her cutie mark was a violet star with a turn musical note behind it.

The third was most likely the youngest of the bunch, Melody. Her skin was pale blue mixed with pale purpled, had violet/light blue mixed hair and magenta colored eyes. Her hair was styled with cute bangs on the side and a long hight braided ponytail. Her cutie mark was a heart behind a blue colored sort of jagged quaver/eight note symbol on top of it. She was the most bubbly of the group.

These ponies were found by Kuvira and had been her closest friends and confidants ever since. Their uniforms were identical in design to Kuvira's but colored differently. Dazzle's was purple, Starblaze's was cyan green while Melody's was light pink. They all wore matching pendants, each colored to match their respected uniforms, but the gems were identical in shape and form to Kuvira's. Neither of them took the gems off, for they meant far too much to them.

And nobody dared to ask why.

The train made a sudden stop and everyone staggered, spilling their tea onto their clothes. Bolin's tea splatted all over Starblaze's uniform, much to her dismay. She growled at the boy and he backed away in fear. That pony always terrified him.

Kuvira, however, remained perfectly still, despite facing backward. She only moved when the train came to a dead stop. As the others tried to mop the tea out of their clothes, the driver walked up to Kuvira and saluted her.

"Why have we stopped?" Dazzle asked in a demanding voice, similar to Kuvira's.

"Apologies. There are rocks on the tracks. It's most likely bandits. We're sending troops to handle the situation."

"Call them off." Kuvira ordered, "I will take care of the bandits myself."

Kuvira climbed to the top of one of the carts, seeing the pile of rocks in front of the train, and waited patiently. She spotted the bandits on the crest of the ridge to her left. They jumped down, surfing on rocks while also earthbending boulders at Kuvira, who effortlessly dodged them and started shooting slabs of metal at them, which she used to either blind the bandits or bind their limbs together. After easily defeating every bandit, she metalbended their bonds further to pile them together. All the bandits were blinded with a slab of metal over their eyes and attached to the maglev rail by their wrist bonds. Kuvira removed all of their blindfolds and bendsed them back into her backpack. Her loyal pony companions stood beside her, all wearing matching smug smiles. A female bandit looked up at the human woman in fear.

"You're ... Kuvira."

Starblaze smiled, "That's right, lady. And you're the bandits who have been causing chaos, aren't you?"

The poor female bandit was on the verge of tears. She, along with the others, wore ragged clothing and all looked so thin as if they barely ate.

"We're sorry, we didn't know this was your train and …" but before she could say another word, Kuvira mercilessly bended a metal band over her mouth, silencing her.

"Don't talk over me!" the metalbender snapped before dropping the slab over the bandit's mouth.

"Please, take mercy on us!" said one of the male bandits.

Dazzle scoffed, "Stop groveling as if this is the worst day of your life. This ... is a good day." she nodded and smiled to Kuvira, who smiled in return before addressing to the bandits.

"I'm going to give you all the opportunity to rehabilitate yourselves, and become productive members of your nation. Right now, you're lost, but pledge your loyalty to me, and I'll give you a new purpose in your lives. Of course, if you don't want to join, you could always stay right here. Hopefully, someone saves you before the next train speeds through, but I wouldn't count on it."

"No, we'll join. Don't leave us here."

"We pledge our loyalty to you, Great Uniter."

Kuvira and her pony companions smiled in satisfaction. Starblaze flipped her hair and smiled rather wickedly. "Another victory, Kuvira. Is there anything you can't do?"

"You are far too kind, Starblaze."

As Kuvira socked in this glorious moment, the pendent around her neck started to glow, alongside the gems of her ponies.

(~)

Flash wanted so badly to pull his own eyebrows off. Being Prince Wu's bodyguard was no joke at all! That coronation day could not come soon enough. The two were walking down the halls of the fanciest hotel in Republic City. Wu wore a snazzy hat and swung his cane before casually grabbing it in his hand.

"I don't know why we're leaving so early if you're just getting a haircut." said Flash, "The dinner at Air Temple Island isn't until later tonight."

"Because I'm not just getting a haircut, it's a spa day! We're talking minimum four hours."

"Are you kidding me?" Flash pushed the button to call an elevator and the two walked inside. "What are you having done that takes four hours?"

"A rejuvenating tea-leaf skin wrap. Have you ever gotten one of those, Flash?"

"Yeah, I'm ... not interested." the pegasus said dryly

"You will be."

The elevator door closed and lowered down until it reached the ground floor. Wu was the first to walk out. "So while your hands soak in a bubbling milk-bath, your feet are in a tub full of these little sucker-fish that literally eat your calluses away. Gobble them right up! Crazy, huh?"

Flash felt he was about to lose his lunch, "That's disgusting!"

"Then, they scrape your skin with blocks of sea-salt and lube you up with seaweed-infused aloe, wrap you in tea leaves, put you in a hot box for four hours, and bam! You're done!" the prince looked through the door at the crowd, half of which was cheering for him, while the other half was booing with much passion. "Flash, look at all my fans! They must be in town for my coronation."

"I don't know if all those people are your fans." Flash said doubtfully.

Two more men opened the doors for them as they walked outside, where Wu did some poses for the cameraman waiting for him, he went up to two of his fans and took a picture with them, much to their delight. However, at the corner of his eye, Flash spotted a few shady figures approaching. Both wearing their hair the same way, styled back across their heads, and wore dark suits. Another thing they had in common was that they all held something behind their backs. This did not look good.

"Wu, we have to get you out of here!"

But the prince was too distracted greeting his fans to listen. Flash grunted in annoyance and forcibly lifted the prince from the arms of his fangirls and into the limo as the men began throwing…pies at the limo. The shady men were holding pies to throw at the prince. One of them which hit Wu right on his clean, and very expensive, shirt. Flash shouted at the driver, "Go! Go!"

The limousine took off while another pie hit it from behind. Once they were away from the pie throwers, Wu tried to calm himself down. His hat had fallen off and got lost in the commotion.

"What just happened out there?"

"I think those were Kuvira's supporters in the crowd." said Flash, "And by the looks of it, they still don't like the idea of you being king."

Wu then noticed the red-colored stain on his belly, and began to panic, "Oh no! Flash, I've been hit! It's a gusher!"

Flash rolled his eyes, "That's not blood. It's strawberry pie." he said dryly. Man he hatted this job.

Wu wiped the substance from his shirt with his finger and tasted it. "Oh. Yeah, you're right. But that was close. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there."

"You would have been hit by a pie. It's really not that big of a deal."

"Or I could have been killed! I don't know what I'd ever do without you! Wait a second. Did you say strawberry pie?" he then grabbed his throat, "I'm allergic to strawberries!" Wu fell onto his knees dramatically, "I don't think I can breathe! Get me to the hospital! Wu down!"

Flash looked over to Wu with annoyance. "You're allergic to bee stings!…_idiot_." he said the last part under his breath so Wu did not hear him.

Wu relaxed and rested his elbow on Flash's knee. "Oh. Yeah, you're right. I always get those two mixed up."

Flash looked out the window. For the love of Celestia, please may the coronation come soon!

(~)

On a small hill near the Earth Kingdom village, Fluttershy, Kai and Opal were feeding Kai's sky bison, Lefty until a train blared its horn in the distance. Kai pointed towards it.

"Look! A train made it through!"

"Maybe they brought food and supplies!" Opal said hopefully. However, Fluttershy did not like the looks of this train. She was the airbenders' top scout, so she had seen and been around the place more than other airbenders. She recognized this train…and unfortunately, that meant_ she_ wasn't far behind.

A large crowd has gathered on the platform as Kai, Opal and Fluttershy made it to the front, just as the doors open and Kuvira's men exited the train. The men were all tall, and stern-looking with matching hairstyles, styled to the back. The trio also spotted another young man exit the train. However, unlike the others, he had a smile on his face. Kai immediately recognized him. It was Bolin.

"Hey, what's your ex-boyfriend doing here?" he asked Opal. Indeed, she and Bolin once dated, but that was until he realized his heart belonged to another. Surprisingly, Opal took it very well and maturely and was more than happy to remain friends. Normally, she would be happy to see him, but now…she was concerned.

"If he's here, he must be with Kuvira and my brother. This isn't going to be good."

Fluttershy kept a stern eye on Bolin. She had encountered him a few times before, but they never left on good terms. Kai happily ran up to greet his honorary big brother.

"Bolin!"

Bolin turned around and enthusiastically greeted the young boy, "Kai!" the two gave each other a hug. "Wow, you are a lot heavier than you used to be. You're really growing up."

"What's up with your new hair?" he said pointing at his sleek new hairstyle, which looked more like he had just splashed himself with a bucket of hair gel, "You look like a stiff."

"Hey, Kuvira says it makes me look intelligent and professional."

Opal walked on by and ruffled his hair back to how it use to look three years ago. "Don't believe everything she says."

Bolin smiled at seeing his old friend once again. Despite the fact they once dated, they were still on very good terms. He was thankful his situation turned out much better than it did with his brother and his love dilemma.

"Opal, I can't believe you're here too!" the two embraced in a friendly hug, "It's so good to see you."

"You too."

Once the hug ended, Bolin saw the yellow anthro pegasus behind the green-eyed female airbender. She narrowed her eyes at Bolin with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Bolin waved nervously. "Oh, hey there…Fluttershy. How's it going?"

But the once shy pony simply huffed and turned away.

"Look who it is." All heads turned to see Baatar Jr and Kuvira exit the train. "It's good to see you again, little sister."

However, Opal was far from happy to see her big brother. Or Kuvira. The woman smiled kindly at the young girl, "What a wonderful surprise." she said.

Fluttershy noticed that three more anthro ponies exited the train, accompanying Kuvira. Speaking of which, she noticed Fluttershy and immediately recognized her.

"Lady Fluttershy. What an honor to see you again. How have you been?"

Fluttershy narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Fine. I see you've been doing your job. Rather disgustfully, I might add."

Starblaze pounded her fists together in a menacing way, "Oh, you want to go there, sweet-cheeks?"

Dazzle held her friend back, "Now, Starblaze, be nice. She is one of the Elements of Harmony after all, so show some respect." the pony spoke in such a calm and eloquent voice it brought shivers down Fluttershy's spine.

Baatar turned to his sister, "How's Mom doing?" he asked inquisitively and cordially.

Opal spoke angrily at her brother, "Like you care. She still hasn't forgiven you."

"You know, for someone who claims to be so enlightened, Mom can really hold a grudge."

"I guess when her son betrays her …"

Kuvira stepped in between the two siblings, interrupting their argument. "Please, Opal, we're not here to bicker with you about something that happened three years ago. We're here to help this town, just like you."

Fluttershy approached Kuvira, still maintaining her angry glare. "I've heard and seen how you help towns. By conquering them."

Kuvira remained completely unfazed while Dazzle, Starblaze and Melody gasped in shock. "What?! Where on earth did you hear such a thing?" Dazzle said as she placed a hand on Kuvira's shoulder, "Kuvira has done nothing but help stabilize and unify the Earth Kingdom, just as she was tasked to do. You have no idea what you are talking about. Tell her, Vira." she said with puppy eyes and lowered hears.

"I know the rumors about me can be pretty nasty," Kuvira said, "but I am giving everyone in this nation a better future. And with Bolin's help, and my fiancé's ideas, we're laying the ground work for the people to achieve their own greatness."

Opal's eyes winded in surprise at hearing this, "Your fiancé?"

"You haven't heard?" Kuvira and Baatar Jr. looked at each other in a disturbingly loving way, "Your brother and I are getting married."

Bolin chuckled nervously at the sight of Opal's disapproving glare. "Isn't that great, Ops?" he hoped using her old nickname would soften the blow…it didn't.

Feeling the tension, Kai slide away as Kuvira walked up to Opal, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I know things got heated with your family when Baatar and I left Zaofu, but don't you think it's time to forgive and forget?" Kuvira smiled sweetly at Opal, but her eyes shifted to the green pendent Kuvira wore around her neck. There was something very strange about it.

"What are you doing here?"

The Governor approached the metalbending woman, and much like Opal and Fluttershy, his reaction to Kuvira's arrival was far from positive. Kuvira turned to address him directly. "Hello, governor. I was wondering if you and I could talk privately."

The man followed Kuvira inside the train while Fluttershy remained outside with her friends, Bolin and the three new ponies. Dazzle approached the pegasus, smiling politely. "So, I haven't heard much from Princess Korra recently. Is she feeling any better?"

Fluttershy's serious gaze dod not change. "Much. She's suppose to be arriving home tonight."

Melody the spoke, "Wait, if she's coming back won't that mean-Ow!" she was rudely interrupted when Starblaze slapped the back of her head to shut her up. Dazzle shot them a brief glare before returning to smiled at Fluttershy.

"Well, that is wonderful news. I'm sure Kuvira would be more than happy to hear this. She always admired the Avatar, you know."

Fluttershy arched an eyebrow, "Not from what I heard."

"Oh, she does! Honestly, I don't know what the Earth Kingdom would have down without Kuvira. Heck, I don't know what _we_ would have done. Before we joined her cause, we were just three lost ponies. If she hadn't taken us in, we would have starved to death. We owe her our lives. You could say, we owe her _everything_."

Dazzle smiled rather…suspiciously when she said the word 'everything'. Something about these ponies felt very off for Fluttershy. And if they were allied with Kuvira, then they could not be trusted. Dazzle walked inside the train and Kai was also getting a very strange vibe from these ponies, until he noticed their pendents. The lovely stones shimmered in the sunlight. He did promise himself she would get Jinora something in his travels, and these gems did look like something she would like.

"Those are some very pretty necklaces." he said politely, gesturing his finger to Starblaze's. "Where did you-hey!" To Kai's shock, Dazzle instinctively, and unexpectedly grabbed him by the wrist and glared at him. He forcibly removed his hand away, rubbing it. "What's your problem?"

Melody laughed nervously, "Ah, ha, ha, ha, sorry about that! Starblaze just has some personal space issues. Right?" instead of answering, Starblaze simply elbowed Melody in the stomach…hard. Kai arched an eyebrow, this ponies were very, very strange.

(~)

Inside the train, Kuvira spoke with the governor, who was sitting at a table. A contract was laid out in front of him as well as a jar of ink with a quill while Kuvira was looking out the window. "So, have you had time to rethink my generous offer?"

"Generous? You want to take everything. How is that generous?"

"Governor, your state has been overrun by bandits. They have you outnumbered and outsupplied." she placed her hand over the contract, "The question's not if they'll take over; it's when. Unless you sign our deal." she slid the paper closer to the man, expecting him to sign it, "Agree to the terms, and you'll have the full force of my army backing you. You will remain in charge, just under my supervision. I will save your life, and the lives of your citizens." the woman smiled confidently, "I think that's pretty generous."

The governor slammed the contract and jar of ink from the table as she stood up. "I know how you manipulate states, and force them to join up under you. I know the only reason you want this region is because it is rich in ore." as he spoke, Kuvira surveyed the governor with thin eyes, unimpressed at his outburst. "They might call you "The Great Uniter", but you're destroying everything! I'll never turn the great state of Yi over to you. Just you wait until Princess Korra hears about this!"

At the very mention of that name, Kuvira's anger boiled over, which in consequence caused the pendent around her neck to glow. She angrily advanced the governor, "You have a lot of pride, but it cannot protect your people and neither will your precious princess." The governor sunk into his chair, while Kuvira stood over him, an arm on his chair, berating him. "Your pride will not stop the hordes as your city crumbles to the ground. And your pride will certainly not feed your hungry when all that is left is rubble!"

But the governor stood by his decision. "Leave! Get out of my state!"

"You will perish, unless you take my generous offer."

"You'd be wise to listen to her."

The governor turned his head as Dazzle entered the room, confidently swaying her hips as she approached. "But if being stubborn is what you want, then so be it. But remember this…our darling Vira, always gets what she wants." Dazzle smiled wickedly as her pendent briefly glowed alongside Kuvira's and the two shared the same equally sneaky grins, which frightened the governor.

(~)

The man stormed off in range once he exited the train. The others watched him leave when Kuvira and her pony companions appeared at the door.

"It's time to go. We're not wanted here."

Satrblaze simply waved like wrist, not even carrying. "Their loss. Bunch of losers."

"What happened?" Bolin asked surprised.

"It appears we can't make a deal right now." Kuvira said and made as though she would walk on, but moved back when Kai spoked,

"Wait! Aren't you guys going to stick around and help?"

Kuvira then handed the young boy a piece of paper. "Here's the contract. We'll wait at the border for one day. You get the governor to sign it, and you'll have all the help you need." with that, she walked inside the train again and the ponies and Baatar Jr. followed her.

Bolin turned to his friends in disappointment. "I guess ... I got to go."

Fluttershy finally put aside her hostile feelings towards Bolin and pleaded with her friends not to leave with this horrible woman. "Don't! Please, you can't turn your back on these people!"

"I'm not! I wanna help, but if the Governor wants us gone, there's ... there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry."

Fluttershy grunted angrily and turned away from him in anger.

"Flutters, please."

She angrily turned to face him, "What's happened to you, Bolin? When you took this job it was to help Korra and keep her up to date with the progress of the Earth Kingdom. Now you're just another one of Kuvira's henchmen, blindly following her every word. I thought you would know who your real friends are."

"I do, but-"

"Bolin!" Melody called out to him, "Come on, let's go! You know Kuvira hates waiting."

Bolin gave Fluttershy one last look of regret, but the pony remained cold and distant. Hard to believe the sweet Fluttershy would be so harsh to him right now. Even Opal refused to look at him. "Leave, if that's what you're going to do." she also said.

Bolin sighed in disappointment, "Could you at least tell Asami I said hello?…and that I miss her?"

The sweetness in his voice was enough to soften up the two girls. Opal turned to him with a saddened expression. "Fine."

Bolin sadly walked inside with the rest of Kuvira's men. Fluttershy and Opal both looked on in sadness. Maybe Fluttershy was too hard on Bolin, but her personally feelings towards Kuvira could not be beat. She didn't hate Bolin, she just hatted that he was working with Kuvira. Once Bolin entered, Melody smiled mischievously at Fluttershy before sticking out her tongue at her in a childish manner, before she was pulled back by Dazzle to come inside.

"You know, we might not need their help after all." Kai said, "The roads may be impassable, but not the skies. We can use Lefty to fly to all the nearby villages, pick up supplies, and fly back."

Fluttershy agreed, "You're right. We can save this town ourselves."

(~)

The trio mounted on Lefty with a big pile of supplies on his back. Fluttershy was speaking with a farmer who was kind enough to offer some food and supplies for the villagers of Yi.

"Sorry we couldn't give you more, Lady Fluttershy. That's all we could spare." said the farmer

"Every little bit helps." said the pegasus, "Because of you and the other farmers around here, we have more than enough food to feed the town until we can get some reinforcements." She, Opal and Kai bowed graciously and the farmer returned the gesture.

"Thanks!" said Kai

The three friends mounted on Lefty and flew off into the sky to deliver the supplies to the starving people. Kai and Opal sat on the front on top of Lefty's head while Kai stirred. Fluttershy flew beside them. They both noticed her distress and Opal asked, "Are you alright, Fluttershy?"

"I don't know. Those ponies who were with Kuvira, they… there was just something strange about them."

"Strange how?" Kai asked.

"I can't figure it out. Something about them just didn't feel right. And I don't like Bolin hanging out with them either. Or with Kuvira."

The two airbenders looked at their friend with sympathy. "I know how you feel." said Opal, "I can't stand that my brother is with her. And engaged?! I can't believe that horrible woman is going to be my sister-in-law!"

"And what's even more sad, Asami hasn't gotten any letters from Bolin." said Fluttershy.

"He's probably too busy to write back." said Kai, "But it does seem like he found his calling, doesn't it? He loves helping people."

"Maybe. It's just ... He's changed a lot since he's been around Kuvira."

"He's growing up."

"I just hope he's not growing apart from his family." the pegasus looked down to the ground sadly. However, Opal could tell Bolin was not her only trouble.

"Fluttershy, this isn't just about Bolin, is it?"

"Well…no. I've been feeling very uneasy lately. And it's not just me, the girls have been restless too. Like there's something off, but we can't figure out what."

Kai lowered his gaze sadly, "I can't wait for Korra to come back. Things aren't the same without her around."

"Hopefully she can put Kuvira in her place for good." said Opal, "On a lighter note, how are you and Jinora doing?" she asked Kai.

"Actually, we're doing fine." He was then interrupted by the sound of an engine. "You hear that?"

The sound grew louder, and closer, and a biplane emerged from a cloud below them.

"It's more bandits!"

A bandit sat on the wing of the plane and fired a grappling hook, which caught onto the net of supplies in the back of the bison. Lefty struggled as the plane pulled on the net, tensing the line.

"We're hooked!" Kai exclaimed.

The bandit zip-lined over onto Lefty, while the airbenders and pegasus tried to blast him away with little success. The bandit landed onto the back and unfolded a double-bladed sword, and began cutting the tethers holding down the supplies. Fluttershy managed to land a blow, causing the bandit to lose his balance, leaving him holding onto only the net. A second air blast from Fluttershy connected also, and the bandit fell completely off Lefty's back, screaming as he did. Although his tether managed to save him. He swung around Lefty and landed on the other side of the supplies, where he began attacking Fluttershy again. Kai got up and assisted Fluttershy by blasting at the bandit, but he contentiously attacked with his weapon and managed to cut the last tether, dodging Kai and Fluttershy's attacks, and also managed to cut through Kai's wingsuit before the plane pulled the supplies away. Kai jumped after the supplies.

"No!"

But as he jumped, he fell.

"Kai!"

Flutttershy courageously flew downwards as the plane veered to the left and out of sight. Kai tried to unfold his wingsuit as he fell, discovering that his right wing is sliced through. He spiraled out of control toward the ground until he was rescued by Fluttershy, who caught him by the arm and carried him like a child.

Opal stirred Lefty under them and Fluttershy landed the boy safely down onto the beast's back. Kai caught his breath. "Thanks for the save, Fluttershy."

"Don't worry about it."

"And, we don't have to mention this to Jinora, right?"

The pegasus rolled her eyes in amusement. Typical boys, always wanting to look macho for their girls.

(~)

Lefty soon landed near the entrance of the village, where the people awaited them, eagerly. The governor approached the airbenders and pegasus. "What happened? Where's all the food?"

"We were attacked in mid-air." Opal said regrettably, "We lost everything."

Kai hesitantly withdrew the contract Kuvira had given him from his suit and handed it to the governor. "It might be time to make a tough call."

The Governor looked over his people, who all looked miserable. They had no food, no supplies, nothing. He desperately turned to the anthro pegasus, "Lady Fluttershy, are you sure there is nothing else you can do?" he asked hopefully. But the poor pony turned away, her ears lowered in sadness and regret.

"I'm sorry…but no."

As much as he hatted to admit it…there really was no other way. Hesitantly, he took the contract and signed on the dotted line before handing it back to Kai. "Here. Tell Kuvira to save my people."

"For what it's worth, I think you made the right decision."

The governor looked on in sadness. "Did I ever really have a choice?"

(~)

Back at Air Temple Island at sunset, Applejack and P'Li were handing out apple crumpets for the guests in the dining area. Inside it, three groups have formed: Raiko, his wife and Prince Wu; Lin, Mako, Twilight and Flash standing guard and Asami with Tenzin's family, along with the Mane Six, along with Spike and Sunset. Rarity graciously accepted the food from A.J and P'Li while Jinora fed Pabu.

"When Korra gets here, I bet she's not even going to know who I am." Meelo said confidently.

"And why is that, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Because Meelo the boy, has turned into Meelo the man!" The young aribender struck a sweet and innocent pose, before striking a 'tough guy' pose.

Both Rarity and Ikki looked at him with arched eyebrows. "Right. You're completely unrecognizable." his sister said sarcastically while Meelo kissed his so called 'biceps'. P'Li ruffled his hair, giggling at his silliness. Being with the airbenders was like having children of her own.

Meanwhile, as Wu spoke with Raiko and Buttercup, the prince chuckled, "You've never had the tea leaf wrap? You have no idea what you're missing. The face massage alone is to die for."

With Flash, Mako and Lin the three stood near the door, all wearing stoic/bored expressions. Rainbow Dash walked by towards the, sipping her punch. "So, how you handgin' there, Flash?"

The pegasus groaned in frustration. "Ugh. This coronation can not come soon enough. I can't wait to go back to being a detective."

Then, Mako's eyes slightly widened and he spored a guilty look on his face. "Right ... Umm ... Yeah, about that …"

"What?"

Mako scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I don't know how to tell you this, but ... You're going to Ba Sing Se ... With the prince."

Flash's eyes winded in terror as he grabbed Mako by the collar of his shirt. "No! Man, you better be pulling my leg or so help me-"

"Hey, I tried to get you out of it, but it's over my head!"

Flash then turned to Lin with a pleading look. "Lin?"

"Sorry, Flash. Wu personally asked Raiko. He says he doesn't know what he'd do without you."

Flash began pulling on his blue hair in distraught, "This can't be happening! I'm not even an Earth Kingdom citizen, I'm from Equestria, I work for the Police Department."

"Not anymore. You're just a pawn in Raiko's diplomatic game. You can try talking to him, but I don't think he's going to let you quit."

The poor pegasus was going bonkers. Beams of sweat dripped from his brows. Much like his girlfriend, he was having an episode. "This isn't happening. This isn't happening. I can't breath, the walls, the walls are closing in. I won't make it!" Flash slid down on his back against the wall and slid to the floor, burring his face into his arms. Mako couldn't bare to see his friend like this.

"I'll figure something else out. I promise. I'll even talk with Celestia and Luna."

Flash jumped back up and once again pulled on Mako's collar, "You better man! Get me out of this!"

"I will…and you're strangling me."

He slowly released the firebender. "Sorry."

Then, an Air Acolyte walked in and informed everyone, "There's a Southern Water Tribe ship pulling up to the dock!"

Pinkie Pie and the ponies all cheered in perfect synchronization, "Korra!"

They all happily ran off, and a smile broke across Tenzin's face. His student was coming home. Mako made a mad dash for the door, excited to greet his fiance, but the fastest of them all was Rainbow Dash, who zoomed by them all in a rainbow flash.

"Last one there's a rotten dragon egg!"

(~)

Back to the village in Yi, Kuvira's forces had already occupied the town. A line of soldiers with metal helmets and faceplates marched in. A door in the side of the train opened up, and bipedal mecha tanks exited through the opening. Kuvira's men were handing out food packages to the citizens; one of them gave a starving little boy an apple, who ate it and smiled graciously up at the man. Other children played on one of the mecha tanks, happy to have their new gadgets. Even the adults were happy. Bolin and Melody worked together in handing out food from one of the jeeps. Kuvira, along with Starblaze and Dazzle stepped forward and addressed the gathered crowd.

"The State of Yi is now under the full protection of my army." the crowd cheered in gratitude and Kuvira turned to the Governor, "Proclaim your loyalty, if you wish to keep your post."

The man glared at the woman, his anger fuming. Until, Dazzle and Starblaze suddenly opened their mouths and started harmonizing.

_Ah, ah, ah. _

_Ah, ah._

_Ah, ah, ah. _

_Ah, ah._

The pendents around their necks, and Kuvira's green one glowed brightly. As the two ponies sang, a green mist emitted from Kuvira's pendent, which then reached the governor's eyes, causing them to briefly glow an eerie green. His anger towards Kuvira remained, but at the same time he found himself unable to resist the will to bow down before her like she was an all powerful Queen. He knew he could not deny it. Kuvira had the control, and he did not.

"I pledge my loyalty to you, oh Great Uniter."

The ponies ceased their singing and a banner dropped from the gate in front of the town, revealing the logo of Kuvira's army. Everyone cheered happily, and unbeknownst to them, the green mist continued to grow, manifesting all around the city and the people. Kuvira's smile widened, it always felt good to get things her way. The cheers and applauds she received made her feel all the more powerful and important. The mist was then absorbed into her pendent, all without her realization, while some of that very mist merged into the pendents around Dazzle, Starblaze and Melody. The sensation felt oh so satisfying. And they had Kuvira to thank.

Opal and Fluttershy watched from the crowd, both with matching disappointed looks on their faces. They spotted Bolin, who was still handing out supplies with Melody. Once he saw his friends, he smiled and waved, maybe now they could see the good he had been doing. But sadly, they both turned away in shame at his perceived betrayal, much to Bolin's disappointment. Melody placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about them, Bolin. They'll come around someday. I'm sure if your girlfriend was here, she's be so proud of you." as she said this, her pendent glowed, emitting a green mist which was then absorbed into Bolin's eyes, causing them to briefly glow green.

"You know what, you're right!" he said with a smile, his confidence back up, "She would be proud. Thanks for being so supportive, Melody."

"Hey, what are friends for, right?" the pony said with a sneaky grin on her face.

(~)

Back at Air Temple Island, the group waited patiently for the ship to appear. From Korra's palace beside the island, Naga ran up, just as excited to greet her friends. Korra's father, Chief Tonraq disembarked from the ship. He was still as strong looking as ever, only now his hair was slowly turning gray due to his age. The ponies all rushed to greet him, and Tonraq happily embraced the girls. Since they were so close to his daughter, he saw them the same way.

"Tonraq! It's great to see, ya!" Applejack greeted.

"It's really good to see you girls, too."

Tenzin approached the chief and the two grown men shook hands. "Tonraq. It's good to have you back in the city. And everyone is excited to see the Avatar again."

But Tonraq looked at him in surprise, "What do you mean? Isn't Korra already here?"

The ponies and other friends all looked at one another in confusion. This was not the answer they were expecting to hear. "No, we thought she was coming with you." Rarity said.

Mako approached his future father-in-law, "We got news that Korra was coming back tonight." he said.

"I'm sorry Mako but, Korra left the South Pole six months ago. She's written me letters. She said she was here in Republic City."

Okay, this was very strange. Why would Korra lie to her father for no reason? None of this made any sense.

"Korra's not here." Mako replied.

Tonraq looked on in worry when a sky bison finally landed onto the island. Opal, Kai and Fluttershy mounted off and ran towards their friends.

"Did we miss her? Where is she?" Kai asked excitedly. Until he realized the Avatar was not present. "Hey, where's Korra?"

Tonraq and the others all looked at one another in uncertainty and Fluttershy's eyes widened in realization.

"Where is she?"

(~)

She could hear the roar of the crowd, but payed very little mind to it. Her focus was entirely on the female earthbender she was fighting. Both women were engaged in an earthbender in a cage fight. The tan skinned girl was struck several times by flying stones and knocked backward off her feet. She got up and taunted her opponent.

"Is that all you got?"

Her opponent kept attacking her and an agitated newbie attempted to strike back with little success. After an intense exchange of earthbending between the two, the opponent launched herself to the top of the wall and bended a rock at the girl and shot at her straight back, sending her tumbling into the far wall. For a moment, she struggled to rise before collapsing to the ground, unable to get back up. The triumphant earthbender rose her arms victoriously as the crowd above cheered.

"We have a winner!" said the announcer as the bell rang.

The poor girl was badly beaten, her skin was bruised and she had received a black eye on her left side. Despite her condition, she was a very beautiful young lady. With tan skin and dark brown hair, styled into a messy bob cut, and her eyes were a stunning shimmering blue color, which somewhat clashed with her earth kingdom cloths. Once the crowed had left, the woman sat on the stands, taking the wrappings off her wrists. This match not only took a toll on her physically, but mentally as well. She hatted feeling this way, she had not won a fight in so long. At least, not for as long as she could remember. Often times, she tried not to recall her past…most of it was far too painful. Like a never-ending roller coaster of suffering and failure. Ironically, the more she thought about it, the more it coaxed her to keep on moving farther and farther away from what she once knew. The announcer of the match approached her and threw her a bundle of cash. She didn't do this for money, but if she was going to keep traveling, she needed to support herself.

"Here. For your lackluster participation."

The woman took the bundle and placed it into her bag. "Thanks." she responded indifferently as she picked up her bag and stood up. The announcer took at good look at the woman. Despite her swollen eye, she looked strikingly familiar. He knew he had seen those stunning sapphire orbs somewhere before.

"You know, you look very familiar." he said rubbing his chin before making a mental connection, "Yeah, you ... you kind of look like that Avatar girl!"

The woman did not smile, not did she show any emotion at all. "I get that a lot." she said blankly before walking off.

"Haven't heard much from her recently. Whatever happened to her?" he asked as he watched the strange and mysterious woman leave the ring.

"I wouldn't know."

As she walked deeper into the shadow, her cerulean eyes briefly glowed an eerie green.

(~)

**I'm still not sure if to keep the Makorra engagement thing or leave it to the very end of the book, and about Flash being the one to baby the prince, since Mako already has a higher renaming job. What do you suggest? **

**One more thing, since this is a draft it will be taken down in about a weak or two. Just to let you know. And be sure to check out the Rainbow Rocks version as well.**

**Happy Holidays! God bless you all!**


	2. The Forgotten Ones

**The Forgotten Ones**

Broken.

The mirror was broken.

Just like her.

How did she come to this?

How?

How did the once happy, spirited, strong girl she use to be…was no longer the girl she saw before her.

She did not see life. Nor beauty. Nor value. She only saw emptiness. This was all she saw. All she knew now.

This was her.

This…was Korra.

The young Avatar, or former as she would say, had been traveling all over the Earth Kingdom. Searching. Though, she didn't exactly have a very clear goal on what that was. She couldn't enter the Avatar State. She couldn't contact her past lives and she certainly couldn't win a fight the way she used to. There was a time in which she would throw fire and hurl rocks into the air with ease and pleasure. But now even bending was no longer fun. She had a hard time finding pleasure in anything anymore. It was like her brain was numb. She could barely feel anything. The only emotions she grew accustomed to feeling was despair, guilt and fear.

She couldn't even remember a time where she was happy. And even if she was, it never lasted long.

When she arrived in Republic City, she was fresh, ready to take on the world. But when she arrived, she had to face not only Chi blockers and Amon, but her own insecurities. Insecurities for which, at the time, she wasn't entirely aware she had.

She had lost her bending, but then regained it. She gained respect, she gained a boyfriend…but all of that was taken.

She lost her past lives in the hands of Unalaq and Vaatu, unleashed Armageddon onto the world, and lost the man she loved, even if, at the time, it was probably for the best. But letting him go was more painful than she would have wished to admit.

She brought back the air nation, and reunited humans with spirits…only to be nearly murdered and bound to a wheelchair for more than six months. And what was even painful, was that it seemed the world could move on without her. Airbenders would help the world far more than she ever could. It was like she was finally at the peak of her success, finally becoming the Avatar she was meant to be…and it was taken away from her.

What was the point anymore?

Maybe it was best if she was no longer the Avatar. No, a part of her didn't want to believe it. She refused.

She dropped her eyes, unable to look at her scratched and bruised face in the cracked mirror. She pulled a stream of water out of the sink faucet in front of her; it began to glow and she held the water to her bruised elbow. Suddenly, there was a flurry of knocks at the door, making Korra jump and look over her shoulder, on guard.

"Hurry up in there!" a man on the other side of the door stood, hunched over, waiting. "Come on, I got an emergency situation!"

"Knock yourself out." Korra opened the door and walked away as the man hurriedly entered, groaning. He slammed the door behind her.

Korra walked a little ways before stopping, listening to an odd sound. It was nighttime, so maybe it was all in her head. Then again, over the past three years, her mind had been her worst enemy.

She saw a light beaming, revealing to be a car. The driver honked and Korra jumped across the street, somersaulting and running to the other side as the car spun to a stop behind her. Suddenly fatigued, she staggered, holding her hand to her head, and stumbled to the wall of an alley, bracing herself against it. Her head was pounding and she could hear very faint singing. A haunting melody which constantly replayed in her mind.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah..._

_Ah, ah, ah..._

The noise wasn't coming from anywhere. It was all in her mind, but the voices sounded so clear it was almost as if they were actually there. Then, as if realizing something, she slowly took her hand from her head and stared down into the dark alleyway. Standing at the very end of the alleyway, appeared a figure. A figure she had seen far too many times.

It was her.

It at least, _what_ she used to be. It was a copy of Korra herself, dressed the same way she was when the Red Lotus captured her. She wore her blue water tribe shirt, her arm accessories and boots absent, the broken chain wrapped around her wrist, and her eyes glowing with the energy of the Avatar State. Her shoulders were hunched, her head raised and her arms limply hanging at her side, giving her a somewhat inhuman appearance. Korra narrowed her eyes.

"You again."

The hallucination said nothing, she never said a word, but stared at Korra for a few more seconds before attacking her with the chain, the metal flying in a stream toward her. Korra attempted to firebend it out of the way, but was unsuccessful, the chain wrapping itself around her leg, pulling it out from under her. Korra cried out as she fell to the ground. The chain wrapped again around her arm, raised to protect her face, and the apparition slowly began to advance on Korra.

"Leave me alone!"

She pulled her free arm back and firebended at her attacker. But once the fire dissipated, the hallucination was gone. Vanished into thin air. Almost as if she was never there to begin with. Meanwhile, four townsfolk stood at the entrance to the alleyway, watching Korra seemingly battle nothing. They grew concerned.

"What's wrong with her?" A man asked.

As Korra realized what had happened, she turned and got to her feet. An elderly woman looked at her in concern. "Young lady, are you all right? Can I take you to a doctor?"

Korra pulled her bag over her shoulder as she walked away from the group, not looking at them. "No, I-I don't need any help."

As she walked down the street, the full moon lit up the sky behind her. The last thing she wanted was to be a burden to anyone. A she walked, memories played in her mind.

_...….._

_A large cargo ship was docked at Air Temple Island, where a group of people gathered. Asami, Mako, and Bolin, with Pabu on his shoulders, walked up to Tenzin, Jinora, and Korra, who was still wheelchair-bound. Bolin smiled at the Avatar._

_"Now don't take this the wrong way, but, I can't wait for you to leave!"_

_Mako crossed his arm angrily, "How else is she supposed to take that but the wrong way?"_

_"I mean, because I've never had a pen pal before! I'm gonna write so many letters and, just to get the ball rolling, here." He took a letter from his pocket and handed it to Korra. "Spoiler alert: Pabu and I already miss you."_

_Korra smiled at the gesture. "Thanks. That's sweet."_

_Asami leaned over and placed a hand on Korra's shoulders, "Are you sure you don't want some company in the Southern Water Tribe? I'm happy to come with you."_

_Korra turned away from Asami, the smile gone from her face. "No ... I appreciate it, but I'll only be gone a couple of weeks. A little time alone will be good for me."_

_Tenzin smiled in reassurance, "Now, I don't want you to worry about a thing while you're gone. Your recovery should be your number-one concern. Jinora, the airbenders, and I have everything under control."_

_Just what Korra needed to hear…nobody needed her here anyways. The group waved and said their goodbyes as Korra waved, Kya, Tonraq and Senna stood next to her. She initially waved back, smiling, but the smile and her hand both drop quickly, and she looked away. Suddenly, she looked over at the Statue of Aang and, for a brief moment, she saw something spontaneously appear._

_The image was static, purple in color. Like a picture trying so hard to manifest itself but it was as if something was blocking it. Keeping Korra from seeing it. It was strange, she didn't remember ever seeing such a thing that day._

_Or…did she?_

(~)

What was suppose to be a happy day, had turned into one of sadness and disappointment. Everyone was so excited to be seeing Korra again. But she never showed up. Twilight was pacing back and froth while everyone else either sad sadly on the floor or leaned against the wall, their heads hung down in sadness and disappointment.

"This doesn't make any sense." said Twilight, "How can Korra lie like this? It isn't like her."

Sunset Shimmer was sitting cross legged on the floor with Pabu on her shoulder, "I agree. She has everything here, why would she make up some excuse not to come back?"

While the two ponies spoke amongst each other, Mako stood against the wall close to the window, looking out at the full moon_. _A long time ago, he never, even in his wildest dreams, saw himself meeting, and ultimately falling for, a not only beautiful and intelligent woman, but one who's very spirit shifted him, inspired him to become better. She showed him friendship, seeing beyond your point of view, the importance of helping others and putting them before yourself. He became a cop and latter a royal guard because of her. Granted, their romance wasn't always perfect, but he wouldn't change a thing about it. He loved her and she loved him. And that was enough. They were not only lovers, they were best friends, something for which they made sure always came first.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned around to see Sunset Shimmer, "You okay?"

Mako sighed as he continued to look up at the moon. "Just disappointed."

"You're not the only one….hey, it'll be okay. We'll find her." she turned to the other ponies, "Right girls?"

Twilight nodded her head, her purple eyes sparkling with confidence. "Yeah. Come on girls, let's get our girl back."

(~)

Korra's mind hazy from what he had just seen. Suddenly, her cruel cruel mind made her relive the worst.

Her time with Mako.

The moment they met, the time they confessed their love, the time they broke up, all the way to her near death experience.

Why did she keep having these stupid memories? All they did was bring her misery. Reminded her of things she could never have. Besides, Mako had probably moved on anyways. Moved on from her and found someone better. She doubted he would go back to Asami, even if they did hook up that one time while she was away during the Civil War between the two water tribes, but it was unlikely Asami would make the same mistake twice. Especially with how close the two had become. Asami was probably her only true female friend, aside from Naga.

Then, why did that last sentence didn't feel entirely true?

More memories of her past unfolded. This time, when Katara was helping her on how to walk again.

….

_In Katara's healing hut, Korra dejectedly stared down the parallel bars while Katara sat on a chair, sipping tea to her right, Naga plopped down at the end of the bars. The elderly woman lowered her cup, "Whenever you're ready."_

_Korra sighed hopelessly, "What's the point? We've been at this for almost six months, and I can still barely take a couple of steps without collapsing!"_

_"I know you're frustrated, but-"_

_At that very moment, Korra's patience had finally reached it's boiling point. She turned her head to the old woman, her eyes flaring and her voice rising. _

_**"Of course I'm frustrated! A crazy man poisoned me, and now I can't dress myself, or cook for myself, o-or do anything for myself! And this whole time, my friends have been off helping the world while I'm stuck with you, and you can't even heal me!"**_

_Katara simply stood there saying nothing, she only looked at Korra with a blank expression. Korra's flash of anger broke, and she realized what she had said. She quickly turning away from Katara's as she buried her face in her hand in shame and regret._

_"That came out wrong."_

_Katara set down her teacup and stood up, walking over to Korra. "It's, all right, let you anger and frustration flow like water."_

_Korra didn't even look at Katara, keeping her face buried into her hands. "I am trying to understand why this happened to me. Nothing makes any sense!" the Avatar leaned back on her chair, her eyes were pale blue, lacking in any shine or glow. Not even the captivating rainbow colors danced in them. She looked so…lifeless. "I'm tired, Katara. I'm so tired."_

_Katara kneeled in front of Korra, looking into her pale eyes. "Korra, I know you feel alone right now. But you're not the first Avatar who's had to overcome great suffering. Can you imagine how much pain Aang felt when he found out that his entire culture was taken from him?"_

_The young woman's eyes fell on her lap. She had heard stories about how the air nation was destroyed by the Fire Nation. She never really took the time to think about how Aang felt when that happened. "That ... must have been so awful."_

_"But he never let it destroy his spirit." hearing these words, Korra looked up at Katara as she continued, "He chose to find meaning in his suffering, and eventually ... found peace."_

_"And ... what am I going to find if I get through this?"_

_"I don't know. But won't it be interesting to find out?"_

_The elderly woman held Korra's hand tightly as she began to sing softly with a kind and warm voice. _

_Korra decided to try again. With closed eyes, her hands grasped the bars for support as Katara stood next to her and Naga sat up at the bars' end. Her head perking up as Korra made an effort to move._

_"Close your eyes. Visualize yourself walking over to Naga. Can you see it?"_

_Korra struggled to stay upright, but she kept her eyes closed as she responded. "Yes."_

_"Now... take that first step."_

_Korra braced herself against the pain, then, slowly, she inched her right foot forward, placing it on the ground in front of her. She took another step, then another, and then another. As she took her sixth step, she inadvertently took her hand off one of the bars, and she stumbled. Fighting to stay on her feet, she forced herself back upright, taking the final few steps and stumbling over to Naga, in triumphant. She smiled, relieved as she embraced her beloved polar bear dog, who nuzzled her head against her back. Korra couldn't believe it. She did it, she got herself to walk._

_A few weeks latter, Tenzin arrived to visit Korra. The Avatar embraced him in a warm hug. She was much healthier and could walk again. _

_"It's so good to see you!"_

_"How have you been, Korra? You look great!"_

_"I feel great! Come on, I want to show you how much better I'm doing." _

_She excitedly took Tenzin by his wrists and dragged him away. At the firebending trial mat, Korra was now dressed in battle gear, standing opposite her were three other firebenders while Tenzin and Katara stood on a viewing platform behind the dueling mat, observing. As the firebenders took their positions, Korra attacked, sending multiple blasts of fire toward her opponents with both her hands and feet, which they easily blocked._

_"Attack! I can take it!"_

_The firebenders pause momentarily, the bender in the center glancing over his shoulder at the man on his right, who shrugged. Then they attacked, their quick, furious blows smooth and easy as she approached her opponents. Cutting through a blast of attacking fire with her hands in the same manner as she did in her firebending trial before she left for Republic City. She emerged on the other side and was immediately beset by another vision: Zaheer zooming down from the gray sky directly toward her. Debilitated, she faltered as the firebenders, unaware, continue their attacks; she blindly threw weak strands of fire toward nothing in particular before being finally blown off her feet, coming to rest face-down on the mat, exhausted. Tenzin, seeing her collapse, rushed out to stop the fight._

_"All right! The sparring match is over!"_

_As the firebenders relaxed themselves and walked away, Tenzin turned back to focus on Korra, who was getting to her knees and taking off her helmet, clearly upset. Tenzin helped her to her feet._

_"I thought I was ready." she said angrily. _

_"There is no shame in taking the time you need to make a full recovery. Being the Avatar can wait."_

_Korra look up at Tenzin in despair. "But what about the Earth Kingdom? I hear it's still a mess out there."_

_"The situation has been stabilizing since Kuvira took charge."_

_"But that should be me out there fixing things, not her."_

_"I know you want to help. But trust me, everyone has this under control. I just think you need to …" He trailed off as Korra looked at him spitefully._

_"If you say, "be patient", I swear I'm gonna water-smack you in the mouth!"_

_"Nooo ... I was going to say, you need to ... not worry about the future. Be grateful for where you are now and the progress you've made."_

_Unsatisfied, Korra threw her helmet and, turnined her back on Tenzin, walking away. She was so sure she was back to her old self, but no, those stupid visions continued to haunt her every waking moment. It was torture. She hatted it. She couldn't stand it. She had to find some way to get better. She had to._

_One day, she finally too the guts to write a letter to one of her friends. _

_"Dear Asami, I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner, but every time I've tried, I never know what to say. The past two years have been the hardest of my life. Even though I can get around fine now, I still can't go into the Avatar State. I keep having visions of Zaheer and what happened that day. Katara thinks a lot of this is in my head, so I've been meditating a lot, but sometimes I worry I'll never fully recover. Please don't tell Mako and Bolin I wrote to you and not them. I don't want to hurt their feelings, but it's easier to tell you about this stuff. I don't think they'd understand."_

….

Back in the present, Korra allowed a single tear to escape her eye. The only light she had was that of the moon. The wind blew and she shivered a bit.

(Where do I go from here, from Pocahontas 2: Journey to a new World)

**Korra; **

_The earth is cold…_

_The streets are bare…_

_My hair folds against the wind that's everywhere…._

She spotted a few rats scatter across her path into a trashcan.

_Everyone, plays a part_

_In this world, there is no end_

_Only a new start_

_They do what they must for now_

_And trust in their plan_

_If I trust in mine, somehow I will find, _

_Who I am_

_But where do I go from here?_

_So many voices ringing in my ear_

_Which is the voice that I was meant to hear?_

_How will I know?_

_Where do I go..._

_From here?_

As she walked down the streets, she could see images of her past. In one, she saw her saying goodbye to her parents before ridding off to Republic City. Her playing pro-bending, and lastly her and Mako's break up.

_My world has changed and so have I_

_I've learned to choose _

_And even learned to say goodbye._

_The path ahead's so hard to see_

_It wind and bends but where it ends_

_Depends on only me_

She saw more images, mainly the ones of her recuperation. Her struggle to walk, and her constant visions of Zaheer, still haunting her.

_In my heart I don't feel part of so much I've known_

_Now it seems it's time to start, _

_A new life on my own._

_But where do I go from here?_

_So many voices ringing in my ear_

_Which is the voice that I was meant to hear?_

_How will I know?_

_Where do I go…._

_From…_

_Here..._

That was a very good question.

Where would she go from here?

(~)

The girls grunted as their Elements of Harmony manifested on their chests. The six anthro ponies all sat in a circle holding hands. They were trying to locate Korra via the Elements of Harmony, but so far nothing has worked. They could not sense her. Finally, they released each other's hands and sighed in exhaustion.

"It's no use." said Rainbow Dash, "It's like a blocked call or something. We can't locate her anywhere."

"Are you sure?" Tonraq asked with worry, "Maybe you just weren't trying hard enough."

"Believe me, we have." said Twilight, "We can only locate Korra when she truly wants to be found and so far…it looks like she doesn't." Twilight lowered her shoulders sadly, followed by everyone else. Korra did not wish for anyone to find her. Question is, why?

The mares all stood up, feeling depressed. "I really don't understand." Rarity said sadly as she hugged herself, "She should be here with us. Her family. And I had already finally finished her wedding dress."

"And I had the cake ordered in!" said Pinkie Pie.

"I was going to have my birds sing at the reception." Fluttershy said sadly.

And so, everyone began to recall that memorable time when they were all preparing for the upcoming big day…

…..

_Korra and Mako have been together for almost three years now, and tonight was their third year anniversary. It was gorgeous, they had a simple picnic underneath the moonlight, lit by fireflies (friends of Fluttershy who owed her favor.) and all of Korra's favorites. Since she was part alicorn, her taste for meet had nearly faded, not that she had much of a taste for it in the past anyways, and was more of a vegetarian. The picnic was at the park, named after Korra and the Mane Six, now dubbed Harmony Park. _

_It was truly a magical and beautiful night, but as beautiful as it was Korra was a bit anxious. She was able to handle her past encounter with Zaheer rather well now. Of corse, it was never always an easy road, but the smiles she received from her friends, added with the guidance, and if necessary, tough love, from Queen Leilani, she was able to move on from the past and look froward to the future, because there was a lot to look forward to._

_Or, at least she hoped._

_This may have sounded a bit strange but, after three years, Korra was starting to believe she and Mako might be ready for the next step. Only problem was, she was waiting for him to ask her the most important question. After three long years, maybe tonight was the night._

_"This is beautiful, Mako." she said as she admired the little fireflies hovering around them._

_"Well, it is our anniversary so, I knew I had to make it special."_

_Everything was perfect. Perfect for Mako to ask a very important question. The firebender bit his lip nervously before speaking, "So, Korra."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"We've been together for almost three years now."_

_"Yeah." Korra could feel her heart beating hard against her chest._

_"And, while it wasn't always perfect, sometimes it was downright irritating and difficult, and loud, mostly on your part."_

_Korra arched an eyebrow, "Yyyyeah…"_

_"But, even so, I wouldn't change any of it. So, I have something I really need to ask you."_

_And now her heart was beating fast again. "Yes, Mako?"_

_"Korra…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I was wondering…."_

_"Yes?"_

_"….what do you think about Amber Islands Resort?"_

_Korra blinked in surprise, "Huh?"_

_"I was thinking we could all take a family trip there this summer. You me, Bolin, Asami, the Mane Six, even Tenzin and his family."_

_Korra was…rather surprised by this. "That's...what you wanted to ask me?"_

_"I know it's somewhat out of the blue,"_

_"Yeah, no kidding."_

_"But I figured we haven't really taken a vacation in a long time, especially with your recent visits to the Earth Kingdom and your royal responsibilities, I figured some time away would be great for everyone."_

_The gesture was very sweet and she liked the idea of a vacation at a resort but…it wasn't the question she was hoping for. Still, she didn't want to hurt his feelings._

_"That…would be great." she said with a sweet smile, though on the inside a part of her was disappointed. "I can't wait to tell the girls."_

_"I already told Bolin and Asami, you should have seen how excited they were."_

_She forced herself to chuckle before taking a sip of her fruit punch and muttered under her breath, "Good for them."_

_(~)_

_The two returned to Air Temple Island and Mako walked Korra to the door of her new palace. "Thanks again for the great night."_

_"Anytime, princess." he said lovingly before kissing her full on the lips. The two parted ways and Korra entered her home. Sighing in disappointment._

_"He didn't ask." _

_The Mane Six, Sunset included, all groaned sadly as they stepped out of their hiding spots. _

_"Why?" Rarity asked._

_"I don't know. I guess he's just not ready."_

_A knock on the door was heard. Korra opened it and saw Meelo standing in front of her. "Meelo?"_

_"Mako wants everyone inside the Temple. Said he has a big announcement to make."_

_Korra's eyes widened in surprise, "Really? We'll be right there." she closed the door and turned to the girls….before squealing loudly withe excitement! _

_Maybe this was it?_

_The girls didn't waste time in gathering at the dinning area, with Tenzin, Bolin, Asami, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Bumi, Kai, even Opal. Spike sat on a table, eating berries, waiting excitedly for Mako's announcement. The firebender stood in the center, getting everyone's attention._

_"Good evening everyone. Now, I know this is short notice but I have a presentation I'd like to make, and I'd appreciate it if you were all here to witness it"_

_Korra was giddy with excitement and so were the girls._

_"It took a while, but I finally know exactly what I need to do." he stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a black box, though it appeared a bit bigger than expected. Mako then tossed the box at Kai, who grabbed it in his hands, much to Korra's confusion._

_"Happy late birthday, Kai."_

_Korra and the Ponies all dropped their jaws in shock. Mako had everyone gathered here so he could give Kai a present?!_

_"I know it's late notice but, I figured you deserved it."_

_Kai opened the box which contained a wrist watch. "Wow! Mako, this is so cool, thanks!"_

_"Don't worry about it. Just a little something from your honorary big brother."_

_"Are you kidding me?!" All eyes fell on Korra, who was now fuming mad._

_"Korra, what's wrong?" Mako asked._

_"You gather everyone here just to give Kai a late birthday present? Really?! Er! I can't believe how stupid I've been!"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"The whole night I thought you were going to propose to me, okay? There I said it! I know it's crazy and maybe it is but, I was hoping." feeling embarrassed for her outburst, Korra buried her face into her hands. Mako face palmed himself._

_"Oh my gosh, I-I'm so sorry. I should have put two and two together. I mean, I take out on a romantic date, and arranged a picnic, I pull a black box from my pocket. The box's not for you it's for Kai, and here you-wait a minute, what's this?" _

_To everyone's shock and surprise, Mako pulled out another black box from his pocket. Kai let out an excitable yelp before covering his mouth. Korra's eyes widened when she saw the box. Just what game was Mako playing here?_

_The room became silent as the young firebender spoke, his voice was soft as he spoke directly from his heart, not taking his eyes off of Korra, who was still rather confused. _

_"Avatar Korra. Since the day we met, we have done nothing but disagree, argue, and fight. You never miss a chance to tell me when I've done something wrong every single time I do it. And I'm a better man because of it. You showed me the importance of putting others before myself and even to this day you still continue to inspire me."_

_Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes. Bumi was literally weeping as Bum-Jun handed him a tissue and Kai and Jinora smiled at one another while holding hands._

_"I can't imagine my life without you in it. And if you stick with me, I promise you, I will spend the rest of my days doing everything I can to make sure you are the happiest woman in this or any other world."_

_And that was when he got down on one knee. Korra felt her heart would leap right out of her chest as Mako opened the box, revealing a stunning ring with a ruby and sapphire stone, carved into a yin and yang symbol._

_"Korra…will you marry me?"_

_Tears swelled up in her eyes almost making the ring look blurry, but she could still see its beauty clearly. _

_"Yes, you jerk!"_

_The room burst into applauds as Mako placed the ring on his new fiance's finger and shared a loving innocent kiss before hugging. Pinkie Pie had waterfalls coming out of her eyes as she and Bumi both hugged and cried. Even Bolin couldn't help himself as he and Varrick shared a box of tissues._

_"This is the happiest day of my life!" Bolin exclaimed between sobs._

_(~)_

_His hand extended as Korra placed her hand on top of his. Her smile was so beautiful. Happy and joyful. Mako felt his heart leap with joy. His brother laughed happily as he rose his glass. _

_"To Korra and Mako!"_

_The Mane Six, Spike, the Alicorns, Tenzin, his family, all the airbenders, Korra's parents, Kya, Bumi, Lin, Su, her family and even Kai were all present. And even Varrick was there, as well as Mako and Bolin's entire family attended the engagement party. Yin was crying tears of pure joy. They all rose their glasses, wearing matching happy smiles._

_"To Korra and Mako!" They all exclaimed happily. _

_Bolin wrapped his arm around Mako, "I can't believe my big bro is finally getting married!" he said happily while messing up his neatly groomed hair. Mako shoved his brother away._

_"Gah! Bolin! Not the hair."_

_Korra giggled and ruffled her fiance's hair, reverting it back to its spiky form. "I don't know, I like it better this way."_

_Yin approached and took her future granddaughter-in-law by the hands. "I am so happy for you both. I never got to see my son's wedding, so you have no idea how much it means to me to be here to see my grandson's. And he couldn't have chosen a more beautiful bride."_

_Korra knew that tears were forming in her eyes. No matter what emotion she felt, happy or sad, she always had a habit of crying her eyes out. But these were tears of pure joy. _

_"Promise me you will take good care of each other."_

_"We promise, grandma." Mako said as she placed hand on his bride's shoulder. Korra heard more giggling as the Mane Six all gathered around the happy couple and Pinkie Pie lifted up a camera with her tail._

_"Say cheese cake!"_

_(~)_

_Rarity could barely keep herself steady. The Avatar looked absolutely stunning in her pre-ready weeding down. Like most of her formal wears, it was an open up dress, exposing her long legs with grey/blue pants with long hight boots with stunning batters at the toes to look like horseshoes worn by the alicorns. The top was strapless with a separated collar-like neckline with a heart-shaped pendent. Rarity added the vail on her head and she gasped as both she and Korra observed her work in the mirror of Korra's room._

_"Oh! Look at you!" Rarity shielded her eyes, "Give me a moment, please."_

_Korra, of corse, simply rolled her eyes, "Rarity, you promised you wouldn't do that."_

_"I can't help it! You I'm very emotional!" she wrapped her arms around Korra as she admired the future bride in the mirror. She simply just stood her, looking at Korra's reflection._

_"You okay?" Korra asked._

_"I'm just remembering the first time I made you a dress. You were so reluctant back then and now…here you are. In your weeding gown. After all this time you still look as beautiful as the day I met you."_

_Korra happily wrapped her arm around Rarity, the two always viewed one another as sisters, and still did to this day. "Promise me something, Rarity."_

_"What?"_

_"Promise me…you'll never stop being you."_

_"Only if you promise to never stop being you."_

_"Deal."_

_(~)_

_Twilight went on the list again, "Okay, so Fluttershy's in charge of music. Applejack the catering, Pinkie Pie the reception, Rarity the gowns and tuxes." she walked over to the boys and placed the groom in his position. "Mako, you stand riiiiiiiiiiiight here!"_

_Mako narrowed his eyes, "Oh great, because I was so unsure on where I, the groom, was suppose to stand." he said sarcastically, but Twilight ignored him. She and the others were at the wedding rehearsal. _

_"Asami, Sunset and the rest of us will be standing over here to Korra's right. Bolin, Flash, Spike and Tu will be on Mako's left. Jinora and Ikki will walk in with the flowers behind Asami and Meelo will walk in with the rings. Am I forgetting anything?"_

_Everyone looked at oner another before looking back at Twilight. Asami spoke first, "Um…the bride?"_

_Twilight started to panic, "Ah! The bride! How could I forget the bride?! Where's Korra? Anyone seen her?"_

_"I'm here!"_

_The Avatar Princess bursted into the room as fast as she could. "I know, I know I'm late and I'm sorry. I have no idea what happened, I overslept." _

_Korra stood opposite Mako when he noticed his fiance's features. She looked strangely tired. There were semi-dark circles around her eyes and her skin looked slightly pale. But what was even stranger was that she began to cough rather roughly. _

_"Honey, are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just a cold."_

_"Are you sure? You look terrible."_

_"Sure hope that won't be a common saying once we're actually married." Korra said sarcastically. _

_"No, I mean you look exhausted." he placed a hand over her forehead, "And you're burning up."_

_Korra coughed once more, covering her mouth as she did. "Okay, maybe you're right. I have been feeling a little under the weather recently, but I thought I could shake it off."_

_"Why don't we cancel rehearsal for today and continue when you're feeling better?"_

_"Yeah. Okay."_

_Korra did not even bother to fight this. She couldn't deny that she was getting sick. Question was, why? Mako let Korra out the door to take her home to rest._

_"You gonna be okay, Korra?" Sunset asked._

_"I'll be fine. Some sleep, a bowl of soup and I'll be back up in no time." she said with a reassuring confident smile…right before she coughed again. This left the others very worried._

_"What do you think made her so sick?" Jinora asked._

_"I don't know." Twilight confessed._

_"Maybe she got a bug while visiting her parents." Bolin said._

_Twilight looked downwards with worry._

_"Maybe"_

_(~)_

_It's been two weeks and Korra did not seem to be getting better. If anything, she seemed to be getting worse. She was stuck in bed and felt so woozy whenever she tried to walk. She couldn't remember when she started feeling this way. It came out of nowhere. _

_But sadly, that was not the worst part._

_Her nightmares returned. Her visions of Zaheer and the Red Lotus replayed in her mind constantly. It was like she traveled back to that horrible and difficult time in her life. She tossed and she turned in her bed, she could barely sleep. This worried her deeply._

_One day, she took the effort to walk around the temple and enjoy the flowers in bloom. When suddenly, her mind became foggy, her vision blurry and she collapsed on the ground. Thankfully, Fluttershy was around and spotted her. _

_"Korra!" _

_The Pegasus rushed to her friend. She was burning hot and was sweating. "Help! Somebody!"_

_(~)_

_With heavy hearts, they watched the ship leave the port. Katara agreed to take care of Korra for the time being. Whatever it was Korra had, the elderly woman would be sure to find a cure. As the rain began to fall down, everyone headed inside, however Mako remained, not even caring that the rain was soaking him wet. Twilight and Flash both placed their hands on both his shoulders and all walked together inside._

_That was the last time they saw Korra._

…

Even today, the memory was deeply painful for everyone. It was like seeing her revert back to that Korra who was forced on the wheelchair after her experience with Zaheer.

"Maybe there can be another way to find her." Tenzin mentioned, breaking the silence.

"How?" Asami asked, "The girls already tried locating her with the Elements. If we can't use them, what else do we have?"

Suddenly, Sunset Shimmer got a great idea.

(~)

Back to the present, where Korra was still walking alone down a deserted street. Once again, she could hear the song

_Ah, ah, ah…_

_Ah, ah..._

She spun around, looking to see if she was being followed. But she saw no one. She turned her head back forward and was initially startled but then relieved, to find a small white puppy in front of her, looking up at her, barking a few times and wagging its tail. It was so cute and innocent. She looked somewhat similar to Naga when she was a pup, only her eyes were abnormally green in color. Korra smiled as she walked up to it, crouching down and petted its head.

"Where'd you come from, little cutie?"

Suddenly, both of them looked up and saw a shadowy figure at the top of the short set of stairs on the road ahead. The mist around it began to slightly disperse, revealing the dark Avatar Korra, standing before them. Surprisingly, the puppy whirled around and began growling menacingly at the apparition. Korra was astonished by this.

"You can see her, too?"

Korra's Avatar self continued to stare at the figures in front of it, wordless and motionless, the puppy growling furiously as Korra stood up.

"If you can see her too, maybe I'm not going crazy."

The puppy then started barking, and the hallucination absorbed seamlessly into the mist beyond. The puppy relaxed itself, excitedly making its way toward the now-unoccupied steps. Korra could not believe her eyes.

"How'd you do that?"

The puppy mounted the steps, then turned back toward Korra, barking a few times as if asking her to come along.

"You want me to follow you?"

The puppy barked a few more times before disappearing into the mist. Korra paused for a moment but then realized maybe this was a good thing.

"All right. Let's see what I find."

And so, Korra followed the puppy through the streets, heading towards the outside of the village.

…

_Korra continued to toss and turn in the bed of her room in the south pole, only now, it seemed she was having a much different dream. It wasn't like the ones before. In fact, she could barely tell if this was a dream at all. She saw flashes of what appeared to be green stones being hammered into little specks of dust and poured into a liquid that glowed an aery green and the mercury poison was rising up towards her, entrapping her in it's clutches._

_She gasped for air as she woke up, but she didn't feel entirely awake. She could still see the images, everything in front of her was hazy. She kept on groaning as if she would vomit. Her head pounded as voices harmonized in her brain._

_**Ahhhh, ah, ah, ahhhhh**_

_**Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah**_

_**Ah, ah, ah**_

_**Ahh, ah, ah, ah, ah**_

_**Ah, ah, ah**_

_**Welcome to the show**_

_**Ah, ah, ah, ah**_

_**We're here to let you know**_

_**Ah, ah, ah, ah**_

_**Memories in your heart**_

_**Will be forgot**_

_**Ah, ah, ah, ah**_

_The song was like a pledge in her brain. None of this made any sense. Why was this memory different from the others. It didn't even feel like a flashback anymore, more like a dream within a dream. It was all so confusing, Korra couldn't' tell what was real anymore._

_**Hear the wave of sound**_

_**As it crashes down**_

_**This will be the day**_

_**We make you run away**_

_**Time for you to fall**_

_**Your victories forgotten**_

_**You won't recall**_

_**Your blessings, just your flaws**_

_**We'll grow tougher**_

_**As you suffer**_

_**Now is time to say goodbye!**_

_The scene shifted, turning completely green as a primer flashback took shape._

…_._

_Tonraq, Senna, and Korra sat together on the dinning table, but while Tonraq and Senna were eating, Korra disinterested played with her food._

_"Everything all right, sweetie?"_

_Korra looked down for a moment before speaking to them. "There's something I need to tell you both."_

_"What is it?" her father asked. _

_"I want to go back to Republic City."_

_"Are you sure?" her mother asked with concern._

_"I know I'm not a hundred percent yet, but I feel like I've hit a wall."_

_Tonraq exchanged a look with Senna before responding, "I'll have the White Lotus prepare a boat and they can take you back to Republic City as soon as you're ready."_

_"No, I want to go alone and have some time to clear my head. It'll be good for me."_

_Using a small craft, Korra waved goodbye to her parents as Naga as the wind blew on the blue sails, leading Korra put to sea. _

_However, that was not the real truth._

…_._

_In reality, Korra woke up in the middle of the night, her beautiful blue eyes now shimmered with a green glow as she stood up from her bed. Her gaze was blank, emotionless and she did not blink. She absentmindedly took a pencil and began writing words on a paper. _

_She placed the letter on the bed and walked out of the palace, while still in her trance she took a boat and sailed away into the night. As she did, her wings, her blue streak, her star mark on her forehead, even her cutie mark…all began to disappear into the wind like burned ashes. Her eyes stopped glowing green and she collapsed as the gentle night breeze carried her away into the distance._

_The following day, Tonraq and Senna found the letter;_

_"I want to go back to Republic City. I know I'm not a hundred percent yet, but I feel like I've hit a wall. I need to be where the action is, where my friends are. I want to go alone and have some time to clear my head. It'll be good for me."_

_They figured their daughter needed some time away on her travel, however they did find it strange she did not wish to say goodbye. None the less, they respected her wishes._

_Korra woke up the next day as the boat sailed swiftly in the wind and she looked off into the distance. Out of nowhere, a school of flying dolphin-fish surfaced, gliding over the face of the water as Korra looked on, smiling. She briefly docked at a tiny port village in a tropical archipelago. Korra herself walked along the dock, away from her boat toward a man in a dockside shack, who was lazily fanning himself in the heat. Korra approached him, and he looked up._

_"Two lobster crabs, please."_

_The shopkeeper suddenly jerked up when he saw her. "Why, you're the Avatar, ain'tcha?"_

_"Yup, that's me." Korra said with a smile._

_"I can't believe it!" The man scratched his chin a bit, "Hmmm, you look kind of different than you do in your pictures? Where are your pony friends, and your wings?"_

_Korra arced an eyebrow at him. "My whats?" she suddenly felt a painful jab in her brain, and those vocalizing voices were heard once more._

_"Hey, you okay, there?"_

_Korra managed to calm herself as her eyes gave out a brief green grow before reverting back to normal. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine just a little dazed is all."_

_"Oh, well hey if you don't mind, can I take a picture for my "Wall of Avatars"?" he gestured to the back of his shed where a sole picture in his collection stood. An image of an adult Aang doing his marble trick with two pieces of seafood, his face bearing a look of unadulterated enthusiasm reminiscent of his childhood._

_Korra didn't really feel like taking pictures. Nor did she feel worthy of it. "Well, uhm, I'm kind of in a hurry."_

_"I-it'll only take a second, I promise!" he retreated to dig out his camera, throwing odds and ends out behind him toward Korra, objects which involved a pot, a meat cleaver, and a flock of parrots flying out of the shack with quick succession, as Korra jumped backward. _

_"Avatar Aang was a big fan of my seaweed wraps, you know, so, I named 'em "Aang Rolls"! Now they're my biggest seller! And they ain't even got fish in 'em!" he laughed as he set the camera down in front of Korra. "Now, smile!"_

_The image through the camera was inverted, but Korra none the less smiled awkwardly and the flash went off. She was momentarily blinded by the light._

_"But if I coulda met any Avatar, I'd have to pick Kyoshi. Taking down a shark squid with one hand! Now that's a lady I'd like to get to know!"_

_A sudden cry from behind Korra cut the shopkeeper short and they both lode to see what was happening. The lady shopkeeper yelled after two people running away. _

_"Thieves! Get back here!"_

_The shopkeeper yelled to her, "Oh, don't worry, the Avatar's right here!" he turned to Korra, excitedly, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go get 'em!"_

_Korra threw herself into the air over the small inlet, waterbending herself across and coming ashore just in front of the bandits, who stopped in their tracks._

_"Hand over the bags or else."_

_The first thief earthbended a fissure into the ground, extending it toward Korra and sending up a great cloud of dust, while the second thief bended a few simple boulders from the ground and hurled them at the Avatar. Korra avoided the fissures but rolled face-first right into the flying rocks; she fell to the ground, her head pounding from the impact, as the thieves ran past her to freedom. Opening her eyes, she saw the lady shopkeeper from across the way standing over her, assessing her, while the seafood shopkeeper rushed up to her, meat cleaver in hand, panting._

_"You sure she's the Avatar?" the lady asked. They both looked down questioningly at Korra, who closed her eyes, which briefly glowed green, before she clenched her head in disappointment. _

_(~)_

_That night, she finally arrived in the Republic City bay, the skyline blurred by the nighttime fog. As Korra rounded Air Temple Island, the fog suddenly burned off, revealing a lone figure standing on a pinnacle of rock jutting from the water near the cliffside, eyes glowing. Korra gasped, as she was now face to face with her Avatar self with the moon behind, thin eyebrows furrowed and mouth bent into an angry frown, her hair fluttering in the light breeze. Korra, seeing this for the first time, sweat beading on her face, closed her eyes, then steered the boat into the opposite direction, not watching as Republic City disappeared into the mist._

_She wasn't ready to go back. Not like this._

_(~)_

_The boat stopped somewhere in the Earth Kingdom the following day, Korra herself stood on a small dock next to it. Her dress had changed from her Water Tribe outfit to that of an Earth Kingdom commoner, save for her armband, which she removed and tossed into the water. She then took her hair in her hands and grouped it into a bundle at the back of her head. Holding the bundle with her left hand, she took up a knife laying on her right and placed it up against her hair. For a moment, she hesitated, reluctant to leave herself behind. Then, in one stroke, she pulled the blade through her hair with a hint of regret on her face, sending tiny strands of hair fluttering through the air around her, her new haircut coming to rest just above her shoulders._

_As she looked at her reflection in the waters, she no longer recognized the woman before her._

_(~)_

_She tugged tightly on her jacket as she moved across the snowstorm at one of the poles, its Spirit Portal emitting its brilliant beam of light into the sky in the distance. Korra made her way, bundled up against the bitter cold and wind. She stopped for a moment, observing the portal in the distance, then continuing onward toward it. She crossed into the spirit world towards the Tree of Time. She removed her jacket, revealing her green sleeveless shirt with a lighter green stripe, dark brown pants that exposed her legs from bellow her knees and simple floats shoed. She also wore brown arm bands on both her arms, higher than her previous one. She also had a green sac around her waist. Inside the tree, Korra sat down and began to mediate in silence within the tree's void, her heavy overcoat folded next to her._

_As she did, a bundle of friendly spirits dominated the landscape around the tree from its perch. A tiny tan-yellow spirit, with leaves growing like ears from the top of its head, peered over the lip of the entrance, then, realizing who was within, smiled and called out to its many companions floating outside. Her voice sounding like that of a child. _

_"Everyone, come here! It's the Princess Avatar!"_

_The spirits congregated on the lip, observing Korra for themselves. A second spirit, resembling a snail of sorts with legs, turned to the leafy spirit. His voice sounded like a little boy's_

_"You sure?" he asked skeptically, "I don't sense any energy around her. Besides, she's doesn't look like the Avatar. And, doesn't the Avatar have ponytails and wings and blue hair?_

_Korra opened one eye as she heard the spirit talking to her. What were they talking about the wings and blue hair anyways.? _

_"Do you mind? I'm trying to concentrate here. And yes, I am the Avatar. I'm just wearing different clothes and I cut my hair."_

_"And what about your wings?" one spirit asked._

_"I don't have any wings. What gave you that idea?"_

_The snail spirit turned to his yellow companion, "See, I knew it couldn't be her."_

_"No, I know it is." the yellow spirit turned to Korra, "Could you sing for us?"_

_Korra arched an eyebrow, "Sing?"_

_"Please? Just one little song."_

_Korra had no idea what the heck these spirits were talking about but, if she was ever going to get any peace and quiet, she played along. She took in a deep breath and opened her mouth to sing the first song that came to mind._

_Don't need to hear a crowed, cheering out my name_

_I didn't come here seeking infamy or fame._

As she sang, the spirits felt so content. Her voice was surprisingly strong, sturdy and beautiful all at once. And as she sang, a smile slowly appeared on her face and the spirits bobbed their heads to the song.

_The one and only thing, that I am here to bring_

_Is music, is the music_

_Is the music in my soul_

_Gotta break out_

_Set myself free, yeah_

_Let it all go_

_Just let it be, yeah_

_Find the music in your heart_

_Let the music make you start_

_To set_

_Yourself _

_Appart._

_Once the song was over, the spirits now knew for certain that this stranger was indeed the Avatar. Only she would have a voice that could bring such bliss and happiness to the spirits. Much like her, her voice was magical._

_"See? I told you guys it was her!" the little yellow spirit jumped into the tree and walked up to Korra as the rest of the group followed, "How come you've been away so long?"_

_"I was hurt pretty bad a while ago and lost touch with my Avatar Spirit."_

_"No wonder I couldn't feel any energy." said the snail spirit. _

_"I came to the Tree of Time hoping to reconnect with Raava and turn on the Avatar State again. But it's not working." as she continued, the leafy yellow spirit climbed onto her lap. "The last time I was here, I saw all sorts of visions. Now I don't see anything."_

_"Maybe we can help you get better." the spirit said sweetly, "Help you fly again."_

_Korra gently lifted the spirit off of her lap. "I'm sorry, but for years, people have been saying they can help me get better. Nothing's worked." she sadly stood up and walked away to the opening of the tree, before turning to face the spirits. _

_"I need to figure this out on my own."_

_(~)_

_After leaving the sad little spirits, Korra was on her boat wending through a waste of water and icebergs. On a nearby iceberg, she saw her hallucination of herself glaring at with her glowing eyes. She would from now on be a constant, though very unpleasant, traveling companion. _

_As Korra traveled, she began sending letters to her parents back at the south pole._

_"Dear Mom and Dad, I arrived in Republic City a couple weeks ago and couldn't be happier. It's nice to be back at the temple and it's great to see my friends again." _

_Korra continued her journey, walking through a lavafield, where, again, the hallucination appeared. No matter how many times she saw her, she ignored her. _

_"Don't worry, I'm taking it easy, but hopefully I'll be back in action soon. I miss you both very much. Please, give Naga a big hug for me. Love, Korra." _

_Korra was now in the middle of a desert, her arm raised to shield herself against the sun. She looked up on a sand dune and saw a familiar white and blue entity high above. Her tentacles bellowing in the wind with a heavenly glow around her. _

_"Raava?"_

_With a smile on her face, Korra scaled the dune, climbing toward the spirit. _

_"Raava!"_

_But once she reached the crest of the dune….all she found was empty air where Raava was. It was a mirage. The poor Avatar fell to her knees in despair. She was so close._

_And yet so far away._

_(~)_

_Her journey took her farther and farther into the Earth Kingdom and found herself in a small humble village at night. Lifting her head, she spotted her hallucination waiting at the end of her path, illuminated by a streetlight. The apparition walked away down a side alley._

_That was the last straw for Korra. She had been running from her for far too long. Maybe if she confronted her, she would finally leave her alone. _

_"I am ending this."_

_Korra chased her likeness down the alley, where she saw it jump a fence and followed it, landing on a rooftop on the other side. Looking for where the ghost had gone, she spotted it standing in the entrance of a building, the light from its interior pouring into the street, people standing near the entrance, and Korra's apparition stood there as well, though nobody but Korra acknowledged her presence. A single person passed the entrance, and as he passed the apparition vanished into this air from where it once stood._

_Seeing what she had to do, Korra jumped from the roof, determination etched in her face as she walked into the building. It was an arena. The audience cheered as earthbenders sparred in the pit beneath. As she passed across the view of the ring, her ghost appeared once again, standing in the pit itself, unseen by everybody except herself. She walked up to the ring announcer, who half-turned to look at her while collecting money from people placing bets in the audience._

_"Excuse me. Who do I talk to about getting in the ring?"_

_In the ring, Korra was beaten back by her opponent. Being thrown across the ground and crashing into the wall, she got up, but she suddenly began to see double, and the crowd above faded into blackness. Where seconds before, she had seen an earthbender, she now saw the hallucination standing opposite her, shoulders hunched in the same familiar inhuman pose. Rising defiantly to her feet, Korra yelled at the apparition._

_"Is that all you got?"_

_Korra's Avatar self swing her arms, the chain flying like a whip across the ring as Korra dodged it. The apparition moved faster than she could see, and it jumped, formless, through space before solidifying above Korra. Its attack, unseen by Korra until the last moment, caught her in the face. Her head hitting the dirt before her feet, she tumbled across the floor, slamming into the wall behind her. She struggled to rise for a moment, staring the vengeful vision in the face before she fell, unconscious, to the floor, and the vision melted back into reality._

_"We have a winner!"_

_The other earthbender rose her arms in victory. A quick look at Korra healing herself in the bathroom, being yelled at to "hurry up in there"; nearly being run down; and the angrily barking puppy. _

….

Korra chased the dog the dog on the outskirts of the town. At the top of a hill, she paused as the view changed its perspective, showing a swamp in the direction in which the dog was running. Korra was mildly confused by this.

"Why did you bring me to the swamp?" she asked. She sledded down a small hill, still following the puppy, and as they passed a tree at the entrance to the swamp, the puppy, in a flash of light, transformed into a spirit with two leaves growing out of its head. Korra realized she had seen this spirit before. "Wait, I met you at the Tree of Time." her voice grew slightly stronger as she said, "You should have told me who you were."

"If I did, would you have followed me?"

Korra's expression softened. "I get your point. But why did you bring me here? What am I gonna find in the swamp?"

"Not a what, a who." the spirit rose up into the air and flew off through the vines. Korra rushed forward, charging through the vines.

"No, wait! Come back!"

Korra stumbled through to the other side, falling into a pool of water. Looking up, she was immediately terrified to find herself face to face with her apparition. Korra rose to her feet and tried to coax herself into believing it wasn't real.

"You're just in my mind. You're not real."

Korra's projection did nothing for a short moment, before sending a powerful blast of fire at Korra; it hit her, sending the true Avatar flying through the air, where she collided with a tree and collapsed into the water below. Trying to rise again, she looked up to see her Avatar self stagger-stepping through the vines in front of her. Korra send streams of water at the vision, but it evaporated on the spot, reforming itself out of the way and sending fire, water, and earth of its own back at Korra. Korra, dodged the water and fire but was hit head-on by the earth and flew backward again, tumbling into a hole.

The blurred gray streak of Korra' Avatar self reformed in midair above Korra, its flaming foot creating an arc of flame as it attempted to crush Korra, who somersaulted out of the way as the apparition landed with crushing force. Korra didn't even have time to get back on her feet before the vision furiously blasted her with water, sending her airborne yet again. Korra landed face-first in the mud but got back to her feet, running as fast as she could away from her hallucination, which, deforming and reforming rapidly, appeared behind her, shooting a jet of flame after her. Korra ducked as it shoot over her head, then, jumping and twisting in midair, earthbending back at her doppelganger, then immediately jumped with airbending into the tree sprawling above her.

As the Korra's Avatar self reformed under the tree, glaring up at the escaping Korra, it unwounded the chain from its wrist, once more wielding it as a whip, cracking it on the ground with enough force to shake the earth before flinging it up into the tree, where it wrapped itself around a fleeing Korra's ankle as she reached a higher branch. The force of the chain began to pull her down, and she desperately grabbed onto the vines winding around the branches to keep herself from falling. As she looked down, the ground below the feet of Korra's Avatar self, to her horror, began to melt, turning into the mercury with which Zaheer poisoned her three years ago. Korra tried her hardest to get her foot around a vine, still holding on for her dear life, to try to save herself, but Korra's Avatar self began to sink into the mercury, pulling still harder against Korra. As the doppelganger sunk up to its still-furious face in the pool of mercury, the vine in Korra's left hand snapped under the weight, and, seconds later, the one in her right hand let go.

Screaming, Korra fell headlong into the puddle of poison below her. As soon as she hit the surface, the mercury fastened onto her body like glue and she began to sink into the puddle. She could have sworn she saw something hovering above her. It was white with an angelic glow, with large white wings and a long bellowing white gown and hair that danced in the wind with various bright colors. Korra stretched out her hand to reach the heavenly image when web-like tendrils leap from the surface of the mercury, trapping her arms and hands as Korra continuously tried to reach into the air, grasping for something that was not there.

"Help!"

Immediately after she screamed, the silver poison wrapped around her arm, pulling her down into darkness.

(~)

Korra slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in a dark place lit by a blue-ish light filtering through a substance covering the top of a deep hole opening just above her, which extended all the way to ground level, a considerable distance above her. She sat up, her hand on her head, and heard the noise of a moving liquid, followed by an elderly female voice. A shadowy figure stood over her cooking pot, her back to Korra, who could not see who she was.

"Feeling better?" the woman asked.

"Where am I? Wha-what happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. I found you passed out in the mud."

"How'd you know I was out there?"

"I'm pretty tapped into the goings-on around here. What brings you to the swamp, anyway?"

"A spirit led me here and told me I was supposed to find someone. Is that you?"

"Beats me. But if your Avatar magic senses called you here, you should probably listen to them."

Korra sat upright on the stone bed she was in and was startled when the woman mentioned the word "Avatar."

"Wait, you recognize me?" Korra asked as she stood up and walked toward the mystery person.

"In a manner of speaking. We were good friends in your previous life."

Korra firebended a small flame with her hand, casting light on the mysterious person, who turned to face Korra, revealing an elderly woman with long silver hair hanging down over clouded eyes. Despite her elderly appearance, she immediately recognized her.

"I can't believe it ... Toph?"

"Nice to see you again, Twinkle Toes."

(~)

With a pair of scissors, Rarity cut out a single piece of one of Korra's old parka's as Sunset Shimmer placed it into a shimmering liquid, which sparkled and shimmered before their very eyes. Sunset carried a stone, sustained by a string, and dipped it into the liquid. The stone glowed brightly as it began levitating over the world map of the human world.

"Will this work?" Twilight asked.

"It may take some time, depending on how many places Korra's been. But if there is any chance of finding here…this is our last hope."

The others all watched on in anticipation as the stone continued to over all around the map, scanning for their lost Avatar.

(~)


	3. The Coronation

**The Coronation**

Sunset Shimmer slept on the table, the glowing stone still hovering over the map. The Avatar must have been to a lot of places in the past six months. The former apprentice had remained beside the map all night, hoping for it to land somewhere. Twilight gently shook her awake.

Twilight Sparkle was now wearing a much more, well different outfit. Her hair remained in a ponytail and had a dark navy blue/purple turtle neck over a longer purple shirt with a high strong aqua collar that could open but was tucked closed by a pale blue belt with her magenta star on it as a buckle and a star image on her chest of the jacket. Her pants matched her turtle neck and wore bellow the knew purple boots with light purple ankles, shoe bottoms designed to look like the alicorn's horse shoes with her star on the toes as well as on the top of the boots. She wore a long arm warmer that ended from bellow her shoulder to her wrist on her right am, covering her scar, and on her left arm a fingerless glove that reached her elbow and a purple armband with her star symbol on it. Her tail was tied into a long red colored ribbon.

"Sunset, you've been at this all night. Maybe you should take a break."

"But what if it lands somewhere?"

"You said the spell will take a while to find Korra. I want her back just as much as you, but I don't think waiting around here is going to help."

"You're probably right."

"Come on, we'll come and check on it after the coronation. Bolin's coming home today."

As the two friends left the room and closed the door, the stone glowed brighter before landing directly on a certain place on the world map, where it remained like a magnet on a fridge.

(~)

Spirits played on the spirit vines lining the square of City Hall, where people everywhere were preparing for Prince Wu's coronation. Applejack was in charge of the catering while Pinkie Pie organized the whole thing, instructing metalbenders on where to place everything. She barely got to use any of her ideas, thanks to a certain prince.

Twilight and Sunset rode in on Sunset's motorcycle, which had her cutie mark on the left side, and happily greeted their friends. The Mane Six. Rarity grunted as she pulled on a clothing rank, which was filled with Wu's royal coronation garbs for the event. The unicorn panted once she stopped. She couldn't wait for this day to be over. Twilight looked at the designs her friend had made, "Wow, Rarity. These look amazing."

"Thanks. Quite the eye catching design, if I do say so myself. I just hope Prince-lazzy-bums actually takes these this time. I swear If I need to redo the _entire_ thing all over again, so help me I'm going to slap him upside the head!"

All of the friends backed away in fear from the unicorn's outburst. Applejack and Rainbow Dash glanced at each other before showing them the banner for the occasion. "Well, at least he didn't ask you to change the banner." said Rainbow Dash.

"Pinkie Pie did a great job on it." said Applejack.

"And it smells like cake!" said the pink Pony.

"It does?" Fluttershy asked as she attempted to sniff the banner, only to have Pinkie Pie place it over her face, leaving a bit of frosting on Fluttershy's nose.

"I used frosting instead of paste!"

Applejack giggled as she gestured to her own nose, "Uh, Fluttershy, you've got a little something', uh.."

Fluttershy rubbed her cheek, completely missing the frosting on her nose. "Did I get it?"

"Not exactly."

Sunset Shimmer took a hankie from her pocket and removed the frosting from her friend's nose. It was nice to know that some things may never change. No matter what world you're in.

Twilight looked around the area. Metalbenders placed the spectator stands while a few other pegasus ponies arranged the decorations around the spirit trees that surrounded the area. They were harmless green streamers with yellow ribbons which did not harm nor anger the spirits. In fact, some even liked the lovely ornaments. Applejack's big brother and a few more earth ponies helping with preparing the food and drinks for after the ceremony which would be held at the Four Elements Hotel and Pinkie Pie's old friend, Cheese Sandwich helped out with arranging the sweets and such. The party pony smiled and waved at the pink pony who blushed and smiled in return, leaving Rarity and Rainbow to giggle at the scene, and Pinkie arced an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing." they responded in a sing-song union.

"Looks like Prince Wu really went all out." Twilight said while arching an eyebrow. Speaking of the prince, Wu himself waved his arms as he acted out his vision to Mako and Flash, who both stood standing in front of him.

"So then the crowds are gathered, all excited to see my coronation, when all of a sudden, these boulders come rolling through. And guess what pops out of 'em? Earthbender dames! These gals start banging the boulders like drums, and sing the song of my royal lineage. It's the most dynamite six-hour show you'll ever see in your life."

But Mako and Flash were less than thrilled. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to, I don't know ... rule a whole nation?" Flash asked, "You know, Prince stuff?"

"Now, now, now, don't get yourself in a tizzy. I'll have ministers for all that!" he placed an arm around the anthro pony, "No, sir, Flash, when we get to Ba Sing Se, it'll just be two kooky pals, living the life!" he said with a smile and patted Flash on the chest.

Flash waved his finger unenthusiastically while sarcastically saying, "Yay …"

Raiko and Tenzin then approached the future king. "Getting excited for your big day?"

"Does a platypus-bear poop in‒ Hey!" Wun turned around angrily as he saw metalbenders putting up spectator stands. He raced over to berate them. "You can't put bleachers there! There won't be enough room for the Dance of the Badgermoles! Look, it's going to go like this."

The Prince began performing a very weird, but oddly smooth, dance performance while Mako and Flash looked on with matching confused and concerned looks on their faces as the rest of the Ponies, and Spike, walked by and stood beside them.

Suddenly, music began filling the air. And they all knew what this meant.

**Mako;**

"Oh, no."

**Flash;**

"Please don't tell me he's-"

(Parody of Perfect world from Emperor's New Groove)

**Wu;**

_Everything must be perfection_

_Living to my expectation_

**Mako;**

"He is."

**Wu;**

_Every leader will travel far and wide_

**Flash;**

"Kill me now."

**Wu; **

_All the other kings before hand, were so lacking in refinements_

_But soon they'll see the greatness that no one-_

"Not even me"

_-Can hide_

As Wu sang, he danced all around, striking poses and looking 'dashing' for the ladies_._

_I was born and raised to rule_

_No one has ever been this cool_

_In a thousand years of aristocracy_

Meanwhile, Mako and the ponies groaned in despair.

_An enigma and a mystery_

_In Earth Kingdom history_

_The quintessence of perfection that is who-_

He gestured to Rarity and Rainbow Dash, who glared at him silently as he awaited for an answer. He then pointed to himself and continued singing.

_Prince Wu!_

_They say, he's the the sovereign lord of the nation_

**Mako; **

"Nobody says that."

**Wu;**

_He's the hippest dude in creation_

**Rainbow Dash;**

"As if!"

**Wu;**

_He's a hep-cat in the emperor's new cloths_

**Applejack;**

"Does he hear himself?"

**Wu;**

_Years of such selective breeding_

_Generations have been leading_

_To this miracle of life that we all know!_

_What's his name?_

**Mako and Ponies;**

"No!"

**Wu;**

_Prince Wu!_

_That's right!_

_I'm the sovereign lord of the nation_

_I'm the hippest guy in creation_

_I'm the charming that princes wish to be!_

**Rarity;**

"Make it stop!"

**Wu;**

_And this perfect world will spin_

_Around my every little whim_

_'Cause this perfect world begins and ends with_

_Who-_

Mako and Ponies just groaned and dryly replied;

"Prince Wu."

**Rainbow;**

"Barf!"

**Wu;**

_What's his name?_

_Prince Wu!_

As the prince continued to dance, he had the metalbenders dance and sing backup to the song, much to the latter group's surprise. However, the cops were not all to happy about this song either, even if their dancing was phenomenal.

**Metalbenders;**

_Prince Wu!_

**Wu;**

_That's my name!_

**Metalbenders; **

_Prince Wu!_

**Wu;**

_Am I hip or what?_

**Rarity; **

"Or what."

**Metalbenders;**

_Prince Wu!_

**Wu;**

_Don't you know I'm the king of the world?_

**Metalbenders;**

_Prince Wu!_

**Wu;**

_Oh, yeah!_

_Don't you forget it!_

_Boom baby!_

The song came to a close with Wu doing the splits and fireworks coming out of nowhere behind him.

**Pinkie;**

"I didn't order any fireworks."

The metalbenders all, blankly, ended their dance and continued doing their work. But even so, Wu continued dancing, despite the lack of music. President Raiko approached the group.

"You sure that's the guy you want running the Earth Kingdom?" Sunset Shimmer asked the president, "I mean, isn't there anyone else more qualified?" she continued looking at the prince's goofy dance, "Anyone? Come on, a hog monkey could do a better job!"

"Trust me. We'll be sending a delegation of experienced advisers to handle day-to-day governing."

Applejack and Pinkie Pie both looked oddly at him, "I see the prince is gettin' used to the hardships of leadership." the country pony said sarcastically.

"You know royals. They love a ceremony." said Raiko.

"Not all of them." Mako said sadly.

Twilight and the others shared his pain. Flash placed a reassuring hand in his shoulder, "Hey, we'll see Korra again. She's got a lot to come back to."

"That's what I thought."

"What are you talkin' about, suguarcube?" Applejack asked.

"What if she hasn't come back because of me. Maybe I proposed too soon. Maybe she wasn't ready."

"Now, now, hold your horse feathers. If Korra wasn't ready to tie the not with you, she would have mentioned it already."

But Mako wasn't so sure to believe that just yet. "I hope you're right."

Tenzin placed a reassuring hand on the young firebender. "Don't worry, Mako. Until Sunset Shimmer's spell finds her I have airbenders all over the world on the lookout."

"I hope they find her soon." said Twilight, "I'm concerned about reports I've heard regarding Kuvira's growing military. They say she's throwing some of her dissenters into prison camps."

"Well, she'll be stepping down tomorrow." Raiko said with confidence, "We can worry about correcting any of her mistakes after that."

"And you're not worried about her handin' power over to Prince Wu?" asked Applejack.

"When Kuvira started cleaning up the Earth Kingdom, she knew her position wasn't permanent. She gave me her word that she'd step down."

Rainbow Dash looked on at the prince, still doing his silly dance. "Still, I'd feel a lot better if Korra were here."

(~)

For once, Korra managed to sleep peacefully. Despite the hard rock bed, she had a very eventless night. And it was heaven. No nightmares, no flashbacks, no nothing. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, only to come face to face with an adorable little creature with big pink eyes, puffy hair, blue skin and transparent and colorless butterfly-like wings with no colors and white antennas. He wore a black jumpsuit with fur lining and his wings barely moved, but managed to keep him suspended in mid air. Korra arched an eyebrow.

"Uuuuuhhhhh…hello?"

"Long time no see." said the little critter. He spoke in a strange accent, unfamiliar to Korra. She gently sat upright, only to see that more of those creatures surrounding her. They were all just like the first one; four legend creatures with antennas and matching wings. All had different colored eyes, hair and tails and they all spoke in a strange gibbering language. They all looked so happy to see her for some reason. Korra was pretty spooked to see these things. She rose her feet onto the bed, unwilling to get off due to the creatures surrounding her.

"Okay, um. Nice to meet you little…bug, butterfly, color things. Now, could you please, go away?"

"Go away? What kind of swamp water have you been drinking?" said the leader. He was the only one who could speak her language.

"Hold up! You can talk like me?"

"I can, these guys can only understand you. But why am I telling you what you already know?"

Korra arched an eyebrow, "Excuse me? I've never seen you before in my life."

"Of corse you have! Your friend Fluttershy helped us return home, remember?"

"Who's Fluttershy?"

That was when the creatures all gasped in horror and shock! How could she not know who Fluttershy was?

"Seabreeze, quit scarring her."

Korra turned her head to see the elderly Toph enter with a bowl of mushrooms and placed them in a rock-like table. Her cave was arranged to look like a small home, the rocks and tree roots served as chairs and desks and a very special area served as a kitchen table for her to prepare her food. Korra still couldn't believe she had met Aang's old earthbending master. Unlike the previous night, she wore her hair in a very identical fashion as she had in her younger years. In a large bun with bangs on her face.

"Toph. You know these guys?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. The Breezies can be a bit annoying sometimes, but you get used to it."

"Breezies?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard of them. I figured a Princess Alicorn would be familiar with creatures from Equestria."

For Korra, everything that was coming out of Toph's mouth made no sense whatsoever. "Princess what? Equestri-who? You're making less sense than these guys."

The blue and pink breezie, named Seabreeze, flew up to Toph. "Toph, there is something seriously wrong with her. She doesn't have her wings and her magic isn't working. What are we going to do?"

"Hello! I'm right here!" Korra exclaimed, getting his attention, "You know, for a little guy you have no inside voice." more and more breezies started to surrounded her. Most of them little children, curious to be looking at a human, aside from Toph, up close. The girl breezies began playing with Korra's hair, admiring how soft and silky it was. Korra quickly got up from her bed, trying her best to shoo the critters away.

"Okay, get off! Hey, don't touch the hair!"

Toph laughed at this as she took a seat on a stereo root, sipping a cup of tea. "Ha, ha, ha, they like you."

"I can see that." Korra eventually gave up and allowed the children breezes to rest on her head and shoulders. "So, you've lived with them long?"

"Only three years. They're good company, once you master their language." One little breezie spoke in its gibbering foreign tongue and Toph translated, "She said you look even prettier than she pictured."

Korra blinked in surprise, "Oh. Thank you."

Seabreeze flew up to Korra, "How did you find your way out here? Why aren't you in Republic City?"

"I…I've been kind of trying to find something. Getting myself back into Avatar fighting shape." she looked downcast and said rather bitterly, "But lately I'm getting my butt kicked by losers all over the Earth Kingdom. I swore I would only return once I was back to the way I used to be. The world needs me."

Toph scoffed. "Get over yourself! The world doesn't need you one bit."

Korra arched an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip, while the breezies remained on her head and shoulders. "But, while I've been the Avatar, I've stopped some really bad people from doing some really bad things."

Toph got up and walked to her 'table' and poured herself more tea. "Listen, when I was Chief of Police in Republic City, I worked my butt off busting criminals. But did that make crime disappear? Nope. If there's one thing I learned on the beat, it's that the names change, but the street stays the same."

"So, basically, you're saying that everything I've ever accomplished has been pointless." she said the last part more to herself, "And I thought Beifong was grumpy."

"I'm the original Beifong!" Toph said proudly.

"So ... I was wondering, um….do you think….you could train me?"

"What would you need training for?" Seabreeze asked, "You already have all the strength you need."

"I appreciate the encouragement but you don't know the kind of beatings I've had to endure, recently."

"I saw you with that black eye, I think I have a pretty good idea."

Korra looked at the little guy in amusement, "Mmm, you're a spirited little one, aren't you?"

"I get that a lot."

Another breezie, a female with an orange coat and purple hair, approached Toph and whispered something into her ear. "You really think I should, hu?"

"What did she say?" Korra asked, "Does this mean you'll train me?"

"Well, I was planning on soaking my feet in mud for a few weeks." she sighed before smiling, "But I can't stand you being so pathetic and getting your butt kicked all the time. All right, I guess I can help."

Korra smiled graciously, "Thank you!" she moved in to hug Toph, but the woman bended a wall between them, knocking Korra down.

"Na-uh-uh-uh. You want to hug something, go hug a tree. We're here to work!"

(~)

In the fanciest hotel in Republic City, Kuvira, Dazzle, Starblaze, Melody, Baatar Jr. and the rest of Kuvira's delegation arrived. While they all wore stoic expressions, Bolin extended his arms, exclaiming his joy with great pride. Happy to be back home.

"Hello Republic Cit-ay! Bolin ... is back!"

But then he spotted a very familiar face standing in the lobby with her brother. Upon seeing her, Bolin reeled back and seized by a fit of horror becoming more downbeat. Even after all these years, her stoic expression never changed.

"And Eska is also here."

The female chief approached Bolin, not feeling any resentment over their past 'relationship'. She was fine the way she was. Besides, having a boyfriend eventually became less and less appealing for her over time. Why would she want a husband sitting near her throne anyways?

"I see you have replaced me with a new girlfriend." she said turning her emotionless gaze on Kuvira, "Well done, she seems very threatening."

"Oh no no, that's Kuvira, she's kind of my boss."

"Boss, girlfriend. Same thing."

A clerk approached her, "I'm afraid there's been a mistake, Your Eminence. We have you and your brother booked in the same room, with only one bed."

"It's no mistake. Desna sleeps in the tub." Eska shoot Bolin one more look and walked off with her brother.

Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy arrived side by side with Asami, Mako, Bolin and Prince Wu. Rarity was pulling a clothing rank filled with Wu's choices of clothing and accessories for his coronation outfit. Mako immediately spotted his brother and smiled.

"Bolin!"

The two bending brothers greeted each other with a brief sparing and gave each other a hug. Flash was the next to receive it and gave each other a 'bro-hoof'. "It's so great to see you again!" said the pegasus.

"You too, Flash!"

"Look at you!" Mako said proudly, "My little brother got all ... important."

"I know, right? I see myself in the mirror sometimes and I think I'm in trouble before I realize: it's only me."

"Boly!" The earthbender was surprised by a hug from Rarity.

"Rarity!" once the hug ended, he took a good look at her new wardrobe, "Wow, you look great! But then again, you always do."

Rarity proudly flipped her mane, "Always the charmer, Bolin."

Bolin was also surprised by an attack hug from Pinkie Pie. "I'm sooooooooooooo happy to see you!"

"You too…Pinkie Pie…can't breath." the pink pony finally released Bolin, who took in a hug inhale of oxygen.

Applejack greeted him next. "How ya doin', partner?"

"Great, A.J."

Rainbow Dash ruffled his hair, "Hey, just because you're working with Kuvira, doesn't mean you gotta look like a stiff."

"Hey! It makes me look like a man." Bolin's eyes widened when he heard a familiar heavenly giggle from behind him and felt a soft hand ruffle his hair, far more gently than Rainbow did.

"I like it better the way it use to be."

Bolin turned to face the woman, who somehow looked even more beautiful now than she ever did. Her long bang styled to the side of her face, her red ruby lips curled up into a smile and her light green eyes sparkled with happiness. Bolin opened his arms and the woman embraced him with all the love in her heart, resting her head on his strong shoulder as he took in the scent of her hair.

"Asami. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

Once they released the hug, Bolin took a good look at his woman. "Wow. You look incredible."

"Me? What about you? Not even Kuvira's other guys could pull off that uniform." Asami said flirtatiously. The two then shared a passionate and loving kiss. But as happy as he was, Mako couldn't help but miss Korra as he watched the two love birds.

"So, what's it like working for her?" Asami asked once the kiss ended and turned her gaze over to the metalbender behind her boyfriend, who was speaking to her comrades, "From what I've heard, she's pretty harsh."

"No! I-I mean, she can be tough, sure, but we're turning around the Earth Kingdom like you wouldn't believe. You remember how bad my Grandma's neighborhood in Ba Sing Se was? All that's completely changed, I mean, we are really ... helping people."

Fluttershy, who was the only one not to greet him, crossed her arms, tuning away from him. "Not from what I've seen." she muttered under her breath.

"But what have you guys been up to?" Bolin asked, "Building stuff? Fighting crime? Making gowns? Busting triads? Being a prince, Mako-style?" he said to his brother while nudging him arm.

The group kind of looked downbeat, much to Bolin's surprise. Rainbow spoke first, "Well, yeah we're good, but lately…well,"

"We've all had to tolerate…_him_!" Rarity glared at Prince Wu, who was fixing his hair in the reflection of a window. "He's had me working my flank off making his coronation garbs." she began mimicking him, "No, Charity, that's too wide." "Farity, that's too green," "Hasity that's not enough gold," for pete sakes, get my name right!"

Pinkie spoke next, "He made me in charge of his after party, but he never used any of my ideas! _Not a one!_"

"And he wants me to perform a Sonic Rainboom during his coronation." said Rainbow Dash, far less than enthusiastic. "Something which he never, ever, ever, _ever_ lets me forget."

"And I'm in charge of the catterin'" said Applejack.

Flash lowered his ears downbeat, "And I've been working as his body guard. And, uhhh …" he hung his head in disappointment, "Yeah."

Bolin turned to his brother, "At least you got off easy, right Mako?"

"He thinks of me as his best friend." the firebender said downcast.

"Oh….never mind. So, have you seen Korra yet?"

"No. She was supposed to come in with Tonraq, but he said she left the South Pole months ago. No one knows where she is."

"I'm really getting worried." said Asami. Bolin placed his arm around her for comfort.

Rainbow Dash looked over at Kuvira and her people, and noticed the three anthro ponies with her. She tapped on Fluttershy's shoulder, "Hey Fluttershy, are those the ponies you told us about?"

The yellow pegasus narrowed her eyes at them. "Yes. I don't know why, but I don't truest them."

Rainbow then turned to Bolin. "Hey, Bo. What can you tell me about those ponies with Kuvira?"

"Oh, Dazzle, Starblaze and Melody? They're Kuvira's right hand ponies. They never leave her side. Loyal to the end. I think you'll really like them, R.D." he said with confidence. However, Rainbow Dash herself did not believe this was possible. Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Sunset Shimmer arrived and spotted Bolin. Spike ran up to greet him.

"Bolin!"

"Spike!"

The little dragon jumped into his arms and the two friends hugged. "Look at you, you're bigger than the last time I saw you."

Spike landed on the floor and smiled proudly. "Yep. No one can call me 'baby dragon' now!"

Bolin then spotted Twilight, "Twily! How's my favorite alicorn princess?"

"It's great to see you too, Bolin." she said as they hugged. Sunset was next.

"How ya doing, Sunset?"

"Pretty good. Look at you, you've really made something of yourself." she said, gesturing to his uniform.

"I know right! And what have you been up to?"

"Well, you know, teaching at a dojo, working with Asami at Future Industries, helping Mako and Flash from time to time with the whole Triad situations, nothing too…you know, concrete."

"Still exploring your horizons?"

"You could say that."

Starblaze's eyes looked all over the lobby as she yawned in boredom, "Is this really the_ best_ hotel in Republic City? I've seen way better in those run down villages we've been to."

Dazzle scoffed, "Would you quit complaining? Besides, we won't be staying here for long. Just until the Coronation is over." her eyes shifted to the cocky prince, "Sooner than they think." her eyes then shifted to the alicorn princess Twilight Sparkle. "Well, well, look who else is here."

Melody looked around, "Who?" Dazzle groaned before taking Melody by the chin and forcing her to look in Twilight's direction. "Ooooooh."

Starblaze narrowed her eyes at the princess, "Just when we think we're out, _she_ shows up."

Dazzle simply smiled arrogantly, "Relax, Star. After today, we won't have to worry about Princess Goody-two-hooves."

Meanwhile at the checking in counter, Su was handed the keys to her room. The woman was in the city for the Coronation as well. She was greeted by her dear alicorn friend, Princess Luna.

"Suyin!"

"Luna!" The two embraced, "It's so good to see you again."

"You as well."

"Are your sister and mother here too?"

"Yes. They are off greeting Raiko and Tenzin." suddenly, she noticed someone else walking towards them, and Su's eyes shifted to disapproval as her eldest son approached the two.

"Mother."

"Hello, Baatar Jr."

"It's just "Baatar" now." he bowed before the princess, "Princess Luna." Luna nodded in return and Baatar continued speaking with his mother, "So, now that you've seen all the good we've done since we left Zaofu, you must be sorry that you didn't come and help us."

Suyin placed a hand on her hip, unimpressed. "I don't know if I'd call marching all over the Earth Kingdom, forcing people to bow to Kuvira, "doing good"."

"I agree." Luna stated matter-of-fact.

"I am sorry you don't see that, your highness." Baatar said bitterly, "And you're going to have to get over your grudge with her, mother. I'm sure you've heard that we're engaged. She's going to be an official member of our family."

"I'm just glad she'll be stepping down after tomorrow."

"You prefer to be ruled by that royal idiot?" he looked over his shoulder towards Wu, who was trying to chat up Kuvira after she was done signing autographs for her fans. The prince smiled at the metalbender.

"I hope I'm not out of order saying this: You're pretty easy on the eyes for a military type." he said flirtatiously, but Kuvira ignored him, "I'll put in a good word for you with the hotel staff, maybe get you a little upgrade. I've been living here for years, they love me."

"I won't be needing your help." Kuvira responded, "We've reserved the presidential suite."

"Well, I think someone is pulling your chain, gumdrop! See, I'm in the presidential suite."

Kuvira turned to Wu again with a smug smile on her face, "Not anymore. I had you moved out." Beside her, Dazzle, Starblaze and Melody giggled in amusement.

"It's quite lovely." said Dazzle, "Roomy enough for all of us. Once we got rid of all of the worthless junk in the way."

"Wait, what?" Wu angrily grabbed the nearby clerk by the coat, "Cam, where's all my stuff?"

"We've moved you into a very nice junior suite on the seventh floor." the clerk replied calmly/blankly.

"Junior suite?" Wu asked in disappointment.

"Something you should know about me" Kuvira said with a triumphant smile, "I always get what I want.

Dazzle, Starblaze and Melody shared her smile as they replied in union, "Always." as the four girls smirked, their pendents glowed.

(~)

Inside City, Mako and Flash both leaned against a tree while Wu was passing back and forth, visibly worried. The doors opened up and in walked his royal Aunt and her secretary Gun, along with Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

"Where have you been? My coronation is in ten minutes!" Wu said as he approached the group, he looked around, and even behind them, "Where's everyone else? Where are the Seven Sacred Chests of Exquisite Finery? Where are my one of a kind designer coronation garbs?"

Rarity cringed and tapped her index fingers against one another. "Well, about your cloths. Uh, something…happened."

"What? What happened?!"

The unicorn's horn glowed brightly as she levitated some of his garbs that she had designed for the Coronation, which were now torn, burned and thrown into the mud. In other words, they were ruined.

"What happened to my garbs?!"

"I went to your suite to get them, but the staff had thrown them out the window into the street and…this was all that was left."

Wun hung his shoulders in despair, "What, no!" he then tried to calm himself down, "Okay, okay, what about the rest of my stuff?"

This time, his aunt spoke, "Sadly, most of the royal things were looted after I was assumed dead and we could not find much of them afterwards. So I'm afraid your coronation may not have some of the usual items ... like ... the crown."

Wu's eyes widened in shock, "There's no crown?! How can you have a coronation without a crown?" he said in distress, "How will people know when I'm officially the king?"

"We still have one of the royal jewels we can pin on you." Gun opened a small jewel box, containing a golden emerald encrusted earring. Wu looked down on it in annoyance.

"An earring?"

"Think of it more as a royal brooch." Gun said as he held the earring up and it sparkled.

"Are you telling me that there are no dancing badgermoles? No acrobat bell ringers, no horn blowing announcery guy?"

"My nephew, this will be better for you. It's high time you focused more on your responsibilities rather than your flamboyant parties. It will be a very simple, intimate, elegant ceremony. A wonderful day for our kingdom."

But Wu was not happy about this at all. He wanted a big grand coronation to remember, not this simple little gathering of a picnic. He did not say a word but stormed out of the room, leaving the queen to sigh and rube her temples.

"I should have expected this. For three whole years I've tried my hardest to make up for my mistakes. I hoped my nephew would usher in a new era for our people, but…I'm afraid I was aiming far too high."

Applejack looked at the queen with sympathy as she spoke, "With all due respect, your Majesty, your nephew isn't like you at all. Sure, he can be arrogant and thinks highly of himself for the wrong reasons but, he isn't as disconnected with the people as you may think. I see in him a quality that he wants to make friends, only problem is he just doesn't know how. He just needs folks that will help him keep his foot on the ground."

The queen pondered on this for a moment, when it finally hit her. Maybe she could show her nephew how to be a better ruler, but she knew of only very few folk who could show him how to be a better _friend_.

"You are absolutely right, Lady Applejack."

Applejack nodded her head. "Of corse."

"All Wu needs is some friends who can show him what it truly means to be there for others. To appreciate the simple things in life."

"I completely agree."

"Someone like you ponies."

"Say what?!"

"Say what?!" Rarity, Pinkie, Flash and Mako all gasped in shock and horror.

"I may not have been able to get through to Wu completely, but maybe you girls can. And you boys," she turned to Mako and Flash, "I know Wu has taken a liking to you both."

Both boys just stood there with shocked and worried expressions. "Lucky us." they both said in sarcastic union, while still visibly worried.

"All I am asking is that you help him see the error of his way. Could you please do this for me? I will not force you to. The choice is yours."

The friends all looked at one another in worry. They all agreed they could not stand Wu's attitude, but Hou-Ting did have a point. Maybe all he really needed were true friends to help him find his way. The queen really had done what she could, but maybe she wasn't the one meant to reach out to him, but they were. After all, the Mares were the Elements of Harmony, Mako was engaged to one of the Princesses of friendship, and Flash was still dating the second princess. Besides, how could they say no to this elderly woman walking around with a cane in hand? She had done what she could, and no one could say she did not try her hardest to correct her mistakes in the past, it was the least they could do for her.

Mako stepped forward and bowed before the queen, "You have our word, your majesty."

Hou-Ting placed a hand on Mako's shoulder in gratitude. "Thank you, my prince. Thank you."

Pinkie Pie leaned in and whispered to Rarity, "We're never getting rid of him, are we?"

Rarity simply shook her head in sadness and despair before tearing up and blowing her nose into the now torn green garb. "Ew."

(~)

Back in the swamp, nearly the entire Breezie clan gathered to watch Korra and Toph face off. One large group cheered from one tree while the other cheered from the tree in the opposite side. Both Korra and Toph stood facing one another. Korra took her stance, fists up and ready while Toph stood there completely still. Korra had heard stories about the earthbender and her amazing skills. She promised she would not underestimate her, but she was also really excited to fight one of history's timeless legends.

"Okay, bring it!"

On Toph's command, Korra ran forward with a large grin on her face, as she tried to knock Toph down with her airbending, but Toph evades every blast with her hands behind her back, before knocking Korra down with a single blast of mud. Korra landed in a pool of mud, her hair, face and cloths all dirty, when a poll of grass was then blown into her face, much to her disgust and embarrassment and a frog-squirrel jumped onto her shoulder and croaked, much to Korra's annoyance. The Breezies all groaned sadly at the sight, while Seabreeze hoof palmed himself, muttering under his breath in his breezie language.

"Tell me what you did wrong." Toph said as she approached the Avatar. Korra picked up the animal by the tail and placed it on her knee before it ran off.

"Well, I was thinking that you were …"

"Exactly! You were thinking!" Toph turned around, "Go again."

There was no way Korra was going to mess this up again. She got up and tried once more to attack, she grunted as she hurled an air blast at Toph, followed by another and another as the Breezies cheered. However, Toph managed to effortlessly evade everything Korra threw at her, and finally knocked her down again by blasting her away with a stream of mud. The Avatar yelled as she was tossed aside and landed in a shallow pool, turning on her back and sighing with despair. She couldn't believe she was already feeling exhausted. She barely got a chance to hit her opponent. The Breezies all chattered sadly with one another. Why was their princess so weak? What happened to her? Apparently, Seabreeze was the only one who had a hunch as to what the reason might be.

Toph walked on by and stood beside Korra. "Pathetic. Of all the Avatar's I've worked with, you're by far the worst." she said as Korra stood up and stretched out her back, now with a massive elbow leech on her elbow. Toph pulled it off with one quick tug as she walked by Korra, "I know that's only one other Avatar, but still."

"Gah!", Korra rubbed the arm where the leech was popped off of, "Hey! It seems like you're enjoying having someone around to beat up an awful lot."

"Yeah, the swampbenders out here really can't take a punch." Toph said as she sat on a large tree root as the Breezies lowered down. A few little ones landing on Korra's head.

"So ... what made you want to drop out and disconnect from the rest of the world?"

"I'm more connected to the world than you've ever been! The roots and vines ... They run all over the world. I can see Su and Lin, Zaofu and Republic City. I see everything."

While Toph was apparently just sitting there, enjoying the peace, a smile crapped up on Korra's face as she silently bended a stream of water in an attempt to take Toph by surprise. But she was immediately knocked down once again by the old woman with a stream of mud.

"You're blind compared to me."

Korra groaned as she laid on the ground. Seabreeze flew down towards her. "Don't worry, Princess. Toph may seem rough at times, but she's really a good person."

Korra narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "Yeah…I can see that." she said sarcastically.

"You will get back into shape in no time. Truest me, Princess."

Korra finally sat upright, "Why do you keep calling me that? Look, just because my dad is Chief, it doesn't necessarily mean I'm a princess!"

Seabreeze looked on at Korra with worry and uncertainty, as well as a few other breezies behind him. "You really don't remember do you? Your pony friends, your wings, your magic? Nothing?"

Suddenly, Korra's head began to pound and she clenched her head while groaning in pain. "No. I have idea what you're talking about!" she said…right when her eyes immediately flashed in a green color, making Seabreeze gasp and fly away a few feet.

"What?"

"Your eyes! Look!"

Korra looked down at her reflection in the puddle of shallow water she was sitting on. She didn't see anything at first, but then her blue eyes quickly flashed into a green color before turning blue again. Korra gasped as she jolted upright and stood up on her two feet, trying to make sense on what she just saw.

"Wha…what was that?"

"This would explain everything!" said Seabreeze in realization. "Korra…you're under a spell!"

Korra did not say a word, but simply stood there with a look of both confusion…and fear.

(~)

All the world leaders, including the Equestrian alicorns. Celestia, Luna, Leilani and Cadance (and Shinning Armor) sat with Chief Tonraq and Eska and Desna. Kuvira also sat with them, while her pony comrades stood beside her, bored-ly watching the ceremony unfold. The Mane Six, as well as Spike, Flash, Mako, Sunset Shimmer and Asami stood by them while Raiko, Tenzin, Lord Zuko and his daughter all sat in a row on the right side of the stage. Asami spotted Bolin sitting on the stands and waved happily at him, for which he returned. Dazzle watched this scene and felt like she would vomit in her own mouth.

Queen Hou-Ting stood at the very center of the stage in front of a microphone stand as her nephew kneeled before her. She placed her earring and pined it onto Wu's jacket. "Now rise, Wu of the Hou-Ting Dynasty, King of all the Earth Lands and glorious defender of Ba Sing Se. Long may you reign!"

As Wu stood up, only a few people are applauded for him. Asami nudged Rainbow's arm and the pegasus sighed sadly as she opened up her wings and flew up at high speed, performing her SonicRainboom before landing back with her friends, less than enthusiastically. The folks barely showed much enthusiasm in their cheers.

"Go Wu! Woohoo …"

"Woohoo …"

The Mane Six all looked at him with worry and concern. This guy really did need help. Wu addressed to the crowd through the microphone, "Thank you, for that incredibly brief, but very moving ceremony. I am touched by the love of my devoted countrymen, who have worked so hard to restore their beloved leader to the throne. One of them deserves special attention." he turned to the female metalbender, "Kuvira, rise!"

The woman stood up and walked towards the new king and more people applauded for her. Melody jumped up with joy as she cheered, "Woohoo!" Her enthusiasm faded when she saw the scornful looks of Starblaze and Dazzle and sat back down, shyly.

Gun carried a green pillow with a medallion on it, Wu took it and placed it around Kuvira's neck as she bowed her head. "For your service to the realm, I would like to present you with the Kyoshi Medal of Freedom, our nation's highest honor, which was somehow not stolen, unlike the royal pinky rings." Wu said the last part rather bitterly and under his breath. Kuvira smiled, her dazzling face brightening up the area around her, despite the cloudy skies above.

"Thank you. And if you don't mind, I would like to say a few words."

"Why not? We've got six hours to fill …" Wu said in annoyance as Kuvira addressed to the crowed.

"Growing up in Zaofu, with Suyin Beifong, I learned that the idea of a royal family passing a title from one generation to the next was archaic, and that technology and innovation should be what drives a nation forward." as she spoke, Su gave the woman a distrustful look. "It was the pathetic rule of kings and queens that caused the Earth Kingdom to descend into such incredible disarray."

At the mention of this, Hou-Ting, the alicorns, Cadance and Twilight included all looked at one another with worry and concern. Even Raiko and Tenzin gave each other a worried look while Kuvira's loyal ponies simply stood there watching, their mischievous smirks growing with each word that came out of the woman's mouth.

"It's taken me three years to get it back on track, and there is no way I will allow it to slip back into the dark ages. I'd like to make an announcement to the world: the Earth Kingdom is no more. And from here on out," she gestured to Wu, "this man has no authority."

The crowd gasped in surprise, but none were as surprised as Wu was. "Wait, what? But I just got the royal brooch!" he said while showing them the earring on his jacket.

Kuvira continued to speak, "I have created a new Earth Empire, and I will continue to lead it into the future myself, bringing about a new era of prosperity for my people."

The entire crowed cheered for the woman with way more enthusiasm than they did with Wu. It was clear they adored her more than the Prince himself.

"We love you, Kuvira!"

"All hail the Great Uniter!"

Baatar Jr., Varrick and Zhu-Li applauded for her, while Bolin looked on with worry. He eventually got up and applauded halfheartedly. Dazzle, Starblaze and Melody cheered loudly for their friend, but Kuvira's peach wasn't over yet.

"And let me assure my fellow leaders of one thing:" she grabbed the medal Wu hung around her neck and pulled it off, breaking the ribbon before letting it hover over her hand. "Anyone who crosses our borders or stands in our way, will be crushed."

Right on cue, she crushed the medal and dropped it on the floor. The crowed only cheered louder as the flashbulbs of cameras in the crowd casted erratic shadows on the stage.

"Thank you, Kuvira!"

"All hail the Great Uniter!"

Wu sighed and hung his head in despair. "Worst coronation ever."

This did not look good. Hou-Ting was speechless, how could the woman who she had personally requested to help restore the Earth Kingdom was now turning her back on her. Dazzle, Melody and Starblaze stood beside Kuvira, striking poses for the cameras as a green mist emitted from the crowed and was absorbed into the pendents around their necks.

Things were looking up…for them

(~)

Back at the Four Elements hotel, the world leaders gathered together amongst the celebration. Raiko, Tenzin, Hou-Ting, Lord Zuko, his daughter Izumi spoke with the royal alicorns. Even Mako was involved in the chat. Leilani spoke first, "I don't know about any of you, but Kuvira's peach left much to be desired by someone of her status." she said in disapproval.

"I agree." Raiko said, "She's clearly let all of this responsibility go to her head."

Hout-Ting spoke next, "I honestly had no idea she would turn out like this."

"Someone needs to speak with her." Tenzin suggested, "Get her to come to her senses."

"I'll do it." All heads turned to see Suyin approach them. "I've known Kuvira since she was little. Let me speak with her."

The leaders all shared concerned looks before turning back at the Metal Clan leader. "You sure you can reason with her?" Raiko asked with concern.

"Just give me a few moments with her. She'll step down."

"I hope you're right." said Leilani.

Pinkie Pie was stuffing her face with sugary cookies while the other ponies all stood by the snack table, pondering over what had just happened. Rainbow Dash, who was leaning by the table with her arms crossed, spoke up, "Can you believe Kuvira? Thinking she can just walk all over people like that?"

"I agree." said Rarity, taking a sip from her cup, "Clearly, the rumors about her were not as far fetched as we thought."

"I told you!" said Fluttershy, "She's nothing but a tyrant!"

A waiter approached the Mares and bowed before Twilight with a tray filled with various green drinks in crystal glasses. "Princess Twilight, would you care for a drink? Compliments of the Four Nations."

Twilight politely took the glass, "Thank you." she said and the waiter walked away. Twilight took one look at the drink and took one small sip. However, the liquid tasted terrible and she spitted it out immediately, "Gross! Kiwi, I hate Kiwi."

"Why?" Sunset asked.

"It leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Ew." without hesitation, Twilight found a plant beside her and dumped the liquid into the soil. She may be a princess but, if she doesn't like something, she doesn't like it. Unbeknownst to her, the liquid contained spall specks of green colored rocks.

The waiter approached the rest of the world leaders and the alicorns. "Drinks?" The leaders all took their drinks and politely nodded their heads to the waiter before she walked away. But unbeknownst to anyone else, his eyes briefly gave out an eerie green glow while three ponies watched from afar.

(~)

In the Presidential Suite, Bolin and Varrick sat on opposite couches aster young earthbender consulted with his friend his thoughts on Kuvira's speech. Cut to the Republic City Four Elements hotel again, where Bolin and Varrick sit in the Presidential Suite.

"Were you surprised? Because I was really surprised. Won't this turn all the world leaders against us?"

"Relax, kid, what can they do?" Varrick said while calmly holding a drink in one hand. "Kuvira controls the whole nation now, and Republic City is begging for the metal that we're mining. This train has left the station, and we own the track!"

Zhu Li walked into the room with a man pushing a cart that held a very large piece of spirit vine. Varrick walked on over and inspected the plant. "Now that's a nice looking hunk of spirit vine! Let's take it back to the lab and get it stabilized immediately."

Zhu Li gestured the men pushing the cart to take it away again, and Varrick went along with them. At the same time, Kuvira and her ponies entered the room. The Metalbender looked at Bolin, who sat uneasily in his chair, hands folded and head down.

"You look worried, Bolin." Kuvira said

Bolin stood up from his chair to face her, "Yeah, well, I just have some misgivings about how you kind of ambushed Tenzin and the other leaders. Not to mention the Alicorns."

"You believe in the work that we've done for the people of the Earth Empire, right, Bolin?"

"I do, but …"

"Then stick with me." Kuvira interrupted him, "I'm going to need your help now more than ever. Raiko and the other leaders want to bully us into accepting some idiot king who will serve them but neglect the people. We have to stand strong against them."

"I'm just not sure about this whole "Empire" thing. It seems pretty aggressive. And what was that part about the crushing?"

"That was just some ... tough rhetoric to let people know that we mean business." Kuvira walked closer to Bolin, her face softened as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Believe me, conflict is the last thing I want. Will you help me make history, Bolin?"

"I…I don't know."

Kuvira's face slightly tensed, until Dazzle, Starblaze and Melody began to harmonize. Their hushed voices echoing against the walls of the room and their gems glowed. As they sang, a green mist emitted from Kuvira's gem which was then absorbed into Bolin's eyes, causing them to glow briefly before returning to normal. Bolin wasn't entirely sure about Kuvira's methods, but he suddenly couldn't find any other excuse not to follow her, even if he tried. He remembered all he did while working for her, and how good it felt to get recommendation for it. He had come so far now, he couldn't just throw it all away. He looked up at his leader, his eyes no longer shadowed with doubt.

"I'll stand by you."

Kuvira smiled. "Thank you."

Then, the door opened and in walked the matriarch of the Metal Clan herself, drawing the attention of both of them. "We need to talk." Suyin said with an angry expression on her face. Kuvira, Dazzle and Starblaze all equally glared at the woman while Bolin and Melody both looked clearly uncomfortable with Suyin's presence.

Kuvira turned to Bolin and her ponies, "Can you give us the room, please?"

The Ponies led Bolin out of the room, allowing Su to speak with Kuvira. "I met with the world leaders, and I've come as their representative."

"So now you're taking an interest in world affairs. A little late, isn't it?" Kuvira spoke in a stoic and dignified tone, however there was still traces of mocking in there somewhere, "When the queen was asking you to help keep the Earth Kingdom from falling apart, all you wanted to do was hide in Zaofu, and let others deal with the consequences."

"That's hardly fair. I didn't want to seize power for myself, which is what you've done and you've betrayed the Earth Queen's trust in you. You betrayed all of us. I'm telling you for the good of everyone, you have to step down."

"I stepped up. I provide stability and equality. Tell your world leaders to stay out of Earth Empire business. We won't accept their hand-picked dictator."

"What makes you so different? You're just another tyrant. And don't pretend the people put you where you are. I know what happens to cities who don't want to hand over control to you."

"Then you know what's coming for Zaofu."

A knock on the door grabbed their attention and Dazzle walked inside. "I hate to interrupt but, Vira you have some reporters wanting to speak with you downstairs."

Su turned to Kuvira, her eyes stern. "Mark my words, you will face the consequences of your actions. When Princess Korra returns, you will be sorry."

With that, Su left the room, leaving behind a very angry Kuvira. Dazzle crossed her arms while Melody and Starblaze entered as well and began lounging on the sofas.

"Killjoy." Starblaze muttered under her breath.

Kuvira, however, remained as calm as ever. "Don't worry about her. She'll come around."

"Of corse she will." Dazzle agreed, "Like you said; You always get what you want. And that's exactly how it should be."

She always loved how Dazzle would only encourage her in her goals. To Kuvira, this pony was a true friend. "Yes it should. Why don't you girls stay here and enjoy yourselves while I deal with the press."

"Really?" Melody asked in surprise.

"You sure you don't need us?" Dazzle asked.

Kuvira simply smiled, "You deserve it." she said before walking out of the room, leaving the three ponies alone.

Once she was gone, Starblaze scoffed, "Just how much longer do we have to keep this up, anyways? I'm so sick of kissing up to that pre-madona."

"Not for much longer." Dazzle stated, "Kuvira's so close to 'uniting' the Earth Kingdom. Once she reaches her peak of power, so will we. And by then, not even the alicorns and world leaders will be able to stand in our way."

(~)

Back at the hotel room, Wu was sadly slouching on the couch while Flash Sentry prepared his luggage. On the bright side, he wouldn't be going back to Ba Sing Se with this weirdo. And of corse, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were off the hook. Unfortunately, Wu had the three be there to 'comport' him in his time of need. Rarity and Mako sat on opposite sides of the couch while Wu sat in the middle. Both carried annoyed/bored expressions, Rarity held out a box of tissues for Wu, who then blew on the tissue one last time while Mako held the trashcan for him to through it in.

Wu wiped away his tears, "First I lose my suite, then I lose my throne. My royal brooch is a lie!" he then wrapped his arms around Rarity and Mako, "I'm just so grateful you guys are here to comfort me in this sad time in my life." he said dramatically.

"We had to get you to stop begging somehow" Rarity said dryly, but Wu was completely oblivious to her true emotions. He then turned to Flash Sentry.

"And you Flash. I know you must be crushed, not getting to come back to Ba Sing Se with me."

Flash wore a bored expression on his face and spoke with veiled sarcasm in his voice. "Don't worry about me. I'll ... find a way to make it."

"Good ol' Flash, my little tough guy." Wu grunted, "Okay. I just have to go on, move forward, take decisive action." he said before jumping to his feet and happily exclaimed, "Let's go shopping!"

Rarity's ears lowered, "For the first time ever, I actually don't want to go." not with this guy anyways. Someone knocked on the door and Mako opened it, finding Bolin on the other side. Wu peeked over Mako's shoulder, annoyed and alarmed at the sight of him.

"Ugh. Get rid of him. He's with her."

"He's my brother.", Mako shoved the prince off of him and walked out with Flash and Rarity in tow. Once they were all in the hallway, Bolin tried to ease up the tension. He knew the others were still pretty surprised by the whole Coronation event.

"Interesting ceremony, huh?"

"You aren't going to keep working for Kuvira now that she's going against the wishes of the entire world, are you?" Rarity asked.

"You don't understand, Rare. Kuvira is helping out all the poor people of the Earth Empire. People like our family. This is for the best."

Mako, on the other hand, looked just as skeptical as Rarity did. "I don't know, bro."

"Okay, why don't you come with me, and you'll see for yourself? We've done a lot of good, and Varrick is working on some new innovations. We're making history."

"By "crushing" anyone who gets in your way?" Flash asked.

"That was just some tough rhetoric to let the people know that we mean business." Bolin said, paraphrasing Kuvira, "I mean, Kuvira is basically just like Korra."

Mako got the "raised eyebrow" look on his face while Rarity immediately scoffed and placed a hand over her heart, disgusted by these words. "Bolin! Do you kiss your grandmother with that mouth?!"

"What I mean is, she might seem hard to deal with, but it's just because she's so passionate and believes in what she's doing."

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose, "It seems like she's just a dictator who's taking the Earth Kingdom by force."

Bolin slowly began feeling more and more aggressive. The fact that his own brother and friends were practically telling him to quit his job because they didn't like his boss was just downright wrong. This was a new low for them.

"Oh, okay, you think your new best friend in there would be a better leader than Kuvira?"

"Well, no, but still …"

"Still what? Come on, you guys! I'm making a difference out there, what are you doing, huh? You're just some glorified servants for some snotty rich bozo!"

On the inside of the door, Wu was eavesdropping on the conversation of the bending brothers and quickly became agitated at Bolin's remark. Rarity scoffed once more, "Well, excuse me, but I would rather be that pampered royal pain's personal fashion lackey than work for your glorious emperor and her military dictatorship. At least Wu doesn't force people into prison camps, which is exactly what Kuvira is doing!"

Bolin was shocked by this, "What? Okay, now you're just talking crazy."

"You think she's crazy?" Flash asked, "Talk with Fluttershy and the other airbenders, they know what's really going on while you're stuck in your oblivious little world."

And that was all Bolin could take. He began walking away and turned angrily at them. "Fine! I'm going to go back to my awesome train, where we bring freedom where ever we go! Enjoy licking the king's boots in your junior suite!" Bolin stormed off, leaving his brothers and friends in their wake.

The three entered the room and Wu attempted to console them. "Sorry, sport, I heard it all."

"I can't believe him!" Mako said angrily,

"I know! Insulting another man's suite? It's beneath low." Wu responded.

"You'd think he'd learn to truest his friends more." Mako said to Rarity and Flash, completely ignoring Wu's words.

"Something is definitely wrong here." Rarity said.

"I agree." Flash stated, "We shouldn't have yelled like that. It isn't like us." he gave Rarity a brief look, "Well, not like me anyways" The unicorn slapped his arm and the pegasus winced in pain. Wu genuinely felt sorry for his 'friends'. But more importantly, he felt sorry for himself. Things were far too dramatic right now so he decided to get his mind off of things, and to help out his pals.

"I think I know what would cheer you up: a visit to Little Ba Sing Se Fashion Mall! I'll buy you a smoothie."

The friends really weren't in the mood to argue, and they did feel bad about what happened with Bolin. Maybe a smoothie would help.

"Yeah. Okay."

(~)

Bolin continued down the hallway and bumped into his girlfriend. "Oh, Asami! Just the person I wanted to see. I was thinking we could get get dinner tonight before I leave tomorrow."

Asami's eyes widened in surprise, "Wait, you're going to keep working for Kuvira?"

"Well, yeah why?"

"After that horrible display she just did, she disrespected the world leaders acting like some high and mighty diva."

Bolin was taken a aback by this, "Look, I understand her speech gave out some mixed signals but you don't have to worry."

Asami crossed her arms and turned away from her boyfriend. The last thing Bolin wanted was to see his girlfriend so upset with him too. He could get who his brother wouldn't understand, but he was so certain his girlfriend would. "Come on, Asami. I came all this way just to see you. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, I'm worried."

"About what?"

"About you. I don't think you should work for her anymore."

Bolin's eyes widened in shock, "What?!"

"You don't know the things she's done."

"Oh, and you do?" his voice slowly growing angry.

"Yes. Fluttershy and the airbenders have been scouting the Earth Kingdom, and every time they come back I see Fluttershy crying her eyes out."

"What are you talking about?"

"The people you helped may have been okay for a while, but after you leave the citizens are forced to work as slave labor, dissenters are sent off to who-knows-where! People are bullied, supplies are limited."

"You're wrong, Asami! Now, I don't know what you think you've heard or what Fluttershy _thought_ she saw, but I am giving you the one-hundred-percent Bolin guarantee that we're making the Earth Empire a better place to live!"

"I wish I could believe that, I really do, but the truth of the matter Bolin is that, once again, you're on the wrong team."

"Again? Is this about the whole Varrick and Civil Wars thing? You're seriously bringing that up now?"

As the two bickered, a trio of ponies stood behind a wall, while two of them silently snickered while the third stood by with a concerned look on her face. As the couple spoke, a green mist began to manifest bellow their feet.

"Bolin, I'm telling you this because I care about you. If Kuvira isn't stopped soon everyone will suffer." To her surprise, he turned his gaze away from her, "Bo, did you hear me?"

"I can't believe you. Asking me to quit my job? You're my girlfriend you're suppose to support me, and so far, I'm not seeing much of the 'supporting' part. You know, if I recall, you were the one who encouraged me to go out there and make a difference!"

"Well, excuse me if I'm upset that my boyfriend is working for a glorified dictator! I wrote to you everyday about this and you never _once_ wrote me back!"

"Letters? What letters? You never sent me any."

"Well I did, apparently you were too busy doing Kuvira's dirty work to even acknowledge them!"

"Oh, and like you weren't busy with your 'oh so precious Future Industries' to even send me a simple 'Hello'? That would have been nice!"

Asami scoffed, "Excuse me?! You know how important Future Industries is to me!"

"Well you don't seem to care how much _my_ job means to me!"

"Well, if that's the way you feel maybe we shouldn't even bother with a long distance relationship!…"

The halls were silent. No sound was heard aside from their silent breathing. Asami could not believe the words that came out of her mouth just now. How could she have said that? She didn't really mean it. It was like her anger had a mind of its own. Bolin was speechless. He couldn't move, his mouth was dry and his heart was beating fast due to his nervousness.

"Wha…What are you saying?" he asked hesitantly, fearing for the answer.

Asami never wanted this. Maybe they could have worked something out but…how could they? Bolin refused to listen to her, he refused to listen to his friends, to anyone. And he sure didn't seem to care when he didn't respond to her letters. With that added to how he just acted…maybe this was for the best. Besides, she couldn't take another failed relationship.

"I'm saying…maybe the distance has…been too much."

"Asami…are you…breaking up with me?"

Oh, how did the words sting her heart. Bolin was, in all honestly, the very last person she would have ever imagined breaking up with. She naively believed they could have had a future together. His joy for life, his innocent pure heart and his unlimited optimism brought her so much joy that she could never put into words, but the evidence was in her smile. Her laughter. But now, this man standing before her, he was no longer that same man she loved. He had changed. His words were aggressive and un-feeling, the only emotion that came out of him was pride and anger. It was like there was a wall between them. She hardly recognized him. How could she continue waiting for someone who was never coming back?

After moments of silence, Bolin turned away. "Guess there's my answer." he said sadly before bowing in respect, Good-day, Miss Sato." with that, he walked away down the halls, leaving his heartbroken ex-girlfriend behind to silently weep.

"Awww, you poor poor thing."

Asami's head jerked up at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. She saw three anthro ponies, dressed in uniforms that Kuvira's employers wore, only theirs were in individual colors. The leader, the brunet pony, walked over to Asami, swaying her hips as she did, like a snake moving in on its pray. The pony walked around Asami, fiddling with her long dark pony tail, making the heiress feel uncomfortable.

"I'm so sorry for what happened. But, in all honestly, it was inevitable." her voice was so annoying for Asami. She poke with a suave yet mocking-like tone that gave the obvious impression she enjoyed toying with Asami's fragile emotions.

"What do you know?" Asami said bluntly, while shoving the pony away from her. But the pony remained unfazed.

"Well, Bolin was so excited to see you again. All he did on the way here was talk about you." Dazzle clapped her hands together and exaggeratedly repeated Bolin's words, " 'I can't wait to see Asami again.' "We're going to have so much fun on our date.' 'Oh, I miss her so much."

This was the last thing Asami wanted to hear. She already felt bad enough as it is, these girls were just adding salt to the wound.

"He literally jumped right out of the train once we arrived. But now, it seems his precious little spirit was crushed, because you couldn't' accept he had found his calling without you. Pretty selfish, don't you think?"

As painful as the words were, Asami was not buying it. "Selfish? You're the ones working for Kuvira. She doesn't care about the people, she only cares about herself and her power!"

"Wow, you must really be jealous." said Starblaze, "Wanting to believe all of those lies and rumors just so Bolin can have an excuse to quit and stay here with you."

Dazzle joined in as both ponies circled around Asami like sharks. "Oh, yes. Are you seriously going to say that there wasn't a time where you didn't wish for him to come home and stay?"

"Well, no but-"

"She was probably scared he would find some other girl to like best." Starblaze added with a wicked smirk.

"Or, that he would come to the conclusion that he didn't need you in his life anymore."

Asami's fists began to clench, she so wanted to punch them in the face.

"I suggest you get your head out of the gutter, sweetheart," Dazzle began, "Bolin's moved on. And by the time we're done, he will barely even remember your name." Dazzle swayed her hips, bumping into Asami as Starblaze did the same before the two walked down the halls. Melody was the only one who remained. Unlike her sisters, she did not partake in this event. It was far too cruel for her. Instead, she simply rubbed her arm in shame and walked pass Asami, not saying a word.

The young heiress was left behind once again.

(~)

Back to the swamp, where Korra and Toph are walking side by side. The poor Avatar had just recently endured a terrible experience from Toph. All she did to the young woman was toss her left and right all around the swamp. Korra was pretty confident that there was not once place in the swamp where she did not land on face first. Despite this, her face was still perfectly fine.

"That was terrible." Korra said sadly as she and Toph approached a tree and the elderly woman laid down on it.

"Hah! Maybe for you. I had a great time! I never realized how much I missed tormenting the Avatar" she said as she began picking something out from between her toes and tossing it aside, "I wish you were putting up more of a fight, but it was still fun."

"You were tossing me around like a ragdoll all day long."

"I know! And I'm an old lady! Imagine me in my prime! I would have destroyed you!" Toph laughed in Korra's amusement. Yeah, that would be a _real_ boost to her self esteem.

"I just don't understand why I can't get back to my former self." Korra said as Toph climbed up a bit higher on the trunk of the tree. "It's like ... I'm a step slower. I'm tentative, I'm out of sync, I just can't get back in the groove."

"Probably carrying around that metal and those tiny rocks don't help." Toph said matter-of-factly.

Korra was suddenly attentive by this. "What rocks? What metal?"

"The little bits of rocks and metal poison stuck in your body that seem to be messing with your head. Are you trying to tell me you can't feel metal in your own body? You really are the worst Avatar ever."

Korra was shocked by this. There were these strange rocks inside her body? And still metallic poison in there too? But how could did they get there?

"I thought Su got all the poison out."

"No, my girls never picked up metlabending all that well, if you ask me."

"But, how did I get these rocks in me, too?" she asked.

"How should I know. They're your insides."

Could this be true? Could these rocks be the reason for Korra's strange behavior and hallucinations?

Suddenly, Seebreeze hovered down in front of Korra, "See? I told you! Those rocks must be the reason why you can't remember Equestria and why you lost your wings!"

While Korra could believe the metal still in her body issue, she was still having a hard time wrapping her head around the whole 'you're a princess of a far away land' thing. Maybe these creatures just had overactive imaginations. What she saw about her eyes glowing green, that could have just been another hallucination. Either way, if there was a physical reason as to why Korra wasn't herself, then there was still hope.

"I'm still not sure about that, Seabreeze, but if there is something in my body then that would explain what's been my problem this entire time!" Korra excitedly climbed the tree root Toph was standing on, bypassing Seabreeze and causing him to spin around a bit before stopping, and Korra grabbed Toph by the shoulders. "I gotta get it out! You can get it out for me, right?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Toph placed her hand on Korra's face before pushing her away. Even in moments of sadness, this girl was still way too perky.

(~)

At the Little Ba Sing Se Fashion Mall, Mako, Flash, Rarity and Wu sat around a table outside, drinking smoothies through straws. "Once we're done with these, we can go into the Middle Ring and I'll let you pick out some new suits, then we'll hit the boutiques in the Upper Ring for me." Wu said before taking a sip of his smoothie.

Suddenly, two girls walk by wearing shirts that had the logo of The Metal Clan and Kuvira's face on them. Wu, mentally double-taking, spit his drink onto Mako, an orange stain now present on his neatly clean red shirt, a royal shirt none the less. Wu scrambled to his feet and dashed after them, angrily.

"Where did you get those shirts?" he asked one of the girls.

"Aces, right?" one girl asked her companion who nodded her head, "Kuvira is my hero."

"They're selling them over there." the second girl pointed to a store with a large crowd of Kuvira supporters in front of it. Wu began pulling his hair in exasperation, squealing, before angrily running toward the shop and yelled at the gathering of people.

"You can't sell that junk in here! This is the Little Ba Sing Se Fashion Mall, and I'm the Little King here! Respect the brooch!"

But of corse, the crowd started booing at him.

"Stop it, Little King!"

Wu couldn't contain his anger. "I am the Glorious Defender!" he angrily threw his smoothie at the group. The sound of the cup hitting something and spilling is heard made Wu come to his senses. Rarity face palmed herself in embaresment.

"I'm covered in juice! Get him!"

"We need to get you out of here." Flash grabbed the prince by the arm and roughly dragged him away from the crowd as the group ran off. The Kuvira supporters chased them. Realizing they couldn't outrun the group, Mako stood in front of his friends, and Wu, and created a wall of fire behind them, blocking their attackers' path. The crowd lowered their defenses, seeing as the prince was now gone and only amber flames remained. Flash and Rarity sighed in relief before Mako pulled Wu behind the wall of a shop, which happened to have a vandalized poster of Wu stuck to it.

The group managed to enter an elevator which led to the upper ring of the mall, which was decorated to look lit the royal palace of Ba Sing Se. While there Wu sighed exaggeratedly. "Oh, thank you! Seriously, those people are nuts!"

Rarity scoffed, "Well, maybe they wouldn't have needed to chase us if you, oh I don't know, _**DIDN'T THROW A FRUITY DRINK AT THEM LIKE A WHINNY BRAT!" **_

The uniform huffed before crossing her ams and Wu adjusted his jacket. "Well, no need to get all testy, Taritty."

Rarity clenched her hands but was sustained by Flash. "Down, girl."

Mako simply stood there indifferently. "Yep. This is my life."

The elevator ding went off and Wu walked out while gasping in awe. "It's destiny. Look where we are, guys! The Royal Palace."

It was actually a restaurant made to look like the palace. Flash tried to tell the prince, "Uh, Wu that's not-"

"Let him dream, bro." Mako said, "Let him dream."

Wu ran inside, rudely and haphazardly knocking down the trays of various people as he passed. At the far end of the room, he saw a mock-up of the throne and a little boy sits on it, playing with a fake scepter and a fake crown. Wu approached and promptly tried to steal the scepter from the child, who pulled on the toy.

"Hey! It's my birthday!"

Wu managed to wrench the scepter and the crown away from the boy, also taking the cape from his mother. "It's my coronation day! You'll have another birthday next year, but I'll never have this day back again! Never!" as Wu sat down on the thrown, while wearing the crown and cape, he broke down into tears.

Seeing this sight made Rarity and Flash actually begin to feel sorry for the guy, "Yeach, you want a bottle and a diaper with that?" he said under his breath, only to have Rarity shove his elbow.

Even Mako was starting to feel sympathy for the prince. "Okay, you're losing it." said the firebender as he tried to calm the prince down, but Wu was bawling like a baby.

"This is the worst day of my life!"

"Why? Do you really want to be the king?" Mako asked. Flash and Rarity stood by, watching as the prince-to-be was lecturing the actual prince, "I mean, Kuvira might be a power-crazed dictator, but at least she spent the last few years working hard to make the Earth Kingdom somewhat better. If you were an Earth Kingdom citizen, do you think you're the kind of person you want as your king? What have you ever done for your people?"

Wu looked at Mako with teary eyes, and the firebender realized what he just said. Even after all these years, there were still times where he would blow his top.

"Whoa. Tough love." said Flash.

Rarity nodded, "Indeed."

Mako turned his head away from Wu, "I'm sorry, that was out of line." he said sincerely.

"No, you're right." Wu said, which caught all of them by surprise, "No one ever talked to me like that before. I guess I'm just a joke who got what he deserved." he looked up at Mako, "If anything, you're more of a prince than I am. You may not have a crown, but you sure look after everyone around you. Even your pony friends look up to you, like they know you'll protect them."

Mako turned his head to look at both Rarity and Flash, who smiled at him. "He's not wrong." Rarity said.

"You're lucky Mako. You have real friends. I don't." Wu lowered his head in shame…right before he started to sing.

_I've never had a friend like…_

*record scratch*

"Um, maybe now's not the best time for a song." Rarity said as she pointed her finger towards the main entrance of the restaurant and saw the Kuvira supporters that had been chasing them.

"Let's get you out of here and back to someplace safe." Mako said.

Wu reached out with his arms, "Carry me?"

"No." the three friends responded in union.

(~)

Korra laid on the rock bed as Toph was leaning over her with Seabreeze on her shoulder. "Okay, if you want me to bend out this metal, you need to relax."

"I am relaxed." Korra responded while furrowing her eyebrows tensely.

Toph huffed spitefully, "Seriously? Your body is like a twisted tree-trunk!"

"Just do it! I'm ready."

Seabreeze looked at Toph with concern. "Go easy on her, will you?"

"No promises." Toph cracked her fingers, then her shoulders and began moving her arms swiftly as she started to bend the small rocks out of Korra's body. But the second Toph started the process, Korra bolted upright, yelling in pain as she clenched her leg.

"It wouldn't hurt if you would just relax! Stop fighting me!"

"I'm not fighting!"

Korra threw herself back onto the bed. Toph cracked her back and started bending again. Korra tried her best to calm herself, but suddenly, out of the blue, she was bombarded with visions of Zaheer suffocating her again. Only this time, there was another vision. Once she was not entirely familiar with. She saw herself shooting fire from her mouth right onto the arm of a purple colored girl with clipped wings on her back, a horn on her forehead as well as strange pointed ears. Hearing her cries caused Korra to jolt back into reality, screaming. She turned away from Toph, clenching her stomach in pain. Toph was fed up with this. This girl was as stubborn as…well, herself.

"All right, that's it. You're going to have to do this yourself. Clearly, you want to keep the metal and those voodoo rocks in there."

Korra sat upright on the side of the bed and turned to Toph, "What do you mean? Why would I want poison inside me?"

"I don't know! Maybe so you have an excuse not to go back to being the Avatar. If you don't get better, you can't do your job, so you don't have to worry about getting hurt again!"

"Wha‒ That's ridiculous!"

"Whatever. When you want it out, you can bend it out. I can't deal with all your issues for you."

"Wait! What am I supposed to do now?"

"How should I know? Ask the spirit that brought you here. The good news is, if you're looking for a place to hang where no one will bother you, you picked the best swamp in the world!"

The poor young Avatar hung her head. Toph couldn't get the stones out of her system because Korra didn't want her to. This didn't make any sense. Why would she want poison inside of her? Was Toph right? Was she really so terrified of being hurt again that she would rather stay with a metallic substance in her system that was bad for her so she wouldn't have to feel the sting of her job again? A job she once wanted more than anything?

And what was that memory? The one about the purple girl. It was a strange memory, one she never even knew she had. As painful as the poison was, it was a more physical pain. This memory…it was emotionally painful. Like, she was dragging someone else along with her in this bottomless pit of despair and sadness and disappointment. She didn't know when or how it started, but tears fell from her eyes and she began to sob. She didn't say a word to Toph but rather ran out of the cave crying, her palm on her face as to keep anyone from seeing her this way. While Toph remained silent, she still felt sympathy for the young woman.

What she had been thought was truly something awful and emotionally terrifying for her to feel this way. But the saddest part was what neither she nor Korra knew. That there was a way for Korra to overcome this, only problem was…

She had forgotten what it was.

(~)

Sunset Shimmer arrived at the Air Temple, tossing her helmet onto the floor of her room. Her eyes widened when she saw the stone vibrating while its tip remained perfectly balanced onto a place on the map. The red/yellow haired rushed to the map and marked the area where the stone had landed with a red marker. A smile grew on her face. Sunset Shimmer ran outside at top speed towards Tenzin, Twilight, and his children.

"Guys! Guys!"

"Sunset, what's wrong?" Twilight asked with concern.

Sunset Shimmer panted as she tried to catch her breath, her smile still wide and evident on her face. "Look." she showed them the map and the area where she had marked. "It worked. We know where she is!"

Twilight, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo all gleamed with happiness. They found their Avatar. Twilight and Sunset quelled with delight and hugged each other.

Tenzin was so thrilled to hear this. "This is wonderful news. With Korra back we can settle this Kuvira situation once and for all." He briefly turned his back to look over to the horizon. "This ... is a mission of the utmost importance. Conflict is coming to the Earth Kingdom and we need to find the Avatar."

Twilight and Sunset both lowered their ears while wearing bored expressions. "Been waiting to use that one, weren't you?" Twilight asked.

"More or less." Tenzin replied, "My point is, if you are to find Korra you will need someone else who might be able to locate Korra even without the Elements of Harmony."

"You're right." Twilight pondered, "If we still can't find Korra through the Elements, were are going to need a plan B." both unicorns turned their eyes to a certain fourteen-year-old airbender. "Can we count on you?"

Before she could answer, her younger brother stood in between them, smiling proudly. "You can count on one of us. I don't know about these two ladies." Meelo pointed to his sisters, who glared angrily at him.

(~)

On Kuvira's train, Zhu Li placed a part of the spirit vine, wired to electrical connections and suspended in a glass tube, into a machine of sorts as Kuvira and Varrick watch from overhead.

"From now on, developing this technology is your number one priority."

Varrick smiled with glee while wearing a pair of safety goggles over his eyes, "This is going to change everything!."

As she smiled, Kuvira's stone glowed green, emitting a green mist which was absorbed into the gems of the three ponies. Thanks to Kuvira, their power was being restored.

The three walked out of the room, having their own private celebration.

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_You didn't know that you fell_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

**Dazzle;**

_Now that you're under our spell_

_Blindsided by the beat_

_Clapping your hands, stomping your feet_

_You didn't know that you fell_

**Starblaze and Melody;**

_Oh-whoa-oh-oh_

**Dazzle;**

_Now you've fallen under our spell_

**Starblaze and Melody;**

_Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh_

The three ponies smiled gleefully as they stood before the world map in front of them while Dazzle marked every area they had been with a musical note on it. As they sang, in one of the trains, Bolin sat beside the window, sighing sadly as he watched Republic City disappear from view.

_We've got the music, makes you move it_

_Got the song that makes you lose it_

_We say "jump", you say "how high?"_

_Put your hands up to the sky_

Bolin took out a picture of him and Asami from back then. Her happy smile was now taunting him. How could he have been so stupid? He didn't want to stay mad at her, but a part of him couldn't help it. It was as if his anger was begging to stay. But even so, that didn't kill the guilt he felt.

_We've got the music, makes you move it_

_Got the song that makes you lose it_

_We say "jump", you say "how high?"_

_Put your hands up to the sky_

Asami herself was looking out the window of her office. She took looked down at a happy picture of her and Bolin. This was all she would have left of him now.

Kuvira couldn't stop herself from smiling at her success as Varrick tinkered with the project.

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_You didn't know that you fell_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Now that you're under our spell_

**Dazzle;**

_Listen to the sound of my voice_

**Starblaze and Melody;**

_Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh_

**Dazzle;**

_Soon you'll find you don't have a choice_

**Starblaze and Melody;**

_Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh_

**Dazzle;**

_Captured in the web of my song_

**Starblaze and Melody;**

_Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh_

**Dazzle;**

_Soon you'll all be singing along_

**Starblaze and Melody;**

_Oh, whoa, oh_

More and more Kuvira supporters bought her merchandise. People happily chatted about their Great Uniter, while the Ponies, all they could do was shake their heads in disapproval. Meanwhile, the alicorns began to feel slightly woozy for some unknown reason.

_We've got the music, makes you move it_

_Got the song that makes you lose it_

_We say "jump", you say "how high?"_

_Put your hands up to the sky_

Wu and the others managed to escape the Kuvira posse, but Wu was still down in the dumps. He got even more depressed when a car drove by, hooking at him, and splashing mud on his royal clothing. He broke down into tears, kneeling to the ground. Much to Mako, Rarity and Flash's pity and embarrassment.

_We've got the music, makes you move it_

_Got the song that makes you lose it_

_We say "jump", you say "how high?"_

_Put your hands up to the sky_

Korra sat on a tree root in despair. What was she suppose to do now? She couldn't fight, she couldn't go into the Avatar state. She couldn't do anything. Everything she had ever known, everything she had ever loved…was gone. While Kuvira's victory was nearing its peek. She would prove that she was the one who deserved to be the hero. The one who was proven right. Not Korra.

Korra's time was over…It was now Kuvira's.

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_You didn't know that you fell_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Now that you're under our spell_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_You didn't know that you fell_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Now that you're under our_

**Dazzle;**

_Spell_

Muah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!….

(~)

**Thanks to Chr1sXIII for the line for Flash. ****"You want a bottle and a diaper with that?" Hey-O! XD.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I was at a Church retreat (I had a great time) then I got sick, probably ate something while I was there, and I was busy trying to find a job requirement for College since I'm in my final year. I know I keep saying I will write the NightMares Return as well as season 5 of MLP, and I will but…I just couldn't help myself! The story is too good and, hey if people can write 'in between' stories then so can I. People do it with Star Wars all the time, heck even with Marvel. It would be fun, and since it is an AU fanfic mixed with cannon stuff, then I can work around it. And I have my trusted beta-reader Atea1793 to help me whenever I'm in a jam. The other chapters may take a while, at a few of them. But until then, let me know what you think of this one.**

**To all you Bopal shippers, I'm sorry. I don't hate the ship but, Bosami is my OTP. In fact, because of that ship I have a new respect for Zutarians. So I will not be letting this ship go, but don't worry Opal still plays an important role here.**

**Although, there is one question I want to ask, please let me know what you think…how do you feel about Opal and Tu (Mako and Bolin's cousin), just for this fanfiction not as a permanent ship. I'm still indecisive, so help a pegasister out?**

**Also, the story of the Breezies will be explained in the next chapter. **

**Anyways, until next time. Happy Holidays!**


	4. The Calling

**Okay, in all honesty….**

**I did love the finale, but I am not one to support Korra and Asami being a couple. I was perfectly content with them being friends/sisters. That relationship alone spoke volumes. I kind looked at them as Korra, Mako and Asami like Cory, Topanga and Shawn from Boy Meets World. Shawn was Cory's brotherly sole mate while Topanga was his romantic sole mate. In other words, to me I saw Asami as Korra's Shawn and Mako as her Topanga. I don't have an issue with gays, that has absolutely NOTHING to do with my personal views the Korrasami parring. Also, I don't want to keep pointing arrows on "it's cannon" or "it's not cannon". Can't we just see what we want to see, ship what we want to ship and move on with life without being sush jerks to one another. I personally saw it as friendship, but that's just me. **

**And another thing, weather or not you like Korrasami does not necessarily HAVE to be tied to your personal views on gay parings in general. I believe we can all be a bit more open minded than that. **

**Okay, now that that's out of the way, STORY TIME!**

**Yeah, I bounce back fast.**

**The Calling**

Korra's crystal clear castle shimmered in the sunlight. The majestic royal home stood proudly on the left side of Air Temple Island. The Mane Six, including Spike, Flash, Mako, Asami and Sunset Shimmer were helping Tenzin's children in loading the bags onto Pepper, Jinora's sky bison. Ikki stood on the top, catching the bags. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy agreed to go with the kids on their mission to locate Korra. They figured with two of the Elements of Harmony, and Jinora's spiritual powers, they might be able to get a reading on her.

Applejack turned to Twilight, "Sure we can't go?"

"Better not. We all want Korra back, but Raiko asked me and Tenzin to stay here and help figure out a diplomatic solution to this Kuvira problem."

Sunset Shimmer intervened as she handed the map to Rainbow Dash, "Besides, the less people know about the Avatar missing, the better." Sunset rolled the map and handed it to Rainbow Dash. "Be careful out there."

"You can count on us to find her." Rainbow said with a salute.

Fluttershy approached Tenzin and Pema, and P'Li who was standing beside them holding a bag, "Don't worry, I promise we'll take good care of the kids." said the pegasus.

Ikki walked up to them while hugging Fluttershy's arm, "We'll be fine. Grandpa Aang and his friends were around our age when they traveled the world."

P'Li patted a bag of food for the kids, "Well, at least I don't have to worry about you starving out there."

"P'Li, we're going to be out in the wild, living off the land!" Meelo said proudly, trying to sound all macho. His pet lemur rested on his shoulder, "We don't need your food!" he turned away from P'Li and his mother.

The combustion bender and Pema simply giggled, "But we made your favorite treat …" P'Li said, catching Meelo's attention.

"Sweet buns with happy faces on them?"

"That's right."

"Well, I guess we're not officially on the road yet." he took one of the treats from the bag and opened it, only to discover that it had a smudge over the smily face, "Aww, this one is smudged. I can't eat this."

Pema tapped her son's nose. "You know, sometimes things get smudged in the wild."

Jinora pulled the bag of food and jumped off of Pepper to hug Tenzin, "Were you able to get a read on Korra yet?" he asked.

"No, but once we're further out, I'll be able to hone in on her spiritual energy. We should be able to find her within a few days."

Rainbow and Fluttershy hugged their friends farewell. "Be careful out there." Asami said with concern.

"Don't' worry about us, Sami." said Rainbow, "We'll be back before you know it."

The children hugged their parents one last time and also gave a farewell hug to P'Li. She really did love these kids, it was always her secret dream to one day have children of her own. And, in a small way, she kind of got that wish. As the children mounted on the bison as their father called out to them, "Good luck! And be careful! Remember, Rainbow and Fluttershy are charge!"

"I answer to no man." Meelo said, "Or girl, even if they are ponies." the young boy received twins glares from the pegasus anthro ponies as well as more glares from the rest of the mares down bellow.

"Meelo …" his father lectured.

"Now let's move out, soldiers!" Meelo commanded.

Jinora sighed, "Ugh ... Pepper, yip-yip!"

As they took off, the others waved goodbye. "Good luck!" Pinkie Pie shouted, as the others all looked on with hope in their eyes. Twilight Sparkle turned away as she walked towards the gazebo where Korra would meditate by herself at times. She could still hear her laughter and feel her warm hugs. Twilight hugged her body as the wind blew on her face.

(~)

The group continued to fly across the sky while Rainbow Dash looked down at the map, her eyes scanning all the places Sunset Shimmer had marked which led to where Korra would be located. "If we follow the path Sunset marked, we should be able to reach Korra soon." she rolled the map and placed it on the belt of her waist.

"That's good to hear." Fluttershy said.

So far, the flight was very peaceful…until Rainbow spotted something in the distance. "What's that?"

Jinora squinted her eyes for a better look, "No worries, it's just a flock of geese….which are coming at us really, really fast." before Jinroa could steer Pepper away, the birds were already flying past them, their wings flapping and feathers landing everywhere. The ponies and children tried to shoo the birds away, causing their bags to get torn by their feet and beaks. Once the birds where gone Rainbow felt something was off. She looked down at her waist and saw the piece of paper flying downwards, being blown away by the wind.

"The map!"

Rainbow spread her wings and flew up at high speed to retrieve the paper, but the wind was just as quick. In only a few seconds, she was already in hands reach as the map began to slowly decent into the ocean bellow. Suddenly, Rainbow heard something strange coming from the waters bellow. "Hu?"

Right from underneath her, a large sea serpent rose up from the ocean, its long snout with whiskers, sharp teeth, black eyes and a long scaly neck.

"AHHHHHH!"

Rainbow's first instinct was to flee when the creature snapped its mighty jaws at her. She then attempted to firebend at the thing but it only made the creature angry. For a moment it dove back into the water, making Rainbow smile in triumph, "That's right, you better run!"

"Rainbow Dash" Jinora called out, "Don't make it angry!"

"What are you talking…a..bout?" Rainbow's cute pony ears lowered down as she felt a shadow hover over her. She hesitantly turned her head and saw the creature rising up, water dripping from its skin. Rainbow gave it her signature crocked smile and waved her fingers at it, "How ya doin?"

The creature opened its jaws and Rainbow quickly zipped on out of there, following the sky bison as they flew higher and higher, away from the creature. Pepper managed to land on the top of a tower and the children and two ponies got off.

Meelo speeded away, crying out, "Finally! I've been holding my pee for an hour!"

Rainbow Dash sat on the saddle in distraught, "I can't believe it. I lost the map."

Fluttershy placed her hand on her friend's shoulder and turned to the eldest airbender, "Jinora, why don't you try to see if you can find Korra anywhere."

Jinora nodded before getting behind a small tower and sat down in a lotus position, closing her eyes as she began to meditate.

Rainbow Dash crossed her arms, "This stinks! How in the heck did we run into a flock of birds and a giant sea serpent?! How?!"

"Sometimes unplanned things happened." Fluttershy said in reassurance.

"Are you kidding me? What were the chances?"

For a moment the two briefly looked on curiously at the screen….

"Well, you've seen the map already." said Flutters, "You can remember the path, right?"

"I do remember all the places Sunset Shimmer marked, but aside from that I don't remember in which order they were in. Even my memory's not _that_ good."

"Well then, we'll just stop at those places and ask if anyone has seen Korra. We'll find her, I know it."

While Jinora was meditating, Ikki peaked her head from behind the wall, "If you get through to Korra, tell her I said hi….You feel anything yet?" Jinora groaned in frustration, until Ikki asked a final time while grabbing her hips. "What's taking so long?"

"Ikki, I can't concentrate if you keep talking." her sister replied, "Why don't you go play with some of those spirits?"

Ikki sighed and dangled her arms and rested her back against the tower. Meelo then finally arrived , "Jinora's spirity powers are broken and she doesn't know where Korra is." Ikki said.

"My powers are not broken," Jinora protested, "I just need more than two seconds and some quiet."

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy approached the children, "Well since we don't have the map anymore, we're going to have to do things the old fashioned way." Rainbow instructed, "Meelo, you and Ikki go into town and find out if anyone has seen Korra."

Ikki bounced in front of her, "Sounds like a good plan to me!"

Meelo pointed a finger to quiet Ikki, "Enough chit-chat, you can hold the picture of Korra I drew." he took from his pocket a piece of paper and handed it to Ikki. Neither her nor the ponies could believe what they were looking at; this was an extremely life-like picture of Korra, complete with her wings, cutie mark and all.

"Wow, I didn't know you could draw!" Fluttershy said in amazement.

Meelo crossed his arms, smiling proudly, "You don't know a lot of things about me sister. Let's roll!"

Meelo and Ikki jumped off of the ledge, opening their wingsuits and flew to a nearby village down bellow. They walked around the place, which already had posters of Kuvira all around the area, hanging off the side of buildings. The two children, along with Meelo's pet lemur, walked up to an elderly woman near a fruit stand.

"Have you seen this woman?" Meelo asked her while pointing to the drawing of Korra, which Ikki held up for the woman to see. But the lady was paying more attention to the little boy in front of her.

"Well, aren't you an adorable little thing."

"I'm not adorable! I'm dangerous."

The elderly woman began pinching Meelo's cheeks, "Dangerously cute with those cheeks." she said before walking away, and Meelo rubbed his cheeks while blushing from the embarrassment. Ikki found this just the best way to tease her little brother.

"Aww."

"This. Never. Happened. Let's split."

(~)

The following day, the group arrived at yet another village and encountered a man with golden earrings, and one on his nose, in a tavern.

"The Princess Avatar? We still have one of those?"

Rainbow Dash placed her hand on her hips, "Yeah. She shouldn't be that hard to spot. Tall, with wings, possibly with animals circling around her."

"She does have a way with them." Fluttershy mentioned to the man with a smile, "She gets it from me."

"Sorry lady, haven't seen her."

With much disappointment, the group walked on out. They struck out again.

(~)

That night, the found a place to set up camp. Jinora handed them all their share of the food their mother and P'Li had packed for them. Rainbow Dash did feel in the mood to heat. Fluttershy placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know…I miss her too."

Ikki and Meelo exchanged concerned looks before looking back at the ponies, "Don't worry. We'll find her." Ikki promised.

"Yeah!" Meelo agreed as he stood up and pounded his fist into the air, "With Raava as my witness, we will never be Korra-less again!"

This funny little gesture was enough to make the ponies giggle. Fluttershy looked up at the sky, seeing the moon in between the leaves. "I wonder if she's looking up at the moon, just like we are."

Jinora smiled as well as she too looked up at the moon, missing her big sister. "I'm sure she is."

Meanwhile, Korra was sitting on a tree root, looking up as the rays of the moon peaked through the leaves of the trees. She jolted upwards and grunted in frustration. Why was she doing any of this anyway? What was the point?

(Parody of My Best Friend Back, from Sofia the First)

**Korra;**

_I don't know what I'm doing here_

_I wish that I could just disappear_

_But then how long would I have to roam? _

_Till I found my way back home?_

_Why did I go?_

_How could I go?_

_I didn't know I'd miss home so_

_But I'm an Avatar who's now a slack_

_No help could bring my spirits back._

Back at Air Temple Island, Twilight was looking at some old photos of her and her friends. Missing Korra even more.

**Twilight;**

_When you have made a friend so true_

_She cheers you up when you feel blue_

_You never think you'd see the day_

_She picks up and goes away_

_Why did she go?_

_How could she go?_

_Doesn't she know we need her so?_

**Rainbow;**

_We'll search in every woods and shack_

_Until we bring our best friend back_

Even in his home, Mako couldn't help but sing about his missing bride as he looked up at the same moon.

**Mako;**

_How long must they look to find her?_

_And what will I say when they do?_

_How long will it take to remind her_

_Of all the good times we've been through?_

**Twilight, Mako, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash;**

_Why did she go?_

**Korra;**

_(How could I go?)_

**Others;**

_How could she go?_

**Korra;**

_(How could I go?)_

_I didn't know I'd miss home so!_

**Fluttershy; **

_We'll search in every coast and dock_

_As soon as we can to beat the clock_

**Korra;**

_I gotta get things back on track_

_And somehow find a way_

**Jinora;**

_We'll keep on searching come what may_

**Everyone;**

_Until I get my…best…friend…_

_Back_

Korra hugged her legs and cried. As if anyone out there was listening to her silent prayers.

(~)

The next day, Meelo on a rooftop, looking around for any signs of Korra. And that was when he saw her…

She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her skin was creamy white, her eyes brown like sweet chocolate, and her long dark hair was curled and styled in a low ponytail tied with a green ribbon. Her bangs were straight and had two long curly strands of hair on both sides of her face, bellowing down her shoulders. Her long green robe with a dark green sash and long white sleeves fit her perfectly. She held a basket of orange colored flowers and was handing them to various people who passed her by.

Rainbow Dash landed beside him, "Hey, little buddy, find anything?"

Meelo placed his index finger near his lips as in to shush her up. Without saying another word, he fell down gently with his wingsuit open and landed beside the girl. He wanted to make a good first impression, and he knew just what to do.

"Can I trust you?" he asked in a somewhat suspicious tone. But the girl simply took it as a little child playing a game.

"I guess so." she said.

Meelo began to whisper as they leaned in closer, and the girl listened attentively. "I'm on a top secret mission to find the Princess Avatar." he held his picture of Korra up, "Have you seen her?"

The girl, admired the drawing, "Wow, she's beautiful!" she then looked at Meelo with an apologetic look, "I haven't, sorry." then she smiled, "Top secret mission, huh?"

Meelo smiled as well and started to brag. "Yeah, it's been pretty dangerous. I've seen some things."

"Really? What kind of things?"

"Craaazy things."

"Cool."

While they talked, Rainbow Dash was enjoying the show from high above, "This should be good."

"I'm Meelo. What should I call you, other than "beautiful"?"

"I'm Tuyen. Nice to meet you."

Rainbow Dash then jerked back when she heard Ikki from behind her, "Ooh! Meelo's got a girlfriend!"

Meelo and Tuyen both turned around to see Ikki sitting on a roof, with Rainbow Dash hovering beside her. Meelo yelled angrily at his sister, "Go away Ikki!"

Both Rainbow Dash and Ikki landed down before them, "Jinora and Fluttershy have been looking for you. We're moving on."

Rainbow Dash smiled at the young girl, "Thanks for your help anyways, kid. Nice flowers."

"Here, you can have one." Tuyen kindly gave Rainbow Dash a pretty orange flower.

"Aww, aren't you a little sweetie. C'on, Meelo."

Tuyen turned to Meelo once last time, "Looks like you got to get back to your mission." she took yet another flower from her basket and handed it to her new friend, "Good luck Meelo." the young boy took the flower and Tuyen ruffled his hair as she walked away. Her lovely hair bellowed in the gentle breeze as Meelo looked on with a blush and a big smile on his face, before turning around to Ikki and Rainbow Dash, annoyed.

"Thanks a lot, guys. You drove away the love of my life."

Rainbow Dash ruffles his hair, "Hey, I'm you'll see her again."

"You really think so?"

"…..sure."

(~)

Their final stop was at a dock along the beach. Rainbow Dash allowed the sand to hit against her boots. "This is the last place Sunset Shimmer marked. Korra must have been here."

Meeo walked past a fish monger and then spotted something on his wall. The young boy smiled, "Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Jinora! Ikki! It's Korra!"

The girls quickly ran up towards Meelo, all looking at where he was pointing at. Ikki sprint over, stopping herself by clinging onto her brother's shoulders, "Where?! Where?! Where?!"

But much to their disappointment, it wasn't really Korra. Just a picture next to one of Aang when he was alive. Jinora lowered her shoulders in disappointment, "It's just a photo of Korra."

"At least it's something."

But Rainbow and Fluttershy knew something was wrong with this picture. Korra did not look the same. She did not have her wings, or cutie mark, her hair wasn't even longer anymore. But the strangest thing of all was that, unlike the rest of the picture, which was in black and white, Korra's eyes were the only things with color. But not their normal blue, for some strange reason…they were green.

Fluttershy spoke to the fishmonger, "Excuse me sir, but where did you get that photo?"

"Pretty neat, huh? She came by here, about uh, six months ago."

Meelo smiled, satisfied with himself, "Looks like someone just strummed up a good-old-fashioned lead."

"Can we take a closer look at, please?" Rainbow asked politely and the man handed her the picture. The kids also noticed that this photo was all wrong.

"Where are her wings?" Ikki asked.

"And her cutie mark?" Jinora asked, "And why are her eyes green while the rest of the picture is grey?"

The two ponies kept their stern serious expressions, their eyes fixated on the very oddly looking photo before them. "Something's not right here." Fluttershy said suspiciously.

"I agree." said Rainbow Dash and she turned back to the fishmonger, "Where did she go after you took this?"

"Oh, I don't know. But she wasn't looking too good. I was curious as to why she couldn't fly anymore."

While the two mares continued to look on skeptically at the photo, Meelo suddenly yelled at his sister, "Ikki, this is all your fault."

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Exactly!" he pointed at her, very close to her face, "You need to start pulling your weight!" he turned to Jinora, "That goes for you too, so-called leader!" with that, he walked off.

Ikki; "Remember when he used to be so nice and sweet?"

Jinora; "No."

Rainbow looked at Fluttershy, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

She nodded, "Maybe Korra's disappearance wasn't just a coincidence."

"Not maybe. There is _definitely_ something else at work here. We have to hurry up and find her."

(~)

At the Foggy Swamp, Korra tried to make the most of her situation. For the past few days, she hardly did much, except explore the swamp with the breezies. She climbed the tress, found some interesting flora and fauna. Interestingly enough, most of the animals liked her. Heck, even these large alligator-cat-fish things took a liking to her. It was as if they could tell she was as spirited and wild as they were. While Korra rested her bending most of the time, she did like moving her body while seeing new things about the swamp. She even managed to make herself a shoulder bag out of some materials she found in the swamp. She had no idea she was so good with crafts. She didn't remember having learned it from anyone. As an added bonus, she found a cute little flower and placed it on the bag, simply because it looked cute. Also, the flower's pink petals reminded her of something…or someone?

In short, the swamp wasn't all that bad. The Breezies and animals as well as the trees were good company, and she managed to make some food for her and Toph out of some nutritious plants and fruits she found. Even if she would never say it out loud, Toph did enjoy having Korra around to make her meals. The kid was good, she will admit. However, there was one thing that bugged her about the Avatar.

She sang!

No joke, she would either hum a tune or break all out into song at random moments at the drop of a hat. The elderly woman had no idea why she did that. Maybe it was from spending all that time with her pony friends. And today, was no different. Korra had just returned from exploring the swamp some more, as usual she was accompanied by the breezies and she removed the bag from her shoulder and was singing….again.

_There's music in the tree tops_

_And there's music in the veil_

_And all around the music fills the sky._

_There's music by the river_

_And there's music in the grass_

_And the music makes your heart soar in reply._

But what was worse….the breezies harmonized alongside with her.

**Breezies;**

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

**Korra;**

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

Toph couldn't even get back to her second afternoon nap. The woman was laying on a tree root before finally snapping, "Enough already! You know, when I said you could stay here I didn't meat it so you could perform a concert every five minutes."

Korra stopped harmonizing and rubbed her left arm in embarrassment, "Sorry. It relaxes me."

"Well, if you're gonna sing do it while I'm not around." Toph then returned to lounging around as Korra walked up to her.

"So ... What's the plan for today?"

"You're looking at it."

"We didn't do anything yesterday, or the day before that."

"Why don't you go explore the swamp."

"I've been doing that for days, I think I know this place like the back of my hand now."

"Sweetheart, you haven't seen squat of this place."

Korra grunted before sitting down on another tree root and placed her elbow on her knee and rested her chin on her palm. She had already explored the swamp, she wanted to do something else. She was restless. The woman then smiled and reverted back to her upbeat self.

"I know! Tell me the story of how you taught Aang how to earthbend."

"What's there to tell? I threw some rocks at the Avatar, he got all whiny and Sokka fell in a hole."

Korra looked dejected, "I thought there'd be more to it than that." she became excited again as another story came to mind. Her favorite one, "What about the time you took down the Fire Lord? That must have been epic!"

"Oh yeah. It was hot. I was on a blimp. And I think a giant turtle showed up. Wow. What a day."

Korra pouted in annoyance. "Okay, you're terrible at telling stories."

"You're terrible at listening to them!"

Korra sighed and began tapping her foot on the ground. Toph bended a rock up underneath her feet to make her stop. "Quit making all that racket! I think I liked you better when you were singing. If you're so anxious to do something, why don't you collect some mushrooms for dinner?"

"You got it." Korra said while standing up.

"Take the path until you see the boulder with the hole in it. The breezies will show you the rest of the way. Oh, and make sure you get the big, slimy ones! They're the tastiest!" she said with a chuckle.

(~)

Jinora was meditating peacefully, with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy beside her. Both were in the same position, trying to see if all three could get a reading on Korra somehow. Ikki was rummaging through their bags while Meelo ran around playing with Poki. "Hey, where's all the food Mom gave us?"

"I threw it in the river." Meelo said.

"You did what?! That food was supposed to last us two weeks!"

Jinora turned around, aggravated, "Hey, keep it down! We're trying to meditate."

"Yeah, keep it down, Ikki." Meelo exclaimed.

"Meelo threw away all our food!" Ikki said.

"From now on, we hunt for our meals."

"Meelo, we're vegetarians. We don't hunt!"

"Enough whining. Poki and I will go find some grub." Meelo marched into the forest with nothing but a stick in hand and Ikki let out an angry yell. Nobody ever listened to her. She stomped away from the group, but Fluttershy opened an eye to see where she was going.

(~)

The young girl began walking into the forest. She had to get away from all of this. Normally, Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash would support her, but they were too focused on this weird Korra mystery to even give her a second glance. She always got the short end of the stick. As she continued to walk, she began to imitate her brother and sister, mocking them.

" 'My name is Meelo. I like to throw away food and fart at inappropriate moments.' 'I'm Jinora, I'm above it all because I'm meditating all the time.' " in her frustration, Ikki blasted air at some bushes in front of her, revealing a scared sugar glider creature. Ikki immediately felt compassion for the little one, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

The sugar glider dropped the berry it was holding, sprinted up a tree, and glided away. Ikki picked up the berry and flew after it. "Wait! You dropped your breakfast!"

Opening her wingsuite, she caught up to the animal and tried to hand the berry back, but he broke off and Ikki slammed straight into a tree branch, crashing to the ground. When she came to a stop, she discovered the berry was squished on her cheek. The sugar glider landed on her head, climbing down to her shoulder and licked the remains of the berry off her cheek, making the young girl chuckle.

"Does this mean we're friends?"

The creature chirped and then Ikki looked at what was in front of her. She saw that the trees had all been cut down. Ikki was surprised to hear someone calling out her name.

"Ikki!"

The young girl looked up and saw Fluttershy land before her and hugged her tightly. "Don't run off like that! You had me worried." she then gasped in shock when she noticed the destruction of the forest. Her hands clapped in front of her mouth and her eyes started to water. "Oh no.."

The two girls were startled once more when they heard a masculine vice behind them. They spun around to see two men, one short and slightly weedier with a mustache, and another taller and thinner, both wearing matching green uniforms. Uniforms of the Earth Empire. In other words, they worked for Kuvira.

"You're trespassing! Hold it right there."

The girls began to run away. The thiner soldier tried to restrain them with earthbending but misused twice over. They both attempted to fly away, but were caught just before they managed to take flight, with the earth grabbing their feet and latter their arms. Fluttershy grunted as she tried to break free but it was no use. They were caught.

(~)

The girls were taken to the soldiers' outpost, somewhere in the forest. They were both tied up in separate chairs in front of a table, a plat of macaroons rested on the far side. The wider soldier stood next Fluttershy while the taller one stood next to Ikki.

"All right ladies." the wider one began, "Tell us what you're doing in the Earth Empire. Are you spying?"

Fluttershy flared her nostrils at him like any horse would, and Ikki tried to reason with them, "No! I swear we're not spies. We've been traveling with my brother and sister and our friend Rainbow Dash. It's our first big mission and my dad Tenzin is counting on us. But if we don't find the Princess Avatar, he's gonna be really disappointed." she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"And I am Lady Fluttershy." she said in an authoritative voice, "One of The Elements of Harmony, I speak on behalf of the Princess. If you do not release us this instant you can be sure that kindness will be the last thing you'll see from me."

The wider soldier looked over at his partner, "Can I talk to you for a second?" They walked a short distance away from Ikki and Fluttershy, but thanks to her pony ears, Fluttershy could hear what they were saying.

"This girl, is Tenzin's kid and the pony is one of The Elements of Harmony, they're looking for the Princess Avatar." without them knowing, Ikki freed her arm from the ropes tying her to the chair to scratch her nose, "Do you know what that means?"

"No, but try this macaroon!" he handed him the treat. The other soldier angrily slapped it out of his friend's hand while Ikki placed her arm back into the ropes.

"Get that out of my face! Look, if we capture these three airbender kids and this pony and bring them to Kuvira, I bet we get a big-time promotion."

The second soldier still ate the macaroon, "You mean we get out of this dump?"

The first soldier nodded with a wink and the two turned around to face the girls. "Sorry little ladies, it looks like we got off on the wrong foot. So, you're out here with your brother and sister and this, Rainbow Dash person, hu? Where's your campsite?"

Ikki and Fluttershy both exchanged serious glances before looking back at the men. "Why do you want to know?" Ikki asked.

"We just wanna get the family back together again." said the taller soldier, "Maybe we can sit everybody down and have a nice plate of macaroons." he grabbed the plate of macaroons and placed it in front of the girls.

"Where did you get those?" Ikki asked suspiciously.

"I found a whole sack of food down by the river!" he said as he showed them the said sack, "And with each delicious snack, comes a lovely hand-written note." he took one of the notes from the bag and read it out loud, "This one says: "You're my handsome little man." That is so touching!"

"My mom wrote those notes! That's our sack of food!"

But the wider soldier was getting aggravated, "Enough with the cute notes! Where are your friends?

But clever little Fluttershy already had a plan of her own, "Who cares."

The soldier blinked in surprise, "What are you talking about?"

"Why would we want to go back with them? I'm glad I got away from Rainbow Dash, she's such a nightmare to work with." she gave Ikki a sly smile and the young girl quickly caught up with what she was trying to do.

"Yeah, she's right. I don't wanna see my brother and sister anyways, either. I'd rather hang out here with you guys. Hit me with one of those macaroons." Ikki opened her mouth and the tall soldier threw a macaroon in it, much to the displeasure of his partner.

(~)

Back in the swamp, Seabreeze led the way. "We're here." he said, pointing towards the boulder with the hole in it. But as Korra continued to walk, she felt a strange sensation around her. Almost like there was something or someone breathing down her neck. It could be the breezies since they were flying in front of her. She briefly topped in front of some vines and could see a light on the other side. She walked on ahead. The other breezies attempted to follow, but Seabreeze stopped them, gesturing she needed to go thought alone.

As Korra brushed the vines aside she stopped. Right in front of her eyes, she saw herself, but not a reflection. She saw how she was three years ago. Her hair long and separated into three ponytails while wearing an Equalist uniform as her former masked foe had her bloodbended into submission and took her bending away. Even after all these yeast, the memory still haunted her.

Korra turned around to walk away from the vision but was stopped to see yet another version of herself. This time, her hair was down and she wore her water tribe clothing, along with her parka. She saw Unalaq, now as the Dark Avatar, ripping Raava out of her. This was all too much. Korra gasped and tripped back, only to see a third vision of herself.

Like the previous one, her hair was down, but she was strung up in the cave of the Red Lotus, at the moment she was being poisoned and was resisting the Avatar State. Even now, the sting of the poison was too much for her. She let out a scared yell and Zaheer and the two Red Lotus sentries turned around, causing the present Korra to snap back to reality, only to discover that she had knelt down into a stream.

The breezes circled around her and Korra looked down at her hands. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't shake that horrible memory away.

Then, suddenly, she heard something in the distance. It sounded like…laughter. For a moment, Korra forgot about her fears as she stood up, looking for the source of the noise. She first walked slowly across the shallow pond, the water splashing against her feet, until the noises grew stronger. Louder. With each step, she could hear them. First it was laughing, then she heard the actual voices speaking. The words were faint but they sounded so warm and comforting. The louder and stronger the voices became the more Korra's feet speeded up, slowly, step by step, she went faster. She went from walking to straight up running like there was no tomorrow. Those voices, she had to reach them. She ran further and further into the swamp, bypassing more and more vines, roughly removing them from her way. The voices began to shift from speaking to singing. Beautiful voices harmonizing in perfect unity that filled Korra's heart with joy and peace. Tears formed in her eyes as she went until finally she reached her destination, a wide smile planted on her face.

…nothing. There was nothing.

Korra looked around, she was no longer where she was before. Even the vines she bypassed where no longer there. Those voices, those beautiful voices, that joy, that peace.…

Was gone.

Korra got down on her knees and weeped. Why was this happening to her? Why was she suffering.?

"Dont cry."

Korra wiped away a single tear and was surprised to see Seabreeze and the other breezies before her, "How?…How did you get here?"

"We know this swamp better than you do. We've been living here since after Harmonic Convergence."

"Harmonic Convergence?"

"Yes. You see, we Breezies come from a different land, but once you opened the portals, ours led to this swamp. The small magic within us mixed with the spiritual energy of the swamp, giving our bodies more strength to fly on our own rather than needing to rely on the winds to help us. We are far more independent and happier here than we have ever been."

Korra shook her head in confusion, "Wait, magic? How is that even possible?"

"Magic, spirits, bending, they are all a form of energy. They may be distinct, but similar all the same."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because it's something you need to know. You need to remember who you are."

"I know who I am. I'm Korra, I'm the Avatar who has been nothing but a failure for the last three years because I allowed some crazy man to poison me!"

"That is where you are wrong!" for a small creature, Seabreeze had a powerful voice as he closed in on Korra's face, looking at her sternly. "Your problem is that you are defying your success based on what others think about you!"

For a moment, Korra was silent. Was this true? Was she really that insecure?

"I bet there was a time where you didn't even care what others said."

"If that's true then why don't I remember? Because of that spell you talked about?"

"I think it might be more than just the spell, Korra."

Suddenly, Korra felt her head began to pound. She looked down at her hands, and for a brief moment, she thinks she could see the metallic poison creeping up on her nails. She screamed and leaned against a tree root. Seabreeze remained calm as he witnessed this. "What brought you here?" he asked.

"I told you; a spirit said I would find someone."

"No, I mean what brought you _here_. To this very spot."

"I…I heard voices."

"What kind of voices?"

"…I don't know. I don't remember."

"Try."

Korra took in slow deep breaths to calm her beating heart. She tried to sooth herself in order to try and see if she could hear the voices again. "Please," she hushed to herself, "show me. Who are you?"

She slowly kneeled down as the images flashed before her eyes. She saw clear blue skies, white fluffy clouds, pure and white and a rainbow in the sky. Only this rainbow was moving. A multicolored stream soaring through the sky before it landed in front of her, to reveal a blue colored four legged creature with rainbow hair and tail and feathered wings with a symbol on her flank. She smiled at the Avatar with her rosy eyes, sparkling with glee.

All around, Korra saw her friends and family. She saw her parents waving happily, Tenzin and his family, she even spotted Asami and Bolin…holding hands? How was that possible? When did that happened, and wasn't Bolin suppose to be with Opal? Korra suddenly felt something on her leg. She spotted an adorable little purple creature with green scales who handed her a flower. Korra extended her hand and received the gift. She saw even more creatures, all on four legs, smiling happily. Some had wings, some had horns, and all had marks on their flanks. They were all so bright and colorful, so joyful and happy. It was like they were spiritually sharing that love and happiness with her. Korra then felt a warmth in her hand. She looked up to see the amber eyes she missed so much. The eyes of the man she loved but needed to let go. Only now, he looked at her with even more love than he ever did before. She looked down at the hand that he held and spotted a ring on her singer. A white creature with a horn on her forehead and a stylish purple hairstyle suddenly began to glow and her body changed. She no longer walked on all fours, but was now a human with white silver skin but maintained her animal ears and horn and placed a flower on Korra's hair.

Then, Korra finally saw herself. She was happy. She was content. She didn't look as different as she did now, minus the hair, but she was fuller and stronger. The last and final creature came towards her. It had both a horn and wings. Like the previous one, she changed into a half human with purple skin. Her purple eyes sparkled with such intelligence and beauty. Korra embraced the creature like she was a younger sibling.

Until she spotted her arm.

A burned mark nearly covered her entire lower left arm. Suddenly, the image faded and she saw the poor creature screaming in pain and agony due to a fire blast.

That came out of Korra's mouth.

Korra snapped her eyes open, sweat beaming down her brows and her body was shaking.

"Don't fight it." said Seabreeze, "Let it flow."

"I can't!" Korra protested.

"You can! The only one holding you back is yourself. You have the power. You have the key to finding your happiness. Now find it!"

Korra did want to be happy. She wanted what she had in that dream. But even amongst the happiness there was still sadness and torture. Still, she didn't want to let go of that moment. She didn't know if it was real or not. Logically speaking, it couldn't have been. But, in her heart…it was real. Weather this was a dream or not, she wanted it back. She needed to remember it. Anything to make her remember there was more to life than suffering.

(Wake me up by Avicii. But more ballad)

**Korra;**

_Feeling my way through the darkness._

_Guided by a beating heart_

_I can't tell where the journey will end_

"But…I think…"

_I know where to start. _

As she sang, the Breezies all gathered around her as more and more animals from the swamp emerged from their hiding places to listen to Korra's beautiful voice.

_They tell me I'm too young to understand_

_They say I'm caught up in a dream_

_Life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_

_Well that's fine by me_

The animals approached Korra as she petted each of them with her gentle hands

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself, and I_

_I didn't know I was lost_

She stood up and began walking along the swamp as the creatures listened on

_I tried carrying the weight of the world_

_But I only have tow hands_

_Hope I get a chance to mend my mistakes_

_But I don't have any plans_

_Wish that I could stay forever this young_

_Not afraid to close my eyes_

_Life's a game made for everyone_

_And love is a prize_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself, and I_

_I didn't know I was lost_

As Korra hit the hight note, the flowers all around her opened up their petals as the yellow pollen emerged and began creating silhouettes of the creatures from her dreams. First on four legs before transforming into half humans as they danced around her like she was the princess of the gala.

_So wake me up _

_(when it's all over)_

_When it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself, and I_

_I didn't know I was lost_

More figures formed to look like her parents, Tenzin, Bolin and Asami, and finally Mako. Korra danced across the swamp as the pollen figures danced beside her.

_Didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost_

The figure of Mako closed in as if to kiss her.

_I didn't know I was lost_

_So wake me up…_

Just as they came, the figures disappeared into thin air as the pollen fell all around her. Korra felt like she had been dreaming this whole time, but yet it felt so real.

Was it?

Korra reached into her pockets and pulled out two items.

A neckless with a heart shaped pendent and a ring with a yin and yang symbol on it. She had been carrying these objects for a while now, but she had no memory to how or when she got them.

Could this be the key?

(~)

Rainbow Dash landed in front of Jinora, who was still meditating behind a large statue, covered in green musk. "I haven't found Fluttershy or Ikki anywhere." but Jinora did not respond, "Are you still at it?"

The bushes rustled and Poki and Meelo walked out, looking very miserable while dragging a purple stained sack behind him. His mouth was also purple. This was enough to get Jinora's attention.

"Are you okay?"

Meelo tried his best to fake his current state, giving them a thumbs up, "Yep, totally fine! I hope your hungry, because we found some …" he covered his mouth, nearly throwing up, "We found some berries!" he handed Jinora the sack and saw Poki, gagging and throwing up purple vomit. Meelo then ran off to the bushes and threw up as well.

Rainbow and Jinora crinkled their noses in disgust. "Looks like you got some bad berries." said his sister and threw away the sack, "So much for living off the land."

"They're fine, I just ate too many of them because they're so ... so delicious." Meelo smiled while wiping away the purple from his face. Even his teeth were purple.

"Did you run into Ikki or Fluttershy while you were picking your poisonous berries?" Rainbow asked.

"No, why? Did she run off or something?"

"Yes. Ikki did and Fluttershy and I went to look for her while miss, "Spirit Master" here kept meditating." at the mention of 'spirit master' she did jazz hands for sarcastic emphasis.

Jinora stood up and glared at the pony, "Hey! It's not my fault Ikki ran off!"

"But did you do something to stop her?"

"I didn't think she'd go that far."

"Well she did. I want to find Korra just as much as you, but this is a team effort. Something you two _obviously_ forgot about."

The two kids did not say a word. They knew Rainbow Dash was right….

Shocking.

(~)

Back at the outpost, Ikki was engaged on a nice conversation with the two men, who were now sitting on chairs as well. "It seems pretty lonely out here. Where's everybody else?"

"I ... don't want to talk about it." said the rounded soldier with the mustache.

"He's just upset because Kuvira's taking all the troops to Zaofu and we had to stay here." said the second soldier.

The first one stood up in frustration, "Well it's the last city left and then the whole empire will be united! And you know there's gonna be a huge party afterwards."

"It's tough to be left out, huh?" Ikki asked, "I know exactly what you're going through."

The soldier looked at her in surprise, "You do?"

"Yeah. My brother and sister are always leaving me out of fun stuff. I mean, we're supposed to be looking for the Avatar together, but they won't even let me help."

"I'm sorry you felt that way Ikki" said Fluttershy, "But you know running away from your troubles isn't the answer."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for worrying you."

To show her there were no hard feelings, Fluttershy nuzzled her cheek against Ikki's face like she would always do in pony form. The second soldier sympathized with them, "Awww. Hey, maybe we can help you out!" he stood up and grabbed the map, placing it on the table in front of the girls, "So, where have you looked for her?"

Ikki pulled her arms from the ropes, though the soldiers did not seem to care, and pinnated her finger to all the places they have been so far. "We've been traveling down the west coast and the only lead we have is some guy who said he saw her six months ago."

"Well, we have troops ... pretty much everywhere." said the first soldier, "If anyone saw her, they would have reported it."

Ikki then pointed to a large, green area on the map, "What about this place?"

"Well, that's the swamp. No one goes there."

"Why not?" Fluttershy asked.

"Rumor has it that it's infected with strange creatures and plants that come to life."

"I've seen worse. I've experienced crazy nightmares, chimeras, blunder seeds, gigantic centaurs who steal magic, a group of insane anarchists, dark spirits, the list goes on."

The second soldier's eyes widened in surprise, "Wow…you must be the bravest of your group."

Fluttershy blushed, "Well, I wouldn't go that far but it's nice of you to say."

"At least the others let you have the fun." Ikki said sadly.

"Don't get discouraged Ikki." said the second soldier, "You're a valuable member of the team and you have a big heart! I know you're gonna find her. Now let's get you girls out of those ropes." the kind guard stood up to untie them.

Fluttershy smiled with glee, "Oh, thank you! You're very kind."

But before he could free them, the door was blasted down by a powerful kick from Rainbow Dash and Jinora effortlessly blew the soldiers against the far wall, knocking them out cold. Ikki gave them an angry look, as did Fluttershy.

Meelo saluted them, "You're welcome!."

Ikki stood up from the chair, freeing herself from the ropes and glared angrily at her siblings as she untied Fluttershy, "Why did you do that?"

"We're saving you." Jinora said, annoyed at her sister's ungratefulness, "Let's go."

"I had everything under control." Ikki finally freed Fluttershy, who rubbed her wrists.

"Ikki and I just found our food, and we have an idea where Korra is."

Rainbow Dash was shocked to hear this, "You do? Then lets get going!"

"Hold on." Ikki took two snacks from her bag and placed them on either one of the soldiers' knees, who were still sitting against the wall. They really weren't so bad after all, "Sorry my brother and sister knocked you out. Nice chatting with you!"

Fluttershy walked over and gave each of them a kiss on the forehead, "Thanks anyway." the walked off and the sugar glider Ikki had found flew after them, landing on her head.

(~)

Korra sat on a tree root, high above the water with the breezies and the animals accompanying her. She carried a dejected expression on her face while the animals and breezies all tried to console her.

"Shoo! Git! Get out of here!"

Korra jolted her head up as Toph approached her while shooing the animals away. The alligator-cat-fish snarled at her, but Toph remained unfazed. "Don't you snap your jaws at me!" The creature whimpered before walking away in fear. "So, you got my dinner yet? Or where you too busy happy singing with your animal friends?"

"No ... This swamp ... It did crazy things to my mind. I had visions, of all the times my enemies hurt me. Then, I started seeing these dreams. Or, I don't really know what they were. They seemed to real but at the same time, too good to be true. But now that they're gone…I feel alone again."

"Yeah, I figured something like that might happen." Toph said nonchalantly while sticking her finger into her ear.

"What?! You wanted me to see those visions?" Korra asked in surprise before turning to Seabreeze, "Did you know about this?"

The little breezie simply shrugged, "Eh. Pretty much."

"You two are seriously twisted, you know that?" Korra furrowed her brows as she hugged her legs and Toph took a seat beside her while the Breezies rested around them.

"Look, I know you want to get better. And so does the swamp! It can sense you're out of balance. It will teach you what you need to learn, if you're open to listening."

Korra sat in a lotus position and sighed in defeat. "Okay swamp, I'm all ears."

"You said you saw your past enemies. Now why do you think that is?"

"I don't know. Because they made me and a lot of other people suffer."

"Sounds like you're carrying around your former enemies, the same way you're still carrying around that metal poison with those rocks. You maybe consider you could learn something from them?"

"Sounds like the swamp is messing with your mind too." Korra said sarcastically.

"My mind is just fine, thank you. Listen, what did Amon want? Equality for all. Unalaq? He brought back the spirits. And Zaheer believed in freedom."

Korra looked down in thought. "I guess …"

"The problem was, those guys were totally out of balance and they took their ideologies too far."

"Okay, fine. But that doesn't explain why they keep haunting me."

"Because you need to face your fears. You can't expect to deal with future enemies if you're still fighting the old ones. You managed to do so once, now you need to do it again if you want to break this spell."

Korra groaned in frustration. "Er! Again with the spell and the magic! What does any of this have to do with me moving on?"

"Boy, you Avatars sure need a lot of hand-holding." the elderly earthbender stood up, "Get up! We're going to the banyan-grove tree."

"The where?" Korra was then yanked by the shirt by the Breezies and was forced onto her two legs. "Okay, okay! I'm going."

(~)

The group of friends were now flying over the swamp. It sure did look as creepy as the soldiers explained. "Those soldiers said there weren't any troops here and I figure, if Korra's not feeling good, she might come to a spiritual place like this to get better." Ikki explained.

Both the ponies could feel a powerful energy coming form down bellow. "This swamp…" Fluttershy began, "I can feel it's energy."

"Me too." said Rainbow Dash, "Kind of creepy."

Jinora briefly let go of the reins to meditate for a moment, "There _is_ an enormous amount of spiritual activity here, but I don't feel Korra."

"Well, that's what we get for listening to Ikki." Meelo said.

Before they could bicker again, Rainbow Dash intervened, "Hey! We just got here. Let's at least look around."

Suddenly, Fluttershy's ear perked upwards, "What's that sound?"

She gasped when suddenly a bunch of vines came shooting up out of the swamp, entangling the bison's legs and began pulling her down into the murky water below. The group screamed in terror, holding on to their lives as the plants, apparently with minds of their own, managed to pull the gigantic beast down to the ground, landing in a musky lake. Rainbow Dash managed to free Pepper by cutting some of the vines with her fire and the rest of them retracted spontaneously.

"Okay, that…was…freaky!"

"Why did those stupid vines pull us in here anyway?" Meelo asked, while Fluttershy held the two sisters close for protection.

"Because they want us here." Ikki said, "I'm telling you, Korra has got to be close."

Jinora turned to her sister, "I don't know Ikki, I still don't sense Korra." she looked up at the yellow pegasus, "Fluttershy?"

"I can't sense anything around here."

Ikki grew frustrated with her sister, "Well,_ you_ haven't sensed her the entire time we've been looking for her!"

"Next time I go on a mission, it's going to be boys only." Meelo said, "Just Poki and me."

Ikki lets out a tiresome grunt while Rainbow Dash flew upwards, scanning the area. Fluttershy flew up next to her. "Maybe this wasn't the swamp that was on the map."

"I'm telling you, it is. That I _know_ I remember. Don't tell me you don't feel something."

"The only thing I feel right now is a growing migraine." she said while turning her head towards the bickering siblings.

(~)

Toph and Korra climbed up to the base of the banyan-grove tree. It was the very heart of the swamp. A large tree with roots entangled all around its gigantic trunk, connecting all of the vines and trees of the entire swamp together as one. The branches were spread out far and wide and the leaves above looked like the strong sturdy roof of a house with vines hanging down on various sides of the tree. Korra had never seen such a sight.

"It's beautiful."

"The roots of the banyan-grove tree spread out for miles in every direction, connecting this whole swamp." Toph explained, she gestured to Korra to sit down, which she did. "Let me tell you a little story. Close your eyes, and visualize what I say."

Realizing she didn't have any other choice, Korra did as Toph said as she began telling the story.

"Once Upon a time, in a land of ice and snow, there was a young woman who's spirit was as fervid a flame, and her heart as pure as gold. She had a very big destiny in store for her. But her greatest victory was not one she would have expected. She didn't change the world simply by kicking bad guys' butts, but by changing the hearts of those around her. She only needed to see that for herself. And she did, thanks to the friends who changed _her_ heart."

As Toph spoke, Korra could see the visions again. She saw when Amon took away her bending, but also when she unlocked her airbending by thinking about Mako before herself. But before that, she was willing to give up her bending…

For her friend.

That purple creature who she had hurt in a previous memory. She stood by Korra throughout it all.

"After a while, the woman discovered that she was so much more than what others claimed her to be. She grew wings and became a Princess. All by putting the needs of her friends before herself, and sharing what she had learned."

Korra saw herself manifesting into her spirit self, only this time she had wings on her back and a horn on her forehead as well as longer hair that almost looked like a tail. Her body was constantly changing colors and she felt free. Raava was no longer bonded to her like before, no she was free and so was Korra. That era of the Avatar was over, and a new era had begun.

"When things were bad, her friendships gave her the strength to continue on. Even when she had her ups and downs, she never lost Faith. Faith is a fragile thing, sometimes easy to lose…but very hard to kill."

Korra furrowed her brows as the images replayed in her mind. The red Lotus, the poison, the creature screaming. It all seemed so real. But even when she could see the images perfectly, she couldn't remember when they all happened. They seemed more like figments of her imagination, like what she would have wished would have happened instead of the reality of it all. But no, there had to be something real to them. But how?

"Your problem is, while you may be under a spell, it's what you allowed the spell to do to you. You allowed yourself to be disconnected for too long. Disconnected from the people who love you and disconnected from yourself."

Korra opened her eyes and once again took out the necklace and the ring. She placed the ring on her finger and the necklace around her neck. Maybe Toph was right. Maybe this really did all depend on her. Korra placed her hand on the root of the tree she was sitting on. Her palm glowed bright gold and she began sending a stream of energy through the swamp. It flowed through the vines all across the swamp, reaching towards some familiar faces.

(~)

"I'm tired of listening to you!" Meelo said to Ikki. Suddenly, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's Elements of Harmony manifested onto their chests. They felt their friend reaching out to them. The two pegasus ponies smiled.

"Korra!"

Jinora smiled as well for she too could feel Korra's energy, "I feel her too! We know where she is!'

Meelo and Ikki cheered in synchronized, "Yeah!"

(~)

Korra opened her eyes and gasped with delight. "I can't believe it! I saw Jinora, Ikki and Meelo, they're here!"

"Good." Toph said, once again reverting back to her grumpy self, "Hopefully they're here to take you home."

Korra looked up at the sky and saw the most beautiful sight. She saw a young sky bison flying towards the tree, and on the saddle were three children. Two girls and a boy. She knew these kids. Tenzin's kids.

Jinora, Ikki and Meelo.

They had grown up so much, but their innocent and loving smiles remained the same. Korra also spotted two more people with them. One was yellow and the other was blue. The yellow had pink hair styled into a ponytail with a long strand of hair styled to the side of her face and wore a green and pink colored version of the kid's new outfits. The blue one had rainbow streaked hair and wore blue clothing, similar to her skin with lightning prints. Her eyes were rosy in color, just like the creature from her dream. But was even more surprising was that these two girls had wings on their backs and were flying beside the bison. They all happily waved at the young Avatar.

"Korra!"

The airbenders jumped off Pepper and unfolded their wingsuits, flying towards Korra and Toph, accompanied by Rainbow and Fluttershy.

Korra couldn't begin to describe how happy and relieved she felt to see her younger siblings. Tears of joy rolled down her eyes and she wiped them away, but her smile remained. The children landed and embraced Korra in a warm loving hug. Oh, how good did it feel to have them in her arms again.

Ikki looked up at Korra with tears of her own, "I missed you so much, Korra."

"I missed you so much, too." Korra then looked up looked up in confusion to see the two winged girls before her. The way they looked at Korra, with such admiration and love, it was like they had found their long lost sister or mother. The yellow one cried first and lunged towards Korra, welcoming her in a tight embrace so filled with love.

"Korra! You're okay!"

Her voice. Her voice was so gentle and demure, it brought even more tears to Korra's eyes. Once the hug ended, the pink haired girl took a good look at Korra, her cyan eyes shimmering. Finally, Korra found her mouth and spoke to the mysterious young woman with wings and pointed ears.

"F…Flutter….shy?…." the name sounded so foreign for Korra.

"It's me Korra. And Rainbow Dash."

The multi-colored haired girl approached Korra and hugged her tightly. Her hug was slightly more rough compared to Fluttershy's. No doubt this one was an athlete. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

Korra was still very confused by all of this. They looked so much like the ones from her dreams, only now they were standing right in front of her. In her heart, she did know them. "How did you find me all the way out here?"

"We lost the map and then we had to keep stopping at random places."

"Until finally Jinora, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash sensed your energy." said Ikki

"But we never would have been here if it weren't for Ikki and Fluttershy." Jinora said proudly.

"We never would have stormed off and run into those soldiers if it weren't for Meelo."

Meelo smiled proudly while crossing his arms. "I was trying to toughen up these ladies, but I guess it was a team effort."

"Well, glad to see you finally learned something." said Rainbow, "Now that that's taken care of, can you explain what the heck happened to you?! Your wings are gone, your cutie mark's gone, your hair's short-oh, boy! Rarity's not gonna be happy about this."

"She's right," said Fluttershy, "What happened?"

"Ahem! I believe we can answer that."

Fluttershy turned her head and she beamed with delight, "Seabreeze!" the little breezie hugged the anthro pony's face. "It's so good to see you, old friend. How did you get here?"

"I will explain latter."

Toph coughed, reminding Korra of her presence as well. "Oh, I'm so sorry. This is Meelo, Jinora, and Ikki. Aang and Katara's grandchildren. And this is Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy."

"Your grandpa was a real pain in my butt." the elderly woman said to the children. Then, Meelo recognized the woman.

"Wait a minute. Cranky? Old? Blind? You must be Toph!"

Toph chuckled in amusement, "Oh, I like this one."

"Wait a second!" Rainbow Dash gently shoved her way through and stood closer in front of the blind woman. "Toph? As in, Beifong? Toph…Beifong?"

"The one and only, kid."

The anthro pony gasped in awe before placing her palms on her cheeks and her wings flapped rapidly with excitement as she hovered inches from where she stood.

"OhMyGoshOhMyGoshOhMyGoshOhMyGoshOhMyGosh! I've read sooooooo much about you! I know your daughters! And your grandkids! One of them use to date my friend! Why did I say that?"

Toph arced an eyebrow, "Now I know where Korra gets her perkiness from."

While Rainbow Dash was fan-girling over Toph, Jinora turned to Korra, "You need to come home, Korra. Kuvira is taking over the Earth Kingdom."

"You have to stop her." Ikki stated.

Korra looked at them with uncertainty, "I don't know ... I'm not the Avatar I used to be. I can't even go into the Avatar State."

"You mean you can't activate your magic?" Fluttershy asked.

It was then, Korra finally gave in. "Every person I've met has been telling the same crazy things over and over. At first, I thought this place was just messing with me but now…" she looked down at the ring in her hand. Her eyes shimmering as rainbow lights appeared on the object, and manifested into her eyes. That's when reality hit her.

"Maybe it's not a dream. Maybe this is all real."

Seabreeze rolled his eyes, "Well, it was about time you figured that out!"

Now, with more determination than ever, Korra placed the necklace around her neck and placed the ring on her finger. It was now…

Or never.

(~)

Back in Toph's hollow tree, where Korra stood facing the fire that burned in the center of the place. The amber flew around her, making her brown locks dance in sync with the burning flames. These flames were like her spirit. Restless. Driven. Powerful. Her emotions of uncertainty faded and shifted to feelings of determination as she turned to face Toph, who was accompanied by the children and the two ponies.

"All right. I'm ready."

"I'm not bending it out of you. You've got to do this on your own."

After a few seconds, Korra nodded her head before taking a firmer stance and slowly inhaled, while the others watched in anticipation. Toph remained clam with her hands behind her back, instructing Korra.

"Close your eyes. Clear your mind. And don't freak out, like last time! Now, focus your energy. Find the stones. Let it move through you body."

With her eyes closed, Korra began moving her arms in an attempt to bend the stones and metal within her, but just as she felt them, her mind went. She saw Zaheer, suffocating her again. The image frightened her and Korra lost her concentration, breaking her stance as she screamed. Beams of sweat dripped from her face.

"That fight is over." Toph said, "Release the fear."

But Korra was unsure if she could. Then, Fluttershy opened her mouth as she began to sing in a soft ballad

(Mash up parody of Let it grow and Let it go. More ballad)

_Plant the seed inside the earth…_

_Just one way to…know its worth_

_When we, celebrate the world_

Korra looked on with surprise as the song reached her ears, soothing her anxiety. Rainbow Dash slowly joined in as she and Flutters held hands.

**Rainbow; **

_Celebrate the world_

**Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash;**

_Celebrate the world_

_Oh, oh_

**Jinora;**

_All you gotta do…is let your heart be true_

_Let your heart be true_

_Never be afraid, never be afraid_

_To let it go_

**Fluttershy, Rainbow and children;**

_Let it go, let it go_

_Don't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn your back and slam that door…_

They stopped for a moment, hoping their song would encourage their friend.

And it did.

It may have just been a song, but there was love and encouragement behind those words. Love and comfort. They believed in her, they knew she could do it. But she needed to believe it herself as well.

Korra closed her eyes and she too sang softly,

**Korra;**

_Cause, here I stand…and here I'll stay_

_Let it go, let it go…._

Toph smiled proudly, "Let it go."

Korra got back in her stance, exhaled, and began bending the poison again. Her heart rate calmed down, her mind clear, allowing the fear to flow. She extended her arms as tiny droplets of green metallic looking liquids, with tiny shimmering green stones inside, came out from the sides of her arms. It was the mercury poison mixed with the stones. She moved them down the length to form a larger drop in front of her. She repeated the process one more time, as more of this liquid transcended from her arm all the way to her fingernails and levitating away from her.

With one last swift of her hands, Korra removed the last bit of the stones and levitated them forwards, where Toph bended to hemispheres around it, locking them inside. She smiled proudly at her pupil.

"Well done, Korra."

Suddenly, Korra grunted and fell to her knees. Her body felt strange, like something dormant had just reawaken and was coursing through her body. The others watched with worry, but Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash knew what was happening. This was a good thing.

She couldn't explain it. It was like Korra was seeing clearly for the first time in so long. Her memories were not like the ones she had before. No, she remembered her past.

Her _real_ past!

She saw the day she met the Mane Six. The first time they bonded. Her summoning the Elements of Harmony, sacrificing her bending for Twilight, becoming the Element of Unity. Her adventures in Equestria, even the first time she met the Breezies, and Fluttershy learned her lesson about true kindness. The time she was with Rarity in ManeHathan, Rainbow Falls, the Equestria Games, the Glacier Spirits Festival, her and the Mane Six defeating UnaVaatu, her becoming an alicorn, her and Mako reuniting. Leilani, Luna, Celestia, Cadance, even Shinning Armor. Discord, Flash Sentry, the Apple Family, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Asami and Bolin, her and Twilight stopping Tirek, Sunset Shimmer, Canterlot Hight, Twilight's castle.

Her castle!

Everything came flowing back to her like a waterfall. Korra's body began to glow brightly within the cave as the others, minus Toph, shielded their eyes. Korra's body was lifted up into the air, levitating a couple feet above the ground. Her eyes snapped open, revealing the brilliant white glow of the Avatar State. The same glow appeared on her back, and two pearl white wings emerged!

A symbol appeared on the left side of her cheek, and her hair, began to grow. Now, instead of chin-legnht, it reached her shoulders from the front, while the back of the hair grew longer and longer into a low ponytail. A pale blue streak appeared on the left side of her hair and two more streaks grew in place. On her right side was now a darker blue streak and behind her head was an aqua-green streak that reached from the tip of her head all the way down to her ponytail's end. Her green outfit was now brighter in color and small little sparkles adored the edged of her shirt, pants and waist ribbon belt, and the scratches disappeared.

Once the glow diminished, Korra's eyes stopped their glowing and so did her wings. She gasped in a awe, feeling like she had just woken up from a dream. She looked behind her back and her heart leaped for joy.

Her wings were back!

Tan in color like her skin, but with blue tips on the feathers. Her hair was longer again, a different style as before but still somewhat different from her previous bob cut. She opened her fists, allowing a single sparkly snowflake to emerge. Her magic was back as well.

Meelo cheered happily, "The Avatar is back in business!"

The kids ran up to Korra, who still couldn't believe what had just happened. "I feel so much lighter." she said as she look down upon her hands. Then, she took another look at Rainbow Dash and Flutershy. Not only did she now fully recognize them, but she now remembered how much they meant to her. Korra's eyes teared up as she smiled.

"Fluttershy! Rainbow Dash!"

The three girls spread their arm wide open and embraced in a tight hug, screaming like hyperactive teenage girls. Korra was so happy to have her little ponies back in her life. And in her mind.

Korra; "I missed you!"

Rainbow; "We missed you!"

Korra; "Couldn't remember you, or anything, that's why I lost my magic."

Fluttershy; "But you're okay now."

Korra; "I am, and I'm so happy to have you guys back. Oh, I love you so much!"

Fluttershy; "We love you too!"

The girls continued to laugh and cry tears of joy as they embraced. Korra felt at peace again. She felt at home. Even the breezies joined in the love.

"I knew you could do it!" Seabreeze said proudly.

"Thank you, old friend." Korra then turned to Toph, "And thank you, so much for helping me. I'd like to give you a hug now, if that's okay."

Toph was reluctant, but she figured the girl deserved it. "All right, you earned it."

And so, Korra gave Toph a warm deserving hug as the elderly woman pattered her on the back. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, very gleefully, joined in the hug as well. And so did the breezes and the kids.

"Okay, that's enough!"

(~)

Outside of Toph's home, the kids mounted on Pepper, while Korra and the Ponies bid their farewells to Toph, all linking arms.

"Well, it was really great meeting you in person, Toph." Rainbow said, "Not exactly the meeting I envisioned but, still."

"You got good friends there, Korra." Toph said with a smile, "Never loose sight of that."

"I won't" Korra assured. And this was a promise she was sure to keep. Seabreeze and the other Brezeeis nuzzled against Korra's face.

"It was good to see you again, Korra."

"You too. Take care."

The three girls flew up onto the saddle, waving goodbye to their friends before flying off, leaving Toph and the breezies behind. The elderly woman walked back into her home.

"Finally, some peace and quiet."

Seabreeze followed her, "You know, I haven't seen you smile like that before she showed up."

"Yeah well…she's a good kid. A bit too perky, but good."

(~)

**Sorry for the long wait, school was hard. **

**And now, for next week, you will get to know more about Kuvira's past. Wait and see. **


	5. Enemy at the Gates

**Enemy at the Gates**

Birds scattered through the crack of a cliffside, punctuated by a narrow cleft as a massive Earth Empire airship appeared through the void in the rock, cutting through the air close to the ground. In the not too far distance, stood the city of Zaofu, sitting in the foreground at the head of its narrow valley.

Kuvira's airships rounded the bend in the valley and steered toward the city. As the ships advanced on the city, one of the guards on the outpost witnessed their unwelcome visitors and whirled around, rushing to a radio, speaking urgently.

"We have an emergency!"

Suyin rode on a train along with her husband Baatar and her twin sons. The train rushed through the tunnel as the lights faded in an out into the windows. Baatar walked up to his face, who wore a stern look on her face, grasping a bar for balance as he spoke.

"I'll contact President Raiko. He'll send the United Forces."

The train emerged into brilliant sunlight as it exited the tunnel. The four of them looked into the distance, seeing Kuvira's forces already massed in the valley, both airships and ground troop. Suyin stood up from her seat, looking at the army.

"Call whomever you want, but they'll never make it in time. Kuvira's already here and she brought her entire army."

(~)

Kuvira stood at the window, her eyes locked on the view before her. She was so close. So close to achieving her goal. She was doing the right thing. However, at the back of her mind, there was a very small little speck of guilt. Nobody knew this, but to get where she was…she had to cheat.

…..

_"Please! Have mercy on our village!" a poor man begged on his knees in front of Kuvira. It had been almost two years and she had accomplished so much. She was uniting the Earth Kingdom._

_"Pledge your loyalty to me and I will see to it that your village has what it needs to survive."_

_"But give you our land? What good will that do?"_

_"I am only doing what is best for the Earth Empire. The Earth Queen is no longer on the throne and she has bestowed her power onto me. Now, do as I say or-"_

_"Kuvira, stop!"_

_All eyes looked up and the entire village burst out into applauds as The Princess Avatar lowered down and landed gracefully before them. As always, she was a stunning sight. Her long elegant wings flapped gently as she landed and her long lose ponytail bellowed behind her. Her blue eyes sparkled like gemstones. The mere sight of her would make anyone swoon._

_"It's Princess Korra!"_

_"All hail the Princess!"_

_All the townsfolk, children included, rushed over to greet the princess with wide smiles and happy cheers. But there was one person who was not happy to see her. And that was Kuvira._

_The two women began speaking to one another inside the train. "Will all due respect, your highness, you should not have interfered."_

_"I received word about how you've been taking advantage of your position." Korra responded. She sounded so much more wiser and confident now than she did in her past. "I'm not here to be angry or to school you, but I will say you need to stop."_

_"Stop? Stop trying to make my nation a better place for everyone? I am only doing what I was assigned to do."_

_"I understand, and you've done a great job, but recently, it seems the way you wish to "help" people is treating them like property instead of equals and friends."_

_"I __am__ treating them as equals!"_

_"By threatening their lives just so you can have your way?"_

_"And what would you rather do? Give some lesson about friendship? How well has that worked for you so far? You should know by now that not everyone is easily moved by your speeches and songs, Korra."_

_Korra was taken aback by this. "Is that what you think of me? Some perfect princess who sings to solve everyday problems?"_

_"What problems have you solved, recently?" Kuvira asked with an arc eyebrow._

_"For your information, I've been working my butt going to every single town you conquered and made things fair for everyone."_

_Kuvira's stoic expression shifted to shock, "How could you have known about the cities I've been to?"_

_"I've had airbenders and pegasi scouting the Earth Kingdom to send progress reports back to me."_

_"So, you've been spying on me?!"_

_"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know I should have told you, and I did. I sent letters explaining every-"_

_"Letters? You didn't have the decency to tell me in person? I thought you-" suddenly, Kuvira noticed something on Korra's finger. "What's that?"_

_Korra looked down at her engagement ring and slightly blushed, but she did not smile. "Oh, that's, um…my engagement ring."_

_"Your what?"_

_"I'm…getting married." _

_This revelation came as a shock to Kuvira, "Are you serious? I've been working nonstop to help my nation while you're off cuddling with some firebending street-rat?"_

_"He's not a street-rat! He's a respected officer!"_

_"I can't believe you! So, this whole time, I've been nothing but an errand girl for you and you never even trusted me?!"_

_"I did trust you."_

_"Did? As in past tense?"_

_Korra slowly backed away, "I didn't mean it like that."_

_Kuvira scoffed, "Well, whatever you say, I have no regrets. I have done a far better job than you ever could."_

_"What's happened to you?" Korra asked, "You're not the same Kuvira I remember."_

_"You're right. I'm not, now are you satisfied?"_

_"No. Just disappointed."_

_"You know, you're really starting to sound just like Su."_

_"Good. At least one of us does."_

_Kuvira slammed her fists onto the table, but Korra did not flinch. Not even a little. "You think you can just waltz right in here and tell me how to do my job while flaunting your precious ring? You were suppose to support me!"_

_"I want to support you, but not what your doing." The room fell silent as Korra slowly regained her composure. Taking in slow deep breaths to calm her nerves. "I use to carry the weight of the world on my shoulders my entire life. But I soon realized that nobody can do everything on their own, no matter who or what you are. My role is not just solving other people's problems, but showing them they can solve it for themselves. That's why I had faith in you. I was proud of you for taking charge and learning to make a change. I felt the world was making progress until you turned into…this! Queen Hou-Ting's nephew will soon take the throne and when he does, you will renounce your position."_

_Kuvira was taken aback by this, "And who says I will?"_

_"You will. I'll make sure you do, even if I have to remove you myself."_

_"You can't do that! You may be a princess but you have no right to fire me!"_

_"Technically, I do. I was one of the people who agreed to assign you this position." with that, Korra walked out of the room, leaving a very, very angry metalbender behind, "I'm sorry." she said with a voice of regret. But Kuvira, was sneering. _

_"You will be."_

…

Kuvira's mind returned to the present as her fiance approached her from behind and the two looked out at the world flying by as the train moved through the countryside.

"By this time tomorrow, my mother will have signed the treaty, and the Earth Empire will finally be united."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Kuvira stated, "Securing your hometown won't be like every other city." she said as she walked over to the map, leaving Baatar Jr. at the window. He turned toward Kuvira, pausing briefly before he spoke bitterly.

"Zaofu stopped being my home long ago. I'm ready to take it by force."

"No. The eyes of the world are on us now. We must do this right. That's why we need Bolin."

"Do you really think we can rely on him?"

"Su trusts him. She'll listen to him."

(~)

Melody was stirring her index finger into the clear water of her glass cup. She was so board. It was like this every single day; encourage Kuvira, sing if necessary, toy with people's minds and emotions. Everyday, the same old thing. Heck, it's been like that for years. Now, for the first time ever, she realized she was bored of it.

She, along with her sister Starblaze, were lounging in their private room in the the train until their leader, Dazzle entered the room. "We're nearing Zaofu."

Starblaze jolted up and jumped onto her feet. "Finally, I've been board out of my mind all day. I'm ready for some action."

Melody, on the other hand, simply sighed, "Yeah. Great. Woo-hoo." she said with complete lack of enthusiasm, which concerned her sisters.

"What's with you?" Starblaze asked.

"It's just…aren't you guys tired of all of this? It's the same thing each and every time; sing, cause trouble, sing, cause trouble blah, blah, blah, after a few years it gets really old. Epp!" Melody flinched when Dazzle aggressively slapped her drink right out of her hand and glared at her younger sister, her eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying you want out? Because if you are, I will not hesitate to throw you off of this train."

"But, we're still moving." Melody said fearfully.

"Exactly." Dazzle slowly stepped back, and Melody lowered her ears in fear. "If you try _anything_ to sabotage all we've worked for till now, your friendship necklace isn't the only thing I'll crush. Have I made myself clear?"

Despite the threat, there still seemed to be somewhat of restrain in Dazzle's tone of voice. But even that wasn't enough for the younger pony to gulp in fear before transforming into her pony form, still shaking in fear.

"Crystal clear."

The brunette pony smiled in triumph when they heard a knock at the door and Bolin entered with a salute. "Ladies, Kuvira wants to see us right away."

"We'll be right there." Dazzle said before she and Starblaze shot Melody matching angry glares before walking pass Bolin. The earthbender noticed the frightened pony on the floor.

"Melody? You okay?"

She immediately morphed back into her anthro form. "Y-Yeah, just um…nothing."

Ever since he worked for Kuvira, Bolin had developed a soft spot for the bubbly little pony. She was always so sweet and a delight, and listened to his stories of when he was a pro-bender and a mover star and when he traveled the world. To him, she was a good friend.

"Hey, I've got something that'll make you feel better." he said so in a sing-song voice before revealing a small palm sized apple pie on a small tin just for her.

Melody smiled with glee, "Cherry Pie! My favorite!"

"I snuck it out of the fridge while no one was looking."

Melody graciously accepted the sugary pastry. "Thanks Bolin. Wait, isn't this the last one? You said you had dibs."

"I did, but I figured you deserved it more."

Melody was surprised by this, "Really? Why?"

Bolin's eyes fell to the ground in sadness, "After the way I treated Asami, I don't deserve that delicious treat." he then smiled at the pony, "You on the other hand, you've been nothing but a good supportive friend to me. You always know just what to say to make me feel better. It's like, no matter what you say I can never feel bad."

Melody's eyes looked away from Bolin and down at the apple pie. Suddenly, she no longer felt so hungry. "Thanks Bolin. And, I'm sorry about Asami."

"It's probably for the best. She didn't appreciate what I did."

"I don't think that's entirely true."

"Of course it is. We're making a difference and she looked at me like I was a criminal. Maybe this break up was a smart move. Ah!" Bolin suddenly felt a painful jab on his head, like a needle picking at his brain.

"Are you okay?" Melody asked with worry.

Bolin managed to regain his composure, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go, we can't keep Kuvira waiting."

Once he left, the young pony noticed her pendent was glowing. Now she felt even more guilty than before.

(~)

Pepper was flying through the air, as Jinora steered and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash sat beside Korra, chatting. "Okay, so let me get this straight." Rainbow began, "You somehow drank some strange potion that made you forget all about Equestria, us and your powers?"

"Basically, yeah." Korra responded, "Everything that happened since I arrived at Republic City, I remember it much the same, only how it would have been if none of you were there."

The ponies, as well as the airbender children, were incredibly shocked by this. "Then, how did you defeat UnaVaatu?" Fluttershy asked.

"I still turned into that spirit version of myself, only I didn't have wings, or my horn, and Equestria was never bonded with our world. Heck, I don't think it even existed. It was like, my mind was trapped in some kind of alternate universe. And the saddest part is, after the Red Lotus poisoned me, it took me three years to get better."

"Three years?!" The ponies asked in union.

"Two of them I was away at the South Pole recuperating, and the past six months I was traveling the world to rediscover myself. Since I never had my magic, of course I couldn't have removed the poison to begin with."

Rainbow Dash stoke a step back, "Whoa. Anything else that was out of whack?"

"Well, me and Mako never got back together and he and Asami had a fling while I had amnesia after that dark spirit attacked me."

For a moment, the three were silent…before they bursted out laughing. Rainbow Dash literally fell off of the saddle, only to fly up, still hugging her stomach and laughing out loud.

"Yeah right! Asami would never be dumb enough to do that!"

"Not even Mako!" Fluttershy said between laughs.

"I know, I have no idea where that would come from." Korra said as her laughs died down, "I mean, sure she almost kissed him that one time but, still, she's way smarter than that."

Rainbow Dash lowered down and sat beside Korra as both she and Fluttershy held her hands tightly like the sisters they were. "Well, the important thing is you're okay. Now, we can go back home and finally put this whole Kuvira situation to rest."

"Not quite." Korra said, catching Rainbow by surprise, "You said she was heading to Zaofu, right?"

"Right."

"Then so am I."

"Are you sure?" Jinora asked with concern, "Dad wanted us to bring you back to Republic City."

"And Mako's been worried sick about you." Ikki said.

Korra looked down at her engagement ring. Nothing would make her happier to see her friends and family again, but she had some unfinished business to take care of. "Kuvira needs to know that the Avatar is back." she looked to her left, away from the others, "The world needs to know."

Meelo then jumped to his feet, yelling as he balanced himself on the saddle, "Woo-hoo! Avatar fight! This is going to be awesome!"

Korra smiled in amusement at Meelo's antics, "Meelo, there's not gonna be a fight. Kuvira saved my dad. She was a captain in Su's guard; I think she can be reasoned with."

"What? No fight? Why did we go through all that trouble to save you if you're not going to beat someone up?"

Fluttershy assured the boy, "Now Meelo, we need to respect Korra's choice." the yellow pegasus then whispered to the Avatar, "But you are still going to teach her a lesson, right?"

"Hopefully it won't have to resort to that." Korra said as she looked down at her hands in worry. "The last thing I want to do is fight Kuvira."

(~)

Kuvira's train glided through the mountains on its track while Varrick was working on his latest invention. He turned on the recording camera and looked at it on confusion. "Zhu Li! Is this thing on?" he asked as he withdrew his head, taking his position in front of the camera.

"We're rolling, sir." Zhu-Li said on the other side of the camera.

"Okay. I'm Varrick, of Varrick Industries, International-" he smiled as he said his name, "-and this is Spirit Vine Experiment 3-02. Hand me the thing!"

Zhu Li walked into the frame of the recording camera, carrying a glass tube, within which was a fragment of spirit vine. The expedient Kuvira had him working on. While Zhu Li, dressed in a white lab coat and protective observation goggles, carried the tube easily, Varrick staggered under its weight as she gave it to him. He waddled over to the machine behind him and placed the tube in the machine as Zhu Li checked an electrical connection in the wiring on the floor and Varrick returned to narrating in front of the camera about his procedure.

"In this stasis capsule is a preserved spirit vine sample weighing approximately two "Zhu Lis"."

Zhu Li cast an annoyed glance at Varrick who then walked to the right side of the machine and pulle a lever. As he walked back toward the camera, the machine began to hum, and the vine in the capsule was suddenly enveloped by electric pulses of purplish power.

"I have postulated that these spirit vines are a form of pure energy that's unstable in what we call-" Varrick made quote signs with his fingers, "-"typical earth conditions". This machine should transfer the energy from the vine into a battery using electrical currents, reverse magnetic polarity, and a little-known phenomenon I like to call-the Varri-Effect!"

The vine began to crackle with energy, followed by a high-pitched hum permeating the room, then a separate glass tube above it began glowing with the same purplish light. Varrick smiled excitedly at the scene, "It's working! It's registering five "Varricks" of power. Now seven Varricks!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the power conduit leading to the glowing battery began overloaded, and bolts of energy begin to arc along its surface as Varrick stared at it, dumbstruck. The energy dial suddenly shoot to the top of the scale; the light bulbs on the side of the machine shattered as alarms sounded off.

"Whoa! What is this? What's going on?"

As the hum of the machine rose in pitch, a sudden arc of energy flared from the machine, knocking Zhu Li against the wall with a cry and Varrick dove away from the machine. The camera fell onto its side as Varrick yelled in fear, climbing toward the camera.

"Zhu Li! Shut it down! There are too many Varricks!"

Zhu Li rushed to the lever and pulled on it, looking up at the arcing battery. But nothing happened, much to her horror. She pulled the lever a few more times but had no effect. As she stared in panic at the intensely glowing battery, it exploded, sending a focused blast of pure purple colored energy through the back wall of the train, breaking it apart like a wet tissue paper. The entire rear car of the train was thrown into the air by the shock of the blast. Varrick and Zhu Li were both thrown backward, toward the gaping hole in the car. While Varrick hit a piece of wall and crumpled to the floor, Zhu Li tumbled through the hole, screaming as she dangled over the tracks flying by in a blur.

"Sir!"

Varrick crawled to the hole and, grabbing both of her hands, tried to pull her back into the train, groaning as he did. "You're too heavy! You know, you could stand to lose a few Zhu Lis!"

"I think you're just weak, sir!" Zhu Li said in veiled desperation, "Pull harder!"

With one last great effort, his eyes bulging with the exertion, Varrick pulled Zhu Li back onto the train. He fell backward as Zhu Li, off balance, fell on top of him. As they realized how they were lying, chest to chest, they looked at each other for a moment. Zhu Li, a tiny smile on her face, moved her safety goggles onto her forehead as Varrick looked back into her eyes.

"Varrick ... you saved me." Zhu Li said softly. It was very rare for her to actually say his name.

Varrick placed his hand to her face, speaking softly as well, "Of course I saved you." As he placed his free hand on the other side of her face, he directed her face toward the wreckage of the car, a sudden change in his demeanor from romantic to his eccentric self. "I can't clean this place up by myself! Grab a broom!"

As he sat up, Zhu Li leaned away from him, looking put out. So much for the special moment. Kuvira, Baatar Jr., as well as the three ponies, having felt the shock of the explosion, entered the room.

"What happened? Were we attacked?" Kuvira asked.

Varrick got up to his feet and dusted himself off, "No! We were spirit-vined! But don't worry, I-" Varrick stopped on his tracks when he spotted something from the corner of the room. Without even thinking, his eyes fixated on the object, he shoved his bosses out of the way and approached it. It was the country hat that a certain pony had given him long ago. He would keep it around wherever he worked as to remind him of his humility. The hat must have fallen from where it was hung due to the blast. Varrick caressed the hat with his thumb.

"A.J." he said nearly breathless.

It was then, he began to remember everything his dear friends the Apple Family have taught him. About putting other's first and yourself second. That's when it all became clear to him.

"That's it! I'm putting the kibosh on this project." he said with confidence as he slid a lever on the wall down and the greenish light bathing his samples, set into notches in the wall, lessened and went out.

Starblaze walked up to the man, taking his hat away from him by force, "No, you're not. Do you realize what we could do with this kind of power?"

But Varrick simply took his hat back, with equal aggression, and went on around the room, shutting off the glowing green lights one by one. "Yes! I do! And that's why we gotta put an end to it! What if it fell into the wrong hands?"

Baatar Jr. crossed his arms, "Since when does that matter to you?"

"Since now. I know it's not like me, right? Usually I look at a project like this and think, "Wow! I could make a ton of money off this!" But recently, I've been having these strange feelings ... inside. Then I remembered the lessons my Apple Family taught me. That money doesn't bring you happiness, only good will, hard work, and being concerned for others makes you rich. And recently, there's this nagging voice in my head constantly telling me what's right from wrong!"

"I believe that voice is your conscience, sir." Zhu Li said as she swiped the floor next to Varrick.

Melody smiled at the Varrick honor, but received a glare from her two sisters as Kuvira approached Varrick, unwavering. "Well, I'm the other voice in your head, and I'm telling you you will continue with this project."

Varrick placed his country hat over his head, "Sorry, no. I just really gotta stand my ground on this one- Whoa!"

Melody gasped in shock once the metal plates that made up the shoulders of Varrick's outfit suddenly slid up and tightened around his neck, lifting him into the air as his hat fell to the floor. Starblaze was metalbending Varrick high up and began walking him backward, toward the hole in the back of the train.

"And now there's a voice in my head telling me to drop you on the tracks." she floated Varrick out into the emptiness as he yelled, "What do you think, Kuvira? Should I listen?"

Kuvira did not react to this twisted act, heck she didn't even flinch. She simply looked at Varrick with her stern emerald orbs before saying, "Drop him."

Varrick clenched the metal plats around his neck and began pleading for his life, "No! No! Head voices are liars, what do head voices know? I'll work on the project! Please don't drop me!"

Starblaze smiled and pulled Varrick back inside the train and he tumbled to the floor in a heap. Kuvira stepped over his body as she left with Baatar Jr. and the ponies in tow. Melody looked on with worry. She still couldn't believe that a simple hat managed to make Varrick see the truth. Zhu Li rushed to Varrick's side and they both watched their superiors leave, anger etched into their faces.

(~)

Asami Sato sat on a table, looking down at a stack of letters, their wax seals unbroken, sitting in front of her folded hands. A voice broke the silence and she looked up.

"Asami, you came."

The man pulled out the chair, opposite his daughter and sat. After three years, Hiroshi Sato has grown older. His hair was now completely gray and he looked on at Asami with a bespectacled and somewhat downfallen face. A moment of silence passed between them as they sat facing each other. Asami pushed the stack of letters across the table toward Hiroshi.

"I came to return these."

Hiroshi looked down at the letters, saddened, "You never opened them."

"Stop writing me." Asami said sternly. She did not raise her voice, nor did she sound distress or on the verge of tears. She kept her emotions in. "I never want to see or hear from you again." with that, she tried to leave.

"Please, just let me say one thing, then I'll never contact you again." Hiroshi pleaded desperately. Asami stood still for a moment, then sat back down, not looking her father in the eye as he spoke, "I can't forgive myself for all the horrible things I've done. And I never expect you to forgive me." a look of pure regret flashed on his face, "I tore our family apart, and destroyed our good name. But in a life of regret, you're the one thing I look back on that makes me smile." Asami averted her head even more, but she could already feel herself tearing up. "I just want you to know I'm so proud of you, Asami. You are the greatest thing I ever created."

The tear that threatened to spill while Hiroshi was talking, broke through and rolled over her cheek. Asami quickly rose and ran from the room without saying a word. Hiroshi watched her leave before hanging his head in sadness. He should have known she would never forgive him. He wouldn't either after all he had done.

Asami ran out of the building onto to encounter Sunset Shimmer, who immediately welcomed her in a tight hug as the heiress weeped on her shoulder. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay." the pony assured as her friends continued to cry.

This was much harder for her than she could have ever imagined. First she broke up with her boyfriend, now this. Why was she torturing herself?

(~)

Bolin sat in a chair, facing Kuvira, Baatar Jr. and the three Pony sisters. The earthbender seemed apprehensive. "Am ... I in trouble?"

"No. In fact, I have good news." Kuvira said, "We want you to be a part of our inner circle." as soon as the words left her mouth, Melody looked on at Bolin with worry.

"Inner circle? No way! Yes!" catching himself, Bolin cleared his throat and spoke serious tone, "That is a great honor. What does it mean, exactly?"

"It means you've proven your worth. We're so close to uniting the Empire, but Su has some resentment towards me and Baatar that might cloud her judgment and stop her from making a wise decision. We believe you can help her see clearly."

Bolin smiled eagerly, "I can do that! By the time I'm finished telling her all the great things we've done, she'll be begging to join!"

"Good." Dazzle said with a smirk, "Because we're here."

Kuvira metalbended the shades on the windows up, letting outside light pour into the car. Sitting in the bottom of the valley below were Kuvira's forces, her entire military army. Bolin looks at the massive army for a moment before turning back to Kuvira.

"Aren't all these troops gonna send the wrong message?" he asked. It was a fair question, all of those scary looking machined did seem more intimidating that welcoming.

"The army is here to project strength. You're here to present peace."

Starblaze took a seat next to Bolin and wrapped her arm around his shoulder ire assurance, "Relax, Bolin. You've got this. After all, this is what you wanted, right? To prove to everyone you've done a good job?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, a mist emitted from her pendent, which was absorbed into Bolin's eyes, and the earthbender stood up, saluting to Kuvira.

"I am at your service, Great Uniter."

Kuvira smiled in triumph, "I knew you wouldn't let me down."

But while the others were content, Melody was filled with regret and despair. This was not the Bolin she had come to know. This was not….

Her friend.

(~)

A set of double doors opened wide and Kuvira, Baatar Jr., Bolin and the three ponies entered the room. Where the entire Beifong clan awaited them. Though, their expressions were far from welcoming.

Su stood alongside her husband while her three sons, Wei, Wing and Huan stood on the right side of the room. The twins were still identical in every aspect, including cloths, and Huan had grown his hair more with had of his bang dyed green. Opal was there as well, sitting on the large table in the center of the room which carriesdthe scale model of Zaofu. Upon their entrance, she stood up, her hands on her hips.

Bolin smiled nervously at them all, "Hey, Su, Baatar, Wei, Wing, Huan, and Opal, you're here too!"

But the airbender turned away from him, crossing her arms in disapproval. "No! You've chosen your side."

"Sides? There shouldn't be sides!" he then began talking to both parties, "I know, why don't we all stand in a circle, huh? Maybe hold hands? Sing a song like the good old days, remember?"

Suyin ignored Bolin, her angry eyes fixated on her eldest son and his fiance. "I'm not giving up Zaofu. I don't care if you brought your entire army."

"Su, I didn't bring my army to threaten you." Kuvira said.

"Though it would be fun." Starblaze pounded her fists together, only to have Dazzle elbow her roughly with a scorn.

"Will you let the Great Uniter talk!" she smiled at her leader, "Go ahead, Vira."

Kuvira nodded in gratitude before she continued speaking with Su, "I wanted to show you all that your son and I have accomplished."

Suyin tried to reason with her son, "You must realize what you're doing goes against everything your father and I tried to teach you."

"Son, you belong here." said her husband. But Baatar Jr. looked on with bitterness.

"Why? So that I could go on living in your shadow?"

Baatar looked on in astonishment and Suyin was visible angry, "Don't say that! You know she's brainwashed you!"

Kuvira smirked while her fiance smugly crossed his arms, also smirking. "Ha! I didn't brainwash him! I set him free! And now he's accomplished more with me than he ever could with you."

"Too bad for you, old lady." Starblaze mocked, making Su even angrier. Her daughter stood before the dark and red haired pony, clenching her fists.

"Hey! Don't you dare talk to my mother like that!"

"Or else what, cupcake? You'll blast me? Ha! I'd like to see you try."

Bolin quickly came in between the two, laughing awkwardly, "Okay, guys, obviously, there's a lot of personal, painful history here, so what do you say we just all forget about that stuff, huh? I mean, that's the past!"

Bolin slid up from behind the twins, "Right Wing? Right Wei? You guys know what I'm talkin' 'bout, right? High five!" he stood in between them, offering said high-five to them both for a few seconds before giving up and sliding smoothly, away from their disapproving glares, and walked back to the center of the room.

"All right. No, that's cool. You know what I think we need to do? Focus on the future! And the future is bright, let me tell you! I've seen it!" he said to the Beifong clan, "Yeah! Saw it last month! We went to this town that had nothing. Most of the people there had never seen a Satomobile before. Now, they have two Satomobiles, running water, and a magnet train that goes right through their town! I mean, how awesome is that?"

"They might have been happy when you first arrived," Opal began, "but I've seen what happens after you leave. Citizens are forced to work as slave labor, dissenters are sent off to who-knows-where!"

Bolin's eyes widened in surprise. That was exactly what Asami said to him. "Wait a sec, when did you talk with Asami?"

"Why are you bringing her into this? You should feel terrible after the way you broke her heart!"

While Bolin was trying to process this all, Suyin advanced on Kuvira, "I can't believe you brought Bolin here to try and sway us. Leave! Zaofu will never accept you as their leader!"

"Then you leave me no choice." Kuvira said, matter-of-factly, "You have twenty-four hours to agree to join the Empire, or we take the city by force."

Bolin looked on, astonished by Kuvira's sudden ultimatum.

(~)

Meelo perched on the front of the saddle, looked into the distance with the aid of a spyglass. He cried out suddenly, "I see it! Zaofu! We made it!" the bison crossed over the ridge into the valley…"And a bunch of other people are here, too." Meelo said with worry and concern. Korra, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash looked on with shock and concern. Down bellow was Kuvira's entire Earth Empire army, right at the gates of Zaofu.

"Oh, no. I hope we're not too late." said Korra.

(~)

Upon arriving, Korra, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and the airbender kids entered the room where Su and her family were. They looked at her silently for a moment until Su stood up and walked over to the Avatar.

"Korra? I can't believe it, where have you been?" the woman warmly embraced Korra, "You disappeared; everyone was so worried!"

"I'll tell you the whole story later. Right now, I want to help you stop Kuvira."

Rainbow Dash greeted the two twins with fist pumps, "Hey, Wei, Wing! How my favorite twins?"

"Great to see you, R.D!" Wing greeted.

Wei, however, slid away from view, closer to Korra, smiling flirtatiously. "Hey, Korra. Been a while, still lookin' good." but he was then brushed aside by Huan, who introduced himself formally to the princess.

"Princess Korra, I apologize for my brother's behavior. But you really do look as stunning as ever."

Huan was then shoved aside by the strength of his brother, Wei. "Anyway, you still seeing anyone?"

Korra smiled smugly while crossing her arms. "Actually, yes…my fiance." she said as she showed off her ring.

Wei's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh…congratulations." he said before blushing in embarrassment and slid away from view. Huan's eyes also widened at the sight of the jewelry.

"Ooooh! It's stunning! That lucky guy gets my stamp of approval."

Korra rolled her eyes, "I wasn't looking for it, but thanks anyway." she shoved him aside before returning to speak with his mother, "Anyway, what can I do about Kuvira?"

(~)

In Kuvira's tent in the encampment in the valley, Kuvira sat at her desk, while Baatar Jr. and Bolin stood in front of her wither her loyal ponies beside her. Bolin seemed a bit on edge, "You were just bluffing, right? I mean, you're not really gonna attack Zaofu ... are you?"

"When people don't cooperate, we must find other ways of convincing them to join." Kuvira stated.

Bolin did not like the sound of that. "Other ... ways? How many ... times have we used these "other ways" in the past?"

Dazzle waved her hand without a care, "It's not for you to worry about."

"So, uh ... what does happen to all those towns and villages after we leave? I just realized I'd never really ... gone back and ... checked on them."

Kuvira then rose up from her seat and walked around the table to face Bolin. "Those people are my loyal subjects, and they contribute to the Empire however I see fit. Now that you're in the inner circle, you're going to have to accept some hard truths."

"Maybe ... I'm not really an "inner circle" kind of guy. Or-or maybe, we don't take over Zaofu! Maybe we can just-let them be on their own, and then, "Yay! The Empire's united! Congratulations to us!"" but then, Bolin faltered, cowering as Kuvira advanced on him angrily. Her emerald green eyes like daggers piercing through his sole.

"I didn't know your personal feelings for your so called friends were stronger than your loyalty to me. Zaofu will join us. The only thing I'm second-guessing is my decision to bring you along. Maybe you need to spend some time in a reeducation camp."

"I ... thought that's where we sent people to learn new trade skills."

"Hard truths, Bolin." Baatar Jr. responded unsympathetically.

"Besides, what do you care?" Starblaze asked while inspecting her nails, "You're still doing the right thing. Some folks just don't appreciate good help when they see it. Unless…you have a problem with the way Vira is running things?"

Kuvira menacingly looked on at Bolin, "It does appear that your loyalty seems to be wavering."

Bolin started to panic, "No-no, I'm totally on your side, completely, one-hundred-percent loyal." he gave her a hearty salute, while Kuvira, skeptical, glared down at him. However, while Kuvira was aware of it or not, the ponies had their own plan. Dazzle and Starblaze began to vocalize, but while they could hear it, Kuvira, Baatar Jr. and even Bolin couldn't. At least not entirely. It was a very faint song, the same one they have used over and over. It was a 'silent song', nearly unheard but still powerful. As they sang, the mist emitted from Kuvira's pendent, transferring their spell which was absorbed not only into Bolin's eyes, but Baatar's as well. Bolin felt his loyalty for Kuvira grow as did Kuvira's smile.

(~)

That night, at the Zaofu metalbending courtyard, Korra and Suyin stood in darkness. Korra remembered this place, this was where she first learned metalbending from Su. Among other things.

"I'm sorry things became so rough with you and Kuvira" Korra said to the younger Beifong sister, "I know she was your protégé."

"She was more than that." Su briefly turned away with a look of regret, "She was like a daughter to me. I took her in when she was eight years old and nourished her talents. Kuvira was smart, a natural leader, and quickly rose through the ranks. I saw myself in her." Suyin turned her face to Korra, "Do you remember what happened three years ago?"

Korra turned her gaze away, also with regret, "I do. Me, Raiko, Tenzin and the Earth Queen came to see you."

…

_Korra stood behind the sofa where Raiko, Tenzin and the Earth Queen stood on the sofas on either side of the room. _

_"I'm sorry to intrude like this, miss Beifong." the Earth Queen said politely. _

_"It's perfectly alright, your Majesty. What do you need?"_

_"Ever since I was assumed dead, the Earth Kingdom fell into chaos. But once I regained my throne, I still lost most of the loyalty of my subjects. Not that I blame them. Rebellions are growing and bandits still run a mock. I'm trying the best I can, but perhaps I am not fit to be queen anymore."_

_"You shouldn't give up." Korra encouraged, "Yes you made mistakes, but only you can make them right."_

_"I appreciate your optimism and your faith, Princess Korra, but the truth of the matter is that many do not wish for a former tyrant like me to rule. But more importantly, I am more concerned about what will happen if things get too out of control."_

_"And you think I should be the one to help?" Su asked._

_"You're the perfect person to help take charge." Tenzin stated, "The world leaders trust you, and, as a Beifong, you have credibility in the Earth Kingdom."_

_"I know this is much to ask of you," said the Earth Queen, "I sincerely wish to mend my mistakes, but I know I can not do it alone. If you wish, you can help me make the Earth Kingdom better, so I don't have to keep throwing people in prison again. I need someone to be my right hand, to help me move our nation into the future. A better future for all of us."_

_"I'm honored that you thought of me, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to say, no." Behind Suyin, Kuvira's head turned slightly toward the matriarch as she heard her refusal._

_"Suyin, I know this isn't my place, but I think you should do this. Zaofu has always been a beacon of modern progress, and now you can share that with everyone. Our nation was nearly destroyed by greed and pride-no offense, your Majesty."_

_"None taken."_

_"This is our opportunity to change things."_

_But Suyin remained firm, "It's not going to happen." she turned to the queen, "I'm sorry your Majesty. I wish you the best of luck, but I'm not interested in imposing my ideals on an entire nation." _

_Even Korra tried to reason with the woman, "Su, please reconsider. You'll be helping the Earth Kingdom, not conquering it."_

_"I'm sorry, Korra. My answer is final."_

_Korra lowered her gaze and her shoulders in regret and Kuvira's face filled with hurt, then iced over with resolve. _

_(~)_

_Latter that same day, Korra was metalbending a meteorite in Su's courtyard when she heard footsteps approaching. It was Kuvira._

_"I'm sorry for what Su said. Before, I use to feel nothing but disgust for the Earth Queen but now, I see she truly wants to help. Suyin would have been the perfect second in command."_

_Korra smiled, "I appreciate the encouragement, but we shouldn't force Su to do this. Even if it is kind of stupid."_

_Kuvira sighed sadly, "Yeah well, Su always was pretty stubborn. She preferred we'd all stay here in a safe haven than share our progress with the world. The world is changing constantly, she says, and we should change with it."_

_"I agree." Korra said as she bended the meteorite into the form of a lotus flower, similar to the structures around Zaofu. Korra then took Kuvira's hand and placed the merit flower on her palm. "That's what I admire about you, Kuvira. You have such thrive to make things better. Su's very lucky to have you."_

_Kuvira thankfully accepted the gift from the princess and humorously scoffed, "Please, you're the one who's lucky. You're a princess. I'm just a dancer and a guard. I'm an ordinary earthbender."_

_Now it was Korra's turn to scoff, "You are anything but a regular earthbender, Kuvira. I can say, with great confidence, that you are destined for great things. No doubt about that."_

_Kuvira's eyes slightly widened and her emerald orbs sparkled. But while past Korra was happy, the present Korra was filled with regret. _

…_._

"I didn't realize it at the time, but I guess Kuvira really did take my words to heart. Unfortunately, a bit too far."

"You don't know what happened after that night?" Su asked.

"No. All I know is that Kuvira proved herself by stabilizing Ba Sing Se, and Hou-Ting and the other world leaders made her the provisional head of the Earth Kingdom alongside the Queen."

"That was the last time you saw her, right?"

"Not really, but personally speaking, yeah kind of. She was pretty busy with the Earth Kingdom and so far things were looking pretty good. We kept in touch and I gave her advice from time to time."

"I hate to break it to you Korra, but I'm afraid she took your advice the wrong way."

.…

_Suyin walked across a vast platform toward a line of airships, where she spotted Kuvira and a young Baatar Jr. standing near the airships, taking boxes on board. As Baatar Jr. walked away, Su walked up behind Kuvira._

_"What do you think you're doing?_

_Kuvira did not turn around, "We're doing what you don't have the guts to do: We're going to Ba Sing Se to help bring order back to the Earth Kingdom."_

_"NO! You will stay here!"_

_Kuvira calmly turned to face her mentor, "And who's going to stop me? Your security force was more than happy to join my cause. They're some of the best fighters in the world, and they are tired of being treated like exotic birds in your cage."_

_"If you leave now, you will never be welcomed back."_

_"When I choose to return, it'll be on my own terms." with that, Kuvira walked into the airship which then took off. That was the last time Su saw her protege._

…_.._

"After that, Kuvira and Baatar left that day with Varrick, my security force, and a few of Zaofu's wealthiest citizens. I will admit, she did a wonderful job at first, but after a few years she somehow…"

"Changed." Korra interrupted, "She changed. She went from a great leader with good intentions and a great vision, into…this."

"Exactly. When she refused to step down, I knew it was only a matter of time before she made her way back here."

"I want to fix this." Korra said with determination.

"You can. Use your Alicorn magic and demolish her entire army. Remove Kuvira from power once and for all."

"…No."

"What?"

"I didn't know she would take my words in another direction, but now that I know what I'm dealing with, maybe if I talk with her now she'll come to her senses."

Suyin was adamant by this, "Kuvira doesn't listen to reason. I'm afraid she's changed far to much for you to reach her."

"People can change, Su. Isn't that what _you_ taught me?"

Su's eyes slightly widened in realization. Korra was using her own words of wisdom to prove a point. "Just let me talk to her. I've seen the kind of person she was, I want to believe that person is still in there…please."

Su was hesitant. She knew how stubborn and proud Kuvira was. But, Korra seemed so certain she could reason with her so…maybe it was worth a shot.

"Aright. We'll do it your way."

Korra smiled, "Thank you, Su."

"But, if she goes out of line, promise me you will do what you can to protect Zaofu."

Korra stood up and looked at the woman with stern eyes. "_If_ it resorts to fighting, I'll do what I can." as she prepared to walk off she turned her head towards Su, "And Su…promise me you won't do anything until I come back."

"I promise."

(~)

Melody made sure no one was around before knocking on the door, and a certain earthbender walked out. "Melody? What are you doing here?" but before she could answer she rushed into his room, "And now you're in my room." he said, still confused.

"Quick, close the door! I can't let them know I'm here." she said frantically while placing a box on Bolin's personal desk.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked after he closed the door and walked towards his pony friend, who was ruffling through a box of papers. "What is all that?"

"They're letters….from Asami."

Bolin looked at her in confusion, "What are you talking about? Asami never sent me any letters."

"No, that's not true! Look, just read one or two and then I'll explain." Melody began shoving the papers in his face, "Please, you have to read them!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down." Bolin took the load of papers and one by one, he noticed the familiar hand writing. His expression softened. "It is Asami. This is her hand writing." he then took a whiff of one of the papers, "And it still smells like her too." he sat down on his bed and started reading the first letter out loud.

"Dear Bolin.

I hope you're doing okay out there with your new job. I want you to know how proud I am of you. While the distance may be hard, and I won't deny there are times I wish you were still here, I would never stop you from doing what you love. Just so long as you promise to write me, even if you get busy. It doesn't have to be a long paragraph or even a poem, heck you don't even have to write anything, I'm fine with a simple smiley face, just knowing you're still there is enough for me. I can't wait to hear about your progress.

Love you, always,

-Asami. XOXO."

Melody stood by, happily watching as Bolin read the letters. He found another one.

"Dear Bolin.

You're probably way to busy to write me back, but I don't want you to worry. I'm pretty pilled up here on my end too. Work is crazy busy, but I'm sure you know how that feels by now. It's always nice to talk to you about this kind of stuff. One of the many things I love about you is that you're always willing to listen to me. Even if you don't always understand me when I talk about cars.

Hope you write back soon,

Love you, always,

-Asami. XOXO"

The young man continued to read letter by letter, each one more heartfelt than the last, until they suddenly became more and more brief and simple, but even so, she still managed to leave the 'Love you, always' and "XOXO" no matter what.

"She wrote all of these?" he said breathless, still in shock.

"I'm sorry." Melody finally said, "My sisters and I hid them from you."

Bolin looked up at her with confusion, "But why? Melody why would you do this?"

The young pony looked at her friend with sincere regret, "Because we know how strong your love for Asami is. We couldn't risk anything."

"I don't understand."

"Bolin, you have to believe me when I say you can't keep working for my sisters."

"Your sisters? I work for Kuvira, we all do."

"That's not entirely true."

The room fell into silence and Bolin looked at Melody with a stern face as he held her shoulders, taking her by surprise.

"Melody, what's really going on?"

(~)

Korra remained at the courtyard, bending meteorites into random objects, as memories flashed in her mind. The real memories.

….

_Korra had just finished her morning workout. Boy it felt good to open up her wings after so long. She looked around and arced an eyebrow when she noticed Huan looking at her weird. Then, her eyes shifted to one of Suyin's guards. A female. She was just standing there, leaning against the wall outside. Korra recalled seeing her before. Then she remembered; she was one of Su's dancers. The young princess approached the guard. She looked to be in her early twenties, proximately twenty one or twenty two. She was lovely with sharp features and sleek emerald colored eyes and a beauty mark underneath her left eye. Korra waved at her, _

_"Hello."_

_The guard bowed before Korra with her hands behind her back. Like the other guards, she wore a metal uniform and a helmet over her head. "Good day, Princess Avatar. Do you need anything?" she spoke in a dignified voice, but yet there seemed to be an aura of…coldness in there too. Korra looked at the woman curiously._

_"Um, no not really. I wanted to say hello since I saw you just standing there by yourself."_

_"Like the other guards I was assigned to see your safety is assured."_

_"Well, thank you very much, but you don't have to worry about me. Not that I'm not grateful or anything, it's just-"_

_"I understand." the woman said with a smile, "I have heard great things about you. You truly have a remarkable life."_

_"Well, I wouldn't go that far. I mean, yeah I did save the world but I couldn't have done it without my friends."_

_"I'm sure you would have. I can tell, just by looking at you, that you have a lot of potential."_

_"Thanks, that's so sweet. But really, I do owe a lot to my friends. They helped me become what I am today."_

_"It's really touching how much faith you put in your allies."_

_"Do you have any? Friends, I mean." The woman's eyes slightly widened a bit and looked away from Korra's gaze. The princess realized she may have crossed a line. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"_

_"No, it's fine. I guess I've never really bothered with friends before."_

_This news really made Korra feel sorry for the woman. It was then she realized it wasn't strange for her to approach this person. Maybe she needed a friend after all. _

_"Well, maybe you could start."_

_The woman arced an eyebrow in curiosity. Was Korra actually asking to be her friend? Really?_

_Korra extended her hand to greet her formally, "Hi, my name's Korra. What's yours?"_

_The woman looked down at the Princess's before shaking it firmly._

_"Kuvira. My name's Kuvira."_

_(~)_

_Korra and Kuvira sat on a bench and chatted about their lives, their childhoods, their hopes and dreams. Korra never realized how much she and Kuvira had in common. She was a lot like herself. She was determined, driven and dreamed of doing so much more than staying in Zaofu. As they spoke, Kuvira had removed her helmet to reveal her long dark raven hair styled into a braid._

_"So even though I love dancing, what I really want to do is travel. See more of the Earth Kingdom, expand my horizons, you know?"_

_"I completely understand. I felt the same way back at the compound. Sure it was to protect me but, I wanted nothing more than to have my own adventures, like Aang did."_

_"Looks like you finally got the chance. Now look at you; you're a princess, you saved the world and you have a handsome man who loves you."_

_"What about you? Is there anyone special in your life?" Kuvira began to nervously fiddle with her free strand of hair and blushed in embarrassment. Korra smirked, "I know that look, there is someone special, isn't there?"_

_"Well, he's more of an acquaintance, actually. We don't talk all that mush with him being so busy and me with my job and all." _

_"Is he cute?"_

_"Korra!"_

_"What? I'm just asking."_

_"Well…yes he is pretty cute. Especially with his glasses."_

_"Oh, a mart guy, hu?" Korra smirked while arching an eyebrow._

_"What can I say, I like the nerdy type." _

_The two girls giggled when a male guard approached them, catching them by surprise. "Kuvira! What are you doing? You're suppose to be at your post."_

_"Oh, well I, um."_

_"It was my fault." Korra said as she stood up to face the guard, much to both him and Kuvira's surprise. "We were talking and we lost track of time. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."_

_"Oh, no your highness. If you requested it then it's no problem." he said with a bow before turning to Kuvira, "But seriously Kuvira, you should get back to work." _

_Kuvira stood up and placed her helmet back on but not before smiling graciously at Korra,"Thanks for the talk, Prin-Korra."_

_"No problem. I'll see you around?"_

_"Of course you will. I work here."_

_(~)_

_And Korra did see Kuvira again. Various times in Zaofu. She saw her a few moments before Wei and Huan wrecked Flash's picnic date for Twilight. She even saw her at Pinkie Pie's Rainbow themed party. Though, she didn't participate in the activities. She just stood there, smiling from afar. Korra gestured to her to join in the dancing, but Kuvira simply nodded a no and politely turned down the offer with a polite smile. For the past couple of days, Korra and Kuvira would speak whenever they ran into one another. Kuvira even taught Korra a few metalbending tricks for which she used to surprise Su during her training. Kuvira was a nice person. She was smart, talented, driven and, even if some didn't know it, a bit of a dreamer. With Korra, Kuvira felt comfortable speaking to her. They were a lot a like after all. But whenever Korra tried to get her to talk to her other friends, Kuvira would turn the offer down._

_All of that changed the night the Red Lotus took Korra hostage. Kuvira and the other guards fought with all of their might to save the Princess. Kuvira did it to save her friend. Korra still managed to come out alive and in one piece. The following morning, Kuvira knocked on the door of Korra's room._

_"Come in." _

_Kuvira used her upper torso to open the door while she held a tray of food for the Avatar. "Hey, Kuvira. That for me?"_

_"Yes. Su wanted me to hand it to you."_

_Korra graciously accepted the tray, "Thanks, that's so nice. I hope I didn't give the others too much of a scare last night."_

_"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but it was, without a doubt, the most thrilling night of my life. Not the part about you getting kidnapped but, the other part about fighting those criminals."_

_"Well, then, you're welcome. Glad I could bring a little thrill into a person's life."_

_The two women giggled at the joke. _

_"The others will be waiting for you outside when you're done." Kuvira said before turning away to leave until she was stopped by Korra._

_"Hey, Kuvira…thanks."_

_The metalbender smiled, "Don't mention it."_

_Yep. Kuvira was a good friend. But sadly, that friendship had to end. _

_(~)_

_The following night, Kuvira heard a knock on the window of her room, which was on the second floor, and saw Korra flying in front of her. The Avatar placed her index finger in front of her lips as in telling Kuvira to keep quiet._

_"Korra? What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to say goodbye."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Su tasked me and the others to track down Aiwei and hopefully we'll find Zaheer. I'm sorry I had to leave like this, but-"_

_"You don't have to explain. I understand. Just…be careful. Okay?"_

_"I will. But, Kuvira, I need you to promise me something."_

_"What?"_

_"I know, we haven't been friends for very long, and I don't know what's going to happen, but remember this; I am not your only friend. The world is filled with friends you haven't met yet, but you'll never find them if you stay hidden underneath your helmet. So go for it, don't be afraid to open up and take a risk. Promise me you'll remember that. I won't leave until you do."_

_Kuvira was silent for a moment. Her first, and so far only friend, was leaving. But maybe she was right. Maybe she should be more bold and go for what she wanted instead of waiting for it to come. Not everyone is going to just walk right up to her and smile like Korra did, but that didn't mean she shouldn't try it either. She can have friends, she just needed to be brave enough to go and find them. The woman and Korra clapped hands._

_"I promise."_

_Korra and Kuvira embraced in a farewell hug before the alicorn princess flew away from the window. _

_(~)_

_The girls did not see each other after that….until Korra was captured once again by the Red Lotus. This time, after she was poisoned and crippled. Kuvira was one of the people who approached her after Jinora's ceremony. Kuvira didn't' know what to say, since she's never had to deal with this sort of thing before. She didn't need to say any words, she simply took Korra by the hand and said;_

_"You'll get through this. You're too strong to be kept down."_

_Despite her weakened state, Korra still managed to smile at Kuvira. "Thank you. For everything."_

_Even when Korra was ill and at the South Pole, she received a letter from Kuvira._

_**"Drear Korra.**_

_**I'm not good at this sentimental stuff, as you are aware, but I just want you to know that if there is anything I can do to help you while you're away, do not hesitate to ask. **_

_**Your friend, Kuvira."**_

_And of course, who could ever forget that one day. That day that changed everything. _

_The day Kuvira proved her worth to the Queen and was appointed her second in command. Kuvira smiled at the cheering crowed, as well as Korra, who smiled proudly at her friend. Her crown made her look all the more regal. Kuvira took the book Korra handed to her. _

_"Remember, anything you write here will appear in a book I have back home. If you're ever in a jam, just let me know."_

_"Thank you Korra. I honestly couldn't have made it this far without you." then, Kuvira was surprised when Korra embraced her in a hug. This princess was like the supportive little sister she never had. Once the ended the hug, Korra waved goodbye as Kuvira mounted her train, ready to change the world._

_(~)_

_For a long period of time, things ran smoothly. Kuvira wrote to Korra, informing her of her progress._

_**"Dear Princess Korra.**_

_**I am happy to inform you that we are making excellent progress with restoring the Earth Kingdom. Queen Hou-Ting is, surprisingly, very nice to work with. She really has changed. Between her new kind-heart and my modern ideas, we're making a better future for our nation. We have you to thank for that.**_

_**Your friend, Kuvira."**_

_The letters kept on coming, and one day she sent a letter to Korra which brought her great joy._

_**"Hello, Korra.**_

_**You will never believe what happened. We recently rescued three wounded earth ponies. They're still asleep and look like they've been starving. They must have gotten lost and had a run in with some vandals. Don't worry, I will inform you of their progress.**_

_**Your friend, Kuvira."**_

_But strangely, that was when the letters suddenly stopped. It was also when Kuvira started to change. The letter was sent not long after Hou-Ting resigned her throne due to her elderly age, and said her nephew would take charge when ready. Korra did not like what she had been hearing recently, so she took matters into her own hands and went to see for herself._

_She was shocked. Shocked to see what Kuvira had done. People kept reporting to Kuvira about the horrible way she was enforcing the law. Some believed she was doing a wonderful job, while others said she was a monster. Forcing people to join her cause, even if it was by force. She was no longer that selfless woman she met in Zaofu three years ago. She had changed._

_(~)_

_Things took a drastic turn when Korra confronted Kuvira._

_"I can't believe you." the woman said angrily, "So, this whole time, I've been nothing but an errand girl for you and you never even trusted me?!"_

_"I did trust you."_

_"Did? As in past tense?"_

_"I didn't meant it like that."_

_"Well, whatever you say I have no regrets. I have done a far better job than you ever could."_

_"What's happened to you? You're not the same Kuvira I remember."_

_"You're right. I'm not, now are you satisfied?"_

_"No. Just disappointed."_

_"You know, you're really starting to sound just like Su."_

_"Good. At least one of us does."_

_Kuvira slammed her fists onto the table, "You think you can just waltz right in here and tell me how to do my job while flaunting your precious ring? You were suppose to support me!"_

_"I had faith in you. I was proud of you for taking charge and learning to make a change. I felt the world was making progress until you turned into…this!. Queen Hou-Ting's nephew will soon take the throne and when he does, you will renounce your position."_

_"And who says I will."_

_"You will. I'll mark sure you do."_

_"You can't do that! You may be a princess but you have no right to fire me!"_

_"Technically, I do. I was one of the people who agreed to assign you this position….I'm sorry." _

_That was the last thing she ever said to her. Korra felt awful for what had happened. But one day, she believed things were turning out better._

_(~)_

_"Kuvira? What are you doing here?" Korra asked, surprised that the metalbender was visiting her at her palace. _

_"May I come in? Unless you still feel resentment towards me."_

_"No, no. Come in." The two women sat down around Korra's table, "I'll go make us some tea."_

_"No, I'll do it."_

_Korra was surprised that Kuvira volunteered to make it, "Really?"_

_"It's just my way of saying 'I'm sorry'." after making the tea, the two sat down and talked like the old friends that they were, "I thought long and hard about what you said to me before and, I realized you were right. I shouldn't have abused my power the way I did, and I really shouldn't have insulted your fiance."_

_"It's okay, Kuvira. Things seem to be getting back on track now. Thanks to you, I bet."_

_"Please, you don't have to flatter me. I hope this means we can still be friends."_

_"Of course we can. I wouldn't be the Princess of Friendship if I said otherwise." Korra then took a sip of her tea at the same time Kuvira did._

_"I hope you don't mind me saying that; I…am engaged as well."_

_Korra gasped and smiled, "Really?"_

_"Yes. Bataar proposed to me a week ago."_

_"That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you," then, out of the blue, Korra started to cough._

_"Are you okay?" Kuvira asked with concern. _

_Korra pated her chest, "Yeah. Probably chocked in my own tea, there."_

_"You should really slow down."_

_After a nice chat, the two parted ways once again. Korra bid farewell to Kuvira as she left Air Temple Island. It was so nice to have her friend back. However, that happiness soon faded when she walked back into her palace._

_The metallic lotus flower she had given Kuvira was not resting on the table. Why would she leave it? Did she forget it? What could this mean?_

_Well, Korra would have to put that on hold for now, on account of she was late for her wedding dress fitting with Rarity._

…_._

Korra looked down upon her hand, seeing how she created an exact replica of the lotus flower she gave Kuvira. She couldn't help but feel this was all her fault. Maybe she placed too much truest in Kuvira too soon. Maybe she wasn't clear enough, or smart enough to teach her the ways of Friendship, considering how she was willing to give them all up just to maintain _order_ in the Earth Kingdom.

She knew she couldn't fight Kuvira. She'd seen the good in her, so she had to believe there still was. She had to get the woman back on the right side again.

And fix what she started. That was a promise.

(~)

The following morning at Harmony Park in Republic City, a variety of different people were doing exercises on mats, walking and talking, or sitting under the statue of Princess Korra which stood in the center of the area. Asami sat on a bench, alone and hunched over.

"You look gloomy."

Asami looked up to see Sunset Shimmer, with two drinks in hand, and sat next to her friend, who accepted the drink. "Thanks Sunset."

The pony looked at her friend with concern, "Still thinking about your dad?"

Asami sighed, "I don't know what to do. It's like, a part of me wishes I could forgive him, but another part, just…doesn't."

Sunset leaned her head up, looking at the clear blue sky. "You did say your dad looked like he meant what he said, right?"

"I don't know. I didn't look at him."

"Did he sound like he meant it?"

"….maybe."

Sunset looked at her and arced an eyebrow, "Maybe?"

"Okay, he did."

"Asami, I understand you would feel _a lot_ of resentment towards your father, but I think I can vouch for him."

Asami looked at her friend in confusion, "Say what?"

"Peaking as a former she-demon, I know what it's like to feel _incredibly_ guilty over what you've done. Heck, there were times in which I would look at myself in the mirror and had this urge to throw a rock at myself."

"That sounds kind of harsh."

"Exactly. I hatted myself, but the thing that hurt me even more…was that no one seemed to at least realize I had changed."

And that was when Sunset had Asami's full attention.

"Whenever the other kids looked at me, I was constantly reminded of what I did. I wanted so badly to show them I really regretted my actions, but they never gave me a chance. They only saw my mistakes and not the person I was turning into."

Asami turned her gaze away to look at two people at a stone table in front of her. A young girl, dressed in green, was playing Pai Sho with her father. She made a few moves with a tile, then sat back and smiled at him. The man reached over and took his daughter in his arms.

Sunset smiled at the scene, "I'm not saying you should forgive your dad. You have every right to choose. But I am saying that if you only see him for who he was and not for who he can be, then you'll never know what you can have in the future."

As Asami continued to look on at the father and daughter, she smiled softly. "Thank you, Sunset Shimmer."

"Hey, I'm here for you."

The two girls wrapped their arms around each other and hugged. True friends help friends see the light. Now, if only one could help another friend see it too.

(~)

At Varrick's workshop, the man leaned over the railing on the upper level, as Zhu Li stood behind him, making tea.

"I can't believe Kuvira locked me in here like a prisoner!" he began to sweat and place his fingers on his neck, checking his pulse, "I'm not feeling well!" he clenched his throat, "I think I'm running out of air! Zhu Li, hold your breath!"

"I'm not holding my breath." Zhu Li said calmly while pouring the tea.

"Great! Now we're both gonna die!" Varrick exasperated as he hung his head. Suddenly, a noise of creaking metal and a whisper permeated the room and Varrick lifted his head.

"Varrick? Varrick?!"

"Ahh! And the head voices are back!" Varrick looked over at Zhu Li, who pointed a finger up at the ceiling. Varrick turned his head up and saw Bolin and Melody's heads poking through a hatch in the top of the car.

"Bolin! Melody! Thank goodness you're here! Where did that hatch come from? Forget the hatch! There's something important I gotta tell ya!"

"Well, there's something important we gotta tell you, too!" Bolin said and he fell through the hatch, landing on his feet, followed by Melody. He turned to Varrick and they both took each other's shoulders in a fervent and exclaimed simultaneously,

"Kuvira's crazy!"

They stared at each other for a split second, then began to talk frantically.

"How'd you find out?" Bolin asked.

"When I refused to build her a superweapon, one of her ponies threatened my life!"

"She threatened me, too! And she's been hiding my letters from Asami so the spell wouldn't be broken."

"Spell? What spell?"

"The spell cast on by Melody and her sisters."

Varrick blinked in surprise, "You lost me."

Bolin released the man and began explaining, "Melody explained to me everything; She and her sisters have magical music that can brainwash anyone who hears it which comes from those stones they and Kuvira are always wearing."

"No wonder she never takes that gaudy thing off!" Varrick concluded, "So, we've been under a spell this whole time?"

"Well, not a 100%." Melody corrected, "You see, three years ago Kuvira found the stones in a cave and when she found me and my sisters she made our friendship necklaces from those rocks. We soon realized they held some kind of magic and Kuvira's own negative emotions manifested onto her necklace which, in return, transferred to ours which started to return our lost magic. Ever since, we've been using it to absorb more negative energy from others, and using it on you. But since our magic is still regenerating, you would still, technically, have your free wills, just not enough so you'd follow Kuvira."

"Then how did barrack break free?" Zhu Li asked.

"Love." Melody responded, "Love can break its hold, the same way that hat broke our hold on Varrick and Asami's letters did for Bolin."

Varrick's eyes widened at this, "So, your sisters were the ones holding the reigns while using Kuvira as battery a charger for your voodoo magic this whole time?"

"I regret it, but yeah."

"Then, Kuvira's under the spell too?"

"No. Unlike you, she's perfectly in control of her will. It's her own choices that are increasing our magic. All of that pride and desire for power is like a buffet for my sisters. If she keeps this up, soon they will have enough power and take control of her entire army."

"And what will happen to Kuvira if they do?" Bolin asked with fear.

To his disappointment, Melody lowered her gaze in shame as her pony ears lowered, "I'd rather not say."

"That settles it! We gotta get outta here."

"I couldn't agree more, kid." Varrick agreed and motioned to Zhu Li with a finger. As Bolin and Melody watched, she mounted a table next to the wall and jumped up through the hatch. Varrick walked toward Bolin, his hands raised. Zhu Li's hands appeared above Varrick, grasped his hands, and pulled him upward in a flash. Bolin promptly mounted the same table Zhu Li used and made his own escape through the hatch with Melody close behind.

(~)

Accompanied by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, Korra walked alongside Baatar Jr., who let them to his fiance, who was speaking to a few guards. She was accompanied by two anthro ponies Korra did not recognize. But they still looked somewhat familiar.

"We have an unexpected guest." Baatar said, "Princess Korra, Lady Rainbow Dash and Lady Fluttershy are here to see you."

Did they hear right? Did he say _Princess Korra_? Dazzle and Starblaze were both shocked to see her up and about…just how was this possible?

Kuvira's expression tensed slightly and she nodded to her guards to leave. She took in a deep breath before turning to face the Princess Avatar and her two pegasus ponies. Korra's hair was much longer than it use to be, at least from the back, making it look uncannily like a mare's tail. She also had a darker streak on the right side of her hair and she no longer wore her hair ties and her wings were as stunning as ever. She wore, for some reason, Earth Kingdom clothing. The two pegasus ponies looked at the metalbender with scorn. Kuvira smiled as genuinely as she could in their presence as they walked over to them.

"Princess Korra, Lady Rainbow Dash and Lady Fluttershy, it's such an honor to see you again. The last I heard, you were still healing in the South Pole." she said looking at Korra.

"Well, I'm feeling much better now." Korra said, though her expression remained firm as she spoke with Kuvira. She was well aware of what she had become, but she was not giving up on her.

"That's wonderful news." Kuvira said. Though deep inside, she wanted to literally strangle someone. How could she be back? How in the world was she back?

But she wasn't the only one surprised. Dazzle and Starblaze looked at one another with inconspicuous worry. With their dyed hair and coat-colored skins, no way Korra would be able to recognize them. They did look as different from their old selves as possible.

"How have you been?" Korra asked, trying to reach out to her old friend.

"Fine." Kuvira responded blankly.

"Are you and Baatar still-"

"Yes. Yes we are. Are you and-"

"Yes. Yes we are."

"Well, good….nice hair."

"Thanks. Nice…metal plates." Korra said rather unsurely, the metal around Kuvira's armor was so sharp it could cut through skin like tissue.

"Thanks."

The other ponies on the opposite sides fiddled with their fingers awkwardly. The two girls had not seen each other, or spoke properly to one another, in a long time and the last time they did speak was not on the best of terms. Korra couldn't deny that there was an air of uncertainty in the air. Kuvira looked and seemed very different than the woman she once knew. But Korra refused to give up. She then gestured to Kuvira's two companions, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Ah, yes. Korra, meet Dazzle Song and Starblaze. Two ponies I found stranded in the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom."

Korra politely greeted them, "Nice to meet you both."

The two ponies did not smile, nor did they wave. They did, however, folded their arms and scorned at her, as if she were a threat of some kind.

"Why exactly are you here?" Kuvira asked, "I have a feeling it wasn't just to catch up on old times."

Korra stood before Kuvira, looking as confident and strong as a Princess could. "I'm just here to talk, not fight or argue with you."

Kuvira already knew exactly what Korra was really asking for, "You want me to leave Zaofu, don't you? I bet Su asked you to speak on her behalf?"

Korra maintained her composure, but her voice held compassion and understanding, "Kuvira, please. I am asking you to be reasonable here. Just take your army and leave in peace."

"I think we both know that's not going to happen."

The two women exchanged a long, inhospitable stare. But Korra was prepared for this, "I can't let you take Zaofu, there is really no reason for you to do so."

"Look, I was tasked with bringing stability to the Earth Kingdom. Zaofu is the last holdout. Why should I treat it differently than any other state?"

Rainbow stepped forward a bit, "What you're doing isn't right!" she said strongly, but Korra gestured to her to step back.

"I understand you're just trying to do Su a favor, but you can't come to me as I am on the verge of reuniting my nation and tell me to stop. The world was descending into chaos while you were gone. In order to fix it, I had to make some tough decisions."

But, despite the obvious hurt Korra felt from those words, she knew the real truth. Instinctively, her wings spread out wide, giving her a much more demanding presence, like an eagle-hawk trying to intimidate its opponent. Reasoning didn't seem to get through to her, it was time for some tough love.

"You call intimidating and conquering villages 'tough choices'? If you truly cared about the people you would treat them as actual living beings, not some property you can control and manipulate. You want so badly to believe your values are the right ones when deep down you know it's not true so you try and force others to believe it is. Even if it means by force."

Kuvira maintained her composure, but inside she was fuming with anger.

"How dare you?!" Dazzle said as she stepped forward. Korra's eyes widened when she saw the way the two anthro female ponies stand by Kuvira. It was like looking in a mirror. They stood by and protected the human woman just like The Mane Six always did with Korra.

"You have got some nerve to come waltzing in here and talk that way about The Great Uniter!"

Starblaze scoffed, "She's just jealous that while _she_ was off vacationing and planing her fairytale wedding, Kuvira was working her butt off to fix the Earth Kingdom. If you ask me, Korra isn't even fit to be called a Princess."

"I totally agree." said Dazzle, "If anything, Kuvira is the one who rightfully deserves a crown of her own."

The more these girls praised and complimented Kuvira for all she had done, the smirk on her face only grew. It was a sinister smirk. But that wasn't the worst part. Korra noticed the pendent around Kuvira's neck. The stone looked so familiar. Like she had seen it somewhere before. The Avatar narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Where did you get that necklace?"

Kuvira gripped her precious stone, "Something I found." she responded bluntly. Korra's eyes were still fixated on the green gem…Then, it it her.

Korra remembered the day she was captured by the Red Lotus. Those green glowing stones that surrounded the cave where she was held, and the one where Twilight was tied to. She recalled her friend having felt a boost of energy from it. There were similar green stones in the liquids she removed from her body, and…

In her tea the day Kuvira came to visit.

She never thought much about them before, she figured it was just powder from the tea leaves, but now they were oddly similar to color of the rocks from both the cave and back in the swamp. Those rocks where what cause her to forget who she truly was, what caused her to get sick, which started to happened not long after Kuvira came to visit her.

Everything finally came together and Korra's anger boiled over inside of her. Her fists clenching and her eyes narrowed as she looked at Kuvira with scorn.

"It was_ you_. You did this to me!"

Kuvira slightly backed away from Korra's outburst, "What are you talking about?"

"That day when you came to visit, we drank tea at my palace. You put something in mine, didn't you?"

Kuvira's eyes slightly widened. Korra was onto her. Starblaze stood before her human friend. "Please, you're crazy."

"No! I remember. Not long after you left I became sick. So sick I collapsed and was sent to the South Pole where I got up in the middle of the night and left, loosing access to my real memories and my magic in the process."

Kuvira scoffed at the accusation, "And you think I had something to do with it?"

"You did! That stone around your neck is identical to the ones from the cave where the Red Lotus poisoned me. And they are the same color as the stones I recently got out of my body, and once I did I got my memories and my magic back. You really think that's just a coincidence?"

Kuvira was never a woman to show true emotion, and today was no different. She stood her ground, firm and true. But Korra's anger only grew.

"How could you do this to me? Do you have any idea what you put me through? I wondered the earth kingdom, alone, hurt and depressed, and I didn't even have to be! I went though unnecessary suffering all because of your arrogance!"

Kuvira actually flinched when Korra took a step forward, fists ready for the punch, until she was held back by her friends.

"Wait Korra!" Fluttershy exclaimed, "You're in no position to threaten her."

"She's right." said Rainbow Dash, "She's not technically breaking any laws. So long as her army doesn't attack Zaofu, she's in the clear." and she should know, she was a cop now.

Kuvira walked up to Korra, but the princess kept her glare on her. "Look, I'm a reasonable person. Let's call a temporary truce. I won't make a move until you talk with Su and get back to me."

But Korra was not buying this. She couldn't believe the once selfless guard she had come to know would do something like this. It was so unlike her. Korra took in a deep breath, "I will give you twenty four hours to make your choice. You can leave Zaofu peacefully, or you and I can settle this…permanently."

Kuvira remained stoic. She knew what Korra was trying to do. And to think, she once believed they were so much alike, but this Avatar was far too soft for her own good. Dazzle and Starblaze kept their glares on Korra. So far, she did not seem to recognize them, but they still had to keep a low profile. Good thing Melody was absent for some reason, three of them would have turned Korra off if she saw them. The younger sister was far too stubborn, and dimwitted, to want to change her bangs and ponytail hairstyle.

Finally, after a moment of silence, Kuvira spoke. "Very well. We shall do things your way, Princess. I won't make any moves until you talk to Su and get back to me."

Korra did not say a word to the woman. Her disapproving eyes said everything for her. With that, she and her two ponies walked in the opposite direction, leaving Kuvira alone with her ponies.

"I thought you said that potion would keep her down."

"It was." Dazzle said with a glare, "I don't know how this happened. Clearly, I underestimated her. But you're not seriously backing out now, are you?" she asked in a whisper, her eyes still on the Princess and her comrades as they disappeared from view by flying off.

"Don't worry, ladies. You know me…I'm always one step ahead of the game."

(~)

Baatar Jr. walked up to the door of Varrick's cart, guarded by two soldiers. "Have you seen Bolin and Melody?" he asked.

"They came by to see Varrick," one guard responded, "but we turned them away."

Baatar Jr. immediately dawned a suspicious look in his face. "Open the door." he ordered. Once the three men entered the cart, they looked up and saw the still-open ceiling hatch.

"We have some fugitives to catch."

(~)

Meanwhile, in the mountains bordering Kuvira's camp, with the army and Zaofu, three mecha tanks walked uphill, away from the army. One of them stopped and turned around, watching over the camp. Bolin was controlling it from the inside, while Melody, in her pony form, was with him inside. She didn't know how to work these things, and being inside one was already a nightmare. The pony fanned herself with her hoof.

"Bolin, could you hurry up? I'm dying here."

"Melody, don't get me wrong, I still like you but after everything you and your sisters have done, you kind of deserve this."

The pony did not protest, "Point taken."

The young earthbender turned to the other two mecas, controlled by Varrick and Zhu Li respectively, and opened the helmet hatchet of the cockpit and tried to come up with a strategy.

"Okay, I say we go up and around the mountains and sneak into Zaofu from the rear."

Varrick and Zhu Li also stopped, turned around and opened their helmets.

"We're not going to Zaofu, that place is doomed!" Varrick exclaimed, "We gotta head to Republic City!"

"What? No, nonono, we gotta help here."

Melody popped her head out, inhaling deeply for fresh oxygen, "Bolin's right. We can't let Kuvira and my sisters hurt this place and those nice people."

"We'll be helping by warning the world about Kuvira's potential superweapon!" Varrick replied.

Bolin and Melody both looked at one another with concern. "Well, that's helping, but it's a completely different type of helping." Bolin said doubtfully, bringing the arm of the mecha tank up to his chin, "Hmm. Let me think about this."

Melody's eyes then widened, "Um, could you think a little faster?"

"Why?"

Suddenly, a blast of lighting tumbled off his feet and the group saw three more mecha tanks churning down on them, one of them piloted by Baatar Jr.

"That's why!" Melody exclaimed before hiding back inside the giant metal suit.

Baatar Jr. lunged toward Varrick, who let out a yell and ducked back into the safety of his cockpit. Zhu Li stepped in front of him, arms raised, and a massive cloud of dust rose as Baatar Jr. landed with crushing force. As it cleared, Zhu Li stood firm, holding his fist back with both hands, having caught Baatar Jr.'s attack. He was then tackled roughly by Bolin, leaving Varrick and Zhu Li free to fend off the other two tanks. Melody felt woozy inside the machine.

"Being the good guy isn't easy." she said, her pale purple/blue dyed coat now turning green from the sickness.

With a ferocious snarl on her face, Zhu Li's helmet slammed shut, before boxing with one of the other mecha tanks and knocking it backward. She shoot a bola and caught the other tank off guard as it was charging at Varrick, who was simply lying on the ground, his helmet opening and closing quickly. Varrick slammed a metal hand against the helmet, trying to get it to work.

"That's not the flamethrower! What idiot designed these things?"

"You did, sir!" Zhu LI replied.

"Less lecturing, more saving my life!"

Zhu Li turned just in time to catch a punch from a tank in the head, hard enough to make her fly backwards a good distance and began sliding down a hll. To stop sliding, she jammed a spike into the ground and used her momentum to swing around on one leg, kicking the other tank in the chest with enough force to throw it into a tree.

Baatar Jr. threw Bolin's tank around, using the hand piston to punch Bolin's tank onto its back temporarily. Bolin was slightly groggy from the blow, but quickly regained his senses and saw Baatar Jr. leap for him. He opened the tank, grabbed Melody, and rolled out a split second before Baatar Jr. landed and completely crushed the suit. Bolin placed Melody safely on the ground and earthbended at Baatar Jr., but the former used cables to jump out of the way of the flying stones. Twisting in midair, Baatar Jr. retracted one of the cables, allowing his free arm to operate the flamethrower. Bolin and Melody, now in her anthro form again, rolled out of the way of the stream of fire and Bolin bended up some cover for them. Is only she had some way to waterbed, Melody would have helped.

Zhu Li was is holding off the other two pilots on her own, while her boss was up in a tree, struggling with the controls of the mecha tank.

"Hey! I think I figured it out!"

Zhu Li threw away one of her attackers and Varrick aimed to shoot him with lightning, but unfortunately, he ended up shooting Zhu Li instead, knocking her over. The woman groaned from the impact, "Sir, you're making this very difficult."

Bolin was still covering from Baatar Jr.'s flamethrower. Bolin launched the boulder at his former boss, giving him and Melody time to roll away and uproot a big tree, bringing it down on Baatar Jr.

Meanwhile, Varrick was forced to flee his tank as it was entangled by a bola and in the clutches of an enemy tank. As he tumbled out, the other pilot threw Varrick's abandoned suit down and gave chase. Zhu Li managed to gain the upper hand now that she only had one opponent, punched him back and launched cables into the ground around him, reeling herself in to kick her opponent hard. She opened her helmet and saw that Varrick was being chased up a mountain by the other mecha tank. She shoot a cable around a boulder, launching it at the mecha tank attacking Varrick, successfully knocking the suit off the cliff. Zhu Li moved in to knock him out permanently, but a bolt of lightning stroke her, knocking her down. Her former opponent charged at her while Varrick's aggressor got up as well.

Bolin and Melody, who were on higher ground, jumped off a small cliff, yelling angrily, and used his lavabending to trap the two other tanks who were fighting Zhu Li. Zhu Li managed to jump out of the way of the wave of lava in the nick of time and her opponents were forced to abandon their vehicles as they melted into the lava. As Bolin trapped them with earthbending against the wall, he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Stop! Turn yourself over, or else …"

Their eyes widened when they saw Baatar Jr., standing on the cliff, the visor of his tank down, while holding Varrick by the head over the edge, ready to drop him.

"Thanks a lot, Zhu Li." Varrick exclaimed angrily while crossing his arms and pouting.

Zhu Li's face contorted in anger as she averted her gaze, gritting her teeth. This fight was over. Melody now felt even worse than before as Baatar Jr. looked down upon her. She was going to be in so much trouble with her sisters.

And Kuvira.

(~)

Asami sat on a table, waiting. Her wait ended when a guard escorted Hiroshi into the room and the man sat at her table, "You came back." he said. Asami could sense a hope in his tone. But the woman maintained her composure…for now.

"When I first came here, it was because I wanted to tell you face to face that I never wanted to see or hear from you again. I wanted my words to hurt you so that you would know how you hurt me."

Hiroshi lowered his gaze in shame, "I'm sorry."

It was then, that Asami's face softened as well. "But when I saw you, it wasn't anger I felt. It was sadness. You tainted our past and destroyed our future together."

"I want to make amends."

"I'm not sure I'll ever be able to forgive you. But, a good friend showed me that it doesn't mean I shouldn't try." she reached down to her bag and pulled out a small Pai Sho board game board. "I thought we could play some Pai Sho. Like we used to."

For the first time in so many years, a smile of happiness and relief appeared on her father's face. A genuine smile.

"Nothing ... would make me happier."

While the two played, Sunset Shimmer watched from afar, smiling proudly. "Are you here to see anyone, miss?" A guard asked.

Sunset shook her head, "Nah. I just came to drop off a friend." before she would leave, she turned once more and saw Asami, winking in her direction.

(~)

Back at Kuvira's camp, Baatar Jr. lead Varrick, Zhu Li, Melody and Bolin through a doorway. The troopers pushed them through the entrance and they found themselves, to their horror, facing a furious Kuvira, Dazzle and Starblaze.

Bolin gulped in fear, "Don't ... torture us."

Kuvira stepped up and leaned on her desk. Her eyes first landed on Melody, and a look or hurt and disappointment dawned on her face. "Melody. How could you do this to me? To your sisters?"

But the pony was done playing games, "I'm sorry Kuvira, I did this for your own good."

Dazzle and Starblaze now realized that their little sister had gone rogue. She had been tainted with 'friendship' and joined their enemies. This could spell trouble for them.

"What are you talking about?" Kuvira asked.

"She's delusional!" Starblaze stepped up to say, "It was only a matter of time before she finally cracked. She never did support you the way we do, Kuvira."

"No!" Melody protested, "Kuvira, listen to me, you're in danger. You can't listen to what they say! Everything they tell you is a lie!"

"How dare you!" Dazzle exclaimed, her voice creaking as if she would cry, "Starblaze may have lacked faith in you but I never did. I now see I was foolish." she turned to Kuvira, her eyes shimmering as if she were about to cry, "Vira, I am so, so sorry about this. But please know that me and Starblaze would _never_ betray you. You're our friend, our leader, we owe everything to you. She may not appreciate your kindness and courage but _we_ do. But I do ask you to please go easy on her. She's just a child."

Kuvira could not deny her friend's plea. Even she knew Melody was not as strong as her sisters. Loosing her wouldn't be that much of a loss.

"Send these four away on the next train. Bolin, Melody and Zhu Li will be going to the reeducation camp for our most severe dissenters." she walked up closer to Varrick, "And you will continue work on the spirit-energy project, under close, armed supervision. I want it weaponized immediately." she turned her back on the four deserters, walking back to her desk, until Zhu Li walked forward and fell to her knees, rising her cuffed hands up in begging for her life.

"Please! Have mercy on me! Don't send me away! Take me back!"

After a moment's hesitation, Kuvira turned to look at the figure below her, "Why would I?"

"Because my only mistake was being loyal to the wrong person." Zhu Li said penitently, "I was blindly devoted to Varrick, and I looked past all the times he ridiculed me, or ordered me around, or made me clean his disgusting feet-" she looked angry at the mention of the last instance, "-because I thought he possessed the most brilliant mind in the world. But when I met you, I realized I was wrong. Compared to you, Varrick's a fool."

"Hey, come on! I'm right here!"

"I believe in everything you've done, and I believe in your vision. I want to devote my life to you. I pledge my allegiance to you, Great Uniter."

"No!" Melody protested, "Zhu Li, you can't!"

"Be quiet, traitor!" Dazzle exclaimed angrily, before breaking out into false tears, "You're making this hard enough as it is."

But Melody face remained firm, "You do realize you can't accomplish what you want without me now!"

Dazzle wiped away a single tear and looked at her younger sister, "An arrogant traitor too." she clung onto Kuvira's arm, still crying.

Kuvira stared at Zhu Li before addressing Varrick, Melody and Bolin. "You three could learn something from her. Rise, Zhu Li. I'll give you another chance."

Varrick was astonished by this. How could Zhu Li betray him like this. "Think about what you're doing! We're partners! We have history!"

Zhu Li turned around, glaring angrily at her former boss.] "I did everything you ever asked of me, and you never appreciated it!" she pointed toward the exit, "Guards, do the thing!"

The trooper grabbed Varrick by the arms and pulled him outside, while he yelled in mercy.

"No! Not the thing! Zhu Li!"

(~)

In Suyin's garden in Zaofu, where Baatar was anxiously pacing back and forth, Korra, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash ran up to him.

"Where's Su?" Korra asked, "I have to talk to her."

"She's not here." Baatar said with worry.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Rainbow asked with concern.

"She took Wing and Wei. They're going to sneak into Kuvira's camp and put an end to this."

The two ponies gasped in horror while Korra looked visibly distressed.

"No!"

This was bad. Suyin was going unintentionally to cause an all out war on her own city

(~)

**That's right folks, Melody (Sonata) is not officially a good guy! Well, she's now on the right side she just needs to learn more about friendship. Thanks to Atea1793 for a great background story for her, which will come up latter on. Thanks girl, you rock!**

**Happily New Year!**


	6. Battle for Zaofu

**Battle for Zaofu**

Night had fallen over Kuvira's encampment outside Zaofu. A light breeze ruffled the flag over Kuvira's quarters and the small building was surrounded by mecha tanks, scouting the area. A lone guard patrolled a path in the darkness. As he sweepped the flashlight beam left and right, a piece of metal suddenly flew from the brush on his left and covered his mouth. He staggered, unable to yell, the flashlight tumbling away from his hand through the air. A metal whip cracked out at him, fastening around his ankles and dragging him into the brush. Three cables fastened themselves to a tree branch above as three figures, dressed in black, rose into the tree, the cables in their hands. Suyin, Wei, and Wing came to rest on the same branch, staring down at the encampment below. Wing, on Suyin's right, turned to speak in a hushed tone to his mother.

"Are you sure this will work? Even without Kuvira, they could still crush us."

"Most of this army has been forced into service by Kuvira." his mother said, "If we take her out, they'll have no reason to fight." she rose a black hood over her head, covering everything except her eyes, "Tonight we end her reign of terror."

Within the encampment, a mecha tank on patrol marched past a tank while Su and her sons hid underneath it. They quickly scrambled out from their hiding place and took off through the maze of tanks. As a beam of light from a watchtower swiped past, they took cover behind another tank. When the beam passed, they advanced, finally coming to a stop behind a few stacks of boxes very near Kuvira's hut. As another mecha tank passed, Suyin peered through a crack between boxes at the hut, still guarded by mecha tanks. Stepping back, she stomped forcefully onto the ground, using her seismic waves to see past the obstacles in front of them. The waved radiated outward, traveling past the mecha tanks and throughout the hut, where she sensed Kuvira, asleep in her bed.

"She's alone in there. Now's our chance!"

The three simultaneously bended the earth beneath themselves, twisting on the spot and disappearing into holes below them. Three holes opened in the thin metal of the floor inside the hut and the cloaked figures rose through them. Bending cables from her hands, Su, in the middle, wraped the sleeping figure tightly with them, before rolling her over. The terrified face, however, did not belong to Kuvira.

"Don't hurt me!"

"Zhu Li?" Su was surprised to see Varrick's assistant instead of Kuvira as she removed her mask.

Suddenly, a siren blared outside and the central support pole withdrew into the ground as the metal sides of the tent fell away and spotlights shone down on the three figures as soldiers and mecha tanks surrounded them. The real Kuvira stepped from between two mecha tanks, looking at her former mentor in disapproval.

"I knew you'd try a sneak attack." she said, "You were afraid to step up and lead the Earth Kingdom when you had the chance. You were afraid to join me when I became the leader, and now, you're afraid of a fair fight. You've always been a coward. Take them!"

The two mechas shot lightning at the intruders, knocking them unconscious before they were dragged away. Su had lost this battle.

(~)

In one of Zaofu's many domes, Jinora, Opal, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Korra were all talking to each other.

"Korra, you have to go stop Su before she does something terrible." Jinora said.

"Stop her, we should be helping her." Opal protested.

"I agree with Opal." said Rainbow with a raise of her hand.

But Korra rose both her hands to keep them steady, "We have no idea where Su is, or what her plan is. If we go charging into Kuvira's camp, we could get them all captured, or worse. All we can do now is wait." Rainbow and Fluttershy both looked at the Avatar in shock, blinking twice, and Korra sighed, "I know, I know, it sounded weird on my end too."

Opal looked down in dismay when suddenly, the speakers around Zaofu went on, and Kuvira's voice was heard through the speakers, muffled with a faint static.

"Attention citizens of Zaofu. Your leader, Su Beifong, attempted to attack me tonight while I slept, ignoring the terms of our truce. Luckily, I now have her and her assault team in custody."

Opal; "No."

"Rest assured that I will not take revenge on the peaceful citizens of Zaofu, unless your remaining representatives meet me outside the city at dawn to offer the full and unconditional surrender of your city. That is all." once Kuvira's voice faded, Opal turned toward Korra, furious.

"Korra, you can't let Kuvira get away with this! We have to go break out Mom and my brothers!"

Jinora was irked by Opal's aggressive stance, "You swore an oath of non-aggression when you became an airbender." the young girl narrowed her eyes sternly, "You can't just attack Kuvira!"

"I don't care about the oath! I have to save my family!"

Korra placed a hand on Opal's shoulder, "No, Jinora is right. Your mom attacked the camp and I agreed with Kuvira I would give her twenty four hours to make up her mind. She was just defending herself."

Opal angrily shrugging Korra's hand off her, " "Defending herself"? She was going to attack our city! I can't believe you're refusing to fight, especially after what she did to you!"

The doors the house behind the group opened and Meelo and Ikki emerged wearing nightclothes, having been woken by Kuvira's announcement.

"Why is that loudspeaker lady talking when I'm trying to sleep?" Meelo asked while rubbing his eyes tiredly. Baatar walked out as well and so did Huan in his night robes, his hair messy from his wake.

"Korra, what are we going to do?" Baatar asked.

"Rainbow, Flutters and I will go talk to Kuvira at dawn, and, maybe, we can work something out. I promise, I'll do everything I can to keep the peace."

Rainbow rose her hands up, "Okay, back up. The woman has been enslaving villages, made you forget who you were, now she's trying to take Zaofu by force and you _still_ refuse to fight her?"

Rainbow did make a very valid point. Kuvira had done far too much damage to simply be given a second chance, but Korra didn't want to completely give up on her friend. She had a strong feeling there was something more going on, and Kuvira still had a chance at redemption. She couldn't allow her to be swept into the darkness like this. She refused to fail her friend.

"I know this doesn't sound like me, but I don't want to give up on Kuvira just yet. She wasn't always like this, she was once my friend. Deep down, I know our friendship meant something to her."

"Korra, the woman made you a potion which took you away from us."

"I know, but where do you think she got the recipe, let alone the skills to make such a thing? If anything, she may be influenced by those two trampy ponies she was with."

"But why would they want to get rid of you?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know, that's exactly what I need to find out. If I can figure out Kuvira was being manipulated into doing all of this, maybe there's still a chance to reach her."

"I'll go with you." Opal said.

"Me too." said Jinora.

"We'll go, too." said Ikki.

Fluttershy stopped her, "No! Tenzin told us to find Korra, and we did. Now you need to stay safe."

"Come on! Let us help!"

"I can't risk anyone else being captured." Korra stated, "You can stay with Baatar and Huan while we work things out with Kuvira." she turned to Baatar, who was standing behind the two children, "Make sure they get back to Tenzin if anything goes wrong."

Meelo groaned in disappointment, "Aw, man! When am I gonna see some action?"

(~)

"Cookie ... jar ... empty. No ... hot ... towels! Waxy ... buildup! Zhu Li!"

Varrick woke up from his nightmare, only to find that he, Bolin and a now pony formed Melody were still inside their prison. The three were ridding on the Earth Empire train which would lead them to their fate. The rich man looked around, downcast.

"Oh ... she really is gone."

As he pulled himself into a sitting position, the doors at the end of the car slid open, revealing Baatar Jr. and two other guards as they walked up to his cell.

"Up and at 'em, Varrick! Time to go to work." Baatar said as one of the guards unlocked the cell door and slid it open, "We have another lab set up for you. Kuvira wants the spirit vine weapon operational as soon as possible."

"Zhu Li always greeted me in the morning with a a hot cup of tea." Varrick said, a smile crossed his face as he stared vacantly at the wall. A guard seized Varrick by the shoulder, pulling him upright.

"You'll get your tea when you start working." Baatar Jr. said.

"Well, I'm really only productive for about fifteen minutes a day, usually in the afternoon around three-forty-five."

The guard glanced at Baatar Jr., who nodded. The guard then slammed Varrick roughly into the wall behind him as Baatar Jr. continued, "You'll work now. I want you to show me how the device works."

A yawn from Baatar Jr.'s left interrupted the conversation and Bolin, in a sitting position, rubbed his eyes as the pony Melody woke up as well, shaking her body as she stood up.

"What's goin' on?"

"Go back to sleep. We only need Varrick. You two will need your energy when you get to the re-education camp."

"I can't be expected to work without an assistant!" Varrick said, suddenly emphatic, "Without Zhu Li, I'm helpless!"

"One of the guards will be your assistant. I'll be supervising."

Varrick glanced at the guard next to him, "Well, I guess he'll be fine. As long as he doesn't need his hands afterwards!" he chuckled as he finished.

"What's he talking about, sir?" the guard asked, turning to Baatar Jr. nervously.

Varrick slid slowly across the floor toward the guard, "The last time we worked with the spirit vines, it created anuncontrollable blast that burned through a wall and could still be blowing up comets in space, as far as I know!" The guard's eyes widened as Varrick continued, "I wouldn't want to assist me if I were you!"

The guard turned his head toward Baatar Jr., pausing for a moment before speaking, "Maybe we should just let the kid help him out."

Baatar Jr. sighed in frustration, "Fine. Bolin can assist."

Bolin began to panic as the guards advanced him, "Wait, what? I need my hands!" he said while tucking his hands under his armpits.

Melody intervened, "Uh, hold on! Can we have breakfast first?"

"While we still have hands?" Bolin added freely.

The guards pulled a dejected Bolin out of the cell by his collar and Melody gained the courage to change into anthro again, "Wait! If he goes, I'll go."

"You will remain here, you traitor." Baatar Jr. said with anger in his mouth. He will never forgive the pony for what she did to his fiance.

"Now hold on," Varrick said, "In case something happens to Bolin, I'll need a back up helper."

Melody didn't want to help build a death machine, but this could be a way to get out of here somehow. Besides, she couldn't let Bolin and Varrick alone. She just couldn't. She was in Kuvira's inner circle longer than they've been, they would need her.

Baatar Jr. decided to end these protests. "Very well. You may help Varrick with the weapon. But be sure to remember, if you try anything, you'll wish you really were sent to the re-education camp."

Melody gulped nervously before nodding her head.

(~)

Back in Equestria, Leilani was looking at some letters she had received from Raiko. She and her daughters, as well as Princess Cadance and Shinning Armor were asked to come to Republic City in order to resolve the whole Kuvira situation once and for all. But as the queen rose from her throne, she felt an instant pain in her head, and suddenly began to cough roughly. She had been feeling a bit down recently, but being an alicorn no doubt a small bug would fade in a few short days.

One of the guards looked at her with concern, "Are you alright, your Majesty?"

"I'm fine. I must call my daughters, we are needed elsewhere."

"The Princesses are still in bed, my Queen."

"What? I thought they would be up by now."

The doors opened, to reveal her daughters walking in to greet her. Their eyes were still tired and Luna let out a rough cough.

"Girls, are you alright?"

"We're fine, mother." Luna assured, "Just a small bug. Is there anything you need?"

"Yes. Raiko has summoned us. It's urgent, we must leave at once. Uh," Leilani grunted as she attempted to approach her daughters.

"Mother!"

"I'm alright. Me mustn't delay."

(~)

At the valley floor in Zaofu, Kuvira's army stood ready for battle, their banners flapping in a brisk wind. The figures of Korra, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Opal, and Jinora walked toward the front line, where a single figure, detached from the rest, stood waiting for them. As always, Dazzle and Starblaze stood by Kuvira on her left and right, but they were not alone. Behind them were three massive steel cases, containing the captive Su, Wei and Wing.

Opal called out angrily at Kuvira, "Release them now!"

"If Su agrees to bow to me and turn over Zaofu, she and the rest of your family will not be harmed."

"Never! I'll never bow to you!" Su said vehemently.

Starblaze rolled her eyes, "Why am I not surprised."

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes at the Great Uniter, "Kuvira, you better let them go right now or else!"

"You are in no position to make threats, Rainbow Dash." Kuvira said calmly.

"There must be some way for us to resolve this!" Korra said hopefully, "The Kuvira I remember wouldn't hurt anyone she cared about."

"I've already laid out my terms, and I think they're very reasonable. After all, Su did try to take me out during our peaceful negotiations."

"You call bringing an army to threaten our city "peaceful"?" Wei exclaimed.

"Shut it, pretty boy!" Dazzle spatted.

"Where's Bolin?" Fluttershy asked, "I know he would never go along with this!"

"Bolin is with my fiancé, working on something very important." Kuvira said, "But, I assure you, he's on board with my plans. I guess you don't realize how much Bolin has grown up and now see where his loyalties lay."

Rainbow Dash's nostrils flared in anger.

"Now turn over Zaofu."

"I can't just let you take the city!" Korra said fearlessly.

Kuvira replied sternly, "Princess Avatar Korra, you are interfering with internal Earth Empire business, and letting your personal feelings get in the way of reason. As usual. Zaofu cannot continue to rule itself. They have been hoarding their riches and technology too long. I'm here to distribute those resources fairly throughout the nation. This is about equality."

"You don't care about equality!" Opal exclaimed, "This is about control!" she turned to Korra and the ponies, "Just take her down! You know it's the right thing to do! You have to stop this!"

"The only way you're going to keep Kuvira from marching into Zaofu is if you physically stop her." said Starblaze, "Now what are you going to do?"

Korra looked at both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, but they too agreed with Opal. They did not want violence, but it seemed there was really no other option here. Korra didn't want to come to this, but...

"It looks like you're not giving me a choice."

"Fine." Kuvira turned to her troops, addressing them, "I want you all to know that I would never ask any of you to do something that I'm not willing to do myself. So, rather than risk your lives, I will fight the Avatar one-on-one." she looked at both her pony friends, who bowed before her.

"We will let you handle this, Vira." Dazzle said, as usual in her admirable tone of voice, "We would never want to crowed your spotlight."

Kuvira turned to face Korra, "If you win, then you can do whatever you want with Zaofu. But after I beat you, I want you out of my business for good. I'm the one who brought peace to the Earth Empire, not you. You're not relevant here anymore."

Korra closed her eyes for a brief moment, tightened them and sighed in defeat before opening them again, glaring at Kuvira with a look of determination. "Fine. You wanna fight the me? Then let's finish this, right here, right now."

Dazzle and Starblaze smirked in satisfaction. The princess was playing right into Kuvira's game. Su and her sons watched on with worry as Kuvira stood stoically with her hands behind her back, watching Korra silently facing one another. Fluttershy tugged Korra by the arm, "Are you really ready to fight her?"

"Just stay back and let me handle this. It's been a while, but I got a lot of pent-up rage."

"Don't mess around!" Opal said, looking on at Kuvira's stony face as she addressed to Korra, "Kuvira is too good! Just go into the Avatar State and get it over with!"

"No, I'm only going to use that as a last resort."

"Show her who's boss." Rainbow said and she and Korra clapped hands for good luck. Fluttershy gave the Avatar a side hug for reassurance as they, along with Opal and Jinora walked away.

Jinora placed a hand on Korra's arm, "Be careful."

As they left, retreating to a safe distance, Korra cracked her neck and took up a fighting stance, spreading her wings wide as Kuvira stepped forward to challenge the princess.

"Use whatever you want: the four elements; the Avatar State, your wings, magic; anything you need. I know you're a little rusty." Kuvira smirked tauntingly as she took up her own battle stance.

"Enough talk!"

The Avatar immediately fired two jets of flames at Kuvira, who sidestepped the first and ducked under the second, slightly off guard. She spun back around to face Korra, who, jumping toward her opponent, flung an arc of fire at her. Kuvira dodged again as another blast of flame missed her. Korra bended a stone up at Kuvira's face, but she swung her head out of the way barely in time. Dodging another fiery punch, she very rapidly bended a slab of earth between her and Korra, breaking the Avatar's attack and pushing her arm up, leaving her side unprotected. Utilizing the opening she created in Korra's defenses, she bended a chunk of rock right in Korra's stomach. As the Avatar stumbled back, she flung two metal clasps at Korra's extended wrist and ankle and used them to fling her tumbling through the air. Korra crashed to the ground, tumbling to a stop and momentarily unmoving. The soldiers in Kuvira's army cheered loudly, as did Dazzle and Starblaze. Zhu Li was standing on the front line, clapping unenthusiastically with a disinterested look on her face. Kuvira straightened up, laughing as she resumed her fighting pose.

"Looks like the Avatar's a little off her game!"

Korra struggled to get to her feet, she knew she was rusty but this was ridiculous. It's like she was intentionally trying to hold back, or not giving it her very all. Heck, she hadn't even unleashed her magic yet. Finally, she rose up, hearing Opal calling out to her.

"Don't let her get you frustrated! She wants you to make a mistake!"

Korra waited for a second, her cerulean eyes shimmering with the rainbow colors, before launching a fissure at Kuvira, but she rolled out of its way and also dodged Korra's airbending attack, added with some powerful ice magic. The Avatar spread her wings, launching herself into the air, and shoot magical sparkly blasts at Kuvira, which she dodged once again. While still in mid flight, Korra shoot fire, followed by water bullets from her hands, which knocked Kuvira down. The woman landed with a yell and a grunt as her two ponies sneered at the sight.

"Don't let her get away with that, Kuvira!" Starblaze shouted.

Kuvira stood up again and eartbended chunks of earth at Korra, who dodged them all by flying around over Kuvira's head, all while unleashing more magic blasts at the metalbender. But when Kuvira was pushed back by one of Korra's impacts, she yelled in pain and hugged her stomach. Korra gasped and ceased her attacks, looking on with concern.

"Kuvira!"

Seeing the chance, Kuvira managed to unleash a rock at Korra, causing her to lose balance, and plummet down to the ground. Korra grunted as she stood up. No more miss nice princess. She shot a couple more magic blasts, but Kuvira dodged them all and trapped Korra's foot in a fissure, as well as her wings, before blinding her with a metal band and hitting her again with a rock. Tearing the metal from her face, Korra rose up into the air once more, jumping up hight before landing hard onto the ground, and from her feet grew sheer ice that reached towards Kuvira, causing her to slip and fall with a loud grunt. The ice was seriously cold and powerful, it could cut skin with just one slice. Kuvira felt something wet near her lip and wiped it off with her gloved hands, her eyes widening at the sight of blood.

Korra's eyes widened at what she had done, and Kuvira noticed this look of concern. She had found Korra's weak spot.

(~)

The train raced through a valley, inside one of the carts Varrick was working on the spirit vine project under supervision of Baatar Jr.. Varrick held out a hand to Bolin, who stood behind him along with Melody.

"Bolin, do the thing." Varrick ordered.

"What thing?"

Varrick whirled around to yell at Bolin, "The thing! I never had to tell Zhu Li what thing!"

"I'm not Zhu Li, okay? Pretend I don't know anything about anything that's happening here, also pretend I don't want to build a super weapon or get my hands blown off!"

Varrick stood up, briefly glared at Bolin in annoyance, walked over to the table and grabbed a pair of pliers, demonstratively showing them to Bolin, before continuing his work on the stasis capsule. Baatar Jr. walked in a little closer, eyeing his work.

"Walk me through what you're doing. I want to know every detail of your work."

Varrick slightly pushed Baatar Jr. away from the machine, and himself, "You know, when I started working with the vines, the point was to find a clean, unlimited source of energy, not develop some spirity death ray."

Bolin poked his head into the conversation as Baatar Jr. turned his head to face him, "Clean energy! Sounds great! Who doesn't like that stuff? Let's do that instead!"

"I agree!" Melody said, also poking her head into the conversation.

Baatar Jr. glared in annoyance, "Quiet! You're here to help, not talk." With that, Bolin walked back and Baatar Jr. turned to Varrick again, "And you of all people, should realize that once a discovery is made, it is our responsibility as scientists to pursue it as far as we can. Wherever it leads."

"How would you know?" Varrick said sarcastically, "You couldn't discover a wolfbat if it was building a nest in your butt."

Bolin and Melody chuckled.

"You're pathetic." Baatar Jr. said angrily, "Wolfbats don't build nests."

"Ooh. You got me there, Dr. Science. You'll never know how it feels to give birth to genius, only to have it kidnapped, and raised by fools!"

"Are you done with your rambling, or do the guards need to encourage you to continue your work?" at the mention of this, two guard started to approach Varrick, and he rose his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, The last time we ran the current through the vine" Varrick continued as he walked to the vine, winking at Bolin and Melody out of Baatar Jr.'s view as he walked past then, and the two looked on in confusion. "we couldn't control the power, so I'm trying something new to see if I can direct it."

Melody had a sinking feeling that Varrick was up to something. Either that, or he had something stuck in his eye. Or maybe….nah, probably one of the first two.

(~)

Korra stood there for a few seconds, unable to take her eyes away from the blood dripping from Kuvira's lower lip, until Rainbow Dash called out to her.

"Korra! Snap out of it!"

Korra shook her head and continued to fight. The Great Uniter dodged a couple of blasts from Korra, before shooting a few metal plates at her, all of which missed Korra. The Avatar launched herself high into the air and tried to land a hit on Kuvira. The metalbender trapped her hand in a plate, launching Korra far away again, and she landed hard onto the ground. Kuvira shoot a few rocks, but Korra threw up a wall of cover for herself. The two opponents pushed the wall back and forth in an attempt to knock the other down, to no avail. While Korra was holding the boulder at bay, close to herself, Kuvira disintegrated the rock, causing Korra to fall to her knees. Kuvira smiled smugly.

"Come on, Avatar, get up! Show me what you've got!"

As Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Opal and Jinora watched Korra uncertainly, Opal suddenly rushed forward. "We have to help her!"

Korra laid on the ground, raising her head and yelling from across the field of battle to Opal. "No! Stay back! I can handle this."

Kuvira got back in a fighting stance, smiling as she did. Her smirks matching Dazzle and Starblaze. Korra was far from her A-game. Which served as good news for them.

(~)

Bolin was playing with a screwdriver while Baatar is closely studying the spirit vine weapon. Melody was leaning against the wall, a bored expression on her face, singing a song but with zero enthusiasm.

_Nobody knows the trouble I've seen._

_Nobody knows my sorrow_

Varrick interrupted her, "Melody, when I asked you to sing, I was hoping for something with a bit more bounce to it. Come on, I need inspiration here!"

Melody rolled her eyes and sang another song. "Fine. _It's a small world after all…_

"No! No, anything but that!"

"Okay…_You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action,_

**Varrick;**

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

**Melody;**

_You're never gonna fade you'll be the mane attraction._

As she sang, Varrick hummed along as he worked happily.

_Not a fantasy_

_Just remember me_

_When it-_

"Uh, I bet Twilight never had to do this for Korra."

At the mention of that name, Baatar Jr. lashed out at the pony, making her flinch away in fear, "What did you say?!"

"Uh, nothing! Nothing."

"You know the rules; Never, ever mention that name of that wannabe princess around here!"

"But, Kuvira's not here right now."

"But I am! And anything that upsets my fiance upsets me! Understand?!"

"Yes sir! Totally, totally understood. No more mention of you-know-who. Not from me, promise."

With that, Baatar once again turned to Varrick, "So I see how the current interacts with the vine, and here is a kind of directional tube, but that is baffling here at the base. It looks like that would only redirect the energy back where it came from. And what's that piece of equipment you're fiddling with now on the power source?

Varrick gestured his hand to Bolin without even looking at him, "Hand me the ... screw-turn-thingy, would ya?"

Bolin groaned, "Ugh, I can't believe you're helping them, you know this isn't right" he said as he handed Varrick the screwdriver.

"Funny story, Bolin. I first got the idea for harnessing spirit power when I watched that giant Unalaq-monster attack the city from my jail cell. That giant monster set me free! Trust me, kid, I know what I'm doing."

Both Bolin and Melody got baffled looks on their faces as Varrick got up, "That ought to do it." but nothing happened, "Huh." he tapped the machine, "Okay, stand back." he walked back a few steps while Bolin and Melody moved out of the way, the pony hiding behind Bolin for safety, and Baatar Jr. nervously stepped back. Varrick gave the machine a good, hard kick and it came to life, glowing purple all around, and a ticking sound was heard. He rose his arms up in triumph. "There we go!"

Baatar Jr. suddenly heard another strange noise, "What's that ticking?"

"That's the timer."

"The timer for what?"

"For the bomb, of course!"

"What?! What bomb?" Bolin and Melody both exclaimed with worry.

"The bomb that's gonna explode in five minutes and destroy this entire train, all of the spirit vines, and everything else within a few hundred yards."

Melody's terrified shriek was so loud it blew Bolin's ear-drones. As Varrick smiled smugly at Baatar Jr., his expression grew progressively more angry as Varrick continued to explain his motives, "You know what, I'd get out of here if I were you. This is the first time I've built a timer and it might run a little fast. Bolin, Melody and I are ready to go down with the ship, or train, in this case, but you seem like you have a lot to live for."

By now, Baatar Jr.'s face beard a look of barely suppressed rage. Bolin and Melody, meanwhile, were both in a complete state of panic.

"No no no no! I'm not ready to go down with the ship, or the train!" Bolin grabbed Varrick by the collar, shaking him, but Varrick kept his smug smile while looking at Baatar Jr.

"You're bluffing."

"Stick around five minutes and you'll find out who's bluffing." Varrick said calmly, before shouting into the sky, "You'll be sorry you left me, Zhu Li! When they write the history books, your name will be synonymous with betrayal! People will say, "Hey, what happened to that guy? Oh, didn't you hear? He 'Varricked' himself because some girl 'Zhu Li'd' him!"

"Enough! What makes you think we would let you blow yourself up? You're working for Kuvira! You don't get to quit." Baatar gestured to his guard, "Grab him."

As the guard advanced on him, Varrick pulled a detonator from his pocket, "You try to pull me away from this thing and I'll hit this remote, and blow it immediately!"

Melody popped up from behind him, "Wait, why do you have a timer and a remote?"

"Well, first, I built the timer, but then I thought, you could drag me off the train, so then I built a remote, but then I thought, do I really need the timer, because now I got a remote in my- Whatever! I'm covering all my bases! The point is, you're leaving, we're staying!"

"He's crazy." Melody said to Bolin, who wore a face of complete terror and shock.

"I know."

(~)

Back in Zaofu, Korra was still, surprisingly, losing the fight against Kuvira. She shoot fire, but Kuvira turned the ground under Korra's feet, so that she faced the other way. Korra recovered and bend a boulder at her opponent, but she bended a metal plate around Korra's ankle, somersaulting her through the air, falling down a few yards away.

"You have to go into the Avatar State!" Su exclaimed from her contained prison from across the battlefield, "Do it!"

Korra didn't want to come to this, but it seemed there was no other choice. As Korra watched Kuvira lunge for her, she extended her hands forward, her eyes and wings glowing a pearl white, stopping Kuvira with her airbending, knocking her down.

Kuvira got up again, but Korra launched herself after the metalbender, blasting her even farther away. Kuvira's hair untangled in the process. Dazzle and Starblaze looked on with anger as Korra rose up from the ground, her wings flapping powerfully, taking an enormous boulder with her, preparing to crush Kuvira. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looked on in horror. There was no way Korra would do something like this to Kuvira. She wouldn't.

Korra readied the attack, but from down bellow her, Kuvira managed to pull herself to her hands and knees, slowly raising her head to face Korra. Her eyes looked tired, and even frightened. Then, Korra saw it;

The times in which she laughed with Kuvira. When they shared their past, their hopes and dreams, their friendship. She just couldn't do it. She wouldn't.

This caused Korra to stop her glowing, looking down upon Kuvira with sadness and regret. Seeing the chance, Kuvira hurled a metal slate at Korra, which left a small cut on her left arm. Korra yelled out in pain and dropped the boulder as she fell helplessly to the ground.

"I don't understand." Jinora said, "We got the potion out; what's wrong with her?"

"She refuses to hurt Kuvira." Rainbow stated, "She won't do it."

Korra grunted as she tried to get up, how could she be feeling so weak. So helpless. She should be able to win this fight, but she couldn't. She was holding back. But Kuvira was far from down.

"I knew you were weak." she said before shooting two plates at Korra's wrists and wings and suspended her in mid-air by them. The metalbender smiled, before slamming Korra into the ground and encasing all but her head in a mound of earth, trapping her. She walked closer, her hips slightly swaying as did her pony friends, whom watched from afar with gleeful smiles as their pendents glowed alongside Kuvira's.

"Finish her, Vira!" Dazzle shouted encouragingly from across the field. Kuvira took six metal plates and bended them to give them a razor's edge, preparing to kill Korra.

Rainbow Dash clenched her fists, "Alright, that's it!" without hesitation, she and the others rushed ahead into the battle field, sending simultaneous blasts of air and fire, respectively, at Kuvira. Dazzle and Starblaze intervened, jumping into action. Dazzle attacked Rainbow Dash with her fire while Starblaze earthbended rocks at her opponents. Kuvira was caught off guard and none the less was flung through the air by a blast from Fluttershy, landing hard on her back in front of her troops. Rising to her feet with the help of two of her soldiers, she angrily cried out at the airbenders,

"You broke our agreement!"

"So did your groupies!" Rainbow exclaimed, but Kuvira ignored her and gave the command.

"Attack!"

Dazzle and Starblaze retreated and the army charged forward. Jinora, Fluttershy and Opal created a tornado to hold them back. Several soldiers were blown away and the rest were rendered unable to do anything but brace against the raging wind.

while Rainbow Dash tried to wake up the unconscious Korra, Jinora yelled to Opal over the wind, "Keep them back, I'm calling for help!" she stood perfectly still, closed her eyes and placed her knuckles together.

(~)

Inside the city, Huan was watching Ikki and Meelo draw on blank canvases. He looked how Ikki drew a childish portrait of herself, now complete.

"Stunning work, Ikki. It hurts my eyes with its ... raw, emotional power!" Ikki smiled at the compliment and he walked over to Meelo to see his work. He looked on in disgust at the lifelike depiction of himself in a nobleman's cloak. "Ugh, pedestrian. I already know what you look like on the outside, I want you to show me, the inner Meelo!"

Suddenly, Jinora's astral projection appeared before them, looking visibly distressed. "Help! You have to get Korra and the rest of us out of here now! Hurry!"

Meelo kicked down his easel, "Finally! Let's get it on!"

(~)

Baatar Jr. and his men are evacuating Varrick's lab, "That's everyone, our half of the train is clear."

"That's good, we're almost out of time." Varrick said.

Baatar Jr. glared at the mad man, "You're insane."

"You knew that when you hired me! Bolin, do the thing!" Bolin hesitated, not knowing what Varrick meant. "Unhook the cars, oh, come on, that was an easy one!"

The cars were unhooked with a single pull of a lever, shutting the door of Varrick's lab, while the rest of the train pulled away from them. Once they were gone, Bolin was finally able to relax, "Man, that was great! I gotta admit, you had me going there for a while, I really thought you were gonna blow us up! Now, how do we turn this thing off?"

"Ooh, we can't turn it off. We're gonna blow up-" Bolin's relaxed expression shifted to a horrified one. "-but, we had a pretty good run, right?'

Bolin grabbed Varrick by the collar, "What are you talking about, "a good run"? I'm still running! I like running!" he began to frenetically shake the man, "I can't die now! I still have to make things right with Asami!" he quickly ran over to the machine, looking at it from various angles, but did not know what anything did. Just when all hope seemed lost, Melody looked around the car and spotted a hatch on the floor.

"Bolin, look!"

Bolin looked at where the pony was pointing at and he ran over to open the hatch, sticking his head through, and saw that it lead down to the tracks.

"Is it a way out?" Melody asked hopefully.

"Yep! But we got to hurry!"

Varrick, however, began speaking in a poetic manner, "I'll see you on the other side, Zhu Li."

Bolin glared at the man and, unexpectedly, slapped him in the face before grabbing him by the collar again. "I want you to know, I hate you." he grabbed Melody by the waist and the three jumped down the hatch and Bolin caught them with his earthbending. Baatar Jr. looked through a spyglass at the train as it suddenly blew up in a bright purple flash far away.

"I can't believe he actually blew himself up. That man was crazier than a sewer pipe elephant-rat." he turned to his men again, "Let's get back to Zaofu."

The explosion created a crater in the earth, where Bolin broke through the wall, letting him, Varrick and Melody to come out of a tunnel, coughing. Melody placed her hands on her knees, catching her breath. That was the most thrilling and terrifying experience of her life. Suddenly, Varrick started laughing and let out a victory roar.

"Yes! You did it, Bolin, you did the thing!" he got up an kissed Bolin on the forehead, all while the earthbender continued to look at him with an angry and annoyed glare of death.

"I can't believe Zhu Li worked for you as long as she did."

Melody looked on as the train left and disappeared from view. This was it. She had made her choice. Her sisters were gone. Her only family had turned their backs on her. But strangely enough….she had no regrets.

(~)

The tornado created by the airbenders was still going strong and even Kuvira's mecha tanks were struggling to move through the headwinds. Rainbow Dash tapped on Korra's face, trying to wake her up. "Korra! Korra, wake up." since nothing else worked, she had to resort to only one thing…slapping her across the face.

Korra jolted awake due to the powerful slap, "Ow! Hey!" seeing she was trapped, she broke through the wall surrounding her, but she immediately fell to the ground and Rainbow kneeled beside her.

A shadow hovered over them, and they spotted Pepper, with Meelo at the reins. "Dive, Pepper, dive!" Pepper dove into the midst of the tornado. "Here comes a hurricane!" The tornado died down and Opal, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Jinora grabbed Korra and launched themselves onto Pepper's back, while Meelo airbended at Kuvira's tanks. "You can't handle all this Meelo!"

"We've got her, go!" At Fluttershy's command, Pepper took off into the sky, but Opal tried to jump off to save her family.

"We have to save them!" as she prepared to jump off to get her mother and brothers, she was stopped by Jinora and Ikki. She could hear her mother's voice calling out to her,

"Opal, get out of here, we'll be fine! Just go!"

As they flew away, Opal began to tear up, "I'll be back for you! I love you!"

Kuvira clenched her right rib as her pony friends helped her stand up. They watched as the bison flew away and the metalbender turned around to her troops, thrusting one arm into the air in victory with a smile.

"Zaofu is ours!"

The crowed cheered happily for their victory. Kuvira felt her pride swell up. She was so close she could taste it. Her emotions were so powerful and passionate.

To Dazzle and Starblaze, it was delicious. The more the crowed cheered, their pride growing just as much, the green mist grew around their feet, being absorbed into Kuvira's pendent as well as that of the ponies. But one person in particular, did notice this.

Her brows furrowed suspiciously.

Korra felt so ashamed. She couldn't take down Kuvira. But she knew there was no one else to blame but herself.

(~)

Inside Zaofu, banners of the Earth Empire dropped down from high buildings as Kuvira, Baatar Jr., Dazzle and Starblaze stood before the crowed standing on top of some stairs as their leader addressed to the crowd.

"Bring the citizens of Zaofu to kneel before the Great Uniter! All who pledge their loyalty to me will keep their freedom and will be dealt with fairly as full citizens of the Earth Empire. The rest will be imprisoned as traitors, like Su Beifong and her sons. Now bow!"

Seeing how nobody was bowing, Dazzle and Starblaze opened their mouths to vocalize, as they did, green mist emitted from their pendents, as did Kuvira's. The mist surrounded the people, many of their eyes began to glow green and found themselves unable to resist the urge to obey their new leader. Seeing how many were bowing as well, those who looked on in fear followed their example, not because they wanted to, but because they were afraid. But once everyone kneeled down, Baatar and Huan were the only ones who did not. This caught the two ponies by surprise. Baatar Jr., furiously, walked up to his father.

"Bow to her! Do it! She is your rightful leader!"

His father, who looked so much like him, gave his eldest son a look of sadness and shame, "I am so disappointed in you, Junior."

"Take them away!" at his command, two guards take away Baatar and Huan. But Huan tried to resist.

"Get your hands off me! You're crushing my individuality!"

Baatar Jr. addressed to the crowd, "All hail the Great Uniter!"

The crowd cheers, as Suyin's head hun in disappointment. She had failed her city. She had failed her daughter. She had failed her family.

(~)

Kuvira wondered around the garden, decorated with pedestals and meteorites. She took one small metal stone and began playing with it, contorting it into various shapes with one hand. Dazzle and Starblaze approached her.

"You did it." Dazzle praised, "We're so proud of you. You showed that no good disgrace of a Princess who she was messing with. It was beautiful."

Kuvira smiled, "Thanks to you girls. Normally I would say you broke the rules by intervening in the battle."

"What did you expect us to do? Let that tramp's friends overthrow you? As if! You are The Great Uniter, and nobody should stand in your way. Maybe we shouldn't have intervened, but we just couldn't let all of your progress go to waste."

This was enough for Kuvira to let it slide, "For your loyalty, I'll brush it off." then, her fiance, as well as Zhu Li approached them.

"Kuvira, there's something you should know." her fiance began.

"What is it?"

"Varrick blew up our progress on the weapon, he, Bolin and Melody detached the train car and it exploded."

Dazzle's eyes widened, "What?!"

"Nobody seems to have survived."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

"That's not true." said Starblaze, "Somehow this maniacs did survive."

"How do you know?" Baatar asked.

"We can sense Melody's still out there. They must have jumped off before the explosion happened. Though I highly doubt they will be mush trouble for us now." strangely enough, the idea that their sister was still alive felt, surprisingly comforting.

Kuvira closed her eyes for a second before turning to her fiance, "They won't survive out in the wild. Only now we don't have Varrick to work on the weapon"

"I think I can replicate his work with the spirit vines and get us back on track." Baatar said, "I'll just need an assistant."

Kuvira looked over to Zhu Li and smiled, "How would you like to help Baatar build the most powerful weapon the world has ever seen?"

"It would be my honor, Great Uniter." Zhu Li said before walking away. But as she did, Dazzle and Starblaze knew there was something off about this girl. But then again, it wasn't anything they couldn't fix. Kuvira turned to her fiance.

"Begin dismantling the domes."

(~)


	7. The Reunion

**The Reunion **

Twilight flew down and landed on Air Temple Island, where she spotted Naga sleeping outside, soaking up the sun. Beside her, the little dragon Spike also slept. She then spotted Pabu jumping out of his hiding place around a corner, running toward the snoozing Naga and Spike. A smile of mischief came across Twilight's face as Pabu playfully pounced on and bit Naga's tail, which she wagged, causing the tip to tickle Spike's nose. His nostrils twitched and he began to sneeze.

"Ah…ah…ACHOO!"

The dragon blasted a powerful green fire from his mouth which woke him up, making Twilight giggle.

"Twilight! That's not funny!"

"Ha, ha, ha! It kind of is, Spike." suddenly, Twilight's felt a familiar tingly feeling and her Element of Harmony began to appear and reappear, blinking rapidly on her chest. Naga rose her head in curiosity at this and Spike's eyes widened.

"What is it?"

Twilight knew this feeling. She just did. "It…could it be?"

A loud groan sounded from above them and the alicorn, dragon and furry creatures looked up to see Pepper descending towards the ground. From the saddle, they saw a woman with long tan and blue colored wings and dark colored hair with a blue streak. She waved her hand while leaning forward on the saddle.

"Twilight! Naga!"

Waging her tail, Naga sprint off toward the courtyard, Pabu still biting onto her tail as she took off running, and he streamed out behind. Twilight at first could barely get her legs to move, until the reality of who the voice belonged to sunk in.

"Korra?…" a smile appeared on her face, "Korra!" both she and Spike ran ahead after Naga.

Not wanting to waste another moment, Korra spread her wings open and flew downward, landing on the ground and ran towards the alicorn princess who speeded faster to greet her.

"Korra!"

"Twilight!"

At long last, Twilight could feel her sister's warm embrace around her body. Her tight loving hugs that made her feel safe and secure. Tears of joy rolled down Korra's eyes as she held her fellow Princess closely. She didn't want to let go. She felt like she had not seen her in three years, four if you count her first year in Republic City. Her mind was foggy, lost in a false reality, but reality was right here now. She could touch it and feel it.

This was real.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" Twilight wiped away a single tear once the ended the hug, but their hands were still clapped together. No force on earth could separate them. "Where have you been? Everyone's been worried sick, we couldn't locate you anywhere."

"I'll explain everything, I promise." but that would have to wait, seeing is how Naga was patient long enough and jumped in between the two, lifting Korra off the ground with her snout. She licked Korra excitedly, before circling around behind her like a happy little puppy. Korra happily embraced her beloved animal companion, hugging her head. "I missed you so much, girl!"

Rainbow and Fluttershy approached as well and the four girls embraced in another hug, until a little voice was heard from down bellow. "Hey! Remember me?"

"Spike!" Korra kneeled down and held the dragon in her arms, "Little buddy, how could I ever forget you?" Korra examined her scaly little friend, "Wow, someone's all grown up."

"You could say that again." Spike said proudly while showing off his 'biceps'.

"Mom! Dad!" Meelo yelled as he and his sisters ran towards the temple, "We're back! And we got Korra!"

As they ran past, Bumi approached from the right, Bum-Ju floating along behind him. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" he hugged Korra from the waist, lifting her off the ground. After those years with the airbenders, Bumi had once again lost his belly fat, "Bum-Ju and I sure missed you." he said as he released her.

"It's so great to see you again, Bumi. And you too, Bum-Ju."

The little spirit whistled happily while Meelo and Ikki, ran up to Tenzin and Pema as they entered the courtyard. P'Li was not far behind and Jinora hugged her.

"Well done kids!" Tenzin said proudly as he hugged Ikki and Pema hugged Meelo. "I'm proud of you all for finding Korra."

Meelo looked up at his father expectantly, raising one eyebrow up and down, "Proud enough to get me my tats?"

"No." his father responded flatly before turning away from Meelo and Pema stifles a laugh with her hand. Tenzin walked over to Korra, giving her a hug, "Welcome home."

"I missed you, Tenzin."

Suddenly, they heard a cartoonish sounding zip from across the courtyard. Pinkie Pie screeched to a halt and panted. "Where is she? I heard someone say-" her blue eyes widened at the sight of the Avatar and a wide smile appeared on her face. A smile no one other than Pinkie Pie could give, "Korra!"

"Pinkie Pie!"

The hyperactive Pony didn't even give Korra a chance to walk up to her. With her airbending, Pinkie rushed towards her at top speed, embracing her friend in the warmest and most loving hug she could give, nearly tumbling her over.

"You're back!"

Korra returned the hug and her heart only filled with more joy at the sight of Rarity and Applejack. Both stood there in amazement, they couldn't believe it was her. Korra felt more tears forming once Pinkie released the hug and Korra ran at the exact same moment the two remaining ponies did. Before long, the fashionista and country girl had their arms around Korra, who sobbed happily. This was really happening. This was real. She honestly could not find any better way to express her feelings right now. She had no words, but her tears spoke for her.

"Rarity. Applejack. It's so great to see you!"

"It's great to see you to, Korra-kins!" Rarity wiped off the tears from her eyes with the back of her gloved hand, "You've only been gone for six months but for some strange reason it felt longer."

"To me it was." Korra said, "Three years, to be exact."

Applejack arched an eyebrow, "Three years? How is that even possible?"

"I'll explain everything latter, right now I'm just so relieved to be home." and so, the rest of the Mane Six embraced their beloved sister in another group hug. P'Li smiled at the scene. Once the hug ended Korra spotted the combustion bender and happily welcomed her in a hug as well.

"It's good to see you again, Korra."

"You too, P'Li."

As they separated, Opal walked up from behind them and Tenzin began to speak, more seriously, "Now, I hate to get right down to business, but I want to hear what happened in Zaofu."

The happiness that surrounded them all quickly evaporated, and an awkward silence hung over the group, punctuated only by Bum-Ju's twittering. Bumi finally spoke, seriousness mingled with sarcasm, "Way to ruin the moment."

"Kuvira's whole army was there." Opal said, "She captured Mom, Dad, and my brothers."

Korra lowered her head, looking downcast, "I thought I was strong enough to stop her. I feel like such a failure."

Twilight rested her hand on her friend's shoulder while Rarity took hold of Korra's right hand. "No one expected you to handle Kuvira on your own." Twilight said, "It's up to all of us to find a way to deal with her."

"We're just glad to have you back." Rarity said before resting her head on Korra's shoulder like a younger sister looking for her eldest one for safety and reassurance. Then, she fully noticed her cloths…and her scent, "Um, darling. Two questions; why are you dressed like an Earth Kingdom hobo and why do you smell like you've been living the jungle?"

Korra blushed from embarrassment, "Long story, I'll tell you all about it…right after I take a shower. _Pronto_."

Bumi then asked a question, "Where's Bolin? He's not still on Kuvira's side, is he?"

Opal looked down in disappointment, "I can't believe he would stay with her after what she did to my family. But we don't know where he is."

"I hope he's okay." said Spike.

"I'm sure he is." said Rainbow Dash, "The guy grew up on the streets. And with Mako. Pretty sure he can handle anything that maniac throws at him."

(~)

The poor Bolin panted as he carried Varrick on his back. His hair was a mess, styled upwards and spread all over like spikes, his cloths were covered in mud and partly torn around the pants and sleeves. Varrick was in equal shape, only he was sporting a five-o'clock shadow. Melody's braid was messy with pieces of hair sticking out everywhere, she had bangs under her eyes due to lack of sleep and her cloths were in just as bad shape as her male counterparts.

"How about you use your own legs for a while?" Bolin said in between breaths. For a skinny guy, Varrick sure was heavy.

"You know, once when my satomobile broke down Zhu Li carried me twenty miles in one day. And that was after she sprained her ankle."

Bolin finally straightened his back and purposely dropped the non-bender off of his back. "Well, Zhu Li's not here, okay?"

Varrick just laid on the his back, waving his hand at Bolin, "That's fine, leave me here, let the worms gobble me up. I deserve it."

Even Melody was fed up with this. She spoke up in a demanding tone, "No way mister! You're not getting off that easily. I didn't. You're responsible for that weapon Kuvira is trying to make. Which, may I remind you, could hurt a lot of people."

Varrick clenched his head and began to turn on the ground before sitting up in despair, "No, don't remind me! I know, I'm a horrible, horrible person!" he then realized, "Wait a second; aren't you the one who used your freaky musical voodoo on us to turn us into your half-mindless slaves? Seems to be, I'm not the real bad guy here."

Melody wanted to get angry at him, but she knew he was right. She was to blame as well. "You're right. I am just as bad."

Realizing they were never going to go anywhere like this, Bolin decided it was high time for him to man up and take charge. He addressed to the two in a calm voice.

"Okay, look. Kuvira, Dazzle and Starblaze fooled us all into doing their dirty work and I'm not happy about it either. But, you know how we're gonna make it up to the world?"

"How?" Melody asked.

"By getting back to Republic City and warning everyone what she's up to!" he turned to Varrick, who looked up at him, and extended his hand, "So, I want you to take my hand and march with me out of this forest!" Bolin said in a positive and encouraging voice as he pointed his finger forwards.

Melody was pretty moved by Bolin's courage and determination. Varrick smiled and took Bolin's hand, who helped him up, "You really have a way with words, kid. No wonder I made you a mover star." he said as he patted Bolin's cheeks, "All right, I'll take the driver's seat for a while, hop on." He bended over so that Bolin could climb on his back.

"Oh, great, my feet could use a break." He jumped onto Varrick back, who nearly collapsed under the weight, the scene made Melody flinch.

Varrick grunted with the trouble, "Oh, boy, Melody you want a ride?"

"Um. I think I'll just keep walking."

"Suit yourself. Here we go!" Varrick took a step forward with great effort, and Melody watched with an 'are you kidding me' expression. The guy was moving as slow as a turtle. But then, the three of them screamed as they were spontaneously caught up in a net that had been hiding underneath the levees this whole time. They now dangled from up a tree branch.

"Are you kidding me?!" Bolin exclaimed in annoyance.

(~)

Asami was nearly done with her paper work, when she spotted the picture of her and Bolin on her desk. She picked it up and sighed sadly. She really did miss him. She was interrupted by her thoughts when the phone rang.

"Hello? What? Who? Pinkie Pie, slow down you know I can't understand you when…she's what?!"

(~)

"Flash, I'm home."

Mako walked in on his pony brother, literally, banging his head against the wall while resting his hands against it, repeatedly saying, "Ow…ow…ow…ow.."

"Tough day with Wu, hu?"

"You have no idea." said the pony and continued to bang his head, Ow…ow…ow…ow…"

Then, the phone began to ring and Mako quickly answered it. "Hello? Wait what? Who's got-Pinkie Pie, what did we say about talking like a roadrunner while on the phone?….What?" as the pony spoke on the other line, Mako felt his heart race, "Okay, okay, um, meet me at Kuans Cuisine in an hour. No wait, make that one hour and thirty minutes!" he quickly hung up the phone as a wide smile appeared on his face. Flash stopped banging his head as the future prince began to frantically pace back and forth.

"What happened?"

"Okay, okay stay calm." Mako said to himself as he paced around the apartment, "I gotta reserve a table, big enough for three people and six ponies. Should I get flowers? What am I saying, of course I need to get flowers!"

"Mako!"

"What?!"

"What's going on?!"

"Korra's back!"

"What?"

"Korra's back! She's back!"

Flash gasped in awe and joy, "She's back!"

(~)

After a good shower, Korra was changing into some new cloths while behind a long curtain in her room inside her palace. Rarity had arranged a lovely version of her water tribe outfit, decorated with patterns on the shirt and slim pants with new longer bellow the knee boots, and this time…they were high heel boots.

"So, you've been living in a swamp for several days with Lin's mother?" Rarity asked as she handed Korra the shirt for her to put on.

"Pretty much."

"What was she like?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"A grumpier, more bitter version of Lin."

The mares all looked at one another in confusion. "Is that even possible?" Twilight asked

Korra smiled as she popped her head from behind the curtain, "You'd be surprised."

"But what was it like living in that filthy, muddy place?" Rarity asked, all while crinkling her nose at the thought.

"Well, there were a lot of things to explore sure, but I really did miss taking a hot shower. I had to bathe in a lake, and I won't even tell you what we had to use for a toilet."

Rarity shuddered at the thought, "You poor thing. Though, it is a shame you had to return in a time of crisis. There's so much catching up to do!"

"For starters," said Applejack, "A certain firebender couldn't stop talkin' about you."

Korra gasped and popped her head from the curtain, "Mako's been talking about me?!"

"Why so surprised?" Twilight asked, "He _is_ your fiance."

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. I guess my mind's still a big foggy from that potion Kuvira gave me."

"I still can't believe she would do something like this." Twilight said in a disapproving voice.

"Hello! It's Kuvira. The woman's a total nutcase!" Rainbow stated bluntly, then she tapped her chin in thought, "Although, it's still pretty weird that she knew how to make a potion to begin with."

Korra walked out of the curtain, now fully dressed. Man it felt good to be in her old cloths agains. "Well, she may have won this time, but the next time we meet she won't be so lucky."

"Now there's the Korra we know and love!"

A knock on the door was heard, "Is she done?"

"You can come on in, Spike. It's safe"

The polite little dragon entered the room, his claw covering his eyes as to not see anything. Once he was certain things were okay, he removed his claw. "We should get going, the others are already at the restaurant."

Pinkie Pie clapped her hands happily, "Yay! The old team back together again!"

Korra smiled excitedly. She was going to see the rest her friends again.

(~)

Asami and Sunset Shimmer arrived at the restaurant on time, and the two were reading magazines while sitting on comfy sofas. Sunset's ears perked upwards when she saw more figures approaching. She smiled and Asami noticed the presence as well.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long." said the brown-haired princess with wings.

"Only six months." Asami got up from where she sat and happily embraced her friend, who she considered like a sister. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too." she smiled towards the red and yellow haired pony girl behind the heiress. "And you, Sunset Shimmer." After so long, the two old friends hugged. Sunset was so thrilled to see her friend again. She really owed a lot to Korra.

"It's really great to see you again, Korra."

"By the way, thanks for coming up with that locater spell to find me."

Sunset blushed at the compliment, fiddling with her hair, "It was nothing. I'm just happy it worked."

"Yeah, it did." Rainbow said, her face then shifted to awkwardness, "Uuuunless you count the time we lost the map but, we still found her."

Asami and Sunset decided to let it go and simply enjoy having their friends around. Asami noticed that Korra now had two new sets of streaks across her hair. "I'm loving the new hair."

Korra tugged on the locks of hair framing the sides of her face, smiling confidently from the compliment, and addressed to Asami's outfit, "Thanks. You're looking…well, snazzy as always. What else is new?"

Asami chuckled at the light hearted joke, "Come on. Mako got us a table at the restaurant. He's been running all over the place getting everything perfect."

Korra chuckled, "Yep. That's my man all right."

(~)

At the restaurant, Mako was instructing the waiters who were preparing the table. Since Mako had ties to royalty, money was no object. He managed to get them the family table, fit for all of them, especially if the ponies chose to remain in pony form, which really wasn't an issue. One waiter placed a small simple vace with a white rose in the center and the plates and forks. One of them bowed before Mako.

"Is this to your liking, Prince Mako."

"It's perfect. Thank you." the waiter bowed and went back to work. "Okay, everything seems to be in order."

Flash Sentry rolled his, "Uh, dude relax."

"I am relaxed!" Mako protested, not sounding the least bit convincing. This was the first time in six months in which he would see his future bride again. He was nervous on what to say. Would she be alright? Would she still be ill? Would she have second thoughts about the wedding? All of these topics swarmed around in his head. He grabbed a spoon and checked his hair and teeth for anything. Once he was satisfied he inspected his cloths. "How do I look? Okay? Fine? Too much? Should I have worn my other jacket?"

Flash face palmed himself, "Mako, she's your fiance, she's gonna lie and say you look nice." Mako's jaw opened in shock, feeling offended. Flash chuckled nervously and gave him a thumbs up, "Hey, rockin' the hair!"

But Mako was already glaring at his friend.

"Expecting anyone?"

Mako's head jerked up at the sound of an oh too familiar voice. He turned around and his breath was caught in his throat. She had been gone for six months, and yet it felt like he had only seen her yesterday. She was still as beautiful as ever. Her smile so filled with joy as her sparkling eyes looked directly into his own. For a moment, time stood still for them. Mako's heart leaped inside his chest, that same fervid flame that she had ignited long ago was burning once again.

Without taking their eyes off of each other, they extended their hands and their fingers intertwined. The others did not say a single word as they watched the couple silently greet one another. Long ago, the first thing they would do was hug and kiss already, but that was when they were younger. Now, they took their time to really cherish this moment. A moment they had been so wrongly deprived of. After a while of pure blissful silence, Mako finally spoke.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

Her hands reached for his neck, his hands wrapped around her waist, and the two shared a loving, passionate kiss. Funny fact, the longer you are away from your loved one, the sweeter the kisses. In other words, this was another one of their special kisses. Slowly, their lips parted but they remained in that same position. After months of wandering the earth kingdom, and the idea that she and Mako had remained broken up for the past three years, being here with him was like a dream. She feared she would wake up soon and she would be back in the streets, or worse…back in that wheelchair.

But no. This was not a dream. This was reality. A perfect, blissful reality….unfortunately, not everything in reality was that great.

A certain annoying prince unexpectedly popped up in between them, sadly forcing the two to part. Mako glared at Wu, nearly ready to burn his hair off. Korra, on the other hand, was rather surprised to see this random stranger just appear out of nowhere like that. Wu smiled at the Avatar, already smitten by her beauty. Mako sure had great taste in princesses.

"Hello there, Prince Wu, rightful heir to the throne and Mako's pal." he said as he poked Mako in the chest with his elbow, angering him even further. "I bet he's told you a lot about me."

Korra narrowed her eyes, "Nope. Not a thing."

"Then we have so much to talk about." Wu placed him arm around Korra's shoulder, much to her surprise and pushed her into the booth, sitting down next to her. "You are going to love the food here, I know the chef personally." he took his drink into his hand, gesturing to a maître d, "Let's start with a round of your spicy octopus fritters" the Maître d bowed and walked off, "and keep the cucumber-aloe water coming!" he turned to Korra again, "Gotta keep this princely skin hydrated."

Korra was not expecting her reunion with her friends to be interrupted by some arrogant, skinny little rich boy. Twilight Sparkle, as well as Sunset Shimmer, and Asami, all took Flash Sentry by the arm, dragging him away a few feet, before releasing him and he rubbed his now soar arm. Boy these girls were strong.

"What is he doing here?" Sunset asked the pegasus with a glare.

"This was suppose to be friends and family only." Asami said equally angry.

"Last time I checked, _he_ was neither!" Twilight exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't ditch him. But he promised to be on his best behavior." and just as the words left Flash's mouth….

"Hey, pop into the Avatar State for me. I want to see your eyes and wings glow." Wu said, leaning in closer to Korra, much to her annoyance.

"What? No!"

Wu disappointedly sat back normally. Twilight arched an eyebrow at her boyfriend, "Have you met him?"

Sunset decided to try and ease the tension, "Okay, let's try and make the most out of this. For Korra."

The others decided to agree and took their places around Korra. Spike sat on Mako's lap while the ponies all changed into their pony forms, taking their own seats around the large rounded table. Pinkie Pie sat on Korra's lap, allowing the Avatar to scratch behind her ears. Korra missed having these ponies around her, combing their manes, scratching their ears. Rainbow Dash and Flash sat around, close to their friends. The ponies were all so happy to be with Korra again. It was just like old times. Sunset Shimmer was in her true unicorn form again. "So, now that you're back," she began, "maybe now you could tell us exactly what happened to you?"

Korra knew this was inevitable. She wondered if they would believe her or not. Then again, the woman was sitting with supernatural creatures and had wings coming out of her back. Her story would probably be the least weird thing right now. She took in a deep breath before finally telling them what happened.

"Well, the last thing I remember was fainting and being sent to the South Pole. While I was there, I had this nightmare. I can't remember much of it, but after that everything went…crazy."

"Crazy how?" Mako asked with concern. This sounded serious.

"When I woke up, I mind was completely altered."

"What do you mean?" Asami asked.

"I still had my memories about when I first arrived in Republic City. The battle with Amon, Unalaq, Zaheer, but…" she couldn't bare to say the rest.

"But what?" Flash asked.

Korra noticed Rainbow Dash nodding her head, gesturing her to continue. "…how it would have been like if you ponies and Equestria never existed."

Asami, who was sipping her drink through a straw, immediately spit in shock. "What?!"

"It's true. Everything that had ever happened, my victories, my failures, everything, all without you girls or the magic."

This was indeed strange. Korra's mind had been implanted with false memories, completely erasing the reality of the ponies, as well as Equestria.

"Without any knowledge of my real past I never became an alicorn. Those memories made me lose contact with my magic. I lost my wings, my cutie mark, everything."

Everyone around the table gasped in shock, minus Wu who was still sipping his drink while listening attentively.

"I still can't believe it was possible." Twilight said, "I've never even heard of a spell like that. Sunset?"

"I've never heard of it either," said the ember unicorn.

"Since my memories were messed up, I remembered the fight with Zaheer very differently. I never got the poison out, at least not by myself. Su metalbended it out of me."

The others arced an eyebrow at this. They would have known it was Su who got the poison out of Korra. They were all there. Except for Sunset of course.

"I couldn't walk for months, and I kept getting visions of Zaheer."

"Doesn't sound too different than from what really happened." Spike said.

"Except, I've been away at the south pole for three years."

Spike, who was drinking, spit out his drink, "What?!"

"I couldn't even go into the Avatar State without having an anxiety attack. So one day I just packed up and started traveling the Earth Kingdom, hoping to find myself again, and since I didn't have my wings anymore I could fit right in."

"You should have seen her when we found her," Rainbow said to Mako and Asami, "She was sporting green garbs and a bob cut."

Now, it was Rarity who spit out her drink in shock. "What?!"

"Oops."

The white unicorn began to hyperventilate. The very idea of Korra cutting off all of her beautiful long hair was far too much. "Korra *inhale* Hair *inhale* Cut *inhale* Off *inhale*"

Applejack tried to calm her friend down, "Rarity, Rarity breath. Breath!"

Eventually, Rarity managed to calm herself. "Okay…okay, I'm okay."

"So, now we know why you mysteriously disappeared." Asami said, "Question now is; how did you get your memories back?"

"You can thank Toph for that."

"Come again?" Flash asked.

"Yep, you heard right." said Rainbow Dash, "Korra hung out with the one and only, Toph Beifong! So awesome, right?"

The friends could not believe this. "No way!" Flash said in disbelief, "Where did you meet her?"

"I found her in the swamp, that place is like one giant Spirit Wild."

"What was she like?" Asami asked.

"A cranky, more miserable version of Lin."

Mako arced an eyebrow, "Is that even possible?"

Korra, Rainbow and Fluttershy responded in unison, "You'd be surprised."

"Thanks to her, I manage to get that memory potion out of my system, and some of the mercury that was still inside of me."

Again, another spit take, this time from Mako, "What?!"

"It was only a small bit." Korra explained, "Not enough to keep me down for long, and my magic made it pretty much harmless to me now."

"But who gave you the potion to begin with?" Mako asked, his expression slowly growing angry with whomever did this to her friend.

"Well…Kuvira."

Spike was about to spit in shock, until Mako covered his mouth, forcing him to swallow.

"Before I got sick, she came to visit me at my castle. We had tea and she must have slipped something into it when I wasn't looking. I knew it was her because I noticed that the potion contained these small little green stones identical to that green pendent she wore around her neck. I'm positive those are the key as to what happened to my memories."

"I've seen that stone." said Fluttershy, "Her other ponies wear them too, only in different colors."

Sunset rubbed her chin with her front leg, pondering in thought, "So, Kuvira must have somehow learned how to make a memory potion, using those rocks to keep Korra out of her way. That explains everything."

Spike began pounding his claws together, "Err, when I get my hands on her I'll teach her what for!"

"Save some room for me, Spike." Rainbow said while pounding her hooves, menacingly.

Korra rose her hands up to cease the tension, "I agree, Kuvira should be our number one priority, but right now I want to just take a moment to spend with my family. To you guys, I was away for only six months, but for me it's been three years."

Mako moved hid hand from across the table, placing his on top of Korra's, her engagement ring shimmered in the light, "It's been like that for a lot of us." he said with a loving smile. How much Korra missed that smile.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, sweetie. The false memories I had about us were terrible."

"It's okay, they weren't real."

"But they still felt real. I thought we had been broken up all this time."

Mako's eyes widened in shock, "What?"

"Yeah. And, the strangest thing, while I was away during the Civil Wars, not long after we broke up and I got amnesia, you and Asami secretly got back together and lied to me about it."

Mako and Asami both looked at one another before looking back at Korra….right before they all started laughing at the thought.

"Honey, that should have been your first clue!" Asami said in between laughs, "Like _that_ would ever happen!"

Mako wiped away a single tear, still laughing, "I know I made some stupid mistakes in the past but, come on!"

"I know I was close to kissing him that one time but-"

"Wait, when did that happen?" Mako asked, his laughing stoping.

Asami was stiff, "Nothing."

"No, when did you try to kiss me? I think I would have remembered something like that."

"Well, it was after that sting operation, when my warehouse was robbed, I sort of, kind of leaned in…"

Mako tried to recall that even but, it was very vague, "No, doesn't ring a bell, and why would you do that?!"

"Oh, come on, it was years ago, haven't we moved past that?"

Mako opened his mouth to say something, but then decided not to an account of she was right. "Good point."

"Speaking of which," a smirk appeared on Korra face as she turned to Asami, resting her chin on her hands, her elbows on the table, "How are things with you and Bolin?"

But, to her surprise, Asami's face fell and she hung her head. This couldn't mean anything good. "Well, I got to see him during the Coronation but…we had a fight, things were said and….we broke up."

Yet another spit take, curtesy of Mako again. Every single time someone did a spit take, Wu was the one who was sprayed on. He would have said something, and believe me he wanted to, but he was far to fixated on the stories to interrupt and say anything. Mako couldn't believe his ears, "You what!?"

"Why?" Korra asked, "Why would you break up? You love each other."

"I do love him." Asami confessed, "But last time he was here I barely recognized him. You should have seen the way he acted towards me. I don't know when he changed but he did."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Korra reassured.

"Korra, he chose his job over me."

Mako scoffed, "Look Asami, I get how bad that sounds, I do, but if you would both just sit down and talk about it I guarantee you guys can work something out."

It was now Asami's turn to scoff, "Are you serious? After the horrible way he acted, what makes you think it can work again?"

Mako gestured both himself and Korra with his hand, using their relationship as an example, "Hello! Paging Captain Obvious, party of one, your table's ready."

"He's right." Sunset said, "If you can learn to forgive your dad, then you can forgive Bolin."

"Wait, what's this about Hiroshi?" Korra asked curiously. Asami sighed before telling her.

"A few days ago, I went to visit my father for the first time. He had been writing me letters and I guess I finally felt ready to try and forgive him."

Korra smiled at this, for she too had her own experiences with forgiving others who did you wrong. "That's wonderful. I'm really happy you took such a big step. How was he?"

"Okay. Older now, but okay."

"You sure you can trust him?" Rainbow asked, "He might just be manipulating you again."

Asami shot the rainbow pony an angry glare, "You think I don't know what my own father is capable of?"

Korra, from behind Asami, gave Rainbow a 'cutting the neck' hand gesture, signaling her to stop talking.

"Uh, no, I didn't mean…"

Twilight quickly interrupted before things got ugly, "What she meant was, that she's concerned about you is all."

"You don't have to get upset." Korra said.

But Asami had already lost her temper. First it was that Mako was practically telling her to make up with her now arrogant ex-boyfriend and now Rainbow Dash was reminding her of the obvious, which didn't even need to be addressed. Her anger boiled over, "You don't get to disappear for six months and then act like you know what's best for me!"

"It's not like I planned to be gone for that long." Korra stated, her voice growing higher, growing angry at her tone as well, "I wanted to come back but I was under a memory spell, I couldn't come back even if I wanted to!"

Wu placed his now empty glass onto the table and stood up, "As much as I'm enjoying this little catch-up, my royal bladder is about to explode. Flash, come on, I need you to stand guard."

The orange pegasus pony lowered his ears in annoyance and remained seated. He had to draw the line at some point, "I'm not gonna hold your hand every time you have to empty your "royal bladder". Go to the bathroom on your own for once."

Wu dejectedly lowered his shoulders and walked off, "Fine."

After he left, Fluttershy looked at her fellow pegasus with concern, "Do you always go to the bathroom with him?"

"I don't go with him, with him, I just stand there in the general vicinity while he …" before he could say anything else, he rested his head on his legs and lowered his ears, "I don't wanna talk about it. While Mako here gets to be treated like royalty, I have to watch a royal pain in the butt."

Mako took that as a somewhat offensive term, "Hey, I tried to get you out of it." he said defensively.

"Well, _great job_ on it so far." Flash said sarcastically.

Twilight did not approve of her boyfriends behavior, "Flash!"

"Sorry, Twilight. I'm been under a lot of stress with this guy." Feeling sorry for his pony brother, Mako handed him one of the veggie wraps, tossed it and Flash caught it in his mouth and swallowed it before saying, "Thanks."

(~)

Meanwhile, Wu walked into the bathroom, where an attendant was waiting. "Good afternoon, Sir. Perhaps a spritz of cologne, to freshen up?"

"Make it a double, buddy!" Wu extended his arms, ready to be sprayed. But, the attendant then covered his mouth and nose with the towel he was holding and sprayed Wu with a red vapor. The scent was caught in Wu's nostrils, this did not smell like any cologne he had ever smelled. The moment he began coughing heavily he knew something wasn't right. The prince began to feel faint.

"Flask, Mako, help! Wu ... down …"

The last thing he saw was darkness.

(~)

Melody wished she had sharper teeth. While in her pony form she tried cutting the ropes with her mouth, but nothing had worked. Finally, she gave up. "If only I had some water, I could use the ice to cut us down."

"I wish Pabu were here." Bolin said, "He could just chew us out of this."

But Varrick had someone else on his mind, "You know who else has incisors sharp as a knife? Zhu Li …"

Melody and Bolin both looked at one another with skeptical/creeped expressions. Could it be possible Zhu Li was more than just an assistant to Varrick?

Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard the sound of twigs being crushed by a foot. They spotted some people approaching them. They were a traveling group, all wearing nothing but matching torn and green colored clothing with ropes as belts around their waists, black shoes and pale green pants that ended just bellow their knees. They looked like they had been traveling the woods for days, but they sure did seem rouged enough to know how to survive the harsh wilds. Judging by their eye colors, which consisted primarily of amber and shades of blue, they were waterbenders and firebenders.

"Well look what we caught." said a woman, who apparently seemed to be one of the leaders. She was a strong looking woman, toned and tan with brown scurfy hair styled into a ponytail and two beads holding two pieces of hair across her head, identical to hair loopies, which were common for water tribe women.

"Wonder if they were tracking us after we escaped." she said. Her voice, though obviously feminine, was still pretty deep and could send shivers down a man's spine. And not in a good way.

Bolin extended his arms to greet them, "Hello fellow travelers! I don't suppose you can help us out of this net?"

The woman looked over to her male partner. A tall man with pale skin, amber eyes and spiky hair as well as bits of facial hair on his chin. He looked very strong, fit and intimidating. The two appeared to be the somewhat unofficial leaders of their group.

"Why would we free a couple of lowly Earth Empire soldiers?" the woman asked.

Varrick took it an an insult, "Lowly? We were part of Kuvira's inner circle!"

"Were, not anymore! We jump ship." Bolin tried to clarify, "Please, just, let us out!"

The firebender slowly approached the group, "I know just what to do with a couple of Kuvira's top men."

Melody gulped, "I don't like the sound of that." and she was proven right when the man, who's name was Baraz, firebended a dagger and cut through the rope of the net with it. The group screamed when they hit the ground.

Melody; "Ow, my tail!"

Bolin; "Sorry!"

(~)

Finally, the foot was served, and Pinkie Pie licked her lips at the delicious vegetarian specialties. "Hey Korra, remember what we use to do?"

Korra giggled and used her airbending to lift up some veggies and berries into the air in a rotating circle. Pinkie jumped from her spot, onto the table and onto the floor.

"Go long!"

One by one, Korra shot a berry and a veggie at Pinkie Pie, who would flip, jump, summersault, skip and jump up in any comical fashion and caught each treat in her mouth with ease, using her long tongue. Korra missed playing this game. But while they were having fun, Flash noticed the waiter place Wu's tray of what he ordered, which mainly consisted of strange seafood, and something depicting eyeballs in a bowl of brown liquid. Man this guy ate strange stuff. But he was nowhere in sight.

"I wonder what's taking Wu so long." he wondered.

"Yeah, he's not one to miss out on lunch." Mako stated. Well, he too had his fair share of spending time with the prince (BPPF, after all) and he too began to think there was something amiss.

"I'll go check on him." Flash said as he flew off of where he sat and changed into his anthro form to look for the prince, while the others all exchanged worried looks among one another. Flash entered the bathroom, calling out for the prince.

"Wu, are you in here? Come on, your octopus fritters are getting cold. Why you eat that stuff, I'll never know."

Outside, the others waited, when Korra suddenly spotted the bathroom attendant walking past with a cart full of laundry bags outside. She suddenly felt a strange uneasy feeling.

"I'll be right back." she said and walked after the bathroom attendant out the back of the hotel, where she saw him dumping the load of laundry into the back of a van.

"Excuse me, did you happen to see if Prince Wu came out this way?"

"Sorry Princess, I haven't seen him."

From the van, came a moaning sound, and a semi-conscious Wu rolled out, "Hmm, I'm in laundry …"

Korra glared angrily at the attendant, but before she could do anything, he bended the ground underneath to launch her into the ceiling. Luckily, Korra teleported herself back before she made contact. The man ran to the front of the van and, while his coworker slammed the back doors shut, drove off. Mako and the others ran out to check on Korra.

"They've got Wu! Get the car, I'm going after them!"

"I'm coming too!" said Twilight, and Rainbow followed as well, without saying a word.

The van speeded out of the alley next to the hotel and Korra, Twilight and Rainbow Dash were not far behind. Korra launched a fissure its way, but the van jumped over and kept on driving. The three spread open their wings and flew after the van, with Asami and the others close behind via the car. The ponies were in their pony form to fit into the car.

The van made a sharp turn and the attendant bended up a wall to block them. Asami managed to steer clear of the wall just in the nick of time.

"We're losing them!" said Applejack.

"Hang a right at the next block." Mako instructed the female driver, "We can cut them off on Seventh." but instead of following his suggestion, Asami continued driving straight, bypassing the turn. "You missed the turn! Where are you going?!"

"I know these streets better than you. I built some of them!"

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Why were all the woman he met had to be so stubborn?

Meanwhile, Korra, Twilight and Rainbow were already hovering over the van. With a hand signal from Korra, Twilight and Rainbow Dash flew down beside the vehicle, surprising the driver and unleashing a simultaneous fire attack at the wheels, causing them to explode in a fiery blaze. The driver lost control of the car, which was about to hit a large spirit vine in the middle of the road. Using her levitation magic, Korra made sure the car came to a halt. Korra landed on top and metalbended the roof open, only to find the van empty, save for the bathroom attendant.

"Where is he?"

Rainbow Dash zipped down and pulled the guy out with all of her might and pushed him against the side of the truck, "Talk! Now!" she demanded. Right on cue, Asami's car pulled over and the others jumped out.

Pinkie Pie groaned in frustration, "Awww, we missed all the fun!"

"Wu's not here." Rainbow addressed to the others, while still holding the guy by the collar against the van. "This guy was the only one in the truck."

Flash Sentry grabbed then bathroom attendant by the collar and slammed him into the van. "Where's the prince?"

Bathroom attendant simply smiled wickedly, "Halfway to Kuvira by now." suddenly, his eyes began to slow green, "All hail the Great Uniter."

Korra noticed this and she gasped. The same thing happened to her back at the swamp.

"They must have moved Wu to a different vehicle when we lost sight of them." Asami stated.

As police siren was heard and a cop car pulled over. Mako and Rainbow Dash both threw the now cuffed attendant in the back, before Rainbow Dash talked to the driver, "Take this guy in for booking. Charge him with kidnapping and tell Chief Beifong that Prince Wu is missing. Put out an all-points bulletin. We'll keep looking."

Once the car drove away, Mako smiled proudly at his friend, "Way to be a good cop, Rainbow Dash."

"Where do we start?" Sunset asked, "There are thousands of cars in the city and he could be in any one of them."

"Or they might try smuggling him out on an airship." Twilight said.

"Or maybe a boat." said Rarity.

"Or a party buss." all eyes looked at Pinkie Pie with arced eyebrows, "What? It's just a thought."

"He could be anywhere by now." said Fluttershy.

Flash Sentry grunted in frustration, "Gah! The one time I don't watch him pee and this is what happens."

Mako crossed his arms, "Well maybe it wouldn't have if you had just guarded the prince like you were suppose to."

"Are you saying this my my fault?"

"It's certainly not mine!"

Asami came in between the two, "Guys! Look." all eyes fell upon Korra, who walked up to the spirit vines, a few little spirits hovered around her. Closing her eyes, Korra placed her hand on top of the vine, her hand began to glow a bright gold color and she could feel the spiritual energy. Through the vines, she could see the train station, as well as a car. Inside, she saw Wu, sound asleep in the back of the truck. She opened her eyes and turned to the others.

"They're taking Wu to the train station!"

Twilight; "Are you sure?"

Spike; "How do you know?"

Korra jumped onto the back of the car, "I'll explain on the way, just drive! We're running out of time!"

(~)

The female waterbender, named Ahnah, was bedding water into her pouch as Melody observed. She really had to get herself one of those. Her, Varrick and Bolin's hands were tied together.

"So how did a bunch of water and firebenders end up in one of Kuvira's reeducation camps?" Boin asked.

"Call it what it is: a prison." Ahnah responded angrily.

"I remember those camps." Melody said with regret in her voice, "Kuvira's been purging states of anyone who's not of Earth Kingdom origin and locking them up."

"Purging?!" Bolin asked in surprise.

She lowered her head in shame, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"What are you acting so surprised for?" said Baraz, "You must have known what she was up to, being part of her "inner circle" and all."

"No, I swear! And the inner circle thing lasted like, less then a day!"

"Will you at least tell us where you're taking us?" Varrick said irritatedly.

"The border checkpoint." said Baraz, "You're gonna help us talk our way past some Earth Empire soldiers."

Ahnah continued, "And once we're through, we'll see about letting you go."

But Bolin would not have it. Bolin and Varrick shoot each other a meaningful look, when Varrick jumped up as Bolin send a wave of earth around, knocking everyone down. He quickly turned the ground in front of him into a pool of lava, holding everyone at bay. Melody knew about Bolin's talents but this was the first time she was seeing them up close like this. It was amazing.

Varrick laughed in victory, "Lava time! Bet you didn't expect that!"

Bolin stood up again and snapped the ropes tying his hands, which were weakened by the lava. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened to all of you, but as I've been trying to explain, we don't work for Kuvira anymore."

Varrick continued, "Yeah. If our handsome mugs get recognized trying to go through that checkpoint, we're goners! And I don't even want to imagine what she'll do to the pony. She might skin her and put her pelt on the wall."

"Wait, what?" Melody exclaimed.

Baraz angrily clenched his fists, trying to keep his anger in check, before speaking, "If you really are fugitives, you better listen up. We've been scouting this region for days. There's a wall stretching along the entire border and patrols guarding every part of it. That checkpoint is the only way out."

"It's not worth the risk, Baraz." Ahnah said with concern, but with a firm voice as well, "How do we know they won't turn us in?"

"If he wanted us gone, we'd be at the bottom of a pool of lava right now. If any of us want to get out of the Earth Empire alive, we'll have to trust each other."

Bolin moved his arms and cooled the lava, which was now solid rock. "All right, where is this checkpoint?"

Melody couldn't believe what she was seeing. These guys wanted to turn the three of them in to get out, and now they were agreeing to work together. This was so strange and so, but yet…

Kind of amazing.

(~)

Back in Republic City, Asami was high-tailing it on their way to the train station. The ponies were all in pony form, and Spike was once again feeling motion sickness. "Sami, could you take it easy on the turns?" he said before covering his mouth to keep his vomit in.

"No time, Spike." Korra addressed to him, "Maybe if you hadn't eaten so many seaweed wraps."

"I didn't think we'd be involved in another rescue mission."

Rainbow chuckled, "Have you met us? When are we ever _not_ involved in a rescue mission?"

Mako turned his head, addressing to his fiance, "So, how do you know where Wu is just by touching some spirit vines?"

"Yeah, that was new." said Twilight.

"I learned how to connect to people's energies through them."

"Who taught you that?" Asami asked.

"Toph did, back at the swamp. She said the roots are connected to all plants all around the world. That's also how I was able to contact the others when they found me."

"Wow.." was really all they could say.

"Anything else you learned there?" Sunset asked.

"Well, I did get to see Seabreeze again."

"That loud mouth breezie that looked like a girl?" Mako asked.

"That's the one." Korra said with a smirk, "Hasn't changed one bit."

Finally, they arrived at the train station, where they all got out of the car, the ponies changed into their anthro forms. Spike tried to jump out but was far too sick so Mako had to take him by the tail. Asami slipped on a modified version of the chi blocking glove as they made their way inside. They arrived on a bridge over the platforms and see many trains parked.

"Holly Molly!" said Pinkie Pie

"Must be rush hour." said Rarity.

"Which train is Wu on?" Flash asked Korra

"I don't know!"

"You couldn't have asked that one little question to the vines?" Rainbow said, "That would have been helpful."

Korra shot a glare at the pony, "Not the time, R.D."

Applejack stood in front, "Everybody, split up and start lookin'. Rarity, Fluttershy and Sunset, we'll look on the left side. Twilight, Mako, Flash and Spike check the right. Korra, you, Rainbow, Pinkie and Asami ask around. Let's move!"

They all nodded in response before splitting up. Time was running out and they had to find the prince.

(~)

Back at the Earth Empire, Bolin, Varrick, and the prisoners were now approaching the heavily guarded gate. Melody, who was now in pony form, had been to this place only once. If she didn't know any better, she would say it had gotten even more scary looking. The structure was made entirely out of metal, from head to toe. Barbwires adorned the roofs and ground, preventing anyone from escaping, and meca tanks guarded the outer post, standing high on top of the roof. At the center of the structure was the Metal Clan symbol.

Bolin and Varrick made themselves look somewhat presentable again, fixing their hair and Varrick shaving his five o'clock shadow, and the prisoners were all tied together with rope around their wrists. Melody had a rope around her neck held by Bolin to look like a prisoner as well. Even after all this time she still wore that gem pendent around her neck. Without her sisters around, and as long as she did not sing, its magic was basically useless now and did no harm. For some reason, she didn't have the heart to throw it away. Not just yet.

As they walked closer to the building, Bolin whispered to the others, "Follow my lead." he and Varrick saluted to the guard who stood at the post.

"Good afternoon, sir. Can we help you?"

"You sure can." Bolin said, slightly lowering his voice to sound authoritative, "We captured these escaped prisoners as well as this little traitor." he said gesturing to the pony Melody, who lowered her ears and head, letting out a whimper for effect. She had to look like an actual prisoner, which with all the regret she was still feeling, really wasn't that hard to do. "We need to get them to a secure facility."

"Where did they escape from?" the guard asked.

"Camp fourteen."

"Then why are you bringing them through here? Camp fourteen is the other way."

Bolin looked aggravated. He had to think of something quick, "You think we don't know where Camp fourteen is?" he said, doing his best to sound serious, but even that did not stop the drips of sweat rolling down the side of his face, "Kuvira wants them transferred."

"Then I'll need to see the transfer order."

Bolin gave Varrick a worried look while Melody bit her hoof nervously. With a serious look on his face, Varrick moved up to the guard, grabbing him by the collar.

"Listen pal! I had to fight off two badgermoles, six wolfbats and eighteen hog monkeys to capture these guys, so sorry if I don't have the paperwork! I was too busy cramming it in a hog monkey's mouth, while it was trying to eat me! I am in sore need of a shower and I have blisters that are the size of cantaloupes and twice as juicy! So you can let us through, or you can give us your name and rank and I'll make sure to pass it on to Kuvira! You know what happens to soldiers who question her orders, don't you? Bad stuff!"

Bolin and Melody both had their mouth hung open. This guy sure did come up with solutions right on the fly. It was hard to believe he depended so much on Zhu Li for…well, everything.

The guard post soldier looked on nervously from Varrick's little display. The last thing he wanted was trouble with the boss. "Let them through!"

Two guards metalbended the gates on either side of the wall down and they walked through. Melody sighed in relief, so far so good. Inside the wall, a guard was working in a booth and noticed the people waking in front of him through the see-through window. Bolin and Varrick walked before him, and Varrick waved. But the guard noticed something unexpected. These two men looked uncannily identically to the wanted posters of the same men on the wall. Realizing this, he ran outside to stop them.

"Wait! Stop them, they're traitors to the Empire!"

With their cover blown, they started making their last minute escape, but were halted by two mecha tanks that jumped down from the top of the gate and landed in front of Bolin and Varrick. They found themselves surrounded by four mecha tanks and four earthbenders. But Baraz was not going down without a fight.

"There's no way I'm going back to prison!"

He made a little dagger from his middle fingers, cutting through the rope on his wrist, and shoot fire at the soldiers, who threw up cover for themselves. The others all shoot the rocks back at the prisoners, who defend themselves with their fire and waterbending. Bolin, Varrick and Melody were under attack by a mecha tank, which attempted to mow them down with its flamethrower. Bolin threw up cover for them with his earthbending, but Varrick still crawled away. Melody morphed into her anthro form and removed the rope from around her neck and followed Varrick.

Baraz was fighting a mecha tank as well, dodging its punches. Ahnah came to his aid and bended her water into a slab of ice, causing the running tank to slide. Baraz blew it back with a few fire blasts, but the tank used the spikes in its calves to stabilize and break through the ice. It shoot lightning, forcing Baraz and Ahnah apart, before shooting its flamethrower at Baraz, who held his own with his firebending.

Bolin shoot a few boulders at two mecha tanks going after him, which yielded no result. So he created a pool of lava, but the tanks jumped over it, cornering Bolin. Varrick, who was hiding underneath the gate, behind a wall, saw how a waterbender was knocked down.

"What are you doing?" Varrick turned his head to see Melody right beside him.

"Ah! Melody! When did you get here?"

"I can't believe you're hiding like a coward."

"Well what can I do? I don't have bending like you guys, heck you won't even use yours!"

"I may not be able to fight like Bolin and the others, but I _do_ know there is something _you_ can do. Use that crazy mind of yours" she said while tapping his forehead with her finger, "I'm sure you can come up with something."

Varrick pondered this for a moment and spotted some sort of generator inside the booth through the window. He smiled with a laugh, "Melody, you just gave me an idea!" he grabbed the pony by the wrist and entered inside. With a screwdriver, Varrick unscrewed a table leg and wrapped a length of electrical wire around it while holding the screwdriver in his mouth. Melody saw the fight continue through the window.

"You keep working on that." she said before running out.

"Melody, wait!"

Bolin was still fighting the tank, but it continued to nimbly dodge the lava benders attacks. Finally, with a fissure, he managed to knock one of the tanks down, but another one was right there to shoot a bolt of lightning at him. He launched himself out of its path and continued the fight.

Melody watched outside and spotted another meca tank attacking some waterbenders. With a look of determination, she ran ahead and whistled to get its attention. "Hey, metal head! Over here!" the machine turned around and unleashed a garbling hoot at the pony, who ran away from the machine, and away from the waterbenders. Despite this seemingly reckless act, Melody did have a plan. She ran ahead towards Bolin, calling out to him.

"All yours, Bo!"

Using his earthbending, Bolin created another fissure which knocked the machine down.

Meanwhile, Varrick had created an electromagnetic pulse, which he hooked up to the generator. Nobody payed him any attention, seeing how they are busy fighting off the benders. Melody then suddenly tripped and landed on the ground with a grunt. Three meca tanks approached her.

"Melody!"

Bolin jumped in between the, and rose an earth wall to protect them as the tanks all shot fire at them. Despite being blocked by Bolin's earth, they were unable to escape.

Varrick hooked up the cables and wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Boy, I sure hope this works. And if not, I'm blaming the pony." He pushed a lever and the stick began to send out an electromagnetic pulse, spreading all across the area, destroying all the electronics in the mecha tanks, causing them to fail, just as they were about to kill Bolin, Melody and Baraz. This moment took everyone by surprise.

Varrick laughed in victory, "I still got that Varrick touch!"

Once it was safe, Bolin and Melody stepped out from their hiding spot, surprised to see all of the machines completely still and down. Melody blinked in surprise, "He actually did it."

Varrick ran out, passing the two, "We're clear, come on!"

Bolin and Melody stood up to follow him, but Bo quickly saw how the prisoners are fighting a losing battle against the guards. Some of the prisoners were badly wounded and couldn't fight. Bolin did want to help people, but he was doing so for all the wrong reasons before. At first he did it for the good of others, but soon he grew to do it to get recommendation, or even a simple pat on the back. To make himself feel good. And that was wrong. It may have been partly caused by a spell, but he could have broken free if he had the will and the desire to. He couldn't abandon them now.

"Wait, we can't leave them!"

"Bolin, wait!" Melody tried to stop him but it was too late.

Without a second thought, Bolin jumped over his wall and ran up behind the prisoners, just as one was knocked down. Bolin created a massive pool of lava, forcing the guards back to the gate. One of the guards cried out, "Retreat!" and they all fell back. Bolin bended the lava all the way to the gate and hoses the wall with it, securing the knowledge the guard would not follow them. The prisoners were all deeply grateful for this selfless gesture

"Thanks." Baraz smiled, "You didn't have to come back."

"Yeah. I kind of did. Let's go!"

Melody had no words to describe this. Bolin had a chance to escape, to be free, but he chose to remain and help these people. People he barely knew. It would have made more sense it it were someone he had known for a long time but, this?…this was rare for Melody.

Being loyal to people you just met. It was strange. It was…beautiful.

(~)

"The 4:25 bound for Omashu is now leaving on track number six. All aboard!"

Mako, Flash, Twilight and Spike looked all around frantically searching for Prince Wu, but there was no sign of him anywhere. Pretty soon, everyone gathered together.

"Any luck?" Korra asked first.

"No." Sunset replied, "If we don't find Wu soon, we might never find him."

Korra leaned down and placed her palm on the floor of the train station. The area around her hand glowed yellow as she felt for Wu's energy. She rose her head and turned to look at a nearby train just about ready to leave.

"He's on that train!"

The group all followed behind, the ponies changing into pony forms, and Spike ridding on Flash's back. Using her magic, Twilight levitated the rest of the ponies onto the train. Korra, Asami and Mako barely managed to jump on as it speeded away. They antlered the train car with a few passengers sitting at tables against the walls of the car.

"How do you know for sure he's here?" Flash asked his Avatar friend. He and the others were still in pony forms to save room. The winged ponies hovered beside them, while Pinkie Pie rode on Mako's back.

"I don't. But I had a feeling, okay?"

"You know, it would be nice for you "Avatar Powers" to be a bit more specific sometimes."

Mako glared at the pony, "Hey, you're the one who lost him!"

Korra angrily turned around to face them both, annoyed, "Or maybe if you two would stop bickering we might actually find him."

"Don't get mad at me," Mako said defensively, "It _was_ his job!"

Flash scoffed, "Excuse me mister "Perfect Prince""

"Oh, we're playing that card again?"

Korra grunted in frustration, "You two are acting like a couple of babies!"

"Wait, me too?" Mako asked, "I'm not the one questioning your "Avatar feelings", even if they are pretty vague sometimes!"

"Well, unless you have any other leads on where we can find the prince I would be happy to hear them!"

"GUYS! STOP!" Fluttershy flew in between the group, stoping their fighting, "Now can we please focus here?"

The couple and the ponies continued to walk down the train, while two passengers from opposite sides of the car glanced over to each other looking ready. A magic aura surrounded the door of the next train as Sunset Shimmer opened it, and the ponies galloped inside with the others close behind. They entered a cabin filled with luggage.

"I don't see Wu." Mako said.

Pinkie Pie jumped form his shoulder at the sound of something and walked towards a red chest, which then began to raddle. "Guys, look at this."

Mako walked up and bended down, opening the lip and Prince Wu popped out, shouting and flailing. He grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him to his senses, "Wu! Wu, it's me."

"Mako? Where am I? Am I dead?"

"Not even close." said Rainbow Dash.

"You're on a train." Mako said, "We're gonna get you out of here."

The train car door suddenly opened and the two passengers who had shared a look earlier began attacking. No doubt they were Kuvira's supporters. The man fired metal bands at Korra, but she easily deflected them with her metalbending. In turn, Pinkie Pie created a tornado of air by spinning her body rapidly and send it flying at the pair of attackers. It caused them to hit the ceiling and fall to the ground.

More attackers came running from the train car in front and in the back. Korra metalbended the front door shut, blocking an attacker, and then ripped apart the ceiling, exposing a cloudy blue sky.

"Everyone out."

"I'm not going up there." Wu refused.

Korra and the rest of the ponies stuck out their lips, annoyed by Wu's unwillingness to cooperate.

Against his will, Wu was lifted up at hugh speed by Twilight and Rainbow Dash, now in anthro form, hovering high up into the sky. Korra, Fluttershy and Flash flew up as well while Sunset Shimmer used her magic to levitate them all out safely and land onto the roof of the train car.

Twilight scanned the area for a place to land, "Let's get the prince somewhere safe. AH!"

Twilight's wing was hit by a metal slice, as well as Rainbow Dash. Both their wings were suddenly tied together by metal clangs and landed on the roof of the train. The same thing happened to Korra, Flash and Fluttershy. Once they fell, Fluttershy slid to the side, nearly falling off. Using her airbending to give her a boost, she managed to flip over and land. She tried to remove the metal bands on her wings but it was no use. Soon, they were all surrounded by more attackers who had jumped onto the roof as well and began shooting metal cables at them all. Sunset Shimmer unleashed a fire blast at them, but was tripped by a metal cable shot to her foot. Spike tried to help by breathing fire but he too got tangled. Rarity stepped in and bended water, which she held contained in the diamond broach on her clothing, and froze their feet to the roof. The attacker shoot a cable at Rarity, but Pinkie Pie intervened, creating an air blast that shot the cables away. Even more attackers arrived on the roof and Asami quickly defended herself by kicking an attacker's punch out of the way and shocking him with her glove, flinging him back and Fluttershy unleashed an air blast that knocked them backwards even further.

On the opposite side of the train car, Mako and Rainbow Dash simultaneously kicked up from the ground and at the same send fire from their feet foot, which forced the attackers back. Flash Sentry punched the attacker in the gut, but managed to regain his composure and metalbended the roof up, just as the other attacks began doing the same. Mako stepped backward as his footing is being taken away. Korra removed the metal plate from her wings as well as the others and her forehead started to glow brightly.

In a flash of sparkly blue, the attackers blinked in surprise. The prince was gone, and so where the others.

The friends all magically reappeared, hovering in the air. While those with wings were flying, those who did not scream as they fell. With their magic, Korra and Twilight softened their landing. The group all watched as the train continued its pace toward the Earth Empire. The winged ones landed safely and Pinkie Pie jumped up, happy as ever.

"Wow-we! What a rush!"

Sunset stood up and dusted herself and helped Asami up, "You okay?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm a little rusty."

Flash walked up to Wu and helped him stand up, "You all right?"

Wu gleefully embraces the pegasus, "Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. " he placed his arm around Flash, "You are definitely getting a raise, Buddy."

"You should be thanking Korra. We never would have found you with out her."

Korra smiled at the compliment, "Awww."

Wu moved over to Korra and bowed, "I owe you my life, Avatar. If only there was some way to repay you. Oh, I know." he took Korra's hand, much to her disgust, "How about I take you out for a night on the town?"

Korra looked at him, unimpressed, "Really? You're asking _me _out? A girl who's already engaged?"

"So ... I put you down for a "maybe"?" he said tentatively.

"How about a never?" Korra took her hand back from Wu and walked over to her friends. "Not exactly what I imagined for our first day back together."

"What are you, nuts?" Rainbow exclaimed while placing her hand on her hips, "It's been a while since I've been in a real fight. While being a cop is fun and all, but I do miss the old high speed, life threatening moments."

Asami had to agree, "It really was like old times." she said putting a had on her hip as well, "Except for the getting on each other's nerves part."

Mako cracked a smile, "Actually, that is like old times for me and Korra."

Korra smiled at her fiance as she moved closer, "We still got it, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do." the firebender chuckled as he embraced his fiance, wrapping his arms around her waist, "And what I said about your Avatar feelings being vague…well, they are but that doesn't mean they aren't right at times. I'd follow you into a running train any day."

"You always say the most romantic things." Korra smiled and rested her head against his chest.

Wu arched an eyebrow at the scene, "Did they really just call nearly falling to their deaths "romantic"?" he asked Rainbow Dash.

"They're a strange couple." she said, "Best not to question it."

Their moment was interrupted when Flash tapped Mako on the shoulder, getting his attention. "So, about what I said before I, I didn't really mean-

Mako rose his hand, interrupting the stallion, "No worries, I understand. Stress makes people do and say stupid things. I should know."

Flash smiled and the two brothers shook hands. Sunset Shimmer removed a stray hair from her face, "And it was pretty thrilling to be part of the action. I've never felt more pumped in my life. Don't get me wrong, life in Republic City is great, but at times it can be kind of…predictable."

Twilight then began to speak, her voice sounding soft and kind, as a Princess should sound, "Our lives may not be what most people dream of, but for us it's one unforgettable ride after another. No amount of adventure stories could ever compare to the ones I experience with you guys. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Leave it to Twilight to make the most out of any situation. Korra happily embraced her pony friends. "I'm sorry things got so tense earlier."

"It's all right."

"I guess after being apart for three years, there's bound to be a bit of an adjustment period. Especially if those three years were only six months my time."

"Yeah, but it's great to have you back, Korra."

"There's no place else I'd rather be."

Once again, Team Avatar embraced in yet another group hug. Wu walked over ready to join in, too. However, Applejack stuck her hand out and held the prince at bay with a hand to his cheek. Unable to come closer, Wu placed his hands on Mako's shoulders, while the friends shared a close embrace.

"You guys are the greatest friends a guy could have."

"So, what are we gonna do with him?" Korra asked once the hug ended, "It's too dangerous to take him back to the hotel."

"Whoo! You're telling me! I need a cushy safe house somewhere."

Mako came up wit a solution, "I think I know just the place."

(~)

The sun shined over a dazzling landscape with several courtyards, gardens, towers, and lots of space. This was the Sato Estate after all. The friends, and Wu, stood in the front porch of Asami's mansion. Gigantic windows littered the façade, allowing plenty of light into the mansion. Wu looked on in astonishment, "Nice digs, Mako. You didn't tell me you came from money."

"I don't. This is Asami's place. She was nice enough to let my family stay here after they fled Ba Sing Se."

The big wooden door opened and Mako's grandmother, Yin, stepped onto the porch. She still wore her grandson's red scarf. "Mako! It's so wonderful to-" her eyes winded when she saw Korra, "Korra! My dear, you're home!"

"It's good to see you too, grandma." Korra said lovingly as she and her future-grand-mother-in-law embraced in a warm hug.

"What brings you here-" but before she could continue, she covered her mouth as she gasped at the sight of the prince. She reached out for Wu with her left hand, "Are you …"

"Grandma, this is Prince Wu." Mako introduced them, "He needs to stay with you and the family for a little while."

Wu got down on one knee and grabbed Yin's hand, "It's an honor, Grandma Mako." he kissed Yin's hand and she fainted gracefully, being caught by Mako.

"She loves royalty."

Wu stood back up, triumphantly, "I think I'll fit right in here. Thanks for looking out for me, Mako." he then threw his arms back urgently, "Now where's the nearest bathroom? I have been holding it all day!" he stormed off into the house, whining loudly.

"Hey, grandma, who was that weird skinny guy?" a voice asked from inside the mansion. The sound of little dragonfly wings was heard and three, now much older looking, little lizard spirits emerged from the front door.

"Dad!"

Yin managed to regain her composure and Mako was tackled by the happy little spirits, who he called his children. Ali, Mika and San were not as young as they use to be. They had grown up and were now able to talk. The mares and Asami giggled at the sight.

Mako laughed as the kids settled on his head and shoulders, "Hey kids. I got a surprise for you." he turned his head towards their 'mother' who waved and smiled when she saw them.

"Mom!"

The three spirits happily embraced Korra, laughing and showing her with kisses. "Hey, kids! Look how you've grown."

San, the only male of the trio, flew in front of her, smiling proudly, "I know, right? I'm the toughest dragon spirit there is."

Mika rolled her eyes, "Says the guy who's afraid of spiders."

"They have eight eyes and harry legs! It's not natural!"

Ali, the eldest, nuzzled against Korra's cheek, "Where have you been, mom? Dad said you were sick."

"I was, but I'm feeling a lot better now."

"So does this mean you and dad are gonna get married now?" Mika asked hopefully.

Korra tickled under her chin, "Of course. Right after we handle Kuvira, I promise."

The three spirits flew around happily celebrating. It was so good to have their mom back. And soon, they would all be a real family. At this point, Korra didn't even care that she had to ride on high speed trains, save a pampered prince and have to deal with a power hungry dictator. All that mattered to her right now…

Was that she was finally home.

(~)

The setting sun made the sky a orange as the friends all stove at a bay area surrounded by open water and rocks, next to a long dock was a beat up looking red and white, wooden boat with several escaped reeducation campers aboard. The boat was in poor shape, but still looked sturdy enough for a long trip. Baraz and Ahnah, with their arms linked, were facing Varrick, Melody and Bolin. Both smiling thankfully for their heroism.

"I know it might not mean much coming from a guy wearing this uniform," Bolin tugged at his shirt, near his belt, "but I'd like to apologize for what Kuvira's put you through."

"Me too." Melody said, lowering her head, "I never truly knew how horrible she was becoming."

Baraz extended his hand towards the pony, catching her by surprise, "I appreciate the sympathy. Thank you."

Melody looked down at the hand and, hesitantly, shook it, followed by Bolin. "Guess this is where we part ways."

Varrick laughed, "It's been a blast!"

"We're heading north too." Ahnah said, "Why don't you come with us? It's the least we could do after you saved our necks.

Varrick took another look over to rotting boat, barely floating in the water next to the dock. "On that hunk of junk? No thanks. I'm allergic to drowning." Bolin glared and elbowed him harshly, "I mean, uh, we'd love a lift!"

Defeated, Varrick walked up the pier with the other three. Bolin jumped in and Varrick crawled in awkwardly causing great commotion, ultimately falling to the floor of the boat. Once the boat set sail, Melody leaned against the side, looking out at the sunset. Her long braid bellowing in the wind. Bolin stood next to her, giving her company.

"You were pretty brave back there." he complimented.

"You're the brave one. But why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You barely know those people. They caught us in a net and held us prisoner, and yet you still fought for them. Why?"

"Well, somebody I know once told me that the world is filled with friends you haven't met yet." he said this as he looked on at the sunset, "And the best way to make a friend, is to be a friend."

Melody's eyes shimmered at hearing his words. She and her sisters had been Kuvira's "friends" for so long now, but the way Bolin described true friendship…maybe it was what she had been missing all along. Bolin placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"If it hadn't been for you, I'd still be working for Kuvira right now. You saved me. You're a good friend, Melody."

Melody turned her gaze away from him, "Please don't call me that anymore."

"Why?"

"Melody isn't my real name. That's actually another thing me and my sisters lied about, and I'd rather you not call me by something that was forged from a lie."

"Well, okay. What's your real name then?"

"…It's Sonata."

"Sonata, hu? That's kind of pretty. Okay, Sonata it is then!"

(~)

After a long day, Korra and Mako cuddled underneath the gazebo outside of Air Temple Island, watching the sunset. "I really missed moments like this." Korra said, resting her head on Mako's shoulder.

"Me too."

"And just think, pretty soon we'll have them all the time."

"We kind of already do." Mako said with a chuckle, "But I know what you mean. I promise you, no matter how crazy things get, when it's all over, we will have our wedding. We'll be together forever, and wherever you go, I won't be far behind."

Korra knew his words rang true. Just by looking into his eyes she knew she would always count on him to be there whenever she needed him, but to also allow her the space to do the things she needed to do on her own. He would be her supporter, her friend, and her partner. Forever.

A single happy tear rolled down her face and Mako wiped away with his thumb. "It's strange." Korra began, "How some fluffy teen romance…could turn into something like this."

Through everything they had been through, they're feelings for each other only grew and grew. They had some hardship, but through those hardships came some good as well. They learned from their mistakes, and loved each other for all they were are. Flaws and all. Some would have said that their romance was temporary and wouldn't last.

But it did.

Just as they grew day by day, so did their love. It grew alongside with them, and that is very rare to come by. They were lucky. Their love was not always perfect, and it would never be, but that did not mean it was not worth fighting for. Mako owed everything to Korra, for all she had done for him and she for him. Much like the sunset before them, their future looked bright.

Until…

"Korra! Mako!"

The couple turned around to the sound of Twilight's frantic voice. She rushed towards them, and the two held the frightened princess in their arms.

"Twilight? What's wrong?" Korra asked.

Twilight could barely breath. "It's the alicorns! Something's happened!"

(~)

The three rushed towards Republic City Hospital as Twilight continued to explain. To ease her anxiety, she and Korra held hands while Mako stood beside them both.

"Earlier today. The alicorns arrived for a meeting with Tenzin, Raiko and the other world leaders and they just passed out. We tried everything, we called all the doctors, both human and pony, that we could find, but they don't know what's wrong."

Tears rolled down her cheeks and Korra took Twilight by the shoulders, "Okay, Twilight calm down. Calm down, just show me where they are, I'm sure we can figure something out. Leilani, Luna and Celestia are going to be fine."

But Twilight couldn't stop the tears.

"Twilight?"

"It's…it's not just them."

Korra's eyes widened and the two rushed to where the alicorns were being held. It all happened so quickly that they had little time to take them to Equestria and so they sent them here. In the room, Tenzin, Raiko, Fire Lord Izumi all stood, looking on with worry.

That was when Korra saw them.

The three royal alicorns, all in their pony forms, fast asleep. But they were not sleeping peacefully. No, their brows twitched and beams of sweat dripped from their faces, brows and noses. Their bodies did not move, as it they were too heavy to do so. Only their faces did, their noses twitched, their eyes closed shut, tightening as if trying to open but looked as if they were stuck together. The strangest thing of all were their horns. The outlines glowed a horrible green color.

Korra couldn't breath. These were the most powerful creatures she knew, and now they looked so…helpless. She could sympathize with this, having been once broken herself, and just recently in another life. Her heart stopped for a brief moment when she saw Twilight's own brother, Shinning Armor there as well. His fists were clenched, and his ears were lowered. He looked up at the Avatar, not saying a word. His eyes looked fuzzy due to his tears and when Korra looked down at what was in front of him, she could feel her own tears threatening to come out as well.

Laying on the bed was none of other than…Princess Cadance.

Twilight's old foul sitter, turned sister-in-law and one of Korra's dearest friends…was now laying in best, on all fours, in the exact same state as the others. Twilight walked up to them and got down on her knees, breaking down into tears as she sobbed beside Cadance's bed.

Korra's sadness began to shift into anger. Her tears stopped and she stormed out of the room, not saying a word. Outside, she spread her wings open and flew up to the roof, looking at the last bit of sunlight of the day, her long hair dancing against the twilight winds. She took in a deep breath before screaming at the top of her lungs, her voice booming for all to hear.

_**"KUVIRAAAAAAAAA! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"**_

That much, for certain, was a promise she was going to keep….

No matter what.

(~)

Baatar Jr. hammered in a small stake with a cord attached to it and took out a green remote with various nobs. A gauge with a red needle made a noise and the needle flew right into the reddest area of the gauge.

"This area is overrun with spirit vines." He turned to Kuvira, "And they appear to be even more powerful than the samples we took from Republic City."

"Perfect. Harvest the vines until there's nothing left."

A mecha tank retracted its hand and replaced it with a chainsaw that deployed from its wrist and began cutting through a tree root.

The Tree of the Foggy Swamp.

(~)


	8. Remembrances

**Before I get to the actual episode, a brief look at how tensions are growing between two former friends. **

**Any of you familiar with the Prince of Egypt?**

**Well….**

…

All of the creatures of the swamp scattered away as the meca tanks approached the tree. This tree was sacred, special, the heart of their home.

And now this woman was cutting it for her own personal interests.

Dazzle and Starblaze were on one of the airships that hovered the swamp, supervising how everything was going down bellow.

The two sisters were so content, they could feel Kuvira's pride growing and growing. Even if her joy was not shown on her face, in her heart she felt she what she was doing was righteous.

**Dazzle and Stablaze;**

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, _

_Ah, ah, ah, ah_

Their voices echoed inside the ship like a haunting yet mesmerizing melody.

_Since you refuse to hail Kuvira_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, _

_Ah, ah, ah, ah_

_All through the land of the Earth Empire _

_We send a pestilence and plague_

_Into your homes, into your land_

_Until your streets crumble at the seems_

_Into your thoughts, into your mind_

_Upon your swamp, upon your plants_

_Upon your loyals, upon your royals. _

_Into your dreams, into your sleep_

_Until you break until you yield_

_We send the swarm, we send the horde_

_Through Her soul..._

The metalbender held her hands behind her back as she watched the roost being cut as memories of her former friend crossed her mind.

**Kuvira; **

_Once I called you ally_

_Once I thought the chance to make you understand_

_Was all I ever wanted_

**Dazzle and Starblaze;**

_We send the thunder from the sky_

_We send the fire raining down_

**Kuvira;**

_And even now_

_I wish that fate had chose another_

_Serving as your foe on my behalf _

_Was the last thing that I wanted_

**Dazzle and Starblaze; **

_We send a hail of burning ice_

_On every field_

_On every town_

**Kuvira; **

_This is my role_

_My destiny, it called me_

_Was I wrong to reach the call?_

_If you will not accept me_

_Then your kingdom shall fall_

**Dazzle and Starblaze;**

_We send the hatred on a wind_

_Such as the world has never seen_

_With every push, with every win_

_Until there's nothing left of green_

_We send our scourge_

_We send our song_

_Through Vira's sole!_

While they sang their wicked song, everyone was still trying to figure out what was wrong with the alicorns. Zecora even tried getting them to drink her medicines, but nothing was working. Flash held Twilight tightly as she weeped on his shoulder.

Korra looked out the window, her mind on Kuvira

**Korra;**

_You who I called ally_

_Why must you call down another blow?_

**Dazzle and Starblaze;**

_We send our scourge_

_We send our song_

**Korra;**

_Let my people go!_

**Dazzle and Starblaze;**

_Through our song_

**Kuvira;**

_It won't be long!_

Korra didn't want to be, but she felt angry towards Kuvira. After she had showed her kindness, friendship, compassion, tried to forge a strong friendship with someone she believed needed it, this was how she repaid her. By being cruel and unforgiving, not just to Korra, but to her own friends and family. This was such a painful truth, Korra didn't know who she was more angry with

Kuvira…or herself.

**Korra;**

_You who I called ally_

_How could you have come to hate me so?_

_Is this what you wanted?_

**Dazzle and Starblaze;**

_We send the swarm_

_We send the horde_

**Korra;**

_How could you let your heart be hardened?_

_Everyday your actions seem to grow_

_This can not go on_

**Kuvira;**

_I'll never let_

_Your people go_

**Dazzle and Starblaze;**

_We send our song_

**Korra and Kuvira;**

_I send my song!_

**Kuvira; **

_I will not.._

**Korra;**

_Let, my_

**Kuvira;**

_Your_

**Kuvira and Korra;**

_People_

_Go…!_

…**..**

**(~)**

**Remembrances **

The alicorn's still did not wake up, but even so the others could not continue on like this. Korra and the Ponies promised they would find a way to save the Royals, but in the mean time everyone else would have to find some way to deal with the situation.

Everyone in their own way.

Prince Wu was staying at the Sato estate with Mako and Bolin's family, but the prince soon realized that with everything going on, and being kidnapped, he needed to do something about it. So, he asked his good old friends Mako and Flash to help him toughen up.

The indoor pool shimmered as rays from the skylight above hit the clear blue waters, and in another room nearby with a wide opening was a small gym. Mako, Flash and Wu were dressed in training gear, which consisted of sleeveless shirts, black pants and boots, with protective headgear identical to the pro-bending helmets, as well as protective gloves. Wu's gear was colored green while Mako's was red and Flash's were blue. His cutie mark was exposed due to the lack of sleeves.

"You know, there's something about being kidnapped that makes a guy realize he needs to get his act together." Wu said.

Mako nodded his head, "Yeah, I agree. Let's toughen you up."

Flash clapped his hands once, "Okay, I want a fair fight, a clean fight and I don't want to see _any_ tears…I'm looking at you, Wu."

Wu shot Flash a brief glare before raising his hands in a defensive manner as Mako moved in closer.

"And…go!"

After the pony cried out 'go', Mako threw a punch, which hits the prince in the chest, barely. Wu yelled and falls to the ground immediately and got into a fetal position.

"Daaah, I wasn't ready! Wu down!"

As Mako and Flash both looked down at Wu, a shocked gasp from behind them caused the boys to turn their heads, seeing Yin and Tu, as well as Ali, Mika and San, behind them, appraising the situation.

"What's going on?" Yin asked with worry.

Flash pointed his finger at his friend, "Mako did it."

The firebender glared at him as Yin walked to Wu, holding him like an injured child, "Mako, how dare you injure the prince!" he began speaking to Wu in a cooing voice, "Would his royal highness like a cherry-berry lemonade?"

"And maybe some of those sticky dumplings, too?"

Mako groaned in annoyance, "Look at you! You're so weak, "Wu down" is your catchphrase."

Wu sat upright, "I know, I'm a wimp. But it's not my fault, I was born that way! I'm not like you Mako, I wasn't raised by a pack of cops in the woods."

Flash arced an eyebrow, "Pack of whats in the what-now?"

Mako crossed his arms, "You don't know anything about me, do you?" he said in annoyance.

"Yeah, I'm drawing a blank." Wu said after a tiny pause and stood up to face the firebender, who was much taller than he was, "Why is that? How do I not know stuff about you?"

"Uhh ... you never asked? All you knew about me was that I'm engaged to Korra."

"Well, I'm asking now!" grabbed Mako's shoulders, already bombarding him with questions, "What's your favorite food? What's your favorite color? How did you meet Korra, was it love at first sight?"

"Not exactly. Actually, we couldn't stand each other at first."

Now this definitely caught Wu's attention, "What? Are you serious?" it really was a surprise for Wu, after the lovey dovey way Mako and Korra behaved towards one another he would have thought they fell in love the moment they met.

Mika and Ali flew up to their father, "Ooh, I love that story! Can you please tell it, daddy?" Mika practically begged.

"Sweetie, I've told you it a thousand times."

"So? It's still my favorite!"

That was it, Wu needed to know everything. Pronto. "She's right Mako. Sit! You and I need to have a little gab session right now!" the prince practically forced Mako to sit down and he did as well, eager to know about the love story between him and the Princess Avatar. "How did you guys first meet?"

Flash sat down as well, while the spirits rested on him, all attentively listening, as well as Yin and Tu as Mako began his tale.

"Well, Bolin and I were playing for the Fire Ferrets."

"You were a pro-bender?" Wu interrupted while smiling excitedly.

"Yes. Will you just let me tell the story?"

"Carry on."

As Mako told his tale, the memories replayed in his mind. He never knew he would kind of miss those old days. The intense fighting, the adrenaline rush, the wide smile on his brother's face when they won a match. His only regret was that he wished he had enjoyed it while he had it, but his mind was preoccupied with other things at the time.

"Bolin and I grew up dirt poor, so once I became a pro-bender, I wanted it all: Riches; fame; accolades. But all that changed when I met Korra."

Mika and Ali squealed with delight as their father continued. Mako remembered that moment like it was yesterday.

….

_Korra and The Mane Six had snuck into the pro-bending arena, even back then their curiosity and child-like wonder knew no bounds. Bolin, who was quite the ladies man at the time, didn't waste a second in trying to get this new girl interested in him. Mako could still hear his brother's voice when he first introduced to him the woman who would change his life forever. _

_"Come on, I want you to meet my brother, Mako." Bolin said. _

_Korra smiled and extended her hand to greet him, "Mako? Wow, I-I heard you play on the radio!"_

_But of course, Mako ignored her and moved on ahead, bypassing her, "Come on, Bolin, we're up."_

….

"Whoa! That was the first time you met? Kind of rude there, buddy!"

Mako glared at Wu, annoyed, "You know what else is rude? Interrupting. Besides, that was just the first meeting. After my rudeness, a certain unicorn wasn't having it."

…..

_By complete surprise, Mako's feet suddenly began to move, as if they were being controlled by an invisible force. From behind Korra's legs, Rarity's horn glowed brightly as she forced Mako to move forward and stop in front of Korra, just when she stood up to get her hair tie, which Rarity purposely made fall off. _

_That was when Mako took a good look at Korra. She truly was beautiful, but while she was captivating, at the time it still wasn't enough to make him fall deeply in love with her._

_Yet._

_But none the less, it did allow him to make up for his rude introduction. Korra, of corse, was oblivious to his reaction to him seeing her with her hair down, but she was polite none the less._

_"Well, like I said before, I heard you play in the radio. You were really amazing. I'm Korra" _

_She extended her hand to him, and this time he shook it. "Oh, um nice to meet you."_

…

Wu smiled in satisfaction, "Now _that's_ an introduction! Go Clarity!"

"It's Rarity! Get it right."

"Sorry."

…

Mako continued his tale, describing his future bride.

"Korra proved to be an amazing pro-bender and a loyal friend. She helped me save Bolin when he was taken by the Equalists. In that time, I got to know her better. I saw the way she acted so motherly and protective of the ponies. Underneath that fierce bravado, was a kind and gentle sole who would do anything for her friends."

_He would never forget the kindness Korra displayed that night. She offered to save his brother, whom she had only known for a while, and in that time she showed how caring she was to her pony sisters. When Rarity got mud on her coat, Korra so generously removed it with her waterbending, and allowed Rarity to borrow her fur pelt as to prevent her from getting dirty again. She treated Fluttershy like her baby sister, allowing her to sleep on her lap and cuddle beside her._

"She was the one who showed me the importance of friendship, and not to judge others by what they are or where they are from."

_Mako looked over at the other ponies and Spike who were all smiling kindly at him. Which was a first for him considering they didn't even like him at first._

_"Don't you see? We may seem different as night and day, but if you look a little deeper…." Fluttershy curled up on Korra's lap and the avatar stroked her mane, "You'll see we are more alike than you think."_

_Mako watched as the adorable pegasus pony smiled at Korra's gentle touch. He still couldn't believe that despite her fiery and aggressive nature, there was a kind and loving person deep underneath._

…

"After going through such a crazy experience, I felt like Korra and I had a powerful connection."

Wu wiggled his eyebrows and smirked, "So then you smooched her real good, eh?"

Mako, however, did not smile, but instead looked away, his face painted with guilt for some reason.

"Not exactly."

….

_While Mako knew he was developing feelings for Korra, things became, rather complicated when a certain raven haired heiress came crashing into his life._

_Literally. _

_Even to this day, Mako still winced at remembering the terrible hit he got from Asami's moped. But, of corse, like any teenage boy, he forgot all about it when Asami removed her helmet, revealing her long raven hair, full red lips and stunning green eyes. She was a vision of beauty, and while that still wasn't enough to make him fall in love with her either, it still caught his attention. _

_"I was, I-I, wow. That was …"_

…..

Back in the present, Flash Sentry literally rolled on the floor, laughing out loud, "Wait. That was the first thing you said to Asami? Seriously? I can imagine that coming from Bolin, heck even me, but you?"

Wu had to agree, "Yeah, you really gotta work on your introductions."

Mako, however, didn't take it as an insult, "Hey. When you got charm like mine, you don't need introductions." he said rather proudly.

"Wait a second," Ali interrupted, "When did Aunt Asami get into this picture?"

"I never told you that part of the story?"

All three of his kids shook their head, "Nu, uh."

"Well, I didn't think you were ready to hear it at the time."

…

_Mako's mind flashed back to his and Asami's first date. He won't lie, spending time with the kind and beautiful heiress was great. A wonderful time. It was everything he ever wanted. Asami was everything he ever wanted._

_However, she wasn't everything he would ever need. And for Mako, he had to learn that the hard way. They both did._

"Hanging out with Asami was awesome. But it made things with Korra…. complicated. Especially when I got to know her even more than I already did."

_The day he, Korra and the Mane Six all played together at the park, had a slash fight and Korra and Mako opened up about their pasts and found out they were not so different after all._

"She proved to not only be headstrong, but smart and understanding at times. Which made things all the more difficult since I didn't fully understand my feelings. But she did, and that made things go crazy."

_All of that started the night after a pro-bending match before the tournament, and Korra was ready to confess her feelings for him. He never admitted back then, but Korra's confession left more of an impact on him that night and he would have said._

_Korra was blushing, her heart was racing, as she prepared to confess…and boy did she confess. _

_"Look, I really like you and I think we were meant for each other." _

_From the sidelines, the Mane Six, Spike included, dropped their jaws at the sight, while Korra reeled back in embarrassment, hiding her face._

_Mako couldn't face her. "Korra, I'm really sorry, but I just don't feel the same way about you." but as Korra turned to look at him, his face looked tense and apprehensive._

….

"That's harsh, Mako." Wu said, sympathizing with the Avatar.

Even Flash couldn't believe it. He had known about their past but, this was a bit new. "Seriously? You were like that before?…I'm at a loss for words, man."

Mako lowered his head in shame, "I know, I know. But as you could probably tell, it wasn't totally true."

…

_"We need to talk." _

_Mako had to make things right. As much as he tried, he couldn't keep hiding these feelings anymore. He approached a depressed Korra, who was standing outside of the arena, underneath the gazebo. But the Avatar was not in the mood. She had already had her heart broken once, she didn't need him to emphasize it._

_"Save your breath. You've already made it clear how you feel about me."_

_"No, I haven't. What I'm trying to say is, as much as you drive me crazy, I also think you're pretty amazing." _

_After that, Korra kissed him full on the lips. At first, Mako initially seemed shocked but relented rather quickly and kissed her back with equal passion. It was the best moment of his life. If there was ever the perfect word to describe it, it would be…magical. _

….

Ali and Mika sighed dreamingly and Wu waved his hand up in victory, "Hot dog! Smooch City, here we come. You player."

Tu sipped his drink, looking on surprise, "Whoa. I thought you were dating Asami."

Mako didn't realize his cousin was still there, "Tu! Get out of here!"

Yin wagged her finger at her grandson, "Naughty Mako! You take after your grandfather!"

"You know, I always did wonder where he got it from." Flash said.

"Guys, Grandma, everything wasn't so cut and dry. I wasn't dating Asami."

Tu rolled his eyes and spoke in a singsong voice, "_Denial._"

Mako lowered his shoddier, giving up, "Okaaay, maybe I was dating her; it was all very confusing."

Flash waved his hand to interrupt for a moment, "Mako, answer me this; did you go out on a date more than once?"

"Yeah."

"Did you hold hands?"

"Yeah."

"Did you kiss?"

"Mostly on the cheek but, pretty much."

"And did you give each other pet names?"

"I'm not proud of it, but yes."

"Well, my friend, and this may come out as a shock to you but…_**you were dating!" **_

Mako flinched at Flash's loud scream, "Hey! I was young and stupid! Anyway, can I get back to the story? But my feelings for Korra became clear when Tarrlok captured her. It felt like a piece of me was gone."

…..

_That was the night that changed Mako's perspective forever. After hearing the news that Korra was kidnapped, he went crazy looking for her. Heck, he didn't know what he would do if they never found her. When they finally did, his heart was at ease once more. He carried the exhausted Korra from Naga's back, her eyes looked tired, but they still held that sparkle that captured his heart every time he looked at her._

_"I was so worried. Are you all right?"_

_"I'm fine. I'm glad you're here."_

_But while they were happy to see one another, somebody else wasn't. _

….

San winced at the thought, "Hoo! I bet Aunt Asami wasn't too happy about that."

"No son, she wasn't."

….

_Mako had never seen his past girlfriend so angry before. If looks could kill, he'd be in a coffin by now. Asami was washing the dishes while Mako stood by. _

_"I've noticed how you treat Korra, how you acted when she was missing. You have feelings for her, don't you?"_

_But Mako, being the dipstick that he was back then, tried to cover it up. "Things are crazy right now. Can we deal with our relationship problems later?"_

_"Well, there might not be a relationship to worry about later." she said as she walked out in a huff._

_"Asami!" Mako hung his head down and sighed. He took out the heart shaped petal from his pocket, the one thing that was a tangible proof of his feelings for Korra. _

…

Wu winced, "Ouch!"

"Yep. Turns out, she was right. It was time to man up and call it quits."

Flash waved his arms up in the air, "Finally!" all eyes were on him and he lowered his arms, clearing his throat, "Proceed."

…

_It was right before Mako, Korra and Twilight would head out to face Amon. He knew he had to face the music. Asami was too good a person, and too good a friend to go through this. With much courage, he walked up to the heiress, who looked at him with a saddened look on her face._

_"Asami. I'm sorry things got so messed up between us. But whatever happens today, I want you to know how much I care about you."_

_"I care about you, too." she said before kissing him on the cheek._

…..

"Wait. Was that supposed to be you breaking up with her?" Wu asked, both confused and unconvinced.

"Yes. That was a breakup." Mako responded blankly.

"Didn't sound like a breakup." Tu said, also unconvinced.

Even Flash agreed, "Yeah, could you have been any more vague?"

"It was mutual. We had an understanding! We both knew—" He cut himself off, frustrated, biting his tongue and closing his eyes as he changed the subject, "Can I just get on with the rest of my story or what?"

Wu shrugged, "Fine. But I hope you weren't as ambiguous with Korra as you were with Asami."

"Trust me, I wasn't."

Mika began jumping up and down, excitedly. "Yay! Here comes the good part!"

"Korra, Twilight and I ended up stopping Amon together and after that, I was finally able to tell her how I felt. Exactly how I felt."

…

_It was after they stopped Amon. They had won, but at a terrible price. Korra not only lost her bending, but Twilight Sparkle's wings were badly damaged. It was a sad day for everyone, but Mako refused to let this chance escape. It was a bold move, but Korra was in such a bad place he needed to show her he was there for her. That he would always be there for her. Korra was stubborn, as always, and she did not wish to speak to anyone. Not even him. She thought he was only helping her because she was the Avatar, but he needed to let her know that wasn't true. _

_HIs heart raced as he caressed her face, saying the words from his heart. "I love you, Korra."_

_After a rough response, Korra somehow managed to get her bending back, but that wasn't all…Twilight's wings were healed and she could fly once more. The girls embraced in a warm loving hug and next, Korra ran up to Mako, his arms wide open, ready to embrace her. He held her tightly as they spun around, their eyes shimmering with the colors of the rainbow as Korra caressed his face, smiling with all the love in her heart._

_"I love you, too." she said, before they shared their True Love's Kiss._

…..

Yin, Mika and Ali swooned, "Awwww."

"And then you two lived happily ever after?" Yin asked.

Mako couldn't help but smile, "Well, I can't say it was always perfect between us, but we somehow managed to make things work. When I got a job as a cop, it kind of took a lot of my time. But whenever we did spend time together, it was…well…"

"Magical?" Flash answered with a smile.

Mako smiled as well, "Yeah. Exactly."

…..

_The six months they had dated truly were unlike anything Mako had experienced. Korra showed him the world of Equestria, even though she had only visited the land a few times, she was already so familiar with the place. She felt right at home there. And she always made sure Mako felt the same way. Just as the ponies were a part of her, so was their home, and since Mako was an important part of her life, she wanted him to feel a part of it too._

_She introduced him to many residence of Ponyville; the Cakes, Madame Mare, the Crusaders, Miss Cheerilee, The Apple Family, Zecora, Princess Cadance and Shinning Armor. Mako always admired the way Korra interacted with the ponies. They were all so naturally drawn to her. They adored her company, adored her personality, they just simply adored her._

_As the memories played in his mind, a song played in the air, sung by him._

(I'm gonna love you, by Jennifer Love Hewit. Male voice here)

_**Angel in disguise**_

_**Stories in her eyes**_

_**Love for every true heart that it sees**_

_There was one time where Korra took Mako to meet the animals Fluttershy cared for. It was a rather chilly day so Korra wore a lovely designer cape Rarity made for her. _

_**Was it just a lucky day**_

_**That it turned to look my way**_

_**Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes**_

_Fluttershy handed Mako some bird seed to feed to the birds, but once he approached them, they scattered. He tired once more but still, they did not approach him. Korra smiled gently and showed him how to do it. With animals, you must be calm and show you are a friend. She took some seeds and spread them on the ground, making a small trail. One little blue bird ate the food, following the trail before jumping into Mako's hand. The little creature was so adorable, it chirped happily and Korra smiled proudly._

_**She showed me all new things**_

_**The shimmer of moonbeams**_

_**I was blind, but now she's helped me see.**_

_One night, Korra and Twilight took Mako to a high mountain to look at the constellations. Let's just say, the stars were not the only things shinning that night. Korra was, surprisingly, intrigued with there being so many constellations in the sky and each meaning something different. Twilight first pointed out all of the known constellations, but it didn't take long for Korra to break the rules and start naming her own constellations and making shapes with the stars. _

_**I was lost but now I'm found.**_

_**Her happiness surrounds**_

_**And now I find that my dreams can come true**_

_More memories played in his mind. The times they laughed, went out on walks, rode on Naga, heck even when she showed Mako how to surf. He wiped out a lot, but it was worth it to see her smile._

_**'Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life**_

_**I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine**_

_When Mako couldn't spend time with her, she managed to sneak a sweet thoughtful note and leave it in his office for him to find. Afterwords, he would make it up to her with dinner, or anything else new she would get them to do. Every moment with her was special. Not counting the times they argued, because there were. But they were minor compared to their happy moments._

_**I will always be with you even though we're far apart**_

_**You know I'm telling' the truth**_

_**I'll spend the rest of my life…**_

_**Loving you.**_

_Those memories, the good and the bad, he would always keep them in his heart._

_Forever_

…

Wu and Tu were literally hugging one another, crying like babies. "That's so beautiful!" Wu said, while bawling.

"True Love always is buddy. It always is!" Tu said, while also bawling. Mika kindly handed them a box of tissues to whip their yes and blow their noses into.

"Dang." Flash said with a smile, "Hard to believe you two were actually a each other's throats before."

Mako smiled, "Yeah, those were soma pretty awesome six months." but then, his smile faded, now replaced with a frown. "But then, the stress of our jobs finally got to us."

….

_"Tenzin's just trying to help you become the best Avatar you can be." Mako said to reassure his girlfriend, but she only became upset. _

_"Of course you take his side."_

_"I'm not taking a side." but it was too late, she was already annoyed. The same thing happened on their journey to the spirit portal._

_"It's like he doesn't trust me." the last part Korra said sounded shaky, as if she were trying to fight the tears. _

"_We all just want to help however we can." Mako assured her in the kindest way he could, "You have to trust that we're here for you."_

_And latter on, back in Republic City in his apartment, things got ever worse between them. _

_"This war affects us all more than you know." Korra stated. _

_"How can you tell?" Mako asked._

_"I don't know, I just do!"_

_"Well unless you have a better reason than you 'just knowing', there's only so much he can do"_

_"I can't believe you're taking his side!"_

"_What's with you and sides?"_

"_Well, you're not helping me right now!"_

_Mako stood up and glared at his girlfriend, "I'm doing my job."_

"_We-he-hell, excuse me, officer. Don't let me stand in the way of you writing tickets. I'm just trying to save the world."_

_But the absolute WORSE moment was that moment at his police office…it was a day Mako would always regret. The image of Korra's heartbroken face was forever implanted in his mind. _

_"Well! I guess that if we're both putting our jobs first, maybe there's no room for our relationship!"_

_"So, what? Are you ... breaking up with me?" Korra said fearfully. _

_"Yeah ... I guess I am."_

_And then, Korra threw Mako's table over with airbending. _

…..

"Now that's a breakup!" Wu said in satisfaction

"Wait, that last part didn't happen like that," Mako corrected.

"Either way, it's still more dramatic."

"Moving on."

…..

"After that, I dove into my work. Someone had been taking out supply ships heading to the Southern Water Tribe. Asami's company was one of the victims, so she and I worked together to catch the perps."

_It indeed was a crazy night, enough for him to forget about Korra…but it still wasn't enough._

"The stakeout was the perfect way to get my mind off Korra. It was an intense night. Asami and I discovered the triads had double-crossed us. We barely got away, but by then, Asami's warehouse had been cleared out."

_Asami was so heartbroken, "My company ... it's over ... I give up."_

_Mako looked down at his distressed friend, "Well ... I'm not giving up on you."_

_Then, out of the blue, Discord appeared. "Surprise!"_

"Discord showed up and conjured up new meca tanks for Asami. But after that, he told us about The Great Change and Equestria's final days. Asami was so mad with me, even Bolin, and we just broke ties with one another. Since then, I tried to fix everything by doing what I knew best. I didn't realize how selfish and proud I was being, until Asami helped me see the truth."

_That day, when Asami came to his apartment, and showed him the picture of them and their friends. __Mako continued to look at the picture as he listened to Asami. She was saying she felt alone, and in a lot of ways…Mako did too. Asami looked down at her feet in shame. _

_"Mako, you're a great cop, one of the best, really….but recently, that's pretty much all you've been. You were so caught up in your own problems and doing things your way that you forgot to be a friend."_

_The whole time Asami was talking, Mako's hardened expression softened with each word she spoke. Eventually, he had a revelation._

"That was when I remembered everything Korra and the ponies had showed me before. I realized I needed to rely on my friends rather than just myself. After that, Korra came back and I was determined to make things right with her."

_When Korra returned, at first it was a happy moment. She kissed her boyfriend full on the lips with all the love in her heart. _

_"Mako, I missed you so much!"_

_Mako blinked as he took a good look at the girl in front of him, her baby blue eyes sparking just as beautifully as from the day she left. "Korra?" he asked. Finally the reality struck him and he smiled widely._

_"Korra!"_

_Without even a second thought, Mako wrapped his arms around Korra's waist, holding her close to his body as he rose her up the ground and spun her around, causing her to giggle. Then he remembered something…their break up. He ended the hug and looked at Korra with worried eyes. "Wait. So you're not still mad at me?" he asked, a worried expression evident on his face, which was in contrast with Korra's confused one. _

"_Why does everyone assume I'd be mad at you?" _

_Mako was now even more confused. Since when did Korra ever forget they had a fight? And since when did she ever brush it off instead of talking about it and confronting it like they often did before?_

"…_We had that fight before you left."_

"_Wait, we really did have a fight?" _

"_Don't you remember?"_

_Korra turned to look at Twilight who lowered her ears in shame, blushing and smiling nervously. Korra crossed her arms and scowled at the alicorn. "Twilight. You used your magic to bring back my memories. Did you bring back ALL of them?" _

_Twilight nervously did circles on the floor with the tip of her hooves, avoiding eye contact. Eventually, she came clean. "…Alright fine! I did bring back all of your memories, I swear but when I was about to give you the memory about your last argument with Mako I…I didn't want you to feel that heartache again. I didn't realize it before but, I guess I might have, accidentally, didn't restore it." _

_The Avatar looked at the firebender behind her, the saddened look in his eyes signaled for her that they had indeed had a pretty bad fight. Whatever happened, Korra had to know what it was, in order to fully understand if she and Mako's relationship was either in danger, or possibly down the tubes._

"_It's okay, Twilight. I understand." the Avatar then extended her hand to her. "Come on, give it back."_

_Twilight hatted having to relive that painful moment for Korra. She flew up to Korra with her horn glowing and placed it on the Avatar's forehead. Korra had her eyes closed as the horn glowed, her eyes snapped open as that very single memory replayed in her head, perfectly clear._

_Korra gasped as she backed away from Twilight's horn, nearly falling backwards and having Mako to catch her. She turned around to face him, her face wasn't angry, more like surprised, but it didn't make him feel any less worse. _

"_I…I remember." _

_That very same night, on Varrick's ship, Mako tried all he could to win Korra back, but she refused. _

_"It's clear that this…us. Doesn't work."_

"_You don't mean that, I know you don't. I was stupid and blind but I see the truth now. I love you, Korra."_

"_I love you too and I always will, but…we can't go on like this. I'm sorry Mako...but I'm letting you go." with that, she turned around and made her way into the ship towards her room._

….

Wu had to recap, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! So, you broke up with Korra because of a disagreement, then realized you were wrong and tried to win her back, but she didn't want you back?"

"I never said love was easy."

"You're telling me! Seriously, after that fairytale montage you guys practically hit rock bottom by then! I'm starting to think maybe Korra was being the smart one here in kicking you to the curve."

"Well, believe it or not, things did eventually did work out."

…..

_And they did indeed. After Korra and The Mane Six defeated UnaVaatu and saved both worlds, Mako confessed to the alicorns about his mistake and he and Korra apologized for their behavior towards one another. The two sealed their rekindled relationship with a kiss, right after Korra was crowned princess and more memories of what happened afterwords played in his mind._

"Korra and I both learned a very valuable lesson that day. That no matter how hard things get, there comes a time where you _have_ to look at another person's perspective rather than just your own. After that, we started all over again and worked harder to make our relationship work. As crazy as it may sound, I'm glad we went through that painful experience, because it helped us understand our feelings for each other. Throughout the years, the more we grew and learned, the stronger our love became. It evolved alongside with us. Because of her, I learned the values of Friendship and the importance of putting others before myself and whenever I think of her, she continues to inspire me. I have no doubt in my mind that she's the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Tu wiped away a single tear, "Wow…It's very rare to find a love like that."

"I know." Mako said, "And I wouldn't change anything about it."

Flash tapped his friend's shoulder, "Good man, Mako. Good man."

Wu was still crying his eyes out, "That story is amazing and I really learned something!" he said as he stood up.

Mako looked at him in surprise, "You did? Good." he stood up as well.

"So what did you learn?" Flash asked, "That true friends accept you for who you are? That love brings out the best in others? That sometimes what you want isn't as important as what you need?'

"No! I learned that I really didn't know anything about you! Crazy!" Flash and Mako both narrowed their eyes at Wu. They should have known. "Also, I realized that ladies are complicated. No offense, Grandma."

"None taken." Yin said casually, for she knew this for a fact.

"I better just focus on being a better king." he then got back in a battle stance, "Okay, come at me. I can take it."

Mako's first punch knocked Wu to the ground again, and of corse he cried out in pain. "Aahhhhh! Wu down!"

As Mako starred at the prince, Yin, upset, slapped his arm harshly, while Flash laughed, and Mako slapped him upside the head. "Ow!"

Yin shook her head, "Just like your grandfather."

(~)

At Air Temple Island, Korra stared out over the sea at sunset in the meditation pavilion. Her mind was all over the place. So much has happened. For once, she had experienced a completely different life compared to the one she lived. She got to experience pain unlike never before. She got to see what life was like if she did not have stronger faith, a stronger sense of hope. For years, she had to carry around the trauma of nearly dying at the hands of Zaheer, but she pulled though, and not because she magically removed the poison from her body.

But because she had her friends. Her loving friends who supported her no matter what. And Twilight Sparkle, she was the one pony who understood her situation better than anyone. They both experienced the same thing, and knowing they were not alone gave them strength. New adventures, new friends, new lessons happened each and every day, and each experience helped Korra grow stronger. Wiser. Better.

But those memories, even though they were meant to be false, they felt very bit as real. Not everything changed, she was still her, or how she used to be, she still had her adventures, but even while those memories took place, in her heart, she felt something was missing. Something to inspire her. A light to shine her way through the darkness.

The Magic of Friendship.

The Mane Six were just as flawed and naive as she was when they first began their adventures together. They relied on one another, depended on one another. Korra, at the time, felt they were the only ones who truly understood her, making her realize she was not alone. They brought light into her life, and she was grateful for that. Every day. But she also felt she had changed their lives as well…but not in the best way.

Because Twilight experienced the same thing Korra did at the hands of The Red Lotus, she thought it was her fault the pony's wordily perspective changed. But afterwords, she realized that all she had learned from Twilight came into full bloom when she saw her friend broken and down. Twilight was always the one to bring Korra to her senses, and now Korra was doing the same for her. They both realized that the world is filled with hate and anger…but also filled with love and happiness.

They reminded each other of that, and they continued to do so to this day. Years ago, Korra would have found it strange, maybe even a bit wrong, that she had to rely so much on others rather than being able to do things on her own. But now, she was happy to be able to share her strength with others and vice versa. Knowing others would help you did not make her any less independent or strong. It just meant she was strong enough to allow others to be the heroes beside her.

And that was a wonderful gift she could have ever received.

But even with this positive reminder, she was still uneasy. The alicorns refused to wake up, and it was all because of Kuvira. She had never would have believed that someone she once called her friend would do something like this.

Was it that Korra wasn't there for her as much as she should have been? Did she place too much faith in her? Was it the way she told her what she was doing was wrong? She couldn't pinpoint exactly where it was she went wrong, but she knew it was in there somewhere. Kuvira wouldn't be a dictator if Korra hadn't encouraged her to go out there and make a change. But then again, it wasn't bad advice to begin with. Then how did good intentioned backfire so horrendously?

She felt another presence approach her. She turned her head to see Asami, Sunset Shimmer and the Mane Six. Asami was holding a cup of tea for the Avatar. "We brought you some tea. I thought you might be cold out here."

Korra smiled at her friend, "You're so sweet. Thanks." she jumped off form where she sat and took the cup on her hands, looking back at the sea.

"Are you okay? You seem out of sorts."

Pinkie Pie hugged Korra from behind, "You can tell us." she encouraged.

Korra smiled, "Thanks Pinkie. I've been thinking about the alicorns…and about something Toph said. She told me that the world doesn't need me and it's basically pointless to try and stop Kuvira."

The others scoffed at the thought, "What does she know?" Rainbow said, "She lives in a swamp."

"Don't believe her, Korra." Applejack reassured, "What she said was just down right ridiculous."

"At the time, I thought so, too. I figured she was just being her normal, cranky self. But I'm beginning to think she had a point."

"No, she doesn't." Twilight protested, "The world does need you. We need you. We're are the Elements of Harmony and Team Avatar, nothing can change that."

"But no matter what I do, the world seems to always be out of balance!" as she spoke, memories of her fast flashed before her eyes. She was so vibrant, daring and fearless back then. She was ready to take on the world. "Growing up, I couldn't wait to be the Avatar. I thought I was really gonna change things. I was so naive." the memory of the first time she saw Amon replayed in her mind. She could still feel that shiver down her spine. "The first time I saw Amon take someone's bending away, I was terrified."

"Darling, we all were." Rarity said, "Being afraid is nothing to be ashamed off."

"I know that now, but back then I would have rather shaved my head than admit I was afraid. But eventually, my worst nightmare came true."

She could still feel his thumb on her forehead, the feeling of her bending being stripped away. It was awful.

"Hey, you weren't the only one who got hurt." Twilight reminded her, "I can still feel the sting from when Amon twisted my wings. But after that, you managed to unlock your airbending, and from that you got back your bending, my wings were healed and you became The Element of Unity."

"She's right." Fluttershy said, "And you're forgetting about all the good that happened after you exposed Amon as the fraud he was. The Equalist Movement lost its leader and its power. Free elections were held in the United Republic and nonbenders finally had a voice. People had hope again and it was all because of you."

"And I was hopeful, too. That feeling didn't last long. As soon as I defeated Amon, a new enemy took his place."

And that enemy was none other than her uncle Unalaq. The man who betrayed her truest and used her to nearly destroy the world. But even so, she knew not all the blame was on him…but herself as well.

"Because of Unalaq, I betrayed Tenzin, opened the portals, and threw the Spirit and human worlds into chaos. It was my fault he fused with Vaatu and became a Dark Avatar. And I was helpless to stop him from destroying Raava and cutting off my connection to my past lives. With Raava gone, Unalaq and Vaatu became more powerful than ever…OW!"

Korra got a mega slap on the head, curtesy of Rainbow Dash, "Seriously, do you have water on the brain or something? Unalaq may have gotten more powerful, but we all did, too. I mean ... we turned into a giant human-alicorn spirit and totally kicked his sorry butt!"

Korra smiled at the memory, "Yeah ... that was pretty awesome."

"My thoughts exactly!"

Asami continued, "Not to mention, you opened the portal that united both Equestria and our world together. Even if Unalaq did try to take control, that didn't mean the prophesy wouldn't have happened."

"And opening the spirit portals turned out to be a good thing." said Sunset Shimmer, for she too knew the story well, having been told by her friends, "You brought back the airbenders and caused a positive shift in the world. And on top of that, you became a princess. Plus, your relationship with Mako has never been stronger."

"Yes, but Zaheer got airbending too and nearly killed me. And Twilight."

"But you got the poison out." Fluttershy reminded her, "You managed to save yourself."

"But I was still crippled and couldn't walk. I didn't feel like myself anymore. I realized that just because I had all this power didn't mean I was completely invincible. I was terrified."

Twilight nudged Korra's arm, "News flash; so was I."

"Yeah, because of me. When I first met you girls, you were all so innocent and sweet. But the more I got to see how truly dark and cruel the world can be, I was scared about anything happening to you…but it did. Because of me, none of you ever saw the world the same way again. I trusted Kuvira, I did my best to become her friend, and yet she still became a horrible dictator. She gave me a potion that made me forget who I was and now she's done something terrible to the alicorns. Things are more out of balance then ever now. Nothing's changed!"

"You're right, Korra." the girls turned around to see Tenzin, standing before them.

"I am?"

"She is?"

"It's true, there will always be new conflicts and enemies to face. But the important thing is to learn from your enemies and better yourself over time, which you have. You've changed so much since you first arrived on Air Temple Island. When you first came here, you were hot-headed and a bit selfish."

"Not that selfish!" Rarity said in protest, "Sure she was a tad bratty at times, but I wouldn't have labeled her as _selfish_. Sorry, but I just don't see it."

"Anyway, but you've matured into a thoughtful young woman who puts the needs of others before herself. The Equestrian portal, your wings and the new Air Nation are a testament to that. You sacrificed everything to save them. You're an inspiration to the world."

Twilight smiled proudly, "When we first met, we knew you would change things. But even after realizing your many, many, many, many, many-"

"I get it." Korra said with a pout.

"Many flaws, we never forgot what we saw the minute we laid eyes on you; a heart of gold, as big as a mountain, strong as a lion with the roar to match. That was something we never lost sigh of, even when you made mistakes. The prophesy did bring us together, but it wasn't what kept us connected. It was the adventures and experiences we faced together that truly cemented our bond, and that's something even more powerful than any magic. Yes, you did change our view of the world, but it wasn't a bad thing."

"Exactly." Rainbow said, "Because of you I decided to become a cop, and now I get to help people each and every day."

"You made me realize I needed to forgive myself if I wanted others to do the same." said Sunset Shimmer.

"You showed me true friendship when my father turned his back on me." said Asami, "And saved me when I turned into that creature of the night."

Twilight removed her arm warmer, exposing her scar, which was styled in the shape of a flame, looking for like a beautiful tattoo than a burned wound, "I may have been scared, but even so I became more determined to spread the Magic of Friendship, so no one should have to suffer. I became stronger because of you."

Korra could feel tears of joy about to roll down from her eyes. Twilight was right, their adventures really were what made them truly close. Closer than they've ever been since the day they met.

(Because I knew you. From Wicked the musical)

**Twilight;**

_I've heard it said, _

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

**Rarity;**

_And we are lead_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

**Applejack;**

_Now believe me when it's true._

_I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you_

As they sang, the sun set, filling the sky in it's stunning glow, as the memories of the past filled their minds

**Twilight;**

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes the sun_

**Sunset;**

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

**Asami, Sunset, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie;**

_Oh, I can say I've been changed for the better_

**Rainbow;**

_Because, I knew you…_

**Korra;**

_Because I knew you_

**Everyone;**

_I have been changed_

_For good_

**Korra; **

_It well may be, that things will never be the same_

_As they used to_

_But even so, I'm proud to say_

_So much of me_

_Is made of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_You know you have rewritten mine_

_By being my friend_

**All together;**

_Like a ship blown from it's morning_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird_

_In a distant wood_

_Now I can say I've been changed for the better_

**Korra;**

_Because I knew you_

**Twilight; **

_Because I knew you_

**All together;**

_I have been changed…_

_For good!_

The Avatar wiped away a single tear, "Thank you. All of you. I know this Kuvira problem is only going to get worse. But no matter what happens, no matter how crazy things get, I'll always try to restore balance." As the friends looked on at into the distance, all holding hands, they knew that after everything they had been through, it had changed them all.

For the better.

(~)

Night had fallen and Sonata could barely keep her eyes open. She, Bolin and Varrick were still on the ship with their new friends. Everyone was taking turns telling stories, but Sonata had pretty much dozed off during most of them. It was strange, whenever things were slow her brain would be slow too, but if she was feeling an adrenaline rush, her brain would speed up as well. At times she wondered if this is what others meant with the phrase; "work better under pressure."

Either way, thank the spirits Baraz's story was almost over…she hoped.

"And that's when I made a solemn vow never to eat bark-onion soup again. Been six years, four months and fourteen days …" he closed his eyes and shuddered in disgust, "Urgh! I can still taste it."

Sonata wasn't the only one who was bored. All the other refugees were gathered in a circle, laying down and sleeping while Bolin sat with his head on his hands and Varrick lying casually and Sonata sat next to Bo.

Bolin rose his hand, "Does anyone else feel like throwing themselves overboard?"

Sonata raised her hand.

"Not me!" Varrick rose up, widened his eyes, and pointed to himself with his thumbs. The refugees widened their eyes in surprise as Varrick slightly sat up, and they all turned their attention to him, "I've spent the last few hours tuning out all these incredibly boring stories …"

"Hey!" Baraz exclaimed, feeling offended.

But Varrick ignored him as he stood up, "All the while mentally composing the most exciting tale ever told, soon to become the greatest ever made!"

Sonata rolled her eyes. She had actually seen Varrick's movers and, in all honesty, she now understood what Starblaze was referring to when she called Sonata 'annoying'.

Varrick made a screen with his hands, smiling on a wondering Bolin, "I present to you now: Bolin, as Nuktuk, Hero of the South—Trademark Varrimovers International— in the incredible true story of Bolin! Hero of the world!"

"Wait, am I playing Nuktuk, or is Nuktuk playing me?"

"Both. It's your true story, but we'll capitalize on the audience of the Nuktuk franchise. Duh!"

"How can you call me "the hero of the world"? I left my friends and family to join up with a psychotic dictator who imprisoned me and now, I'm running back home with my tail between my legs."

"Join the club." said Sonata.

"Nyahbabababab! You're emphasizing the wrong story beads. Let me tell it." all eyes fell on Varrick as he told the story, "The story of Bolin begins in an exotic port of call. A wise sage, the richest merchant in the world, and a handsome devil all sit on a single pillow in the living room of a luxury yacht! How do they all fit on one pillow?"

"Ooh! Giant pillow!" Bolin said.

"Wrong! They're all the same man! Me! I try to teach a swami the power of levitation, but he's too stupid to understand it, so I kick him out. "Upon whom can I bestow my awesome knowledge?" I ask myself. Then, in walks Nuktuk, with a twinkle in his eye, a gorgeous dame on his arm, and a song on his lips. He bursts into a rapturous melody! " Varrick then began to sing, placing his left hand out and his other on his chest,

_Where can I find my teacher?_

Bolin stood up and interrupted, Oh, come on! I wasn't singing, you were not levitating, and thanks a lot for mentioning Asami!" he said angrily while glaring at Varrick, before bursting out into tears, "Asami! Why?! Why did I ever let you go?!" as he cried, he got down on his knees, while the others looked at him like he was crazy. "Babe, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Sonata stood up and patted him on the shoulder as he got down in a fiddle position and continued to cry. "It's okay Bolin. When we get back to Republic City you can win her back."

Bolin lifted up his head, "You really think so?"

"Of course. She did say she would love you, always."

Bolin wiped away his tears and stood up, "You know what, you're right!" he stood tall, his right hand on his hip and pointed up into the sky with his free hand, "As Celestia as my witness, I will win your heart again, Asami Sato!"

Ahnah clapped her hands close to her heart, "That's so romantic!"

Baraz arched an eyebrow in curiosity, "What, you don't think I'm romantic?"

"No, well a little…you gave me a bug once."

"Yes, because you collect those."

"Now, but-"

"Excuse me!" Varrick interrupted, "Telling a story here! Now, where was I? Oh yes!"

But Bolin interrupted, "Oh, come on! If you want to tell my true story, you should start from when I met Korra." eh began telling is true past tale in a somewhat dramatic tone, "She and the ponies came to the bending arena, one fateful night …" his mind went back to the day he first met his dear old friend, Korra. "They each had a certain sparkle in their eyes. A curiosity that knew no bounds. That was also the day I introduced her to my brother Mako. Little did I know, that I was not only igniting a unlikely romance, but an adventure I would never forget…"

"Bo-ring!" Baraz interrupted, "When does the singing start?"

"There wasn't any singing! Well, okay there was singing but not all the time!"

All the refugees broke into a chorus of boos at the same time, some even giving Bolin a thumbs-down sign much to his surprise. Va

"You're on-screen talent, kid. Leave the storytelling to the masters." Varrick said before continuing with his crazy tall tale, "So, the trouble begins when the Avatar is trapped in the Spirit World. The world's most evil villains realize that with Korra out of the way, the time is right to try to take out Bolin. So, the worst of the worst team up. They're led by ... Zaheer, leader of the Red Lotus and master of the skies, a flying chaotic chaos machine! He's joined by ... Vaatu, the ultimate force of pure spirit evil in the universe. The biggest, meanest, scariest kite that ever flew!

"Wait! Zaheer didn't team up with Vaatu." Bolin mentioned, "How would that even happen?"

"How do you think?"

Sonata arched an eyebrow the whole time Varrick began explaining how Zaheer and Vaatu got in touch with each other. Something about them talking on the phone. Seriously, how did this guy come up with stuff like this? Nothing made any sense, and Sonata would know. She seriously felt her brain would turn to much from this craziness as Varrick continued,

"Yes, Bolin had a reputation as the world's greatest ladies' man."

Bolin smiled in satisfaction at this part, "Oooh, now the story's getting interesting."

"After leaving the beautiful but emotionally unstable Water Tribe princess at the altar, he met a fetching raven haired maiden, who was the heir to a vast fortune! The beautiful, Asami Sato."

Bolin's mind drifted off to the girl of his dreams, his cheeks red with blush, looking up with a longingly and gushing look on his face. "Asami, so smart, strong and caring, so pretty to smell," but then, bursted into tear again, his rambling becoming more high-pitched as he remembered their brutal break up, "and she'll probably never talk to me again because I'm so stupid! Stupid! So, so, so stupid."

"Pull it together, you leaky lug." Varrick said to him before continuing on with the story, "But the darkest moment is always right before the dawn! For at his lowest point, Bolin sought advice from the man who started it all, the wisest of the wise—Me!—for some of my signature sage advice!"

At this point, Sonata tuned pretty much everything else out….and fell asleep. Then, Varrick's voice increased temporarily waking her up, apparently she had missed a lot about what he had said.

"And with danger closing in, Asami realizes how much she loves Bolin and forgives him for whatever stuff he was talking about earlier, which will probably not be in the final cut of the mover anyway."

"She does?" Bolin said hopefully.

All of the refugees went, "Awww!"

"And she kisses Bolin, magically passing on the airbender power of flight!"

Bolin arced an eyebrow, "Wait, what? Asami can't airbend."

"She kept it secret."

"Okay, that part is very unbelievable."

"This is no time for thinking, kid! We're heading into the big finale!…"

Sonata refused to hear anymore, and again she dozed off. Time passed and the more Varrick told the story, the sleepier she got.

"….Then he flies around in the sky, pushes Zaheer into it, turning him into wind, forever! But Bolin doesn't realize that…."

"…They bounce off Vaatu, setting him free, and hit Bolin, turning him into a giant!…"

"…But thankfully, Bolin's spiritual mojo is so strong that he attracts the queen of the fairies!…"

"…The end!"

At the mention of 'The End', Sonata jolted up, in account of how loudly he said it. "What? Who? Where? Is it over?"

After a moment, all the refugees rose to their feet, happily applauding Varrick's story. Bolin also stood up, but was far from impressed.

"Wait! You like that? It didn't make any sense! What about Zombie Amon? What happened to him, huh? And-and-and-and stars are magic fairy dust?" he walked over to Baraz, clutching the front of his ragged shirt, " Are you guys crazy? Are you crazy?"

Baraz calmly shrugged it off as Bolin released him, "It's just a mover. Don't over-think it. It's like a ride."

Varrick suddenly jumped up behind Bolin, putting an arm around his shoulder, "Never let the truth get in the way of a good story, kid!"

Bolin was not amused. But then, he noticed Sonata stand up and walked away from the group as he looked on with concern. Sonata leaned against the railing, the soft breeze on her face as Bolin approached her.

"You know that story wasn't real, right?" he said.

"Yeah, I know. You've told me all about your adventures."

"Unlike any one else who worked with Kuvira, you were the only one who listened."

Sonata smiled at her friend. Her friend. He liked the sound of that.

"You know, you never really told me about your past." he said.

Sonata looked down at the ocean as memories of her past replayed in her mind.

"It's been a long time since I thought about home."

And thus, her story began….

"Unlike you, I was never familiar with the earth. I was born and raised under the sea. To say my home was beautiful is an understatement. I can still see the coral reefs, how they danced against the waves, and the seashell homes where my kind lived peacefully.

The sea-ponies.

We were known far and wide for our enchanting singing. Our songs brought joy and happiness. On our chests we had these beautiful stones for which served a similar purpose as the horns of the unicorns.

But, me and my sisters weren't like the others. Me, Adagio and Aria, that's their real names, were unlike anypony else in our world. Our magic was different. That was because our father was a sea-pony who fell in love with a reformed changeling mare. Once they married, our mother became a sea-pony permanently. When we were born we inherited our mother's ability to shape-shift, but mainly in one particular form, and that was in earth ponies. Our gems were different too. Since changelings feed off of love, we could feel off of hate.

Whenever we sang, anyone who heard fell into a trance. But to maintain this power, we needed to feed off of the negative energies of others. The more we consumed, the stronger we became.

Adagio especially loved this power. She loved being adored, even if it was by force. Ironically, that's the one thing she and Kuvira have in common. This desire to want to be accepted. Only my sister didn't care who she had to hurt to get it. She and Aria were always close, but me…I always felt kind of left out. Even so, I couldn't leave my sisters. They were the only family I had. I didn't even know what I wanted at the time. So whatever they did, I followed.

The other sea-ponies feared us, even our parents. My mother felt so ashamed about what we had become that she one day spoke to the king of the sea-ponies. He banished us from our home, the last thing I knew was that our mother passed away that day. Most likely from a broken heart. And that's why it's dangerous for changelings to find true love for themselves."

This was a truly sad story, Bolin thought.

"Disguised as earth ponies, we wandered around aimlessly trying to find a new place to conquer. One day we came across a pony village that was filled with negative energy amongst the three tribes."

"I remember that!" Bolin said, "Korra explained it once. That the sirens took advantage of the disharmony among the three divided pony tribes during the blizzard of the windigos."

"Yeah. But once they were gone we needed a new power source. We found the portal that lead to the human world. We managed to get bending from the Lion Turtles and as time passed, continued to feed off of the negative emotions from the humans and spirits.

Of corse, Wan, White and Leilani managed to stop us. They weakened our magic and got this old unicorn to banish us into another world."

"And then you ended up in Canterlot High, tried to take over with your magic until you were stopped by the Rainbooms and lost all your magic."

Sonata looked at him surprised.

"Korra likes to tell stories."

"Well, there is one thing she missed out. Before we got banished, Wan, White and Leilani came to see me."

….

_Sonata laid inside a prison with her sisters. A prison in Equestria. She and her sisters were in their pony forms and had been recently defeated by the heroes. But one day, Starswirl appeared to her, asking her to step out._

_Sonata was hesitant as she stood before the Avatar and two Alicorns. They all looked so strong, wise and powerful. But when she looked into their eyes, she did not see anger…she saw compassion._

_Wan stepped forward and kneeled before her. "What is your name, little one?" he asked kindly._

_"Sonata."_

_"Well, Sonata, me and I friends have something to ask you."_

_"What?"_

_"How would you like to remain in Equestria, return home where you belong?"_

_Sonata was shocked by this, "What? Why?"_

_Leilani stood up and approached her, "You're not like your sisters, sweetheart." she said kindly, "Your sister's hearts are far too darkened, but you…I see something else. You don't have to continue on their selfish path. You can have a better one. You can be free and have true friends."_

_Her mate, White walked up to her as well, "The choice is yours, young one. Choose wisely, for anything you decide will be forever."_

…_._

"You can pretty much guess what my choice was. I wanted to be free, but I couldn't bare to leave my sisters. To this day, I always wondered if I made the right choice…now I know I didn't."

Bolin felt his heart break for his friend. He had no idea what she had been through.

"After we lost our magic back at Canterlot High, we found Twilight and Korra enter in from the portal. While we had the chance, we got in and found the gateway into your world. For the past three years we learned more and more about your history. We changed our names and died our coats and manes so no one would recognize us. Since we lost our powers while not in our siren forms we remained as ponies."

"Right, because the humans in the mirror world are basically ponies in our world…or, Equestria, or is it…" he clenched his head, "Ah! Brain pain!"

"Yeah, magic logic tends to do that sometimes."

"So, that explains how you got here, but how did you get involved with Kuvira?"

"Well…."

….

_It was nearly a year ago, Kuvira's train speeded ahead until it finally stopped near an Earth Kingdom village. Once again, Kuvira did another successful job in helping out the people of her nation. But before she boarded back inside, she spotted something in the distance. She heard screaming and her instincts kicked in._

_She followed the source of the sound and gasped at what she saw. They were three ponies, one brown, another purplish with dark hair with red streaks and one pale blue with purple hair. The man was trying to beat them up with a stick in hand. One of the ponies carried a bag in her mouth. _

_"Give me back my food, runt!"_

_"Hey, you!"_

_The man turned around to see Kuvira. The woman immediately earthbended from underneath him, causing him to fly up into the air and land on the ground with a grunt. The ponies looked at the woman with fear as she approached. _

_"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."_

_Before long, Kuvira had taken the ponies to her train, giving them proper food as well as a good bath. Once they felt more comfortable, they morphed into their pony forms. Oddly enough, unlike other ponies when they turned anthro, they did not have any clothing on. Good thing they were already wearing blankets before to cover themselves, and that Kuvira, a female, was the only one with them, so they did not need to feel to embarrassed. _

_"So, how did you three end up out here?" Kuvira asked._

_The middle one, the brunet, spoke first, "We've been walking all over the Earth Kingdom, searching for food and shelter. But no matter where we go, we're neglected."_

_Kuvira felt sympathy for these ponies, "Well, don't worry. You're safe here."_

_The brunette smiled at Kuvira, "Thank you." then, she noticed a picture from behind the raven haired woman, hanging from the wall. "Who's that?"_

_Kuvira turned her head to face the portrait, "Oh. That's my friend, Princess Korra."_

_But the brunette looked at Kuvira as if she were crazy, "You're kidding. You're kidding, right?"_

_Kuvira looked at her curiously, "No, why would I?"_

_The pony lowered her head in sadness, "You don't know. Do you?"_

_"Know what?"_

_"What Korra did to us."_

_"Wait, you know Korra?"_

_"Knew her? She's the reason we're like this."_

_This caught Kuvira's undivided attention. What did Korra do to these ponies that was so awful that they were left out to practically die in the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom._

_"Me and my sisters come from Equestria. We were once known for our magical voices. We brought cheer and harmony. But our voices were also very powerful, so some people feared us, even though we would never harm anyone. Whenever someone misbehaved, we would use our singing to make them see things differently. People don't always know what's best for them, so we tried to make them see it. But Korra and Princess Twilight didn't believe this was right. They had this incorrect perception that we were controlling them. One day, Korra and Twilight decided enough was enough…they stripped us of our magic and we've been wandering aimlessly ever since."_

_Kuvira was at a loss for words. This could not be true. "But…how? Korra would never do something like that."_

_"Kuvira, we've been traveling all over the land, hearing stories about you. How you've been uniting your nation, making it better. We knew we had to find you, and now we finally did."_

_"Me? Why do you need me?"_

_"Without our magic we need a new purpose. Something that can make our lives worth living. Korra took it away from us. She took away our gifts, what made us who we are."_

_"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to you, but I need to speak with Korra." she said while standing up, "Maybe this is all just a misunderstanding."_

_"It's not a misunderstanding, Kuvira. Maybe you don't realize, but after you leave the villages you visit not everything is as it was before."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Not everyone is easily persuaded by friendship and generosity. Sometimes, in order to do what is right, you need to be forceful."_

_"Just how forceful?" Kuvira asked curiously._

_"I'm not implying anything sadistic, of course, but when people have the freedom to choose…they choose wrong. Sometimes, one must make tough choices."_

_But Kuvira was still hesitant to truest these ponies. They didn't seem all that right upstairs, mainly their leader. But then again, she did keep continuously hear reports about bandits and such terrorizing the villages. Some of which really were the villages she had already been to. Maybe there was something to what they said._

_When she reached back to one of the villag_es…_her suspicions were correct. Bandits have been terrorizing the place, stealing food and materials from families, the materials Kuvira and her group had already given them. She was not going to take this standing down. The woman sprung into action, taking down the bandits in a match that lasted no more than five minutes. Her skills rivaled that of Lin Beifong and her sister Su. _

_The bandits were tied up with metal cuffs and taken away by her soldiers. The woman's stern look softened to one of surprise when she heard applauds coming from the towns people. One little girl walked up to Kuvira and handed her a flower in thanks._

_The governor of the town bowed before her. "Thank you, Kuvira. Once again, you have saved out village."_

_Kuvira noticed the three ponies, now fully dressed, approach her. The brunette smiled proudly at Kuvira._

_"Is there anything we can do to repay you?" the governor asked._

_Kuvira pondered on this for a moment. The last thing she wanted was something else happening to this village. And what of the others she had visited? Would they be in the same state? She had to find a way to make sure these people got the protection they deserved. _

_"This village is now under the full protection of my army. I shall see to it that your home is safe from any harm."_

_The village cheered on for Kuvira, and she felt so content knowing she had done the right thing. The brunette, Dazzle, took Kuvira's hand and rose it up into the air._

_"All hail Kuvira! The Great Uniter!" she exclaimed proudly, as more cheers and applauds were heard. _

_The governor bowed once more, "We shall be forever grateful and loyal to you."_

_Latter on that day, Kuvira sat in her room, thinking. Before, things were rather well, but there was still trouble no matter what. She thought about what her new friend had said and started to believe that maybe she had a point. Maybe the reason for all of the trouble was that she wasn't being firm enough. The Earth Queen wanted to show the citizens she could be a more caring and benevolent ruler, but she was far too passive now. She refused to put trouble makers in prison, unless the crimes were absolutely fit for it, and most of the time sent them to community service camps. But no matter how they tried not to take the violent root, maybe they were holding back. That was it! They needed to be more firm._

_**She**__ needed to be more firm._

_The queen was getting older, so Kuvira would have even more responsibilities. She had to make sure her nation would be secure. This was for the best. She had made her choice. _

_She knocked on the door of the ponies' room. Dazzle opened the door first. _

_"I wanted to thank you." Kuvira said._

_"For what?"_

_"For helping me see the truth. You were right, It's time I took charge and fixed this."_

_Dazzle smiled proudly, "That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you, Vira!" she spread her arms wide and hugged her friend, much to her surprise but returned the gesture. But then, Dazzle backed away in fear, "Wait! If Korra finds out you have us she'll-"_

_"Don't worry. She'll never know. I promise."_

_The pony sighed in relief._

_"Oh, one last thing." Kuvira took from her pocket three stunning green stones, styled into the form of necklaces._

_"What are these for?"_

_"Just my way of saying thank you. I found them near Laghima's peak. They seemed so beautiful so I took a few. Now, I want to give them to you, as a sign of my gratitude…and friendship." _

_The ponies each took a stone. Starblaze looked at it weirdly while Melody smiled at the trinket, "Wow! Pretty! Thank you."_

_"Of course." but then, suddenly the gems around the ponies began to sparkle, changing into different colors as a green glow emitted from inside Kuvira's shirt. She pulled out a necklace which had a green stone as well. The stones were actually broken apart by the same rock she had found. _

_"What just happened?" Kuvira asked._

_"I…I don't know." Dazzle confessed, for she really did not know what this meant. But pretty soon, they did._

…

"The more villages we visited, the closer we became with Kuvira. She saw us as her friends, and we kept encouraging her each and every single day. Kuvira's growing pride, aggression and fierce thrive to maintaining order had manifested itself into negative energy, which fueled our stones, restoring our magic more and more. But when Korra called Kuvira out…."

…

_Kuvira stormed into her office, growling angrily. "I can't believe her! She thinks just because she's a princess she can say what I can or can't do?"_

_"I agree." Dazzle said, "And to think, she had the nerve to call herself your friend. A real friend should support you…like I do."_

_"You're right. But what can I do now? If this keeps up she'll have me removed by force, and I can not let that happen."_

_"Then it won't."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I've been doing some research and, I think there is a way to make sure Korra doesn't intervene with your plans for The Earth Empire." _

_"Tell me." Kuvira said eagerly._

_"Well, I remember having heard of a potion back when I lived in Equestria." Dazzle noticed the slight concern in Kuvira's face, "Don't worry, it won't hurt her, but I can guarantee she will remain out of the way long enough for you to accomplish your goal."_

_Kuvira was silent for a moment, before finally responding._

_"…what do you need to make it?"_

_And so, the three sisters concocted the potion, they had all the ingredients they needed. They only needed one thing…_

_"Careful. Just a small piece, that's all we need." Dazzle instructed Starblaze as she managed to break a small portion of each of their stones as Kuvira watched._

_"Are you sure about this?"_

_"Yes." Dazzle responded, "We need at least a small piece of rare stone. Don't worry, it's just a small piece. Our necklaces mean everything to us. But if you want to bring the Earth Empire into a new and better future, this is what needs to be done. Do you trust me?"_

_Kuvira was a bit upset that they needed bits of their friendship necklaces to make the potion, but Dazzle was right. This had to be done if she was going to bring her nation into a better life, and for that to happen Korra needed to stay out of the picture…for as long as it took._

_"Yes, of course I trust you." Kuvira surprised Dazzle with a warm hug, "I don't know what I would do without you."_

_Dazzle returned the hug, "Same here." she said…as the while smirking wickedly._

…

"Wow…" was all Bolin could say, "So that's why Korra went missing!"

Sonata couldn't bare to look at him, "Yeah. I was planing on telling you that too but things just got kind of crazy and…I already felt bad enough as it was."

"So, you and your sisters transferred a spell using your stones into Korra?"

"Yeah. Her memories were altered as to forget about her true past. Once she forgot, she would loose access to her magic, and without her magic…"

"She…wouldn't be an alicorn anymore."

"Exactly."

Bolin was at a loss for words. He had come to realize how twisted Kuvira was but, even he would have never known she would go _this_ far.

"And now, with me gone my sisters won't have a third voice to make their magic work. The farther away I am from them the less magic my stone has." she said, caressing the stone around her neck.

"Well, that's a good thing. But, if you already switched sides…why do you still have it on?"

Sonata clenched the stone tighter, "I guess I was still feeling guilty that I betrayed the only family I had left."

Bolin flashed his signature smile, "Wan was right, you're not like your sisters. Maybe you should stop looking for approval from other things and just be happy with who you are. Because _you_ are one of a kind, Sonata!"

Sonata was speechless. No one has ever spoken to her like that before. She clenched her stone and realized maybe it was time she embraced who she was. She wasn't going to look fro anyone else for approval. Not anymore. With a look of determination, she removed her stone and handed it to Bolin.

"Would you…?"

Bolin gladly took the stone, levitated it with his earthbending….and crushed it. The two friends smiled as the last bits of stone fell into the waters. Never to be seen again.

Sonata never felt more free. Now her sisters would be powerless, and so would Kuvira. They finally had an advantage on her.

(~)

"AH!" Adagio felt a disturbance as her stone glowed brightly. She knew what this meant. Their third voice was now gone. She growled angrily and set her dinner on fire, only to have Aria put it out with a fire extinguisher. She always kept it in case of emergencies.

"That little brat!" Adagio growled in fury, "She's ruined everything! GAH!"

"What now?" Aria asked, "Without a third voice how are we suppose to harness the power of that weapon?"

Adagio passed back and forth until she spotted her comrade outside of her window, talking to her fiance. Adagio cracked a smile.

"We don't need Sonata. We've already got her back up vocalist." she said while chuckling evilly…her eyes on Kuvira.

(~)

**Let me know what you think guys! Only two more days till X-Mas! Happy Holidays!**


	9. Beyond the Wilds

**WARNING! WARNING!**

**I updated some previous chapters, adding the mercury poison into the mix. Long story short, I had a word with my beta reader, we decided on this and that and…well, that's pretty much all you need to know.**

**Anyway, I apologize to any new comers but there will not be any Korrasami in this fanfic…well, okay that's not entirely true there are but only about friendship. In the words of an actual Korrasami shipper I had the luck of running into on deviantArt,**

**"Ship your ship freely, regardless if it's cannon or not."**

**If a Korrasami shipper believes it's so, then there is hope!**

**Also, I should warn you, this version of Korra and Zaheer may be a tad different…but still just as powerful.**

…

**Beyond the Wilds**

_She ran. That was all she did. Her heart raced, her face dripping with sweat, her feet burned from the strength she placed into them. She thought she had escaped, but it was still behind her. Still coming at her. She didn't know what, but she knew it was there. Finally, she reached the end of her path, only to almost trip against the rocky ledge. Normally she would fly away, but she couldn't. Her wings were gone. She had no magic, no bending, her body felt heavy, as if she had something inside of her, stinging, making her feel weak and helpless. She couldn't fight and she could not go into the Avatar State. It was like all of her past traumas all wrapped up in one, keeping her down._

_But why? Why now?_

_She felt it coming. Moving in closer and closer. All she saw was darkness behind her, an evil laugh echoed in the wind, growing stronger, louder, more evil. _

_She couldn't escape, even if she tried. She was stuck with no way out. The last thing she witnessed were two glowing green eyes, followed by a familiar smirk from someone she once considered a friend. As she came into view, Korra's heart stopped._

_Behind this woman's back…was a pair of wings, larger than her previous ones. Vines grew from behind her, and strangely enough the tips of the plants transformed into the faces of her former enemies. _

_With her at the heart of it all._

_"You can not defeat me." she said in a wicked tone, "I destroyed you once, and I will do it again!"_

"AHHHHHHH!"

Korra woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. As she took in deep breaths she looked around, realizing she was in her bedroom of her royal palace. It was just a nightmare.

But then again, what else was new?

(~)

The next day, at the entrance of the Spirit Wilds, a certain airbender named Ryu stood before a crowed of people, ready to start the tour. Ryu was one of the airbenders Korra and her friends had found three years ago after Harmonic Convergence. While he was reluctant at first, he eventually joined the new air nation and was a surprisingly decent airbender. His attitude still didn't change, except that he was slightly less lazy now, and his hair was partly died blond. Like the other airbenders, he wore a wingsuit. His parents came to the city to visit him, much to his dismay.

"Everyone! Mom! Can we stay together, please? The tour is about to begin." Ryu said as he went through his flash cards…again.

Ryu's mother smiled with glee. She was so happy her son finally had a job…and wasn't living in the basement anymore. "That's my boy." she said to one of the men who would join the tour, and was already taking pictures with his camera, "Ryu, he used to live in the basement, but then he got airbending, and he's been doing important Air Nation stuff all over the world. His father and I are here, visiting him and, we're just having the best time in the big city, we're so proud. Right, honey?"

Ryu's father, who was practically the spitting image of his son, right down to the glasses, shrugged his shoulders. "Well, at least he has a job now."

Ryu shook his mother's hand off his shoulder in annoyance, "Mom, Dad, I'm trying to work!"

Ryu led the tour into the spirit wilds, demonstrating the land's beauty all while reading his flash cards. Even as he spoke, nobody was looking at him except his mother, while they all took pictures, "Fun fact, everyone. All these vines were created by UnaVaatu when he battled giant spirit Princess Korra and the Mane Six for the fate of the world." he read in a not so enthusiastic tone.

"Excuse me, are we in the Spirit World right now?" asked a tourist.

Ryu sighed, "No."

"Is the Spirit World in the ground below us?" the tourist asked while taking pictures of the ground, not looking at Ryu, who was starting to get very irritated at this point.

"No! Can I just get through my cards?"

"Aw, honey, don't get flustered." said his mother.

"I'm not!"

The tourist asked again, only this time he managed to grab everyone's attention, "Uhh, why is that vine coming towards us?"

Everyone turned their heads and saw a single vine was indeed moving, slithering along the ground like a snake. The tourists' cameras start flashing, while Ryu flipped frantically through his cards, "Uh ... I don't see anything about that in the cards."

The tourist snatched up a stick from the ground and running toward the vine, "I'm gonna poke it with a stick." he said.

"No! Why would you do that?"

The man approached the vine and, for course, poked it. Everything was silent…for only a brief moment before the vine took on a life of its own, smashing the stick out of the tourist's hand and wrapped itself around him, raising him high into the air while he screamed in terror.

Ryu raced toward the vine and its captive, "Everyone back!"

Ryu's mother, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to the situation. "This tour is exciting!"

Flipping around his own axis, Ryu send a blade of air at the vine, attempting to cut it, though to no avail. As Ryu's mother looked on in affection at him, everyone behind her was inmediatly taken captive by more spirit vines.

"Isn't Ryu the best airbender ever?" as she turned to face the other tourists, a vine wrapped around her ankle, lifting her also into the air as she screamed. Ryu, turning to see his mother trapped, was attacked and wrapped up by a vine as well.

As the vines disappeared into the wilds, with its captives, the tourist's camera fell and was smashed when it plummeted to the ground.

(~)

The alicorns were still asleep and unresponsive. Their horns still glowing green. Twilight held Mako's hand for support as all eyes turned to Korra. "You sure about this?" she asked her friend.

"When I was in the swamp, I managed to earthbend the stones from my system along with the remaining mercury poison."

"I can't believe you still had that stuff inside of you." said Twilight.

"My alicorn magic was stronger than the substance so it never held me back." Korra explained, "But I'm pretty sure I can bend these rocks out of their system."

Mako nodded in reassurance, "Go for it, honey."

Korra smiled at her fiance's encouragement and got in her stance. She gently moved her arms in the exact same way she did back at the swamp. With a soft motion, she located the stones. Ever so gently, she began bending them upwards to reach the alicorns' throats. Finally, all watched in awe as the green stones were lifted up from their mouths and Korra levitated them into the trashcan. She rested her arms, her heart was racing the entire time, and everyone awaited anxiously for the alicorns to awaken…

But they did not.

Korra shook her head, anxiety already building up inside of her, "No…no, I don't understand. That should have worked, why didn't it work?!"

The zebra, Zecora approached the princesses, while their fever had died down a bit, they were still rather clammy and uneasy. They could twitch their front and back legs, but their eyes continued to twitch in their sleep, unable or unwilling to wake up.

"I'm afraid the stones are not the only things at fault, for their fever has not come to a halt."

"But why? Why aren't they waking up? I got the stones out, they should be-"

"There are many concoctions and potion tricks, perhaps the stones are not all that have been added to the mix."

Unlike most, Korra could understand Zecora's rhyming messages perfectly, "So, you're saying the stones might not be the only thing keeping them like this? That it was something else in the potion?"

"Indeed, my child. The mercury in you mixed with much of this mysterious brew, but I am afraid their majesties were not as lucky as you. Ironically enough, with the main substances in that metal, it was what awoke you from your fettle."

Korra shook her head in confusion, "So the mercury getting mixed with the stones in the potion was what allowed me to wake up? And if it hadn't I'd still be…" she looked down upon the alicorn queen, sweating and twitching in her torturous slumber, "like them?"

"Precisely."

"And since Kuvira didn't know about the mercury," said Twilight, "she must not have known about this. She would have believed you were still in the same state the alicorns are in right now."

"But even so, the effects of the spell were still in play." Zecora said, "Keeping your true memories out of sight and away."

Korra lowered her shoulders in defeat as she looked won upon the alicorns. "What am I suppose to do now? We can't leave them like this. Zecora, isn't here any other way?"

"I'm afraid I have done all I can do. Perhaps the answers lye in you."

What could they do? She go the stones out, but they were still asleep. And what did Zecora mean by, Korra having the answers.

If people thought being the Avatar was hard, try being a Princess Avatar who just so happens to be half alicorn.

(~)

At Air Temple Island, Applejack was earthbending the stone of the courtyard as Naga chased after each bit of earth that popped up. Asami was there was well, hoping some more time with her fiends would take her mid off of Bolin. Fluttershy giggled at Naga's antics. She was in her pony form, happily sitting on Asami's lap.

Their attention turned to Korra, her fiance as well as Princess Twilight, and even Opal when they approached them. Fluttershy flew up, morphed into her anthro form as Asami stood up, and Applejack stopped her playing, all approaching their friends.

Asami spoke first, "Hey, guys. So how did…" before she could continue, both Mako and Opal made 'cutting neck' gestures from behind the two alicorns, as in telling her not to finish her question. "Uhhh….hey, your hair looks nice! Did you condition it?" Korra arched an eyebrow, unamused, and Asami leaned to her right, speaking to Mako and Opal, "I'm sorry, I tried."

Mako face palmed himself, it was only a matter of time before Bolin rubbed off on her. Korra crossed her arm in frustration, "I earthbended the stones out of the alicorns but they still won't wake up."

Applejack placed a hand of Korra's shoulder, "Don't be so hard on yourself, suguarcube. We'll find a way."

"If we don't wake them up soon, who knows what could happen. Kuvira's still out there making a mess of things!"

"Don't remind me." Opal said, crossing her arms bitterly, "She has my family and no one seems to care but me."

Asami placed a hand on Opal's shoulder, "We all care. Don't worry, we'll get them back safely."

Just then, Jinora came flying in and landed next to the others. "Guys, there you are!" Jinora exclaimed, "I just felt a weird surge of spiritual energy coming from the Spirit Wilds. Something's wrong."

"What happened?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know. The others are already there. Let's go."

(~)

The friends were next seen walking in the spirit wilds. Sunset Shimmer joined them as well. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew around the area, looking for any signs of the tour group that was reported missing. Rarity and Pinkie Pie were examining the whole place as well. Pinkie Pie did some acrobatic flips as she jumped from branch to branch with ease, calling out for anyone who could hear.

"Hello! Anyone here? Hello! Olly-olly-oxen-free!"

Spike began sniffing the place, his nose close to the ground but found nothing. Over the years, Spike's scent became stronger and could recognize a scent like a bloodhound. But so far he found nothing. He turned to Sunset Shimmer and shrugged.

"Are you sure you felt a disturbance?" Rainbow asked Jinora, "Maybe you just had some bad food for breakfast, or something."

Jinora stood above Rainbow, looking through an empty window. "I'm telling you, I felt it. Maybe something happened to Ryu's tour group. We should've run into them by now."

"Yeah, but it's Ryu." Korra stated, "They might be at the mall, for all we know."

"I'd bet my money on that." Mako said, raising his hand, before he and his fiance fist pumped one another while smiling.

Fluttershy placed her hand over the vines, and even she could feel something was off. "I'm no expert, but I can definitely tell there is something off here. The wilds are usually so filled with spirits, now I don't see any."

"I have to agree." said Rarity, "They do seem to have lost their otherworldly shine and had been replaced by an otherworldly spooky haunted forest vibe." the unicorn hugged herself and shivered, "I'm getting the creeps just by standing here."

"Korra, can't you feel how strange the energy is?" Jinora asked.

Korra hung her head in disappointment. Normally, she would have been able to feel the spirit vibes, she was far more connected to the spirit world not than before, but recently after getting her magic and memories back, it's like that connection has become foggy.

"No ... but maybe I can get a reading."

Closing her eyes, Korra placed her right hand on the vine she was standing next to. The vegetation beneath her hand glowed and through the vine, Korra could see Kuvira's army covering the banyan-grove tree in the Foggy Swamp, cutting it into pieces. One of the vines, when cut, lashed out at the mecha tank and wrapped it up. Another suit shoot cables onto the vine, restricting the vegetation in order to save to other mecha tank, saving it. Other suites cut through the roots of the tree with chainsaw extensions on heir arms. In shock, Korra pulled back her hand from the root. Mako placed a hand on Korra's shoulder, "Korra, what is it? Are you okay?"

"It was Kuvira. I saw her taking vines from the swamp. It must be affecting our Spirit Wilds."

"I bet that's what you were sensing, Jinora." said Twilight.

Rainbow Dash grunted as she pounded her fists, "Grrr! That woman has seriously crossed the line! It was bad enough she was taking over the Earth Kingdom, made the alicorns sick, but now she's messing with the spirits?! She is so going down!"

"But why is she taking vines?" Sunset asked.

"Whatever the reason, I'm sure it's not good." Korra stated with a stern face.

"Oh, no really? Because my first guess was that maybe she just wanted to decorated her dictator decor with some nice supernatural plants!" All surprised/concerned eyes fell on Rarity. The unicorn blushed, "Sorry, I get sarcastic when I'm testy. It's a bad habit, don't judge me."

"We have to tell Raiko." Asami said, "This might help him convince the other leaders to finally take her down!"

"I agree." Opal said. Despite the fact that they both dated Bolin, the two had become very good friends.

Twilight turned to Jinora, "Jinora, you keep looking for Ryu and the others."

The young girl nodded her head. "I'll go with her," said Rainbow Dash, "She could use the back up."

"Me too." Fluttershy volunteered. The two pegasus ponies turned to Korra and embraced in a warm good luck hug. Korra, Mako, Opal, Asami, Twilight, Sunset, Spike, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie ran off together to City Hall, while Jinora, Rainbow and Fluttershy ran in the other direction, deeper into the wilds.

(~)

"I say we deal with this Kuvira situation immediately." Raiko said. He and the other world leaders, even Shinning Armor and Queen Hou-Ting were all gathered around the table, discussing plans on how to stop Kuvira. Flash was there as well, not like he had much of a choice, and so was Prince Wu.

"Yes! Agreed!" Wu said with much, and unnecessary, enthusiasm, "And I know just how to get rid of her: we tell her she won an all-expense paid vacation to a tropical island. Then, when she gets there, we reveal that it was a trap. The island's a prison! Boom! Got her!"

Tenzin rose an eyebrow in disapproval at the plan, while Flash sighed in annoyance. Wu backtracked when he saw Tenzin's reaction, "Or, okay, uh, I'm just spitballing here. We march in with an army of highly trained badgermoles!" He received more disapproving looks from Raiko, Izumi, his aunt and Shinning Armor. "Do we know if Kuvira has any allergies?"

Hou-Ting sighed, "Sweetie, please let the grown ups talk."

"Look, I think we all know what must be done." Raiko said, "We take the fight to her."

Tenzin stroked his beard, pondering in thought, "I don't believe attacking is the right move, since she hasn't done anything aggressive toward the United Republic."

"Not yet." Lin said, "But Kuvira can't be trusted. She told us that she was going to turn over power and she didn't."

"And I'm with Raiko." said Shinning Armor, "She has already attacked the Royal Alicorns. I say we go on the offensive and start by retaking Zaofu."

Suddenly, Korra, Mako, Opal, Asami, Twilight, Sunset, Spike, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie entered the room, interrupting the meeting. Korra addressed to the president, "President Raiko, I'm sorry to interrupt, but ... " she stopped on her tracks once she realized the leaders gathered together, "What's going on here?"

Wu leaned nonchalantly back over his chair, casually greeting her, "Oh, hey, Avatar Korra. Just kickin' it world leader-style, trying to figure out what to do about Kuvira. For the record, I told Raiko he should've invited you."

Raiko shot Wu an annoyed glare before looking at Korra, who was both completely shocked and annoyed by this, "Wait, you invited _him_ but not us?" she said gesturing to herself and the ponies, who crossed their arms in disappointment.

Tenzin rose from his chair, addressing to them, "Please, Korra, it's not personal. We just thought, perhaps we called you back into action a little too soon."

Korra was silent for a brief moment before saying, "Again, him, not us?!"

Twilight turned to her brother, "Shinning Armor, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I'm sorry Twiliy, but we figured if you know Korra would eventually find out."

Twilight arced an eyebrow before saying, "Really? That's your argument?"

Raiko stood up angrily, "Ladies, we're in the middle of a meeting and we can't have people just barge in whenever they want!"

"Guys!"

Raiko's eyes suddenly widened and narrow with annoyance and anger at the sight of both Bolin, Varrick and Sonata barging into the room, panting and catching their breath.

"Oh, perfect! You're all here." Bolin momentarily bended over, panting in exhaustion, though when he erected himself and gave a small wave and grin to all those present.

The friends couldn't believe it, "Bolin?" they all said in synchronization, minus Korra who simply grinned when she saw her old friend. *squee*

"Bolin!" the little dragon ran up to Bolin, and the little guy jumped into his arms to hug him, "I'm so happy to see you! Wait a minute-" he released himself and landed back on the ground, backing away a few feet and crossing his arms in disapproval, "No I'm not! You've got a lot of nerve after what you did, mister!"

Asami was especially surprised to her her ex back. And with Varrick no less. And, a pony. She knew she had seen her before, and once she looked past the dirty cloths and messy hair, she remembered…she was with Kuvira.

Applejack smiled when she saw her old friend, "Varrick!"

"Applejack!"

But Raiko's anger increased, "What are you doing here?! Guards, remove these traitors!"

Two security guards came up and began to seize the two men and pony, who wiggled in their grip and Bolin tried to explain the truth to everyone, "No! We escaped Kuvira's army! We're back on your side now! We have top secret information for you!" he yelled the last part at the top of his lungs and Korra stepped forward, addressing to the guards.

"Let them go!"

The guards, as well as Varrick, Bolin and Sonata ceased their fighting to break free, looked at one another before doing as she was told. She was a princess after all. The rest of the worlds leaders were surprised to hear this news.

Once they were free, Varrick dusted himself, "Okay, I guess we should've opened with that line."

Sonata arched an eyebrow, "Ya think?"

"This isn't the time to be sarcastic Sonata!"

Korra, Twilight and Sunset Shimmer all simultaneously shook their heads when they heard the name, all responding in equal union, "Sonata?!"

The blue skinned pony's ears lowered in shame and chuckled nervously. She knew this was coming and now it was time for her to face the music. She wiggled her fingers in greeting to the princesses and her former Canterlot High classmate who all looked at her with scorn and anger.

"He-hey, guys. Twilight, Sunset, you look nice." the room was silent, a pin dropping could bring an echo into the halls. "New hair?"

Korra turned to Bolin, pointing at Sonata, "What's _she_ doing here?"

"Who's Sonata?" Mako asked

"She's one of the sirens who Wan and the alicorns banished all those years ago."

"And who tried to take over my school" Sunset said, angrily placing her hands on her hips.

"And have been working side by side with the woman who caused all of this maddens!" Twilight exclaimed angrily.

Pinkie Pie pounded her fists angrily, "Why I otta-let me at her! Let me at her!" the pink angry pony attempted to attack the former siren, only to be caught by Mako who held her back by lifting her up by the arms as her legs kept on moving as if she were still walking.

"Whoa, pony girl!"

Asami narrowed her eyes at the eartbender, "Bolin, I can't believe you brought a monster here!"

Bolin stood in front of Sonata to defend her, "No, no you've got it all wrong, she's with us now. Listen to me, Kuvira's making this thing that goes" he proceeded to make various explosion noises and yelling sounds, "I don't know how it works, but it has this," he said making strange noises while making a face that looked like he had been shocked by electricity.

Knowing this wasn't going anywhere, Varrick stepped forward, irritatingly before addressing to the crowed, "It's a super weapon! Like a regular weapon, only super."

Korra's eyes widened at this news, and Applejack looked on with concern, "And let me guess: it has somethin' to do with spirit vines."

"Yes! How did you know?"

"Korra saw a vision of Kuvira takin' spirit vines from the swamp."

"If she figures out how to harness their power, we are all doomed." Varrick said

Sonata tugged on her left arm in shame, "Yeeeeeeeeeah, that's not the worse part."

Korra and Twilight turned their attention to the siren, "What's the worse part?" They asked in union, both knowing they would not like the answer.

"Kuvira is in possession of these magical stones that can restore magic, that's how me and my sisters managed to get ours back. The longer she wears it the more her pride and arrogance gets transferred into my sisters' stones which is increasing their magic and once they gain their full power, they won't need her anymore."

This new information was shocking for everyone. So Kuvira wasn't the true mastermind behind all of this; It was Adagio and Aria!

"But where did she get those stones?" Sunset asked.

"She found them in the cave up a mountain three years ago."

Korra's eyes widened as she remembered, "Laghima's Peak." she said nearly breathless, "I remember these large green emerald colored rocks within the cave where the Red Lotus held me captive."

"I remember that, too." said Twilight, "Zaheer tied me up to one of them and I could somehow feel it giving my strength back."

"The Zenith stone!" All eyes fell on Tenzin, "I've read about them. They they contain powerful spiritual energy within them. They must have become mixed with Equestrian magic when the worlds were united."

"That would explain a lot." Rarity stated, "So what are we going to do about Kuvira now? She not only has a powerful weapon but two powerful magical creatures."

"Not exactly," said Sonata, "My sisters will need three voices to make our magic work. Without me, they're pretty much powerless."

"Well, that's good!" Pinkie Pie said, who had already been released by Mako a while back, "Now we only have one problem on our hands!"

Applejack arced an eyebrow, "And just how is that suppose to be good? Pretty sure a supper weapon is just as bad as evil sirens."

Raiko's brows furrowed with worry, "She's right. Kuvira might use the weapon to attack Republic City. The only way to protect ourselves is with a preemptive strike."

Tenzin rose his voice, "My airbenders won't be part of an unprovoked attack!"

Fire Lord Izumi, the daughter of Lord Zuko, stood up as well, "Neither will the Fire Nation."

Izumi was a lovely woman with long wavy grey hair with shaper features, amber eyes and spectacles that surprisingly not only increased her beauty but also showed off her intelligence perfectly. Her long robes, decorated with red and gold, complimented her figure perfectly and her flame-like ornament shimmered in the sunlight.

"But, Fire Lord Izumi, Kuvira is a threat to the world! She has to be stopped!" Raiko said.

"The Fire Nation has spent too much of its history fighting nonsense wars. And I refuse to drag my nation into another one unless there is no other choice. If you attack Kuvira, you'll do it without my army."

Her voice was firm but wise, and Raiko had no other option than to agree to her terms. "Fine. I'll hold off any plans of attack. We'll go on the defensive and fortify security on the borders."

"In that, you'll have my help." she said with a softened expression.

Shinning Armor stepped forward as well, "And you shall have the assistance of the Canterlot Royal Army. I will send word to my troops immediately."

(~)

Asami, Opal and Sunset Shimmer exited the building, where Bolin caught up with them. He knew he had to make things right with not just his friend Opal; who's family he did not fight to protect, and Asami; the woman he loved and whose heart he had shattered.

"Asami! Opal, wait! Please, I just want to say that I'm sorry for everything."

Asami crossed her arms in front of her chest. He did seem pretty remorse for what he did, but she was still rather reluctant. Asami may be sweet and kind, but once you betray her trust, it takes a while to get it back. It took her nearly six months to fully let go of her resentment towards Mako and Korra for them to become friends, and she was still learning to forgive her father. So Bolin was seriously in the polar bear dog house right now.

"I'm glad you're okay, but it's a little late for "sorry"."

"I know, I know. I didn't listen to you, and I sided with Kuvira, and I helped her take over the Earth Kingdom, and topple Zaofu, and get Opal's mom captured, and your brothers, and your dad …" He briefly stopped once he saw Opal and Asami's displeased expressions, while Sunset simply looked concerned. "Wow, that does sound really bad when I say it out loud like that. But I'm gonna make it up to you. Both of you."

Opal's aunt, Lin walked out and placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder, "Opal, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Opal turned to Asami, who nodded her head saying it was all right. The two Beifongs walked towards a pillar, opposite the others and Lin spoke, "I'm sorry, kid, but Raiko couldn't convince the other leaders to attack Kuvira."

Opal's browed furrowed, "So our family …"

"Looks like we're going to have to save them ourselves."

"Don't you think some other people would agree to go with us?"

"This is an unsanctioned and dangerous mission into enemy territory. We can't ask other people to risk their necks for our family. If we want to break them out, we'll have to do it alone."

As they spoke, Bolin tried his hardest to explain everything to Asami, "And so, when Sonata showed me your letters, I snapped out of it!"

"So, you were under a spell that made you act like a jerk this whole time?"

"Yes!…Well, yes and no. On the one hand I was in control, but in the other I wasn't."

"So, you _did_ mean those things you said to me." Asami said while narrowing her eyes.

"No!, No, I wasn't thinking straight, I-" he face palmed himself, he knew he was terrible as explaining things clearly to people, "Okay, maybe I _did_ mean some of that stuff but not everything, I swear!"

Asami's expression softened a bit as she lowered her arms, "I want to forgive you, Bolin. But the last time we spoke, I could barely recognize you. It was like I was talking to a stranger. Unless you can really prove to me that that person wasn't you…I'm sorry, but I can't be with someone I don't recognize."

With a heavy heart, Bolin watched her leave. She briefly stopped and turned her head, he silently hoped she would say something to him. But she did not.

"Come on, Sunset."

The anthro pony looked at Bolin with sympathy, shrugging her shoulders, "Sorry, Bolin. Good luck." she said the last part in a half-whisper, as to not let Asami hear, and followed her friend. Once they were gone, Bolin was greeted by his other friends. Pinkie Pie happily hugged her friend.

"We're so glad you're back, Bolin!"

"You're not mad?"

"Are you kidding? I can never stay mad at you!" Pinkie smiled, "Besides, you're here, that's all that matters."

Bolin was then approached by his brother and future sister-in-law, "It really is good to have you back, little bro. I was worried about you."

"We all were." Korra said as she, Mako and the others embraced their friend.

"Thanks, guys. Mako, I'm so sorry about the way we left things. I'm such an idiot. You tried to warn me about Kuvira and I ran off anyway, like an idiot. You were right and I'm just an idiot. I hope ... that ... I'll be able to earn your trust again."

But Korra disagreed, "If anyone has lost people's trust, it's me. Ever since Kuvira kicked my butt, no one even wants me around."

Mako placed a reassuring hand on Korra's shoulder, "We want you around." he said kindly, as Applejack placed another hand on her free shoulder.

"We know why you couldn't go through with it." said Applejack, "Nobody blames you."

Mako turned to Bolin, equally reassuring, "And Bolin, you're not an idiot. You were just doing what you thought was right."

Twilight smiled reassuringly as well, "It's easy to get swopped up in what may seem attractive, but it takes real courage to see the truth."

Bolin lowered his gaze in shame, "Actually, believe it or not, Sonata helped me in that department."

Everyone looked at him with surprised looks, and Flash mentioned, "No, seriously."

"I am serious! Sonata helped me see the truth about Kuvira by showing me Asami's letters that she and her sisters hid from me. She said love can break the spell."

Korra's eyes widened in surprise, "She…did?"

"Yeah. She really has changed. She can help us."

Korra pondered on this for a moment as she and the others shared a glance, all equally questioning the same thing; Should they trust Sonata? She did help Bolin return home, and she did give them important information as well.

"Maybe we can." Korra finally said…right before turning her head to her fiance, whispering, "But keep an eye on her, just in case."

"You got it."

Rarity sighed in relief, "Well, as crazy as things are, I for one am simply relieved the whole team is back together."

Bolin smiled warmly at her words, "Aww, I love you guys. And I really wanna hug again." he said, right before they embraced him once more. It really was good to be home.

Sonata watched from afar as they hugged. She felt so happy that Bolin was forgiven…but how long would it take for them to forgive her?

(~)

Back in the Spirit Wilds where Jinora, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy continued to walk, looking for any signs of Ryu and his tour group. Rainbow Dash placed her hands on both sides of her mouth, shouting, "Ryu! Anybody!" but no answer came. "Seriously, how hard is it to find a group of tourists and an airbender with a grumpy disorder?"

Fluttershy arced an eyebrow, "That's not a real thing." she said rather dryly.

"Tell that to him."

Jinora then found something on the ground, "Hey guys, look." the ponies approached Jinora, who squatted down to show them what she had found; a broken camera, no doubt was dropped by one of the tourists.

"They were definitely here."

Suddenly, Fluttershy heard a noise from behind her. She turned her head, her long pink locks dancing against her shoulders, and her cyan eyes widened at the sight as she shrieked in terror.

"AAHH!"

A large spirit vine came to life and attempted to attack them. Right before it could grab them, Rainbow Dash unleashed fire at the plant, allowing Fluttershy and Jinora to fly up onto a roof and dodged another vine attacking them. Rainbow blasted at the vine one last time and Jinora jumped down again, flying away with her wingsuit, while she and the ponies evaded more vines as they tried to grab them. They continued to fly forward, outrunning the vines, but none the less, they did manage to take hold of one hostage.

"Jinora!"

The young girl was grabbed by the legs as the vines wrapped around her body, trapping her. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy blasted the vines with their bending, but one managed to knock Rainbow away, and she went flying backwards onto a building, passing out and collapsing. Fluttershy flew down beside her, blasting the vines away from her friend, until she created a tornado that scared the vines away, but it was already too late. Jinora was already gone, the vines dragging her away deep into the wilds.

Fluttershy felt she would cry, but she tightly closed her eyes before a single tear could spill. She needed to get to the others. She helped Rainbow Dash up and she few out of the wilds to warn her friends.

(~)

At the square in from on City Hall where Mako, Korra and the others were talking to each other, Fluttershy and a now conscious, but exhausted Rainbow Dash, lowered down. Rarity and Applejack quickly rushed to their friend's aid.

Applejack; "Rainbow!"

Rarity; "What happened?"

The two slung both of her arms around their shoulders to help her stand, and Fluttershy clapped her hands close to her chest, visibly shaking. Korra wrapped her arms around her in reassurance to ease her anxiety, "Fluttershy, are you alright?"

"It's Jinora. The vines. They took her. She needs help!"

Everyone shared worried looks and Twilight gasped in horror! Korra's worried face quickly changed into one of determination, "Rarity, A.J, you guys take Rainbow and Fluttershy back with the alicorns, the rest of us will deal with the vines."

(~)

A group of cops, led by Lin, stood by the entrance while more people, who had come for the second tour, were now boarding onto the buss, ready to leave. Lin addressed to her men, "Get everyone out of here. Put up a perimeter. Cancel all tours. Somebody get a hold of Tenzin."

Korra and her friends walked up towards Lin when her cops dispersed, "We gotta get in there and find Jinora." said Twilight.

"I don't think anyone should be going in there right now."

Spike stepped forward, addressing to the woman, "Didn't you hear us? Jinora's in there, we can't just leave her. Besides, we've got two alicorn princesses here, what more do you need?"

Both Mako and Flash placed their hands on their hips, clearing their throats, "Ahem!"

"Oh, yeah and those guys."

Both boys pouted in annoyance and Korra addressed to the chief of police, "Lin please, I know I haven't been myself lately, but I can do this."

"I understand you're the Princess of Friendship and all, but-" before she could finish, a large spirit vine suddenly emerged from the wilds, narrowly missing the group but knocking down a few lanterns on strings that decorated the entrance.

Twilight determinedly turned to Lin, "If we don't do something now who knows what else the vines will do."

Lin couldn't negotiate with that logic. And so, with much worry, she allowed them to go in, "Be careful."

(~)

The group of friends entered the wilds, which somehow began to look more and more creepy by the minute. As they continued along the path, Spike started to shake, gasping every single time he though he heard something.

"Ah! What was that?!"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "A stick." she said dryly.

Spike jumped once more, "Ah! What was that?"

"Just a rock." Mako said.

Finally, Spike yelped once more, causing the others to groan in annoyance and turned around towards him. "What now?" Korra asked in annoyance, they had no time for this.

"There's a spider on my back."

Twilight groaned in frustration, "Will you-it's just a lief, turn around." Spike did as she said and turned…to reveal a medium spider, almost his size behind his back. The others cringed in disgust, all looking at Twilight to swat it away. They certain weren't going to do it. With one swipe of her tale, she swatted the bug away, "Lief. Told ya."

And so the grouped continued searching for the lost child.

Korra; "Jinora!"

Mako; "Hello, anyone?"

Flash; "Jinora! You here, kiddo?"

Twilight; "It's us!"

Suddenly, there a rustling sound coming from behind, and Mako slightly jumped at the sound, "Wait. Do you hear that?"

Spike hid behind his leg, "Would "no" be the right answer?"

The rustling intensified, the sound coming from a building nearby. A glass window remained in tact as the friends looked on, awaiting for something to occur, if this was a threat or all in their minds.

For a moment, the sound stopped. Sighs of relief were heard…until three vines came crashing through the window and started attacking. The team defended themselves with their bending, Spike with his fire, and Flash Sentry, he had his own weapon now. From his pocket he took out a knife, with the press of a bottom, it grew into a katana sword. The latest in Equestrian defenses. With all of his might, he sliced the vines while Twilight, Mako, Korra and Spike attacked with their fire. Then, a vine wrapped itself around Mako's waist and was lifted into the air, screaming as he did.

Korra severed the vine with her firebending and uses another fire arc to keep the vines at a distance. Mako landed on the ground, his pony friends and dragon helping him up, as Korra exclaimed angrily at the vines, "Keep your coils off of my fiance!"

Twilight saw more vines coming their way, "Come on!" the grouped retreated and ran into a building, as Korra broke through the wall and ran inside with Twilight and Spike. Mako and Flash were on their trail, though stopped for Mako to release some fire punches at the incoming vines. Korra turned and used her earthbending to close the hole and prevent the advancing vines from following them. Flash put his katana way and Mako sighed in relief.

"You okay?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. But how about we not go on safari for our honeymoon?" he said jokingly, earning a chuckle from Korra.

"Uh, guys…" Twilight's jaw literally dropped, her eyes wide and her finger pointing upwards, not taking her eyes off of what was in front of her, "Get a look at this."

The couple walked closer towards their friends and they too were shocked.

The room was illuminated with a green glow, which came from the long rounded green orbs that hung from the vines around the building. They looked like cocoons. Spike, hesitantly, walked closer to it, his dragon feet getting wet from the liquid underneath the strange things. He noticed that these things contained something inside. He squinted his eyes to see clearly and saw…a human face.

"AH! Face! People! Gah!" he screamed in terror and ran away from the things while the others walked closer.

"What are those?" Flash asked.

"This must be where the vines took everyone." Twilight said, "But why?"

Korra touched the nearest cocoon, placed her hand onto its gooey surface, revealing to have Jinora inside. Her eyes were closed as though she were asleep, and curled up into a ball. Her skin looked pale. "It's Jinora and the rest of them. Their spirits are trapped in the Spirit World."

Mako created a fire dagger in his hand, "Let's get them out."

But Korra quickly stopped him by placing her hand on his chest and he lowered the dagger, "Don't! You'll provoke the vines. Let me try." the others stepped back to give Korra her space as she began bending the waters bellow the cocoons, performing the spiritual healing technique she learned from her uncle all those years ago. The two streams of water circled around the glowing greens as the water began to glow yellow. Korra's hand began to shake as she tried to send positive energy through the waters, but it was no use the vines would not budge. She grunted and lowered her arms, causing the water to fall and stop its glowing.

"They won't open."

"So what now?" Flash ashes curiously.

"Maybe if I meditate into the Spirit World, I can free them."

"Well then what are you waiting for?" said Spike, "Meditate away."

Korra sat down and started to meditate. She could feel her mind wander and drift. Her eyes opened and she was no longer sitting, but standing. However, this place was not what she had expected. She stood on the flat top of a tall rock, several more like it stood nearby, poking up out of a foggy layer of clouds below. This placed looked..oddly familiar.

"Wait ... this isn't the Spirit World."

A sudden gust of wind whipped her longer hair around her face, after a moment of hesitation, she turned around to see a man behind her, floating in midair. Her heart began to race.

"Zaheer! No!"

The airbender send Korra tumbling across the surface of the rock with a blast of air. She slid to the edge of the column, where she lied stunned for a short moment. Rising, Korra firebended at him, but the fire died and she kneeled down again, clutching her left arm with which she had bent the fire in pain. It felt like her body was heavy, filled with something inside. Like metal

"You can't fight me and the poison!"

Korra rose her head up in shock, "No ... I got it out!"

"You'll never get it out!"

He trapped her in vortex and engulfed her head in a ball of air, bending the air out of her lungs, suffocating her. Korra jolted back into the real world, where she leaned heavily on her hands, sweat dripping down her face and shoulders. Mako and Twilight quickly approached her, both placing a hand on her shoulders.

"Korra! What's wrong?" Twilight asked with concern.

Beads of sweat dripped from her nose, "It's Zaheer."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's been haunting me ever since I fought him. I can't get any peace. It's like he's blocking me from meditating into the Spirit World."

"But, you confronted him almost a year ago."

Korra's head jolted upwards, wondering if she had heard her right, "What?"

"You went to see him at his prison. We both did. Leilani said it was needed for us to get closure on what happened so we could move on. Don't you remember?"

That was just it…she didn't. She was certain she would have, but why now? Why was she having this all over again. Just when it seemed she was out, she gets pulled back in.

"Zecora did say this would happen. Because I was exposed to the potion for so long some of my actual memories could take a bit longer to come back. You'd think I'd remember this one."

"What are you going to do?"

Korra thought about it for a moment and began to wonder. Maybe this was a clue. Maybe is she was going to remember how to get back into the spirit world, she would need to see Zaheer again. Only this time, she would do it alone.

Mako pulled Korra to her feet again, "I have to go see him. Maybe if I remember that day I'll be able to save the others."

Mako caressed his fiance's face, "We're here for you."

(~)

Tenzin stroked his beard after what Korra had just informed him. P'Li was standing beside him, assisting in any way she could. She cared just as much for Jinora as her father did.

"Korra, he's too dangerous. Even when he's locked up, he can't be trusted. I didn't like you going there the first time."

"I need to if I wanna save Jinora and the others. There's no other way."

"There is another way. I'm calling your father. He can lead an expedition into the Spirit World from the Southern portal."

Korra's heart felt heavy, "You've lost faith in me, too, haven't you?" she turned her head slightly away from Tenzin, "No one thinks I'm capable of anything anymore."

"It's not that at all."

"I know I can do this." she said pleadingly.

"Tenzin, please." Twilight also pleaded, "If there is any hope on saving anyone it relies on Korra remembering that moment."

Tenzin sighed, and P'Li placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'll go with her. I'll be her escort."

"You sure?"

"I am. I want to save Jinora just as much as you do. If Korra feels this is what she must do, then we must accept it."

Korra walked up to Tenzin, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Tenzin, please. I'll be okay."

Tenzin could tell by the look in her eyes that this was definitely what his student wanted. He couldn't deny her this. "Alright. P'Li will take you to his prison deep in the mountains outside the city. I'll call Raiko and get the clearance."

Korra hugged her mentor, "Thank you."

(~)

Sonata had never seen such a beautiful island before. It was so large and wide, filled with beautiful trees, fresh fruit and stunning buildings where the airbenders and air acolytes lived. She was no longer wearing her uniform and instead was now wearing an outfit similar to the one she wore back at Canterlot High. A purple jacket with a lighter magenta color, similar in design to Asami's former casual outfit, but with the sleeves rolled up and a pale pink skirt, only her's was longer and ended at her knees. her boots were pink and wore dark purple stockings. She had removed the dye from her hair and fur, now once again pearl blue, and with her long blue hair in a long high braid. She walked beside Bolin, who now wore a casual brown colored jacket and black pants and boots.

"Wow! This place is so beautiful. Who are we looking for again?" she asked, having gotten distracted with the beautiful scenery.

"Pabu. My fire ferret."

"Oh. Right."

Bolin began calling out for his little buddy, "Pab-pabs, where are you?"

Sonata looked up and saw a red furry creature on top of the tree branch right above Bolin's head. "There he is!"

Bolin turned around and saw his old animal companion, who jumped down into his arms, "Pabu! Oh, I missed you so much! I would like you to meet Sonata."

The pony cooed at the sight of the creature, "Awwwww, he's so cute!" she tickled his chin, much to his delight. Bolin then looked at Pabu dejectedly.

"So, I don't know if you've heard, but Asami's kind of mad at me. I was hoping ... you could help me win her back." Pabu chittered a few times causing Bolin to get excited, "Awesome! Yes, I have an idea. Sonata, wanna help out too?"

"Sure!"

(~)

Outside of the temple, where Opal was sitting on a set of steps, reading a book, Asami and Sunset Shimmer walked out, with rolled up papers in their hands and Opal looked up from where she sat. "How are the blueprints coming along?" she asked.

Asami and Sunset were both working on modifying the satomobiles a bit, but in reality, Asami was just finding more excuses not to think about Bolin.

"It's going good." Asami said, putting on a false smile, but Opal could see right through her. She stood up and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Asami, I know why you're trying to drown yourself in your work. I understand you're still angry with Bolin but, maybe you should talk with him."

"Did you forget what he allowed to happen back at Zaofu? He let Kuvira take your family away."

Opal knew Asami did care about the well being of her family, she knew better than anyone just how much ones mother and father means to somebody. But Opal didn't need to dig too deep to know what was truly going on. That was how she was able to tell Bolin was in love with another.

"I appreciate you care, but maybe you're just looking for an excuse not to forgive him because you're afraid of getting your heart broken again."

Asami's angry expression softened. Deep down, she knew her friend was right. "You always were good at reading people."

"Especially my friends." she said kindly.

Then, to their surprise, Pabu cam running towards them with a pink ribbon tied around his neck. Sunset Shimmer kneeled down and lifted him up, "Hey, Pabu." she noticed the note tied to the ribbon, "What do you got there?" she unfolded the note and noticed for who it was for. "Um, Asami, this is for you."

"Hu?" Asami took the note and read it, suddenly getting a worried expression on her face.

(~)

The three friends ran through the greenery and towards a clearing where they spotted Bolin, sitting on a green picnic blanket with a picnic basket. He looked up and smiled when he saw his true love approaching.

"Asami, you made it!" his smile then shifted when he saw she was not alone, "With Opal and…Sunset Shimmer…hey guys."

Asami arched an eyebrow at the scenery, "What's this?"

"A picnic, just for the two of us!" Pabu jumped into his shoulder, "Well, the three of us. Sorry, Pabs."

Asami showed him the letter in her hand, "So, this note Pabu brought me saying you broke both of your legs was just a ruse?"

"Maybe ... but now that you're here, don't you want to just sit back, relax, try some of my homemade steam buns" he said holding a basket with the buns, "—Pema's recipe—and watch Pabu do some of his world famous backflips for entertainment? Ha-hah!" he laughed while flipping Paby and catching him while he caught the bun in his paws. Sonata then appeared from behind a tree, a towel over her arm and holding a tray of fresh fruity drinks.

"Would the lady care for a fruit punch?"

But Asami did not look happy at all. She looked at the drinks and then back at Sonata. Her death glare sending shivers down her spine and Sonata tiptoed away.

"Oooooooorrr, maybe latter."

Asami turned back to Bolin, her hand on her hip, looking down on the streets before her, speaking in a sarcastic tone, "Wow. Steam buns and fruit punch. My favorite. Yeah, this will totally make me forget that you worked for Kuvira, the person who tortured innocent people, forced them into labor, gave Korra a false memory potion, captured Opal's family and is probably torturing them right now and you didn't even have the courage to go back and help them!" her voice grew higher and angrier, which caused both Opal and Sunset to slowly back away, and Bolin to look on with guilt. "So yeah, let's just sit down and have a great picnic because we're so in love!" she turned away to leave, but not before briefly turning her head, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Pabu." and with that, she walked away, leaving a sad Bolin behind.

Opal sighed and face palmed herself, "Unbelievable." was all she said before following her distressed friend, "Asami!"

Sunset was the only one who remained there, looking on with sympathy. But Bolin knew she wouldn't stay. "Go ahead."

"This was a nice gesture, you know." the unicorn reassured. She even smiled at Sonata, "And you….good job with the drinks." she took a cup and drank it to make her feel better…but then spit it out, "That's not fruit punch!"

"Ops, I guess I took the prune juice by mistake. I always get my fruit drinks mixed up."

Sunset stuck out her tongue and placed the cup back onto the tray.

"I don't know what else to do." Bolin said as he stood up, "I want to show Asami how much she means to me, how sorry I am. I never should have gone with Kuvira."

Sonata placed a hand on his shoulder, "No, this isn't your fault. It's mine. If I hadn't hidden those letters in the first place. You're in this mess because of me. I'm the one Asami should be mad at."

"But like you said, only part of me was under a spell, the other part really wanted to prove myself so I could make her proud."

"But our spell warped it around and influenced you to act like a jerk."

"You're both right." said Sunset.

"We are?"

"Yeah. You're both to blame here, but if there is anything I've learned in my life, is that if you want to make up for your past mistakes, you've got to give it your all."

"How?" Bolin asked.

(Parody of Risk it all from Sofia the First, the Curse of Princess Ivy)

**Sunset;**

_Once some time ago_

_I was a selfish brat_

_With a selfish plan_

_Thought I was all that_

_Love set my heart aglow_

_So strong_

_So strange_

_But first I had to show that I could change!_

As she sang, Sunset sanded across the grassy fields, encouraging her friends with her words of wisdom.

_When my friends were in a spot_

_Their back against the wall_

_I gave it all I got_

_And dared to risk it all_

_Things were getting rough_

_But I answered the call_

_I had to stay tough_

_And dare to risk it all_

_I was brave enough_

_To finally dare to risk it all_

_Putting yourselves first, led you astray_

_So now it seems your cursed, to your dismay_

_To make up for your deeds and prove you've grown_

_Try putting others needs before your own!_

_Your friends are in the spot_

_Their backs against the wall_

_Just give it all you've got_

_And dare to risk it all_

_If things start getting rough!_

_Just answer the call_

_You have to stay tough_

_And dare to risk it all_

_I know you're brave enough_

_To finally dare to risk it all…_

She stood by the tree as a cocoon opened up, reveling a lovely butterfly. It landed on her hand placed it on Sonata's hand, who released it into the open air.

_To save the ones you love_

_You have to rise above_

_The curse is sure to fall!_

_But only if you dare_

_Dare to risk…_

_It all!_

"Thanks for the encouragement, Sunset" Bolin said, "I know what to do now."

"What can I do?" Sonata asked, "How can I prove I want to set things right?"

Sunset placed a hand on her shoulder, "I say you're off to a pretty good start." she said, earning a smile from her new friend.

(~)

Latter on, at Raiko's office, Asami and Varrick, now back in his blue attire, were asked to come in for him to discuss the Kuvira situation.

"Thank you both for coming."

"It's nice to be welcomed back with open arms." Varrick said, making Asami roll her eyes.

"Actually, I brought you here out of necessity. It's no secret I never liked you. Especially after you tried to have me kidnapped."

"Allegedly." Varrick correctly

Asami scoffed at this, "Right. Everything you do is "allegedly". Like when you took over my company and bombed the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center!"

"I own that building! A man has a right to blow up his own property! Besides, didn't we move past that? I'm a changed man, don't you remember?"

"Oh, yeah. The same "changed man" who worked with Kuvira in taking over the Earth Kingdom and build a supper weapon?!"

"In my defense, part of my brain was under a siren spell!"

Raiko rose his hand to stop the bickering, "Right now, I need you to put aside your differences. If Kuvira really is creating a super weapon, we're going to need the two brightest minds in the city working together to stop it."

Varrick smiled and offered the heiress his hand, "What do you say, Asami? Partners again?"

Asami scorned at his hand, but she knew that if there was any hope in stoping Kuvira they were going to need all the help they could get. She sighed and shook his hand, "Fine. I'll help." then, she started to crush his hand, effortlessly, "But don't even think about double-crossing me again." she warned.

Varrick, in a lot of pain, nodded weakly at her demands. The woman was a pretty as a picture, but also as fierce as a saber tooth moose lion.

(~)

Korra felt her heart would leap out of her chest as she looked up at the tall building on the side of the mountain. It wasn't so much as a building more like a mountain with doors carved onto the front of it. The doors were guarded by two White Lotus sentries. P'Li, wearing a long cape with her hood down, stood before the sentries, who bowed in greeting. She did the same but then quickly realized the princess was not beside her. She approached Korra and had to forcibly dragged the frightened child towards the doors. P'Li spoke to the sentries in a formal voice,

"Princess Korra would wish to speak with the man you hold prisoner."

The two sentries looked at one another before one responded, "As you wish."

Twilight, Flash, Spike and Mako approached her and Twilight gripped her friend's hand, "It's gonna be okay. Once you see him the memories will come back."

"You sure?"

"I have a pretty good feeling." she said optimistically.

"No offense Twilight but, 'just a feeling' isn't reassuring enough."

"Just relax and you'll be fine. We did it once together, I'm sure you can do it by yourself."

As the doors opened up and Korra took in a deep breath. This was the moment of truth.

(~)

The lights flickered as the elevator lowered down. Twilight never released Korra's hand the whole way. As they descended, Korra could see very vague images in her mind. This elevator, the smell, the dim lighting, it all seemed familiar. Nearly none of this felt new at all. Like she really had been here before. Once the elevator landed, they all walked to another metal doorway, which a White Lotus sentry opened to reveal a wall.

"Approach the wall." he said.

Korra turned to face her friends, all looking at her with reassuring looks. Maybe there really wasn't anything to be afraid of. P'Li approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Good luck." Korra embraced her in a warm hug. Flash hugged her next, followed by Twilight, though hers lasted much longer, and finally Mako. He gently kissed her forehead, making her feel even more at ease.

"Good luck." he said.

Korra then felt something tug on her leg, she looked down and saw Spike smiling up at her. She kneeled down and hugged the little one. She got back up and approached the wall, the door behind her is lifted down. Once the elevator stopped, the door began to rise up for what felt like an eternity, before revealing a large open spaced room, illuminated by a green light due to some artificial crystals. At the very center of the room…there he was.

The man was in a meditation pose, rising from the ground, but he could not get that far due to the chains on his ankles and wrists. His hair was long once more, grey with a tint of blue. He sensed a presence enter his domain and opened his eyes to see who had come to visit him. He was certainly not expecting to see her again.

"Korra."

Korra herself was slightly taken aback by his response. He didn't sound angry, he sounded surprised and…relaxed. Korra reminded herself not to let her guard down. Zaheer lowered down and faced the Avatar. "I…I never thought I'd see you back here."

Korra felt so strange, for this was not the man she had fought three years ago. How could she not remember this?

"I need to ask you a question, and you will answer me." she said in a demanding voice. Zaheer remained calm and unfazed, his expression lacked any signs of anger or disgust towards her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Someone once gave me a memory potion and I forgot who I was. I need to know, did I come to see you before today?"

Zaheer looked at her in surprise and confusion, "You don't remember? Really?"

"So it is true." Korra concluded.

"Yes. With Twilight, about a year ago. If I'm not mistaken, it was several months before your boyfriend proposed to you."

Korra was taken aback by this, "How did you know?"

"These White Lotus Sentries talk a lot. Don't think I can't hear them from down hear when I mediate. Congratulations by the way"

Korra shook her head in disbelief, "Okay, back up; what is up with you? Last time I remember, you poisoned me, had your friends abuse and beat up my friend, clipped our wings and tried to kill us both! Not to mention, you nearly wiped out the new air nation and chose your newfound 'freedom' over the woman you loved! And now you're here all passive and relaxed and treating me like I'm some old friend? What sense does that make?"

Zaheer lowered his gaze, sure signs of sadness in his eyes, "It's a shame you forgot that day…the day _you_ saved me."

Now Korra was even more confused than before. She saved him? How and when? And why couldn't she remember. "Why can't I remember it? Why can't I remember ever seeing you again? Why is it so hard for me to-"

"Maybe you are connecting that past memory to something you are feeling right now." he said.

"What do you mean?"

Zaheer took a better look at Korra's eyes, they seemed so hazy and lost, and that's when he realized, "I know why you're really here."

"You don't know anything about me!" Korra snapped almost instinctively, like the response was natural.

"You can't go into the Spirit World. I spend most of my time there and it's well-known that the Avatar's spirit hasn't been there for a while."

"You can meditate into the Spirit World from here? Doesn't feel very spiritually charged."

"Your mind really is in a haze. Republic City is flowing with spiritual energy and you can't even tap into it."

"No, my problem is you! You poisoned me! You've ruined me! People used to think I was unstoppable, but now they don't think I'm capable of anything!"

"What are you talking about? You managed to get the poison out of your system yourself. Once you tapped into your magic you were able to."

Korra felt her head pounding, she grunted as she clenched her head, and Zaheer looked on with worry. Korra slowly calmed down, taking in deep breath to sooth her racing heart.

"I saw it." she said, "That spell…it messed with my mind, it made me live an entirely different life. Both memories were so different but also so alike and…I can't help but believe how things would have been without the magic."

"You seem to be relying too much on an external blessing than your internal one. You may have wings, you may have magic, but they would never have come out without your say so. Blaming me or the potion is a crutch to make you feel better, but it will not help you now."

Korra was still very confused by all of this, "I thought seeing you face-to-face would help me remember…what happened to me? Why did I live that life? Why did I feel unhappy there? Why did I feel like something was missing? And why can't I get myself to believe it was all fake, an illusion made from a spell?"

"Maybe it wasn't. Face it Korra, neither of us are the same as before. I learned to fly, but now I'm bound in chains. You have all the power in the world and the freedom to use it, but you choose to hold yourself down."

"I'm not holding myself down, but my powers have limits!"

"You're wrong. That poison should've killed you, but you were able to fight it off. You think your power has limits; I say, it's limitless."

"I barely survived in that other life. If I didn't have my magic I-"

"No. Magic or no, you _would_ have survived."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen your strength. I've felt it."

Korra arched an eyebrow at this, "That's…creepy."

"If you would let me help, you can get over this block. Let me lead you into the Spirit World."

Korra refused, "No way. I can't trust you."

"Maybe not. But if you had any other options, you wouldn't be here now, would you? We may have been enemies once, but for now, our interests align."

Korra didn't have any other choice. "I've come this far. What have I got to lose?" and so, despite her conflicting feelings, she sat down to meditate along with Zaheer, who was now flying up in the same pose.

"Focus on the sound of my voice and clear your mind."

Korra payed attention to his voice, but soon she began to remember her last fight with him. She could see both set of memories; the one from her false past and the one from her real one. She couldn't bare them both, she needed to get out. But Zaheer could feel her hesitation.

"Let it play out." he said in a reassuring voice.

"I can't!"

"You can. Accept what happened to you. Don't fear what might have been."

"I have no control!"

"Don't be afraid. Hold on!"

Korra saw herself fall into a massive vortex of air and Korra suddenly felt her body floating in mid air. She opened her eyes and found herself in what looked like an ocean. She then heard voices from behind her and she spun around.

Before her eyes, the surface of the water rippled, and she could see images.

Images of her past.

…..

_This was the last place Korra and Twilight ever wanted to go. They both believed Leilani was crazy saying they should visit Zaheer and confront him, the same way she once confronted Tirek while he was imprisoned. Over the past year, the two girls have been dealing with the trauma and fear from their experience with the Red Lotus. And while they have made great progress, they still needed to do one last thing if they were to fully move on from this. They had been pushing this back for a long time, both feeling unprepared to face their attacker. For Twilight, her attackers were already gone, but Zaheer played an equal part in this. The elevator door rose up, Twilight held Korra's hand tightly, now face to face with Zaheer. His hair had grown to medium length and was mediating in mid air. Once he noticed the princesses, he opened his eyes and lowered down._

_"Well, look who it is. I figured you would show up sooner or later."_

_The taunting in his voice ignited a flame within the girls. With their hands still clapped together, Korra stepped forward, trying her very best to swallow her fear. _

_"We came here to look you in the eye and tell you that you have no power over us." _

_Twilight stepped forward as well, "That's right. We will no longer be scared of you."_

Without warning, Zaheer assumed a menacing facial expression and lunged at the girls, making them gasp and step back, with Twilight hugging Korra for protection while shaking and whimpering from the shock.

_Zaheer laughed in amusement, "I guess it didn't work. You still seem scared."_

_Korra didn't want to be here. She couldn't be here. She refused. "This was a mistake." but as she tried to leave, Twilight grabbed her wrist._

_"Wait!…We've made it this far already. Now let's finish it."_

_Twilight's determined look brought more hope for Korra and the two stood before Zaheer, not letting go of each other's hands. _

_"I know why you're here." Zaheer said arrogantly. _

_"You don't know anything about us!" Korra exclaimed._

_"You still haven't gotten over what happened to you. Even after all those days of playing with your pony friends and being princesses, fighting off monsters you still have yet to fully recover from your experience. You don't even have chains and yet you hold yourselves down."_

_"That's not true! We've made progress!" Korra said defensively._

_"I can see the fear in your eyes. It's always been there and it always will. You think you may have won, but I guarantee, if you never had your magic you never would have survived. And neither would your pony."_

_Twilight clenched her fists in anger, "You're a monster! You never cared about anybody besides your stupid philosophies! I don't know what P'Li ever saw in you to begin with! Leaving you was the smartest thing she ever did!"_

_Zaheer's anger ignited within him and her charged at Twilight, but Korar stepped in between, extending her hand. More than anything, she wanted him to know what it felt like. To be tortured for no good reason, and to feel that your life does not matter simply because you do not think the same way as someone else._

_"Stop it!"_

_Korra's hand touched Zaheer's heart, and in a blinding light, Korra's eyes began to glow, as did Twilight's and…even Zaheers. He began to scream in pain and agony, feeling an incredible amount of pain deep inside. He could see it._

_He could see what he had done. Not only that…but he could feel it. He could feel the poison stinging Korra's very insides. He could feel the hurt Twilight had when he was beaten and abused. He could feel the terror she had, her racing heart, her mind constantly drifting to her loved ones, constantly asking is she would see them again. She wasn't just trying to survive for her own sake…but for the sake of others as well. He could feel her heart, fighting the poison within, fighting as hard as she could, despite the fear._

_Such courage. Such ambition. Such…love._

_He then began to witness and feel her pain and guilt during the aftermath. How terrible she and Twilight felt. Their empathy for each other. He was seeing through their eyes. He witnessed their life. Despite their fear and anxieties, they still had love in their hearts. _

_Love. Such a powerful and…liberating feeling. No restraint, no doubts, no resentment, no fear. It was something he had felt once. But long so forgotten._

_Korra and Twilight experienced something similar. They saw Zaheer's past. How he use to be. He was once a kind and energetic child, who only wanted people to feel they could be themselves. His heart was in the right place, always. But as he grew older, his views changed. He still believed in freedom and equality, however he began to believe those who do not see what he sees should be condemned and unfit to live in the new world he dreamed of creating. But even so, his heart still wanted others to feel free. Not restrained. But the sad thing is…_

_He did not have that freedom._

_He did not have real love in his heart. He did not accept anyone as an equal, it was either those who shared his beliefs and those who didn't. _

_That was when it all became clear._

_Finally, Korra removed her hand, her eyes stopped glowing as did Twilight and Zaheer. The man felt disoriented and collapsed to the ground, getting on his knees. He couldn't believe everything he had seen, and neither could the girls._

_That was when their perspective changed. Korra looked at the man before her, and no longer did he see an attacker…she saw a lost human soul. She no longer felt anger towards him, just pity. Pity he started out such a good person, and there was still good in him, but that good had been warped into selfishness and he only believed what he wanted to believe rather than see the truth._

_He looked up at the Princess. Her eyes carried no anger, not restraint, no pride. She looked at him like she had witnessed a child lose his parents, or a parent losing his child. She saw how broken he was, how empty he was. _

_Twilight saw what Korra saw. Her fear towards the man was gone. Gone forever. Zaheer…he had so much potential, so much heart…and he had lost it. Korra couldn't believe she had once hatted him. He was a human like any other, he simply lost his way. _

_Now, she wanted him to find his way. She now wanted to help him. She slowly approached him, extending her hand for him to take…but he did not. He couldn't even bare to look at her. He just couldn't. _

_The two princesses shared concerned looks and decided to leave him be. Hand in hand, walking out of the room, leaving the now remorse Zaheer alone to think about what he had done._

…_.._

Korra opened her eyes, no longer floating in an ocean, but sitting in a meadow of the Spirit World. It was as beautiful as the first time she came. She looked around and saw Zaheer, no longer with chains around him.

"I made it ... and you led me here. I remember now."

Zaheer nodded his head, "I got to experience your pain the same way you experienced mine. I use to take great pride in the path I choose. But just because you chose a certain path, it doesn't mean it's the right one. I had wanted to believe a beautiful lie rather than see the true reality. Someone I once regarded as poison to the world was actually the one who would help save it….and myself."

Korra smiled at the man, no longer seeing the monster she claimed he was. He was human, flawed and imperfect and capable of losing his way, just like her and anyone else. Now, he had the right lifeline to keep him on this right path.

"I can't thank you enough. Do you know where Jinora and the others are?"

"No, but you do." Zaheer's image faded and Korra was left alone in the meadow. But not completely. A small white colored butterfly with blue patterns landed on her finger.

"Raava! I missed you. Where have you been?"

"I have always been with of you."

"Can you help me find Jinora?"

"Yes. And I can help you save the alicorns as well."

Korra smiled with glee at the news, "Really? How?"

"You've allowed the Light of the Rainbow to guide you before. Let it guide you again."

Korra looked up at the clear blue sky, and indeed she saw the Rainbow. Its colors hearing across the sky like a comet. Spreading her wings, Korra flew ahead, Raava close behind and followed the Rainbow. The scenery seemed to fade so quickly before her eyes, first she passed the meadow, then the cliffs near the fog of lost souls, until she reached a vine forrest with a glowing green orb at the very center, where all of the peoples' spirits remained trapped within.

"How do I release their spirits? And save the alicorns?"

"You must bend the energy within." said the Raava butterfly, fluttering beside her.

"But I'm powerless in the Spirit World."

"No. You're most powerful here. In the Spirit World, you're connected to all the spiritual energy, just as you are connected to your magic. You are connected to all three worlds; human, pony and spirit. Share your positive energy with others. Share it, and you will see what you can do."

Korra walked over to the large orb and placed her hand on it. Her eyes and wings glowing white. With all of her heart, Korra opened her mouth and harmonized a beautiful and soulful tune.

_Ah, ah, ah, aah…._

Back in the physical world, Twilight's Element of Magic manifested on her chest as Korra's voice was heard from it. Her eyes started glowing white as she too echoed Korra's singing.

_Ah, ah, ah, aah…._

The rest of the Mane Six, who were at the hospital with the alicorns, Rainbow Dash had an ice pack on her head, when their Elements manifested and their eyes glowed, with Korra and Twilight's voices echoing through the gems. Their mouths opened and they too began to harmonize.

_Ah, ah, ah, aah…._

_Ah, ah, ah, aah…._

Mako, Flash, P'Li and Spike watched in amazement as Twilight's Element glowed brightly and she was lifted up into the air. Korra's eyes continued to glow, and the green orb glowed bright yellow, allowing all of the spirits to fly off free.

"Jinora and the rest of the tour group were finally released from their vines as the cocoons opened up, added with slimy green goo. Ryu felt sick and disorientated,

"Ugh ... I feel all spirity."

Once they exited the wilds, Jinora ran up to her father, "Dad!"

Tenzin embraced his daughter, happy to see her safe and sound. "I'm so glad you're safe. What happened? How did you get out?"

"Korra saved us."

Korra then began moving her arms as if she were bending, all while harmonizing beautifully.

_Ah, ah, ah, aah, aah,_

_Ah, ah, ah, aah, aah,_

And as she sang, magical yellow sparkles emitted from Twilight's Element, which floated away, pass the guards and out of the cell, all the way floating toward where the other Mane Six were. Once the yellow sparkles came through the walls, more sparkles emitted from the other Elements of Harmony. Korra was sending her energy through the only way she truly knew how.

Through her friends.

The ponies continued to harmonize as the yellow sparkles landed on the alicorns. The green in their horns began to fade and their eyes slowly fluttered open. They no longer felt weak, nor did they feel they were in a nightmare. They were not wide awake. Leilani rose her head, smiling to see her daughter once more. Cadance also woke up, and nearly cried at the sight of her husband. She morphed into her anthro form and the two embraced.

Once Korra finished her singing, the Elements stopped glowing. Each pony felt like she had just woken up, but quickly realize what had happened. Korra somehow managed to transfer positive spiritual energy through the Elements to save the Alicorns.

Twilight lowered down and also shook her head, her boyfriend helping her keep her balance, "What happened."

Twilight got on her feet and smiled, "Korra…Korra happened."

Korra opened her eyes, once again back in the physical world. Zaheer was once again back to meditating in mid air. He smiled at the young woman, "Well done, Princess."

She never knew this would ever happen but, Korra…actually bowed before Zaheer, "Thanks to you. And that's saying _a lot._"

Zaheer chuckled, "You should get going. You have to do what you need to stop Kuvira."

Korra's smile faded, being replaced with a look of guilt, "I was so angry with her…I can't believe I acted so horribly."

"It's natural to feel angry, just so long as you don't forget she is human too. She will need you now more than ever."

"Thanks, again." Korra nodded her head until Zaheer stopped her.

"One more thing….could you tell P'Li I said hello?"

Korra smiled, not even turning around, "Sure thing."

(~)

Outside of the prison, Korra and her friends all walked out. Flash stretched his arms and casually placed them behind his head, "Well, that was…interesting."

"How do you feel?" Twilight asked Korra.

"I feel ... whole again. I feel good."

"Do you think you're finally able to forget about your false memories?" Mako asked. But Korra did not give them the answer they were expecting,

"No. But I am finally able to accept what happened and I think that's gonna make me stronger. Those memories might have been fake, but they helped me realize just how much you all mean to me."

It didn't take long for everyone to hug their beloved Avatar. As they did, she released a single tear. She didn't care she would never forget that "other" life, because it only helped her realize how much her blessings meant to her. There may not have been much differences between Princess Korra and Avatar Korra, but there was one…Avatar Korra didn't have the same amount of Faith that Princess Korra had.

And that was what helped her find the Light in the dark.

She then turned to P'Li, "He told me to tell you that he says 'hi'. I…I hope you two can work things out."

The combustion woman smiled at the young Avatar, "Thank you, sweetheart."

(~)

Back at Air Temple Island, Lin stood on top of Opal's bison, her niece handing her the last of the belongings they are taking on their mission. Asami was there helping them. She handed Opal the last of her bags. "Here you go. Be safe, okay?"

"I will. Thanks Asami, you're the best." Opal and Asami hugged like long time sisters and once they parted, they both noticed a certain earthbender approach them, followed by Sunset and Sonata.

"Where are you going?" he asked Opal.

"We've got some family business to take care of." she said, "Me and Aunt Lin are going to save my parents and my brothers."

"What? That's dangerous!"

"It's her family, Bolin." Asami stated, "She has to do something."

That was it, Bolin was done dealing with her anger. He didn't care if it was a bad time for it or not, he _needed_ to say these words.

"All right, listen. I just want to tell you that I understand how you feel. I listened to myself when I should have listened to you, I know that now and I can't change what I said. I know there is nothing I could do or no big gesture that could make up for all my mistakes, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop trying to win you back because ... I love you, Asami."

The heiress was speechless. Those words, the way he said it, the sincerity and compassion in his eyes, but also the untapped wisdom underneath that goody exterior….it was him.

This was _her_ Bolin.

Opal smiled with happiness. This really was a wonderful moment and it brought her hope. At least now she could go off on her mission without worry for her friends. But Bolin was not done there.

"I've always loved you. If there is anything I regret most in my life is not having known it sooner. You are the only one for me Asami, and after everything that's happened, I don't care how corny it sounds, I want to be with you for the rest of our lives."

Asami's heart was pounding so loud she feared she would go deff. "What are you saying?"

Sunset, Sonata and Opal all simultaneously gasped… when Bolin got down on one knee.

"I didn't exactly come prepared but I know, in my heart, that this is right…" he took Asami's hands, not taking his eyes off of her, her green eyes sparkling with her everlasting beauty that matched her soul.

"Asami Sato…will you marry me?"

Only one word came to her mind, but she was already chocked up with tears she could barely get it out. After a brief moment, she finally did.

"Yes…Yes! Yes!"

Bolin jumped up and cheered in victory, "Yahoo!" He lifted Asami up by the waist and twirled her around, laughing all the while. Once he lowered her down, she immediately collided her lips with his, for which he happily kissed her back. Sunset, Sonata and Opal happily squealed with delight and happiness.

"I'm so happy for you!" Opal said, and then her aunt called out,

"Okay lovebirds, you can celebrate latter, we need to move out."

"Wait!" all eyes landed on Sonata who stepped forward, "I want to come with you."

"What?"

"I know I didn't personally get your family captured, but I still feel responsible. I want to set things right and stop my sisters."

Opal looked up at her aunt, waiting for an answer. Lin sighed in defeat, "Fine, she can go."

"Wait!" Lin groaned when Asami interrupted this time, "Bolin, I think you should go too."

Bolin was surprised by this, "Really?"

"They're going to need all the help they can get. Besides, I know you wouldn't feel right with yourself if you allowed Su and her family to suffer."

This woman could read him like an open book. He did care about Su and her family, and he did wanted to fix his mistakes, and it was wise to keep an eye on Sonata as well. She may know how to waterbend, but she still needed some support. Bolin held Asami's hands close to his heart, "Thanks. I promise, when I come back I will _never_ leave you again." he kissed her forehead.

"I'll be here waiting."

(~)

Latter that same afternoon, Korra was once again admiring the sunset underneath the gazebo when her fiance walked on over. "The alicorns are feeling a lot better now, thanks to you." he said proudly.

"I'm just glad they're awake. I don't know what we would do without them…what I would do without them."

Mako wrapped his arm around her, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Mako."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Korra stood a few feet away to look at him, "In my fake memories, when I was in the south pole recuperating, I got letters from you, Asami and Bolin. But, in all of that time…I never wrote to you. Or Bolin for that matter. I only wrote to Asami."

Mako seemed a bit surprised by this, but not shocked for he knew these memories were fake. Still, to Korra they were very real.

"For a long time I kept asking myself why I only wrote to her and not you, and…then it hit me. I was in a very dark place and felt I had lost so much already that, writing to you would be like being reminded of what else I had lost. I couldn't tell Bolin because you know he can't keep a secret, and because I never knew the Mane Six, Asami was the only other option. She was a girl who understood pain and suffering and someone I could relate with at the time. I didn't feel like I was loosing much with her, but with you It did. Every time I tried to get the courage to write you, I couldn't. It was like loosing you all over again." tears began to roll down eyes eyes as Mako wiped them off with his thumbs.

"Hey, hey it's okay. It's okay, that never happened."

"My point is, it doesn't matter how my life would have been…my feelings for you were never going to change. I thought those memories meant that we wouldn't have worked in another life…but I was wrong. Thankfully. Even if we were just friends, the important thing is that I've had you in my life."

Mako smiled and he could feel is own eyes start to water too. "I'm thankful to have you in my life too."

"You don't sometimes feel like you gave up too much because of me?"

"No. Because of you, I became a better person. You're not just my bride Korra…you're also my best friend."

Korra's tears escapade once again, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They leaned in and their lips touched in a sweet loving kiss….until….

"Guys!"

Asami came running at top speed and stopped to catch her breath, "Guys! I have-oh, sorry did I interrupt something?"

Korra and Mako simply laughed it off, "What is it, Asami?" Korra asked.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that me and Bolin worked things out."

"You did? Congratulations!" Korra said as she hugged her friend, but after she did she noticed there was something different about Asami. Her smile particularly. "Wait a minute. I know that smile."

Before long the two girls shrieked to the top of their lungs, jumping happily like little girls. Mako was confused by this action, "Hey! Hello, yeah I don't speak "shriek" so what's going on?"

Instead of giving him as straight answer, Asami just spread out her ams and hugged Mako. "Bring it in, big brother!"

Mako then put two and two together, and he too screamed for joy. "Alright!" he hugged Asami tightly, practically lifting her up before placing her down.

This was such great news; now the four of them were going to become an actual family!

The rest of the Mane Six ran out and joined in the fun, screaming like maniacs. Happy, happy manics.

Rarity; "Why are we screaming?"

Pinkie; "I don't know, but it's fun!"

(~)

**Not sure if this matters or not anymore but, I would personally like to apologize for some of my, probably angry tuff I wrote on tumble. I wasn't trying to bash anyone because of the final ending of Korra, but people's reaction to it was really getting on my nerves. I tried my best to keep my anger in check, I have this habit that I just can't stay quiet when it comes to stuff like this, only problem is that maybe, without realizing it, I was doing it more out of anger. I never called anyone names, thank God, but the pointless bashing was getting to me and I may have said or done some things I regret. So, I'm sorry I just didn't know how else to express my feeling towards the stupid shipping war. But thanks to God I'm finally learning to let go. To clarify, Makorra not being endgame was never what upset me the most, come to think of it it was probably the smallest reason for why I was upset, of course they were various reasons why but my primary one was the aftermath of the whole thing. It was too much for me to handle and I probably blew up and exaggerated a bit. I couldn't help but feel bad for those fans who didn't feel safe among the fandom anymore. I'm an emotional and passionate person so it happens. A trait my Latin family shares. **

**So I'm sorry if I ever went to far, again I didn't know what else to do, again I apologize and hope you can forgive me. **

**Happy New Year!**

**Oh! Before I forget, I will be editing Remembrances when I can and will add more details to the siren's background. I will post a note about it along with the next chapter.**

**I saw Into the Woods in theaters and loved it!**


	10. Operation: Risk it All

**WARNING! WARNING!**

**GO BACK! GO BACK!**

**Back to book 1 and read the edited "Spirit of Competition" chapter! **

**I have been thinking and realized I should have gone more in depth with Korra and Mako's relationship, so….**

**I did!**

**If you are in the mood for some good Makorra feels, take a stroll down memory lane and enjoy!**

…

**Operation: Risk it All**

_Before Bolin and Sonata would leave for their mission, the former siren wanted to speak with the alicorn Queen. She was still in the hospital recuperating, rather quickly but still. With a deep breath, Sonata entered the room where she was._

_Even after all these years, the Alicorn did not age a bit. Even in her anthro form Sonata recognized her perfectly. She laid on a hospital bed, her face filled with life and wisdom from the past. At the sight of the young pony, Leilani removed the blanket, stood up from her bed and approached her._

_"Sonata? Is that you?"_

_"You…You remember me?"_

_"Of course I remember you. My, you look lovely."_

_Sonata blushed from the compliment, "Thanks. I wanted to come and see you to say…you were right all those years ago. I should have listened to you, White and Wan. I'm sorry to hear about them, by the way."_

_"It's all right."_

_"I know it may not mean much now but…I hope you can forgive me." Sonata lowered her head in shame, but Leilani lifted her chin up, smiling kindly._

_"I knew you were different. It took a while but you're finally on the right path."_

_Sonata felt so relieved to hear her words, "Thank you, your Majesty. I also ask for your blessing on my journey to Zaofu to help my friends."_

_"Of course, my dear. In fact, I have something for you as well." Leilani walked over to her bed and pulled out a waterskin. "You can have this old waterskin of mine. I always carry it as a reminder of my days back in the spirit wilds."_

_Sonata was speechless as the alicorn queen flung the waterskin around her shoulder, "But, I can't accept this. I'm not even that good a bender. Even when I was with Kuvira, whenever I tried to waterbend I was a flop!"_

_Leilani chuckled, "You underestimate yourself, Sonata. Believe me, you have more strength inside of you than you realize."_

…..

Could this be true? Sonata asked herself as the memory ended in her mind. Could she truly be stronger than she seemed?

She was about to find out.

At long last, Opal's bison landed on the outskirts of Zaofu, a hill surrounded by forest trees and the city, occupied by Kuvira's army, could be seen down bellow. Sonata slid down the bison's tail as Bolin and Opal got off. The Earthbender was ready for action.

"All right, let's do this! Saving the Beifongs, stoping Kuvira, and the sirens, because I vow to repair the mistakes of my past and make your family whole again!" he swore to Opal, who arched her eyebrow.

"I already appreciate the help Bolin, you don't have to get all dramatic on me."

"Sorry."

Sonata approached the two, addressing to the female airbender, "Opal, I promise we'll get your family out safe."

But before Opal could respond, Lin shoved her aside, "You. Zip it. You won't talk unless spoken to, understand?" the woman was still unsure about trusting this pony. After hearing about her true origins from Bolin and Korra, she swore to keep an eye on her. She didn't care if she was on good terms with the alicorn queen.

"Yes, ma'am." Sonata replied timidly.

All four of them walked over to the edge of the mountainside, crouching out of sight and looking down at the city. "Kuvira tore down all the domes." Opal said, "Why would she do that?"

Lin pulled out a spyglass, and began surveying the city, "She's got a whole battalion of troops stationed there. There's no way we'll be able to spot anything useful from here. We'll have to go in for a closer look."

"Don't bother. All the prisoners have been moved."

A voice spoke from behind them and they all turned their heads to see an elderly blind woman in earth kingdom clothing approach them. She was barefoot and held her white hair in a wide bun. Lin was at a loos for words for a moment, she had not seen her mother in a very long time.

"Uh ... hey, Chief."

"Hey, Chief." her mother replied.

Opal ran up towards the woman, hugging her. She was taller than her but slightly squatted her knees to hug her neck. "Grandma Toph!"

Toph was sincerely happy to see her young niece, "You were only up to my waist the last time we were together."

Bolin could not believe his eyes. Standing in front of him was non other than Toph Beifong. _The_ Toph Beifong. The greatest Earth Bender that ever lived. She was his idol, his inspiration, and he was standing right before her. He began jumping and laughing excitedly while waving his hands in his face, becoming hysterical. Sonata thought he was having a seizure.

"Oh, man! Ohh, I can't. This can't be happening!"

"What?! Do you have to pee or something?" Toph said while arching an eyebrow and Opal giggled.

"No ... well, now, maybe. You're my hero! My name is Bolin. I'm friends with your granddaughter, I mean, we kind of use to date before but, we're on good terms now and you're my hero! Oh, I said that. Can I have a hug too?"

Toph just stood there with a blank expression, "What's up with him?"

"He's an actor." her eldest daughter replied dryly, "So, you already checked the city for Su? How did you know she was captured?"

"I've been living in the swamp and keeping watch on Zaofu through the vines."

"Sure, okay, makes sense." Sonata said.

"I see you have a pony with you, too." Toph said.

"Wait, how can you see if you're-oh, wait that was an expression wasn't it? Sorry. My name's Sonata, miss. Ma'am. Miss Ma'am. Miss Beifong. Toph. Beifong….hey."

"… you're not very social, are you?"

Sonata lowered her ears in shame, "I get that a lot."

Toph returned to speaking to her daughter, "By the time I got here, they were gone. I snooped around town and heard that they were taken away to some nearby prison camp."

Opal turned to Sonata and Bolin, "Where would that be?" she asked.

Bolin and Sonata both looked at one another in shame before Bolin answered, "There's a factory and re-education facility not too far away."

"How do you know that?" Toph asked in disbelief.

"Bolin and I use to work for Kuvira." Sonata replied sadly, earning a concerned look from Opal.

"How did you end up dating with the kind of dipstick who works for Kuvira? No wonder you broke up" Toph asked her niece, both confused and agitated.

"No, it wasn't like that!" Bolin pleaded his case, "We broke up three years ago, and Opal became best friends with my girlfriend."

"Whatever stops the tears, kid." Toph said as she and Lin walked on ahed. Opal, Sonata and Bolin followed next.

Opal; "I'll explain it to her latter."

Bolin; "Thanks."

Sonata; "Good thing this attitude isn't hereditary."

Opal; "Oh, it is."

As they approached Opal's bison, who was panting and had dark-green mucus drips from its nose, and proceeded to lick Opal, who introduced him to her grandmother.

"Grandma, this is Juicy."

While she couldn't see, Toph could most certainly smell the beast, "And I thought Appa was smelly." she said in repulse, "Why would you choose this leaky, nasty thing?"

"You don't choose your bison." Opal explained as Juicy nuzzled her, "He chooses you. And once he chooses you, you can't change. Believe me, I checked."

(~)

At City Hall in Republic City, the now fully recuperated Alicorns, as well as Team Avatar, The Elements of Harmony, Shinning Armor, Tenzin, Hou-Ting and Varrick stood before President Raiko.

"The borders are secure and troops are guarding the rail lines into the city. So what have you two geniuses come up with to fend off Kuvira?" he asked Asami and Varrick. Sunset Shimmer, who was Asami's assistant, stood beside her. Both girls displayed Asami's schematics before the president while Varrick, much to their annoyance, explained.

"It's a flying mecha suit! Asami got the idea from watching dragonfly-hummingbirds. You can take off straight up, fly in any direction—"

"Where does the spirit ray come out?" Raiko interrupted.

"It doesn't have a spirit ray." Varrick responded, uncharacteristically cold, "I'm telling you what I told Kuvira: That technology should not be used!"

"It's already being used by Kuvira! I need spirit vine weapons and I need them now!"

Korra spoke firmly to the president, "No. It was Kuvira's harvesting of the vines in the swamp that caused the Republic City vines to go crazy and grab all those people."

"I agree," said Princess Cadance, "If we are going to stop her we must do so without endangering the lives of the innocent."

"What do you alicorns suggest?" Raiko asked, "If we can't harvest the vines then your magic will have to-"

Princess Luna rose her hand to silence him, "Our magic is not to be used as instruments of war. We have our most highly skilled unicorn and pegasus soldiers at the ready, but we refuse to be your personal weapon of destruction just to even the playing field. Fighting fire with fire is off the table."

Korra then got an idea, "Maybe since the spirits love Republic City so much, I can convince them to help us defend it somehow."

"Beats using an unstable weapon." Twilight said, "I'm on board. Who else?"

Everybody in the room raised their hands in agreement, and Raiko, with a sigh, rose his hand as well. "Alright."

Prince Wu then stepped forward, "Okay, maybe while the weapon geniuses and the alicorns are getting ready for battle, we should be evacuating the ordinary citizens so that if Kuvira attacks, they won't be hurt."

Pinkie Pie's draw dropped and Rarity fainted gracefully from the shock, only to be caught by Mako, much to his surprise, mainly at what Wu had suggested. His aunt was very shocked as well.

Even Celestia was taken aback by this, "That's ... actually a good idea."

Raiko regained his composure, "Prince Wu, you work with the police to coordinate getting people out of the city."

"I will help too." said Hou-Ting and smiled at her nephew, "Well done, Wu."

"Everyone get to it. I want daily updates." Everyone bowed to Raiko before exiting the room.

Celestia caught up with Luna, "Celestia. Is it possible for it to snow in Tartarus?"

"After that display, I will believe anything." Celestia said, still in shock that Prince Wu was…actually smart for once.

Flash Sentry walked up to the prince, actually smiling proudly. "Nice job in there. I'm proud of you. You're starting to act like the kind of king I'd like to work for." he said.

"Thanks." Wu said before smiling smugly, "And if Korra buys this "man of the people" thing, I still might get to date her."

Flash narrowed his eyes in disappointment, "Seriously? You always have to ruin it."

"What? Come on! Why do you think guys do anything great? To pick up girls. Every work of art, every song, every city evacuation, all for the ladies."

As Wu walked away, Flash looked on in disbelief. "She's getting married! How do you not get that?!" he said as he caught up with him.

(~)

The black smoke from Kuvira's factory was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Inside the facility, with a large opening, Kuvira's scientists, with Zhu Li as the lead, were working on an enormous canon, fueled by spirit vines in containers which were being put into place by two mecha tanks. Baatar Jr. supervised everything.

"All right, everybody, let's test the power core. I want everything in order for the full demonstration for Kuvira tomorrow. Load the energy capsule." The two mecha tanks lowered a spirit vine capsule into the cannon. "Zhu Li, initialize phase one."

With a nod, Zhu Li pushed up a lever and a current ran through the spirit vine sample, coursing with energy as it began to radiate its characteristic purplish glow. A ball of purple energy begun to materialize at the cannon's turret. As Baatar Jr. watched with silent satisfaction, the meters on the machine suddenly began to go haywire while a warning light flashed and an alarm sounded, startling everyone.

"There's a problem with the condenser. It's backing up!" Zhu Li said.

Baatar Jr. did not show any signs of fear, only annoyance and disappointment. Reluctantly, he told Zhu Li, "Shut it down."

Zhu Li lowered the lever, but nothing appeared to be happening. The woman started to panic, "I can't. The override isn't working. Everyone needs to evacuate. This thing is going to blow!"

Now Baatar Jr. showed his fear fear. He urgently addressed to all the scientists in the room, "Everyone get out! Now!"

The scientists and mecha tanks jumped over a rail to escape, but Baatar Jr. and Zhu Li remained. The former opened up a box to check the cannon's circuitry.

"Come on, Baatar! It's too late!" Zhu Li exclaimed, but Baatar Jr. ignored her words and reached into the cannon's circuitry and shut down the firing sequence. The vine sample in the capsule stopped glowing and shriveled up into a thin string of grass. After searching for a few seconds, Baatar Jr. found the reason for the malfunction and starred in disbelief…in his hand was a cracked metal ring. The man sneered before turning around to face the others, holding the ring up to show to everyone.

"This channeling ring was cracked. That's what caused the reaction to overload." he said angrily, "Now we're taking this whole thing apart tonight and checking everything! Nothing is too small. This has to be ready by tomorrow."

There was no way he was going to disappoint his fiance.

(~)

Juicy flew over to the factory, hiding his body behind the rocks of the upwards hill as to not be spotted. Bolin tried to make small talk with Toph and Lin. There was so much mystery circling the two that he couldn't help his curiosity.

"So how long as it been since you two have seen each other?" He asked.

"Little while now." Toph replied, strangely relaxed and casual, "Couple of years."

Lin, however, had her arms crossed, frowning bitterly at her mother, "Try twenty."

"Ah, time flies when you get to be my age. I'm surprised you came to save Su. I thought you guys didn't get along."

"Su and I finally worked out our old grievances."

Toph laid back on the saddle with her arms behind her head, "Good, glad we can put all that behind us."

Lin turned away from her mother, her bitterness growing with every inhale of air she took, "Right. "We"." she said sarcastically under her breath. Sonata could sense the tension between them…she understood the feeling all too well.

Juicy landed down behind a few rocks on the outskirts of the factory. The large enough rocks hiding his body.

"Okay, there's the factory." Bolin said. The group managed to sneak in without anyone knowing, hid behind some large wooden stool sheds, and Toph metalbended an opening in the wall, allowing herself and the others to enter, and closed the opening before a mecha tank on patrol passed by. Once inside the factory, the group continued to hide behind boxes to maintain stealth. Bolin's eyes widened when he saw the cannon they were working on.

"Whoa, that's one big ... thing."

"A cannon." Sonata corrected…Opal and Bolin, even Lin, all looked at her surprised, "What? I know some things too you know."

Toph stomped her foot to get a seismic reading of the area. Concentrating for a moment before speaking, "I think I know where they are. Feel that cavern a few stories down? It seems empty, but it's guarded by an awful lot of mech."

Lin stomped her foot as well to confirm Toph's reading. "Right. Why would you need soldiers guarding an empty cavern? They must have them in some kind of suspended prison, so they can't use their earthbending."

A door suddenly began to open, "Someone's coming. Hide!" Sonata explained in a hush tone and they did as she said. The large metallic doors slid open, allowing the blinding light of the sun to shine on through. Once the light dimmed down, Sonata's heart raced when she saw who it was.

Kuvira and her sisters.

The three were escorted by a pair of mecha tanks who stood on their left and right. They stood before the cannon and Baatar Jr., Zhu Li, and some associates walked up behind them.

"I didn't expect you until tomorrow." said Kuvira's fiance.

"I just wanted to check in to make sure everything was on track. It looks wonderful." she responded as she gazed up at the cannon.

Aria, known as Starblaze still by Kuvira, looked at it in disinterest, "Looks pretty bland to me, but hey as long as it's packing some serious spirit moo, I'll let it slide."

From their hiding place, Opal looked at the anthro pony in disgust, "You're related to _that_?" she asked in disbelief, making Sonata lower her ears in disappointment. Opal could not believe that sweet Sonata swam in the same gene pool as these two pony tramps.

Baatar Jr. never liked giving bad news to his beloved, but she needed to know. "We've had a few minor malfunctions, but we should be ready for the test tomorrow."

Kuvira turned to Zhu Li, "You've been working on this the entire time, Zhu Li. What do you think the problem is?"

"It's a very complex machine." Zhu Li said, "There are bound to be some bugs to work out."

Adagio, known as Dazzle still, approached the woman, her eyes narrowing and arching an eyebrow in suspicion, "But you're doing everything you can to fix those, correct?"

"Of course, ma'am."

From where they hid, Toph could sense Zhui Li's heartbeat from across the room. This was an old skill she had mastered over her years. "She's lying." she whispered.

Bolin's face lit up at this revelation. Zhu Li was still on their side. Sonata was surprised as well. Maybe she was able to overcome the siren's spell. Maybe her will was just too strong, or maybe…it could have something to do with her loyalties to Varrick. Maybe they never wavered after all.

Kuvira turned to address to her subordinates, "Tell the troops and the factory workers to attend tomorrow's demonstration. I want them all to witness this incredible new weapon in action."

Opal, Lin, Toph, and Bolin left the scene but Sonata remained only a couple of seconds more before going with the group, giving her sisters one more glance.

(~)

On the outskirts of the factory, Sonata peaked from behind a rock, looking at the place. Her brain was working overtime, all of this adrenaline and life or death situations made the gears in her mind spin. Behind her, the others were trying to discuss a plan.

"We should be thinking of a way to take out Kuvira while we have the chance." Opal said

"Or at least destroy the cannon." said Bolin, "If she takes that to Republic City, it could obliterate everything."

"I didn't come to fight with Kuvira or destroy a cannon." Toph stated, "I'm here to save my family. It will take everything we have just to get out alive.

Sonata was finally done with her thinking and approached the others by sliding down the rock she was on, with a serious look on her face, "Alright, listen up everyone. I have an idea. Kuvira wants every single one of her people to see the weapon test tomorrow, right? So the factory will be mostly empty then. That's our best chance to sneak in and free Su without being spotted."

Opal and Bolin both looked at each other, sharing surprised looks before giving them to Sonata.

"Good thinking, Sonata." Opal said, actually impressed.

"Thanks…. I kind of have a headache now." said the pony, placing her hand on her head for emphasis.

(~)

Korra walked along the spirit wilds, looking for any signs of the spirits, but they did not appear to be present. She then spotted a small yellow spirit, resting on top of a gazebo, and waved at it enthusiastically.

"Excuse me, spirit? Can I talk to …" before she could finish, the spirit vanished from sight, "and you're gone." Korra turned around to see even more spirits vanishing from the wilds. "Just like all the other spirits." it didn't take her long for the realization to dawn on her, "They're abandoning the city."

"Mom!"

Korra's head jerked up when she saw her spirit children descending towards her, "San, Mika, Ali! What are you doing here?"

"We sensed something was wrong." Ali explained, "All of the spirits wanted to leave the city but we couldn't abandon you and dad."

Korra smiled at her daughter's loyalty, "That's sweet, honey. I have to find a way to get the spirits to help us. Will you help me?"

San flipped in mid air, "Alright! Dangerous mission, here we come!"

(~)

That night, Sonata, Lin, Opal, Bolin, and Toph gathered around a stone table, the only light was the fire heating the teapot. Lin sat a few feet away from the others while picking her noodles, barely eating while the others did. Sonata slurped hers with delight. No matter how manny times she ate them, the noodles of this world were to die for.

"So let me ask you about metalbending." Bolin began a conversation with his hero, "Su tried to teach me, but I couldn't get the hang of it."

"I used to have an academy to train metalbending. Even blockheads like you can figure it out with the right instruction."

Lin muttered to herself, "Yeah, you're a real sensitive instructor." she said bitterly/sarcastically under her breath, but she was still heard by the others.

"I did learn how to lavabend." Bolin said.

Toph was somewhat impressed by this, "Really? It's a very rare ability." she smiled, "Maybe you do have some talent."

Bolin couldn't believe what he had just heard, "I can't believe ... you think I'm talented?" he fanned himself, tickled by the excitement of the moment, "That means so much to me coming from my hero."

"Yeah, she's real encouraging." Lin said bitterly, not even bothering to hide it. Which made everyone else all the more uncomfortable.

"Hey! I'm blind, not deaf." her mother replied.

"So here's something I've always been curious about." Bolin said,… "Who's Lin's dad?"

Lin whirled around with her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed. Her stare could frighten a pony back into pony form. In fact, it did. Sonata shrieked and morphed on four legs, hiding behind the rocks where Opal and Bolin sat on. A moment of silence ensued before Toph spoke,

"He was a guy named Kanto. Nice man, but it didn't really work out between us."

Bolin was silent for a few more seconds before saying, "And ... okay."

Sonata morphed back into anthro form and sat back on her rock chair. Toph could still feel her eldest daughter's tenseness from across the stone table. "Lin, I can feel your enraged breathing from here. Just say what you have to say and let's get it over with."

"Just get it over with? Yeah, let's not linger on the fact that I grew up without a dad. No need to get all touchy-feely about it. Just one of those things, right?"

"Hey, I forgave you for all your garbage a long time ago and Su and I worked things out." as they argued, Sonata, Opal and Bolin sar awkwardly holding their cups of noodles, while Bolin ate a mouthful of his, "You're the only one who wants to hold on to this family drama nonsense for the rest of your life."

"Forgave me for what?! And not knowing my dad is nonsense to you?"

Bolin continued to eat his noodles while watching the exchange.

"It was pretty important to me. And until now, you would never even discuss it. You know, after Su and I patched things up, I thought, "maybe I should try to reach out to mom." But now that we're together again, I remember why we stopped talking." Toph's eyebrows furrowed at her daughter's words, "You make me furious and you don't even know why. And when I tell you, you don't care. Once we save Su, you and I are finished."

Toph knew exactly what it was like to grow up with parents who never understood. To be angry with them for so long. She knew it all too well. She hoped that by not being such a control freak like her parents were when she was young, then maybe her children would have a better life. But she realized long ago that this still did not make her any better than her parents before her. They gave her far too much restraint, while she gave Lin and Su too much freedom. Even after realizing her mistakes all those years ago, it still came back to haunt her. Toph closed her eyes and sighed, trying her best to suppress the tears.

"If that's your decision and it makes you happy, then fine."

Lin crossed her arms while Bolin continued to eat his noodles. For the rest of the night, everyone was silent.

(~)

That night, while everyone else was sound asleep, Sonata was wide wake. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Lin and her mother. She knew exactly what it was like to have family drama.

"What are you doing up?" Sonata turned around to see Lin approach her.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about…never mind."

Lin had a hunch on what was bothering her. She wasn't very good at sentimental stuff but she tried her best here, "Listen, uh…you don't have to feel bad about what me and my mom talked about."

"I know what it's like. To have a mother that doesn't always seem to care." Lin was silent as she spoke. "When my sisters took over our kingdom, my mother tried to stop us, but we didn't listen. I was young, I thought we were just having fun. But when we found out she sold us out to the sea-pony king…I got so mad. She tried to explain but we wouldn't let her." Sonata's eyes became hazy as tears rolled down from her eyes, "But, even though I was still mad once we left…I couldn't get myself to hate her. I just couldn't" as the young pony sobbed, Lin felt her heart break.

This young pony was voicing out what she felt. She may have still been angry with Toph, but she could never get herself to hate her. She wasn't that bad of a person, maybe as a mother she wasn't the best, but she wasn't a bad person in general. Lin herself knew what that was like.

Sonata continued to sob, "I don't know why I kept following my sisters. But I didn't have the heart to leave them."

"Maybe because, deep down, you couldn't get yourself to hate them either." Sonata stopped her sobbing as she looked up at Lin, her eyes filled with compassion, "I can see the kind that you are, Sonata. You follow your heart more than your head."

Sonata wiped her tears with her hand, "Yeah. And look where it's gotten me."

"It's not all bad. By doing so you got Bolin and yourself out of Kuvira's web of lies. Not to mention you've proven to be pretty smart in sticky situations." Sonata couldn't believe how kind Lin was behaving towards her. She silently gasped in awe when the woman placed her hand on her shoulder. "You have a good heart Sonata, and a clever mind. You just need to learn when to listen to which."

Sonata clapped her hands closed to her heart, soaking in the words of the woman. "Thank you, Lin. You know, you've seem to be the kind who used her head more. Maybe sometimes, it's okay to use your heart instead."

Lin smiled at her words. Who have thought she would find a kindred spirit in someone who was once joined with evil.

(~)

The next day, the interior of Kuvira's factory was greeted by the rays of the sun once the doors opened up, allowing the light to illuminate the chamber. The wheels of the vehicle upon which the cannon rested are visible. The vehicle began to crawl outside and Opal landed on a vantage point overlooking the cannon and whispered into a two-way radio.

"The test is about to start. They're going to blow up that empty town we flew over yesterday. You're clear to go."

"Copy that. We're going in." Lin responded from the other side, while three of Kuvira's sentries were knocked out cold and frozen up against the wall, curtesy of Sonata. The four jumped into a pit Toph created on the ground and found themselves in an underground chamber. Bolin and Sonata had suspension cables strapped onto their backs. Toph opened up a hole in the rock to allow an entry into the prison. The interior was illuminated by green stones.

Zanith stones.

Sonata's eyes widened at this. "Oh, no."

Bolin noticed the distress in her voice, "Sonata, what's wrong?"

"Those rocks. They're the same ones Kuvira has. They must have used these on the alicorns."

"We'll smash them to bits once we get the others out of here." Lin said.

From high above, suspended in midair by ropes, was a wooden cage, where Su and her family were being held. The youngest Beifong daughter heard their voices from down bellow, and smiled to see her sister and mother once again. Suyin touched Baatar's shoulder and he turned around to look.

"The guards are on the other side of that door." Toph explained. "We'll have to be quiet."

"Shoot me over to the cage and I can swing them back on my cable." Lin said before turning to the male earthbender and pony, "Bolin, Sonata, you'll have to catch them since mom won't be able to see them. Ready?"

The two nodded and Toph walked to the side and she and Bolin both earthbend a rock column to propel Lin into the air, who landed on top of the wooden cage. It shook from the impact and the prisoners all grunted from the motion.

Suddenly, guard bursted through the door on the other side of the cavern and looked up at the shaking wooden cage suspiciously. It stilled and the guard turned around to leave, closing the door behind him. Toph used earthbending to create another opening from which Bolin and Sonata could catch the prisoners. Lin cleaved an opening from the top of the cage.

"We'll get you out one at a time. Come on."

Lin lowered one of the twins with her cables to Bolin and Sonata, who Bolin managed to catch. The second twin was lowered down and Sonata managed to catch him this time as well. "I got you." once he adjusted himself, standing up straight, he patted Sonata on the head, much to her surprise.

(~)

On the surface, Kuvira's subordinates all gathered at the cannon to hear her speech. Adagio and Aria stood beside her, smiling wickedly. They were so close they could taste it. Everything was going according to plan. Kuvira stood proudly before her followers, speaking with much strength and courage as the leader she was.

"Congratulations on all of your hard work. This weapon is proof that the Earth Empire is the strongest nation in the world. And believe me, this is only the beginning!"

The crowd cheered loudly and as they did, Adagio and Aria harmonized, their voices deff by most ears but still powerful. The mist that emitted from her followers became absorbed into her stone, which was then transferred into Adagio's and Aria's. The power felt so good, and Kuvira's energies were growing stronger as well. She would be the perfect replacement for their traitorous little sister. Kuvira turned to her fiance, "Fire the weapon."

Baatar Jr. pushed up the lever to commence the cannon's firing sequence. The spirit vine in the capsule began to glow purple while Baatar, Zhu Li, Adagio, Aria and Kuvira observed the weapon. Suddenly, an alarm sounded, surprising them all.

"What's wrong?" Kuvira asked.

Baatar Jr. looked inside of box containing the cannon's circuitry, "Probably something minor." the cover opened to reveal the insides where now smoking and Baatar peered in, "I should be able to find the problem." after searching for a few seconds, the machine powered down. Baatar Jr. looked around and becalmed very surprised at what he saw, "The distributor pin is gone." he said as he wiped his hands on a cloth, "I swear I locked it in place yesterday. There's no way it could have just fallen out."

"And this could cause the entire weapon to fail?" Aria asked, sounding bitter and annoyed.

"It could cause it to explode."

"What?!" Aria leaned against the railing, addressing to all who were present, "What moron did this?! Show yourself!" but judging by the confused shrugs and head shakes, no one was the culprit. Aria grunted angrily, her nose flaring.

Kuvira turned to face Zhu Li, "What do you know about this?" she asked as she approached the woman, who began to back away into the control panel.

"Nothing." she replied innocently.

But Kuvira was not fooled. With a wave of her hand, she began to metalbend and something began to move from inside Zhu Li's pocket. Slowly, Kuvira pulled out the distributor pin, letting it twirl in front of them. Adagio and Aria grunted once they saw this. Zhu Li was suppose to be under their spell, but it appears she had been faking it the whole time. They should have known, Sonata did get to her first, she must have told her the only way to resist their siren song.

Kuvira's eyes narrowed in anger, "You swore your loyalty to me and I gave you a chance at greatness." she grabbed the pin in anger. "This is how you repay me?!"

Zhu Li, however, showed no signs of of fear at all. She was done with this woman. "You're a monster. I regret nothing."

Kuvira seized Zhu Li and threw her to Baatar Jr. "Chain her up in the target town. She can see how the weapon works up close and personal."

From where Opal stood, her eyes widened, "Oh, no."

(~)

All the prisoners had been freed save for Suyin and Baatar. The man was terrified of heights and refused to leave, pinning himself to a corner of the cage. Su tried to reassure her husband, "Sweetie, it'll be fine. Lin won't drop you and Bolin will catch you."

"No, no. Just go. Just leave me. I'll stay here."

Lin and Suyin gave each other a look and Su shrugged, unsure on what else to do. But Lin, was not always as soft as her sister was. Even if it was her brother-in-law.

"Sorry, but I have to do this."

Lin metalbended a cable around Baatar's right leg and swung him upside down, screaming in fear. The noise alerted the guard, saw the man screaming, flying, possibly wetting his pants, and activated an alarm. A mecha tank stepped behind him to assist. Su saw the guard and looked on with worry. Baatar managed to land safely in Bolin's arms, whimpering.

From the outside, Kuvira, Adagio and Aria heard the alarm and whirled to face one of her guards.

"The prison. Get there now!" Kuvira comanded.

"Should we postpone the test?" Baatar Jr. asked.

"I didn't come all this way to stop now. Fire when ready. I want to see that town destroyed."

Back in the prison, the mecha tank assaulted Lin and Suyin with its flamethrower. Lin used her metal cables to sever two of the ropes keeping the cage suspended. The cage began to swing to the side of the cavern where the other prisoners landed and Lin and Su both leaped from the cage to reunite with the rest. Suyin hugged her mother while Bolin spoke to Opal through the two-way radio.

"We got 'em. We're coming out."

"Wait! What about the stones?" Sonata reminded him.

"Oh, right!" using his earthbending, Bolin shattered the green rocks that surrounded the cave, watching as the little pieces fell into the abyss bellow.

Sonata, Lin, Bolin, and Su emerge from a hole in the ground and observed their surroundings before bursting out with the others. Su saw Opal, who glided down and pulled out her bison whistle to summon Juicy, who immediately heard the call. Opal rushed towards her parents. "Mom! Dad!" once she hugged them both, she turned to Bolin and Sonata, "Thank you."

The two smiled softly at her. Sonata felt really good to help out her friends. But the moment was short lived.

"Let's move." Lin said urgently.

"Kuvira caught Zhu Li and threw her in the town." Opal said.

Bolin's eyes widened at this as she stood up, "What? No, we have to go save her."

"You can't go in there. It's suicide." Lin said, "Kuvira's onto us."

"We've been through too much together. I can't leave her. Toph, you said Zhu Li was lying about fixing the cannon. She must have been trying to stop it."

"For all you know, she could just have been covering her butt because she made a mistake."

"No, Zhu Li doesn't make mistakes."

Sonata knew Bolin was right, but she couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt. Bolin had much more to live for, he had a family to get back to, and a fiance. She didn't have anything left to lose. Her mind was made up.

"I'll go and get Zhu Li out of there."

Bolin quickly grabbed her shoulder, stoping her, "Sonata, no! You can't go alone."

"The less people the better. I'll make sure she makes it out safely, but if anything happens to me…don't look back." with that, she ran off, not looking back as Bolin, Opal and Lin called out her name.

"Sonata!"

Opal couldn't allow her new friend to sacrifice herself like this. She airbender herself onto Juicy, "Come on, Bolin." Bolin took her hand as she helped him onto the saddle. "You guys get out of here. We have to go with Sonata."

Su turned to her sister, "Could be our best chance to stop Kuvira."

Lin considered it for a moment, "Maybe take out that weapon."

"We can't let Opal be the coolest!" said Wing.

"If you all want to get yourselves captured again or worse, that's your business." Toph said, "I'm through."

Her youngest daughter placed a hand on her mother's back, "Watch out for Baatar Sr. and Huan." she said before she, Lin, Wei, and Wing headed off to face Kuvira, leaving Baatar to speak to his mother-in-law.

"So how have you been, mother?"

"I told you never to call me that."

Baatar looked away, crestfallen.

(~)

Korra sat underneath the gazebo, meditating into the Spirit World. Mika, San and Ali were there waiting for her. They were all gathered neat the Tree of Time, where multiple spirits gathered around the Princess Avatar. Korra stood tall and proud, addressing to the spirits.

"Spirits, this is the Princess Avatar. Please listen to me." as she spoke, even as more spirits continued to materialize, "Since I opened the portals, spirits and humans have lived happily together in Republic City. It's all I could have hoped for. I know you felt the effects of Kuvira cutting down spirit vines. But now isn't the time for you to flee the city. It's time for you to help me save it from Kuvira, who was perverting spirit power to use as a weapon against other humans."

San stood before the spirit, waving his scaly fists, "What ya say? If we work together we can save our home!"

Then, a long serpentine-like spirit with bird-like features, beak and all, descended from behind Korra, speaking in a wise masculine voice. "We don't get involved with human wars." he said as he whirled around Korra before facing her.

"Spirits worked with Unalaq." she said.

"He was misusing Vaatu's power during Harmonic Convergence to force spirits to fight you. Is that what you want?"

"No, but as the Avatar, I'm hoping that you will come to my aid to save the new world we all share."

Ali, the eldest, stepped forward to face the spirit, "Please, sir. The humans aren't just flesh and blood, they're our family. Princess Korra and Prince Mako took us in like their own children. In their hour of need we can't abandon them. Ponies and humans have been working together for years now, shouldn't we do the same? If there is anything Princess Korra has taught us it's that Friendship is Magic, now is our time to prove it once again. Please, will you help?"

"Your loyalties to your human companions is strong, but what the Princess wants is exactly what Kuvira wants: to use spirits as a weapon in a human war. The answer is no."

With that, the spirit and the other disappeared, as more and more began to fade away. Korra tried to reason with them again, approaching all of the spirits that faded right before her eyes, "Wait! Please, listen. If spirits and humans are gonna live together, we have to work with each other!" but it was no use…the spirits were now gone, save for the three little ones, who nuzzled her face.

"Sorry, mom. We tried."

"I know, Ali. I know."

(~)

Sonata panted as she ran into the empty town and spotted Zhu Li tied to a metallic post. The woman was surprised to see the pony.

"Melody? What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you. And call me Sonata from now on." using the water from her waterskin, she froze Zhu Li's ropes into ice and broke them apart, freeing her.

"Sonata!" The pony heard her friends calling out to her as they approached.

"Bolin! Opal! What are you doing here?"

"We couldn't let you do this." Bolin said, "You never leave a friend behind. No matter what."

The cannon's turret slid into place, focusing its sights on the town. Baatar Jr. pushed up the lever to fire the weapon and looked through a pair of binoculars…where he spotted the sky bison, Bolin and Sonata near Zhu Li. He also saw his little sister and his heart raced, making him come to his senses.

"Opal? No! We have to stop the test!"

But the cannon continued to gather energy, it was too late. Before the blast was released, earthbending pummeled the side of the cannon, knocking it and disrupting its aim. The beam punched a smoldering hole into a rock face directly behind Bolin, Sonata Opal, Juicy, and Zhu Li. The group regarded the hole in shock.

"Whoa!"

Kuvira looked for the source of the disruption and spotted Suyin, Lin, Wei, and Wing. The Beifongs exchanged blows with Kuvira's soldiers, but the battle reached a stalemate with both sides hiding behind earth walls. Adagio and Aria jumped off the railing and joined in the fight. Aria lowered the guards earth walls, "You guys are pathetic! If you want something right, do it yourself!"

With all of her might, Aria lunged a boulder at the earth wall and broke it apart, causing the Beifongs to roll down, grunting as the dust dispersed. Aria cracked her knuckles, "This is going to be fun." Adagio hurled fire blasts at Wei while Aria earthbended at Wing. Aria grunted as she rose up a large boulder and hurled it at Wing, who managed to break it apart in one punch. Adagio flipped over Lin, dodging her cables and burning them into a crisp. The pony smiled wickedly as she landed and hurled a fire blast at Lin, who earthbended an earth wall to shield herself from the attack.

Seeing her chance, Su went to engage Kuvira atop the cannon, flipping over and hurling a rock at her. Su bended the metal from around her, hurling them at Kuvira, who managed to redirect them back at Su. The woman tore apart the metal of the machines and used it to create an armor for herself and continued to attack Kuvira. The two metalbenders sliced and diced each other's attacks, the sound of clashing metal was repeatedly heard. Su bended a metal tool box at Kuvira but she bended it away from her, watching as it fall into the ground. She continued to dodge her former teacher's attacks, and grew a metal blade from her wrist, jumped up towards Su and tried to slice her, but Su managed to dodge the incoming attacks, nearly loosing a small lock of her hair in the process. Su managed to grab hold of Kuvira's arm and flip her over, but Kuvira snuck back from under the rails and kicked Su down. Extending a cable from her wrist, Kuvira entangled Su's arm and hurled her down to the ground before bending her away and was knocked down from the tank. Aria, Adagio and a few more earthbenders landed in front of her, but were thrown back by one of her twin sons. Bending the earth, he hoisted them both up, allowing his brother to grab hold of them and land them safely, before closing the earth wall around them. Aria and Adagio grunted and continued to attack, Aria managing to break apart the earth wall, only now because it was a circular one, it meant more rocks. She tore it down one by one, and with each attack, Adagio hurled her fire. The two were ruthless and unforgiving in their attacks. No restraint whatsoever. They managed to subdue the group with ease and now the soldiers as well as the mecha tanks surrounded them. Adagio smiled wickedly at their victory. The heroes have lost.

But suddenly, something unexpected happened. The earth began to shake, and a massive wave of rock came rolling upwards and clashed against the army and the sirens, slamming them against where the cannon, and Kuvira, stood.

Toph had returned to save her family. Accompanied by Baatar, Huan, Juicy, Opal, Bolin, Sonata and Zhu Li. Sonata jumped off of the saddle, seeing her sisters groaning from the defeat. Toph pointed her finger at Kuvira,

"You give metalbenders a bad name!"

Before she could process Toph's words, Sonata, using her water, hurled herself up to fight Kuvira. Her target was the green stone. She had to break it. She had to get Kuvira to listen to reason. Sonata began attacking Kuvira with her water, and she with her metal. Sonata managed to dodge each of the attacks, slid to the floor, nearly dodging Kuvira's blade and attempted to have her water break the string that held her necklace in place. It was like time slowed down as the water sliced through the string and Sonata emerged from the other side, turning around to face Kuvira. But something wasn't right.

The stone….It didn't fall off.

It remained on Kuvira, not even being sustained by the string. It was like it was attached to her now. Like it was a part of her. Sonata was at a loss for words, this couldn't be good.

Her two sisters flipped over and landed beside Kuvira, all glaring angrily at her. "You've got a lot of nerve coming back here." Adagio said, taunting her younger sister.

"What did you do?!"

"It's not what we did. It's what Kuvira did. You never believed in her like we did, Melody. Now it's time you payed the price."

Sonata could see the coldness in Kuvira's eyes. She wasn't under a spell, nothing was causing her to behave this way. It was all her, and now the consequences of her choices were growing. Seeing the stone attached to her chest gave Sonata the horrible realization.

"You can't do this!"

"I can." Kuvira said, "And I will. You were my friend once Melody, now you're nothing." with her blade ready, she prepared to finish the pony. But she, Adagio and Aria were knocked down off of the cannon from a bolder, curtesy of Toph.

"Let's get out of here, kid!" she shouted.

With a heavy heart, Sonata jumped off and ran to her friends and flew off on the bison.

(~)

Once they safely landed in the forest, Su embraced her mother, "Thanks for coming to save us, Mom."

"Yeah, thanks, Chief." Lin said, and paused for a brief moment, "I'm sorry for what I said last night. I was just ... you know.

Toph knew that she could be as hard as a rock, but sometimes it's best to be soft now and again. Especially when it comes to your children. "Look, I know I wasn't a great mother, but one way or another, I ended up with two great kids. Good enough to risk my bony old butt for, anyway. If you can just find some way not to hate me, maybe that's enough, at least for me."

With no hard feelings, Lin hugged her mother with all the love in her heart. "Me too."

Bolin, unwelcomely, joined in the hug as well, much to the latter's annoyance. "You know, I never had any family except for my brother until a few years ago, and reuniting with them made me realize how special it is."

"Argh, enough!" Toph escaped Bolin's embrace, causing Bolin to collide with Lin, who shoved the boy aside. "Enjoy the ride back to the city with the gum flapper here."

"Aren't you coming back to Republic City with us, Grandma?" Opal asked.

"No, my fighting days are over. Don't tell Korra, but my back is killing me now. This is why you didn't see Katara messing with that civil war nonsense. At some point, you gotta leave it to the kids." as she walked off into the forest, she briefly stopped when Bolin called her.

"Wait! There is one thing I need to ask you. You see, I'm getting married and I was wondering if you'd like to come to my wedding. I mean, you know, if you feel like it. No pressure or anything. None at all, it's not like it wouldn't mean the world to me to see you at-"

"If I say yes will you shut up?"

"Yes!"

"Then sure, send me the invite."

Once she was gone, Bolin leaped up with joy, triumphantly. "YES! Ha, ha!"

Zhu Li walked up to Sonata, "I want to thank you for coming back to save me."

"No problem. But how were you able to break free from my sister's spell?"

Zhu Li smiled, but not just ant smile, this was a special kind of smile. "You did say that love weakens it, right?" Sonata and Bolin exchanged smiles, could this possibly mean that she and….

"Also, I'm a bit tone deff."

Sonata and Bolin's excitable smiles turned into disappointed frowns. "Well, at least everyone made it out okay." Bolin said. But Sonata wasn't too happy. "What's wrong, Sonata?"

"I think we may have a problem. That stone that Kuvira always wore…it didn't come off. I tried to remove it but it's now stuck to her body. I fear she's been exposed to the siren's dark magic for too long. It's beginning to consume her."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, "You don't mean that-"

"My sisters don't need my voice anymore…because now they have a new one…Kuvira."

"What?! But-but-but, she's not a siren!"

"No, but now that she had her own stone Kuvira will be bonded to my sisters forever…she will become the third siren."

Everybody gasped in horror. Kuvira was now even stronger than ever. But the bad news did not stop there.

"I'm afraid I have even more bad news to deliver." Zhu Li said, "Kuvira is going to attack Republic City in two weeks with her weapon. And with what Sonata just said, her army will become even more dangerous than ever. She truly will become a monster."

(~)

**THUN! THUN! THUN!**

**WHOA! KUVIRA TURNING INTO A SIREN?! TALK ABOUT A TWIST! **

**Well, I'll see you guys soon. BTW, I need to know one thing, regarding the weddings.**

**Should I write Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding first and add Makorra's latter with Bosami's happening off screen.**

**OR, replace the first wedding (Zhurrick) with the second wedding (Makorra)**

**OR make it a triple wedding?**

**Cast your votes here and the winning vote will be featured in the last chapter, which I am very excited for. Not to toot my own horns but, it's going to be pretty epic!**

**Happy New Year!**


	11. Kuvira's Gambit

**Kuvira's Gambit**

The shimmer of the city of Zaofu no longer existed. The land no longer shimmered, even when the rays of the sun hit its walls. It was grim. Like the very soul of it was stripped away. An air or pride surrounded the city as Kuvira's followers gathered at the central square in the city standing at attention facing toward the front steps of the city's government building. Kuvira's voice was heard, addressing the soldiers from the top of the steps. All of her followers listened attentively, if not from the square then from the outposts in the mountains. Her followers all around heard her voice being broadcast through the radio. If they didn't know any better, they would say that she had grown even more confident, but still carried an air of dignity and restrain.

"Today, we stand on the precipice of history. For the past three years, we've fought side by side to unite the Earth Empire and we've proven that no one can stand in our way, not even the Avatar. But our mission is not yet complete. There is a grave injustice that must be corrected. As you all know, after the Hundred Year War, Avatar Aang, along with Fire Lord Zuko, stole Earth Empire land and formed the United Republic. This land belongs to the people of the Earth Empire and it's time to take it back! Republic City will be ours!"

The soldiers all snapped to attention, chanting in unison, "All hail the Great Uniter!" as they chanted this repeatedly, Kuvira's stone, which no longer was sustained by a string, received the green mist from her followers. The mist was then transferred into the stones of Adagio and Aria. The two ponies stood a few feet away from Kuvira, allowing her time in the spotlight. She needed the adoration and the praise if she was going to give them their power back. And now, they were closer than ever before.

Once Kuvira left the podium, with Baatar Jr. walking alongside her, she turned toward him as they walked, "Are you ready to show the world what a true superpower looks like?"

The two stopped and looked at one another. Nothing but love and admiration could be seen in Baatar Jr.'s eyes as he held his fiance's hands. "Yes. I'm honored to march into the city by your side. I love you, Kuvira."

"I never could have done this without your help." Kuvira said as she and Baatar embraced and she rested her head on his chest, "After we claim victory, we can finally get married and rule our empire together."

Adagio and Aria watched the scene from afar. As gross as it was, Kuvira's happiness for her accomplishments was the food they desired.

(~)

Kuvira retreated to her chambers and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The stone still on her chest.

…

_"Why won't it come off?"_

_"Don't!" Dazzle stopped her, "It's okay, don't be scared. Don't you see, Vira? These stones have been restoring our magic this whole time. The magic we lost long ago!"_

_"But how?"_

_"We didn't realize it until today and then it finally hit us. It was you."_

_Kuvira was slightly take aback by this._

_"Your courage and your thrive inspired us. You showed us the importance of going after your goals even when others are against you. Your brave spirit and our friendship activated the magic within the stone and restored our magic, and now, we're bonded forever. Our bond is now stronger, perhaps even more so, than that of Korra and her ponies."_

_Kuvira couldn't believe it. She was now bonded with magic. This was all too much. Seeing her distress, Dazzle took her hands and tried to reassure her, "No, don't be scared. You don't have to be. With you, our magic is stronger now, but I promise we won't use it until you say so. You have my word."_

_Kuvira thought about this for a moment. She was so close to achieving her goal, her dream. But there was still one person standing in her way…_

_Korra._

_She was still around, and her ponies were too. Their Elements of Harmony were known as the most powerful magic anywhere. But now, Kuvira had evened the playing field. With her ponies' magic and her weapon, they would be unstoppable. The metalbender smiled at the pony. _

_"Korra may have magic…but so so we."_

_A smile also formed on Dazzle's face. These two were always on the same page. That was exactly what made them such good friends._

….

Kuvira smiled as her stone shimmered. She could feel its power. And it felt good.

(~)

In Raiko's office, Wu, Hou-Ting, Korra, Mako, Tenzin, The Mane Six, Flash, Spike and the Alicorns, all sat around a table, on which lied a map of the city itself.

"How's the evacuation coming?" Korra asked the prince, who held a piece of paper in his hand.

"Could be better. At this point we've evacuated almost ... eighteen families."

"Only eighteen?" Korra exclaimed in distress, "There are millions of people in this city!"

"8,336,697 about" Twilight said. All eyes fell on her, some a bit annoyed, others surprised, "What?"

"The problem is, it's a voluntary evacuation and there aren't very many volunteers." Mako said, "They just don't feel like they're in any immediate danger."

Rainbow exclaimed while waving her arms, "There's a mad woman with a giant spirit powered weapon that could wipe out buildings in one blow. Any chance we forgot to mention that?"

The conversation came to an abrupt halt as Bolin bursted through the doors of the office. "Guys! Good, you're all here!"

Raiko stood up as Lin, Su, Sonata and, Zhu Li entered the room, "What's with you interrupting my important meetings all the time?"

Korra stood up as well, happy to her her old metalbending master, "Su ... What are you ... You're okay!" The two women exchanged a hug.

Hou-Ting stood up, sustaining herself with her cane, as she approached the woman, "I am so sorry about Zaofu. How did you escape?"

Bolin stepped in to answer, "Sonata, Opal, Beifong, and I rescued everyone. But we had a run in with Kuvira. We saw her super spirit weapon up close. Like, really close. Way too close."

"Is she going to use it against Republic City?" Applejack asked.

Zhu Li answered, "Yes. I found out she's going to attack in two weeks."

"Ooh! And Zhu Li's on our side now." Boin mentioned, "Actually, she never really switched sides and I'm just gonna let her explain the whole thing. Zhu Li?"

"I pretended to be loyal to Kuvira so I could sabotage her weapon. It didn't work, but I did overhear her plans to attack."

"I knew she wouldn't stop at Zaofu." Raiko said angrily.

Sonata bit her bottom lip, "Yeah, that's not the worse part." all eyes fell on Sonata as she gave them the terrible news, "Remember when I said my sisters magic wouldn't work without a third voice? Well, now they do have one. It's Kuvira. She's been exposed to the dark magic for too long and now she's becoming one with it. Once their magic reaches its peak, Kuvira will turn into a siren, unable to break free of my sister's hold."

The room was silent. Everyone's eyes were wide in horror, but nobody was more heartbroken than Korra. Kuvira was being consumed by dark magic and would soon be turned into a monster. A true monster. She couldn't allow this to happen. Seeing her distress, Mako and Twilight placed their hands on her shoulder.

Celestia spoke up, "If Kuvira is heading towards the city, my guess is she will be coming by rail. It's the only way she can transport that weapon."

Korra brushed her own feelings aside for a moment and spoke up, "Then we'll cut the rail lines."

"I agree." Raiko said, "But let's get as many citizens evacuated before we do." he turned to Mako and Rainbow Dash, "Put out the announcement. The evacuation is now mandatory."

Mako and Rainbow saluted him, "We're on it."

"Don't worry Mr. President. I won't let Kuvira take our city." Korra promised. Even though now knowing what would become of her friend, she wasn't going to forget about the people she needed to protect.

The people they needed to protect.

(~)

Outside of the office, the Mane Six gathered around Korra and Mako. "It's gonna be alright, darling." Rarity assured her.

But for once, Korra did not see the silver lining. "How? Kuvira is turning into a monster, she has a giant weapon at her disposal, we still have hundreds of people to evacuate out of the city, and how can I stop her without needing to destroy her?"

"Who said you needed to destroy her?" Fluttershy asked.

"She's right." said Twilight, "We'll find a way to bring her back. I know we will."

But no matter how hard she tried, Korra just couldn't find any chances of saving Kuvira. Maybe there was no point anymore. Su was right before; Kuvira changed too much for anyone to reach her.

That fight was over. But there was yet another on the way. And Korra was determined to make sure they win this one.

(~)

At Future Industries factory, Sunset Shimmer and Asami watched as the workers constructed the humming bird machines, fastening boleros and welding. Sunset held a clipboard with the progress. "So far so good." she said. The two walked up to Varrick, who stood on a balcony above the assembly floor, addressing the workers.

"Weld hotter! Tighten tighter! The president said we only have two weeks to get these hummingbirds humming!" Varrick placed two hands behind his ears and closed his eyes as he hummed. Then, Asami noticed somebody walk thought the doors and her face lit up.

"Bolin!"

The earthbender welcomed his fiance with open arms and the two shared a passionate kiss of true love. "I missed you." Asami said as she caressed his face.

"I missed you too. And this time, I'm not going anywhere."

Even Varrick was happy to see his friend, "Bolin! You're alive!"

"Hey, Varrick. Good thing you're here, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What is it? I'm busy inspiring my workers." he said, slouching against the railing of the balcony.

"Well, I went to Zaofu and saved Su and her family ... and guess who else we found?" he gestured in presentation, "Ha!"

On cue, Zhu Li walked through the doors, looking slightly unnerved. She no longer looked the same as she did before. While she still wore her spectacles, her hair was no longer in a ponytail, but rather loose with only half of it pulled against the back of her head. Her clothing was more bright, consisting of whites and greens with paler gray. Upon seeing her, Varrick straightened up, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Zhu Li."

With his arm linked to Asami's, Bolin smiled as the two walked closer to one another, "Now, isn't there something you wanted to say to her? Hmm?"

Zhu Li stepped closer, a soft smile on her face, giving her an angelic glow. Bolin and Asami happily watched the scene as Sunset Shimmer smiled as well, silently wishing she still had her cellphone to record this.

"Please, let me go first." Zhu Li began, "I know I said a lot of terrible things about you in front of Kuvira. But I need you to know …" she placed a hand on her chest, speaking straight from her heart, "I didn't mean one word. When you were being taken away, I thought my only chance to save you was to join her." Varrick was deeply touched by her devotion. "But every day, I hoped for the chance to see you again and tell you the truth. Varrick, you mean the world to me and I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way."

Varrick smiled softly, "Don't be so hard on yourself." Zhu Li's heart raced as Varrick moved his hand towards her, as if intending to cup her face…her excitement dropped when he suddenly drops it to her shoulder and his voice was once again full of newfound exuberance, "Apology accepted! Now be a good assistant and man the assembly line!" he said turning to face the hummingbird mecha suits.

Sunset's jaw dropped at the scene, so did Bolin and Asami's. Just what was wrong with this guy?

But Zhu Li wouldn't have it. She clenched her fists, growling in anger, and grabbed Varrick by the shoulder, roughly turning him around to face her. "No! I am not your assistant anymore." as she spoke, she pointed a finger at Varrick, who bended backwards as her anger grew, "If you want me around, you need to start treating me like an equal!"

With that, she walked off, leaving Varrick standing bent backward, while Bolin, Asami and Sunset stood by in silence. When Varrick straightened up and shrugged, Bolin smacked his own forehead, Asami face palmed herself and Sunset groaned in frustration.

(~)

In a radio operating room, a female operator plugged in one of the cables into another line. "We're patched into the emergency broadcast line." he said, turning to Mako, Rainbow Dash, Flash Sentry, Lin, Hou-Ting and Wu. "You're going out to every radio in the city."

Mako, sat on the chair next to her and spoke into the microphone. "Attention citizens of Republic City, this is Prince Mako. This is not a test. An attack on our city is imminent. President Raiko has ordered a mandatory evacuation for all citizens." he started flipping the pages of a manual in front of him, flipping pages in a specific section, sanding his finger on the words as he read them out loud. "Please find subsection one-dash-two-six."

As he poke, phone calls came in. More and more light on the switchboard stared to light up, as more people called in as Mako continued to read.

"There you will find initial instructions for your area. For example, if you live in northwest vector one, report to your primary meeting location, which would be at the eastern entrance of the Southern Water Tribe library."

Rainbow Dash and Flash Sentry shared the same look. Their ears lowered in embarrassment, noting the increasing phone activity. Lin grunted her teeth and rested her forehead on her head, taking in the chaos that was enfolding while Wu and his aunt stood there watching. Even they couldn't handle this chaos.

"There, you would choose a leader as specified in section one-dash-two-eight."

The radio operator interrupted, "Uh, Chief, we're getting confused calls from all over the city. I think the Prince is starting a panic."

"Ya think?" Rainbow said sarcastically.

"What's confusing? I'm giving very specific instructions."

Lin averted her head in annoyance, "Great, this is just what we need."

"Anyone got any other ideas?" Flash asked. Then, Prince Wu stepped forward and gestured to Mako to allow him to take his seat and try to calm down the public.

"I got this." he said confidently as she sat on the chair and spoke into the microphone, addressing to the public. Hou-Ting covered her eyes. She couldn't watch this train wreck.

"Hello, everyone, this is Prince Wu. Now, I know you're all a little scared. Believe me, I know what it's like to be afraid. I used to not be able to go to the bathroom by myself. But if we let that fear control us none of us will ever be able to go to the bathroom and then we all lose."

Mako, Flash and Rainbow were rather skeptical on this approach. Was this really going to work?

Surprisingly, as Wu continued his speech, people all around the city stopped panicking and listened to the prince, via raid or loudspeakers. His words reached out to everyone, even Tahno and his pals who ate at Narook's.

"But the people of Republic City aren't losers, we're winners. Winners that are going to get out of this city in a calm and orderly fashion. So I want you to grab your family, grab your neighbor grab that guy down the street you don't know very well and head to the nearest bus, rain or ferry station." once he said that last part, Gommu, who was listening to the broadcast via a radio while eating fish, a police officer walked up behind him and Gommu grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him off.

"We're going to get you out of here, safe and sound."

For a moment, all was silent, Flash was bitting his nails nervously awaiting what would happen…then, something amazing occurred. All of the lights of the incoming calls quickly began to disappear, much to everyone's pleasure and Lin and Hou-Ting's astonishment. Mako, Rainbow and Flash had their mouths hung open.

"I...don't…believe it." Rainbow was speechless, "The little guy actually did it."

Lin smiled, "Good job, kid. You might not make such a bad king after all."

Wu looked at her, though when Flash placed a hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at his bodyguard with a proud expression. "Good job, Wu."

Even Mako agreed, "I could't agree more." then he noticed that Rainbow Dash was still standing still, wearing her stunned expression, "Rainbow?"

"Give me a sec, I gotta let this sink in."

Hou-Ting began pinching her nephew's cheeks, "That's my boy!"

"Ah! Aunty, not in public!"

(~)

Tenzin opened the door and walked into the room. "Rohan's with the Acolytes. They have the boat ready to leave." he briefly stopped once he realized that Pema, Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo were all gathered, their suitcases empty. "Why aren't you all packed yet?"

"The kids and I have been talking and we decided we want to stay." said his wife, "This is our city and it's going to need all the help it can get."

Meelo walked up to his father, "Yeah! Only a coward flees his fate."

A long time ago, Tenzin would have tried to get them to leave for safety, but he now knew better that his family had the strength to stand on their own two feet. He embraced them with all the love in his heart. "Thank you. I'm sure Prince Wu could use your help with the evacuation." he turned to his children, "And you three can help the other airbenders keep an eye on the Earth Empire troops from above."

Meelo rose a clenched fists, "Kuvira's gonna rue the day she messed with Meelo."

(~)

And so it began.

At Republic City station, satomobiles scattered everywhere and airships flew above. Inside, Prince Wu, Hou-Ting along with Pema, as well as P'Li and Princess Cadance, helped with the evacuation of the citizens, directing them into the trains one by one in a calm and orderly fashion. Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy assisted as well.

At nightfall, the United Forces Navy and several airships approached the city, being greeted by the sun princess and the moon princess who flew overhead, directing them. General Iroh was happy to see his old allies again. From the Equestrian portal, pegasus and unicorn guards crossed over, being led by Shinning Armor and Princess Twilight.

One by one, more and more people left the city, leaving behind their homes, their jobs, everything in order to stay safe. Korra watched this all happened from afar, landing on various buildings as people left the only homes they ever knew. It really broke her heart to see this. She knew exactly what it was like to leave one's safe haven. The sad part was, if it weren't for Kuvira, they wouldn't have had to.

Speaking of Kuvira, Korra wondered what she was doing right now. Had she become the siren already, or was there still humanity left in her?

Meanwhile, Adagio was filled with glee, knowing that her plan was coming together. All thanks to Kuvira.

**Adagio;**

_This is day is going to be perfect_

_The kind of day of which I've dreamed for so long_

_Everybody will gather around_

_Just to hear our victory sound_

_What they don't know is that I have fooled them all_

Korra landed on the balcony of her palace, leaning against the railing, sighing sadly while looking down at her ring, thinking about the things that they all could have been doing, have not it been for Kuvira.

**Korra;**

_This day was going to be perfect_

_The kind of day of which I've dreamed for so long_

_But instead of having cake, with all of my friends to celebrate_

_My wedding bells they may not ring for me at all_

**Adagio;**

_I could care less of their distress_

_Their misery is glee for me_

_Vows, well I was lying when I said;_

_"That through any kind of weather, we will be best friends forever,"_

_The truth it I don't care for her at all!_

_No, I don't care for her heart_

_It was my plan from the very start!_

_Her spirit will bring me just what_

_I want!_

**Korra;**

_Must stop it before it's too late_

_Find a way to save the day_

_Hope, I'll be lying if I say_

_I don't fear that we may lose her_

_To one who wants to use her_

_Transform her into something she is not_

_Though your heart has turned selfish_

_Bringing you back is my wish_

_Kuvira, I will help you_

_To find Light in the dark_

…

The day was close, and Kuvira couldn't wait. This was the day.

**Kuvira;**

_Finally, the moment has arrived_

_For me, to begin my reign_

**Korra;**

_The day is soon arriving_

**Adagio;**

_I can feel her pride thriving_

**Korra;**

_Our city will be…._

**Kuvira;**

_Mine. All mine._

**Adagio;**

Muah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

(~)

A group of advancing mecha tanks took up positions in front the gathered battalions of infantry troops at the outskirts of the city, the rising sun in their back. Everything was set. The people were safely out, the United Forces as well as the Canterlot army was here, everyone was ready for anything.

But Korra was still in distress. She couldn't stop thinking about Kuvira and what fate awaited her. She couldn't help but feel responsible for this. She wanted to help her, but she failed. How could she be the Princess of Friendship is she failed at helping one person. She didn't need to turn around to see who approached her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"It's going to be alright." he assured her. "We'll get through this."

"I failed, Mako. I failed Kuvira."

"You shouldn't blame yourself. It was her choice."

"Still… maybe if I had been a better friend, this never would have happened."

Mako took Korra by the hands and lifted up her chin for her to look at him. "You've been a great friend. To everyone. We all have the freedom to choose, it's not your fault Kuvira chose wrong. But if you really believe she can be saved, then so do I."

Korra had no words to say. She didn't need to. She knew he was telling her what was inside his heart. The heart she fell in love with all those years ago. Deep down, they both thew there was a deeper reason why they were so drawn to one another from the day they met, which went beyond simple teenage infatuation, even if many others couldn't see it above the surface. They feel in love with each other's hearts, not their looks, or just how they made each other feel, but the fact they could learn from one another. Mako became a better person because of Korra, and Korra learned to be more patient as well as understanding. They made mistakes, but they grew and learned from it, and now their love was stronger than ever before. It was more than just romance….

It was also friendship.

Korra rested her head against his chest, taking him the warmth of his body. She was lucky to not only have him in her life, but her friends as well. They all helped her change in some way or another, and she did the same for each of them, even if she didn't always realize it. This gave her hope that she could save Kuvira. She couldn't allow a good soul to be lost in the darkness of one's own pride.

Once they separated, Korra caressed her fiance's face, "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too."

They shared a simple, yet loving, kiss when their friends gathered before them. They didn't need to apologize for ruining the moment, there were far more important matters to discuss.

"Guys, we need to talk." Twilight said seriously.

"I agree." Korra said, equally serious.

"We have to take down Kuvira's weapon before it reaches the city." the two princesses said in unexpected unison.

Bolin whispered to his fiance, "It's always creepy how they do that."

"Well, they are bonded."

(~)

Lin and Tenzin stood with Raiko at the top of a tower on Air Temple Island. The president was led there for his own protection. "I still don't like having to abandon my office in the city."

"Air Temple Island is the ideal location for your base of operations and you'll be safe here." Lin said.

Then, Team Avatar, all walked up to see them. Flash, Sunset, Sonata and Spike joined in as well as they ascended the stairs.

"There's something we need to discuss with you." said the Avatar

"What is it? Tenzin asked.

"We have been talking and ... we wanna take out Kuvira's spirit weapon before it gets too close to the city."

"That sounds like a risk we don't need to take. The evacuation is on schedule and General Iroh is getting his army in place."

"I know Iroh can go toe-to-toe with Kuvira's army, but that weapon …"

Bolin; "It's too powerful!"

Sonata; "It can destroy the city."

Mako; "We can't let it get to our doorstep."

Twilight; "We'll sneak behind enemy lines and disable the weapon."

Asami; "If it works, it'll even the playing field."

Pinkie Pie did some comic sound effects of explosions, "Down goes the cannon!"

Tenzin; "But if you get caught …"

Korra; "It's worth the risk."

Raiko, Tenzin and Lin all looked at one another, pondering at this. As dangerous as it was, it did make sense. Raiko was on board, "I agree, and it might be our only shot at preventing an all-out war. Good luck."

"We'll head out tonight." Korra said with fierce determination.

Rainbow smiled, "And you know what this means."

Pinkie; "Team Avatar's back in action?"

Rainbow; "Back, and better than ever!"

Pinkie; "We!"

But then, Rarity realized something, "Wait! Once we take down the weapon, what are we going to do about the sirens now that they have their magic?"

Twilight, Korra and Sunset Shimmer exchanged smiles, "We'll defeat them the same way we did before." said Twilight, "With a musical counter spell."

Flash blinked a few times, "Wait, you're going to have to sing?"

"Well focus on the weapon first," Korra instructed, "Then we'll use the counter spell on the sirens."

"And you think it'll work again?" Tenzin asked.

"It's what we got so far."

(~)

In a military outpost somewhere in the mountains at night, the light emanating from the guard towers glowed brightly. A road, also electrically lit, winded around the side of the mountain. Two white lotus sentries kept watch, looking through their binoculars, peering into the fog. As one looked over to the horizon, a faint crash sounded in the distance.

"There's something out there!"

The other sentry peered through his own pair of binoculars, trying to see what his companion had witnessed. The breeze blew the fog aside, revealing a multitude of mecha suits and other tanks marching steadily through the fog. The sentry gasped, "It's Kuvira's army! They're a week early! Get the commander immediately and radio Republic City!"

As the second guard turned to execute the orders, he was halted when a loud crash was heard and the ground shakes…followed by what sounded like…singing.

"What's that sound?" he asked as he turned his head towards the sound, seeing the incoming army. The sound of their heavy metal bodies was overshadowed by the harmonic angelic, and hypnotic voices that were heard in the distance, but grew louder as the machines dawned closer.

The sentries eyes widened when they saw what appeared to be the legs of an enormous mecha suit, visible behind the tanks, dwarfing them in comparison. As their eyes scanned upwards, their hearts beat fast as the singing intensified.

They witnessed the upper body of what appeared to be a large metallic humanoid colossus raising its arms, accompanied by a loud sound of mechanical equipment, and prepared the spirit energy cannon attached to its right arm. As the tip of the barrel started to glow purple, the singing grew louder and more terrifying.

The sentries ran inside but it was too late, the enormous mecha suit fired the energy beam, accompanied by the growing singing. The purple beam of energy hit the building directly, engulfing it in a flash of brilliant white light. When the light faded, the outpost was now in rubbles and burning. The colossal mecha suit lowered its arms, flames licking the air in the foreground.

The singing stopped.

(~)

The sun rose from behind the mountains as Team Avatar headed to face Kuvira's super weapon. Asami tired the sky bison while Korra, Twilight, Fluttershy Rainbow Dash and Flash Sentry, flew beside them. The other ponies were in anthro form while Spike remained with Sunset Shimmer and Sonata, who worked with Varrcik in supervising their machines. Applejack peered through a telescope, while Mako, and the others surveyed their surroundings with the naked eye. Those flying did the same. Korra gripped her necklace tightly and looked up at the sky, seeing faint rainbow colors among the clouds.

"You've helped us get this far." she said, "May you be with us now."

Bolin then directed his attention to his left, he gasped in surprise, drawing everyone's attention. "Guys! I see something. Down there!"

The group flew overhead and witnessed Kuvira's army tanks crossing the landscape.

Flutteshy; "Is that – ?"

"Kuvira." Korra responded, as the group surveyed the approaching tanks, "She's already crossed into United Republic territory. She's a week early."

"This doesn't make sense." said Applejack, "There aren't any train tracks this way. How are they transportin' that super weapon of theirs?"

"Shush!" Mako suddenly silenced Applejack when he suddenly heard a sound in the distance, "You hear that?"

Everyone remained silent as they too started to hear the sound. The sound of singing. Korra's eyes widened and gasped, "It's the sirens! They're magic has grown stronger!"

As if instinctively, Mako, Asami, Bolin and Flash covered their ears, canceling out the sound. But that was not all they heard. Amongst the singing, they also heard footsteps…giant, metallic footsteps.

That was when they saw it.

A large metallic monster, taller than the mountains, walked pass them, along with the army. On the left arm of the monster, stood a long cannon-like object; the supper weapon.

"It's a giant mecha suit!" Asami exclaimed in horror, "That's how they're transporting the weapon!"

"Ya think?!" Korra exclaimed sarcastically.

The mecha took each step, causing a large dust cloud to blow up around its feet, while several airships flew overhead. Team Avatar looked on at the giant machine, still trying to process what they were seeing.

"That thing's as big as Tirek!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Mako turned to his brother, "Did you know Kuvira was building that thing?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention it? No, of course I didn't know!"

"How are we suppose to stop it now?" Flash asked, "I hate to be a downer but, our group doesn't stand a chance against that thing."

His girlfriend agreed, "Flash is right. We're going to have to turn back with reinforcements."

Korra grunted in frustration, "I hate turning away from a battle but, there really is no other way."

Meanwhile, inside the mecha suit, Kuvira stood inside of it, with Adagio and Aria standing on her left and right. Their stones all glowed as the two ponies sung their wordless song. Their magic was reaching its peak, they could feel it. Once they ended their song one of the mecha operators addressed to Kuvira,

"There's a flying bison up ahead."

Kuvira's eyes narrowed, "The Avatar." she said bitterly. No way was she going to let her ruin everything she's worked too hard for.

"Don't let her get away with this." Adagio said.

Kuvira nodded and used her metalbending to pull a lever and the sirens sang once more. Kuvira controlled the machine with her metalbending. The machine rose its arm, where the cannon was attached to, and pointed it at the bison. A purple glow began to form at the end of the turret.

Bolin's eyes practically bulged open when she saw it, "I know what happens next! We gotta get out of here, now! Now!"

Asami stirred the bison away, and the others flew closely by, just when the mecha fired a beam of energy straight at the bison, but not before Korra and Twilight created a force field around them all, but even so the impact still caused them to be knocked off-corse. They managed to stabilize themselves before flying off, away from the monstrous machine. Kuvira fired another blast, but it missed through a nearby mountain.

"Let's go after them!" Aria said, clenching her fists, "They're going to warn Republic City."

Kuvira, however, was smiling, "Let them. No one can stop us."

Korra turned her head, looking down at the machine where Kuvira stood inside. There was no doubt now…

This would be their final battle.

(~)

Back at Air Temple Island, as Team Avatar's bison came in to land, The Alicorns, Tenzin, Pema, P'Li, Raiko, Lin, Su, Wei, and Wing gathered to meet Team Avatar, who dismounted from their bison.

"Korra? Are you all right?" Tenzin asked with concern, "Why are you back so soon?"

Korra's wings lowered in disappointment, "It's Kuvira. Our intel was wrong. She must have known Zhu Li had the information."

"What are you trying to say?" Raiko asked.

"Kuvira's army is only a few hours away."

Tenzin's eyes widened in shock, as did Leilani's, "No, they can't be! We're not ready."

"And that spirit weapon of hers is attached to a giant mecha suit. It's over twenty-five stories tall!"

"And she has the sirens with her." Fluttershy said, "And they're now stronger than ever."

Raiko turned to Lin, "Get General Iroh and Shinning Armor on the line and tell them that the attack is happening today. We need to lock down the city."

Lin hurried off and Tenzin addressed to his family, "Pema, P'Li! Find Wu and Princess Cadance and get the remaining citizens to safety, immediately. We can't have innocent lives in jeopardy."

"What should we do?" Bolin asked, gripping his fiance's hand.

"Let's go to my factory." she said, "Maybe we can get a few of those hummingbird suits up and running."

"We're coming with you." Su said, and Asami nodded in agreement.

"Twilight and I will head to the front lines and help General Iroh and Shinning Armor." Korra said, before they all dispersed.

(~)

Led by Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, her outfit now customized with have wings like their wingsuits, Tenzin and Rainbow Dash, a number of airbenders mounted the building in preparation from the attack. Kai, Jinora, Tenzin, Meelo, Ikki, and Bumi, along with another airbender, starred into the distance. Rainbow Dash held out a spyglass and looked through, seeing any signs of Kuvira's mecha suit.

"It has been a long time since we joined together in battle, my sister." Luna said, as the wind blew on her already moving mane that depicted the starlight sky.

"Yes it has." Celestia said, "We have fallen once from Kuvira's actions, we shall not fall again."

Back at the station, Wu, Cadance, P'Li and Pema continued assisting more and more people into the trains.

Lin, Raiko and Leilani gathered in Raiko's new office on Air Temple Island, as they stared out the window at the city in the distance.

Out on the field of fortification, three fences of tank traps and barbed wire stretched across the landscape as the army waited behind it. Both humans and ponies awaited patiently for their leaders to give the command.

Korra, Twilight, General Iroh and Shinning Armor all stood together in silence. The wind blew against their hair and cloths when the sound of faint thumping was heard in the distance. Then, from behind a hill, Kuvira's giant mecha suit emerged. From within, Kuvira stood, staring unblinkingly at her objective as her stone glowed bright.

Celestia, Luna, Rainbow, Fluttershy and the other airbenders all watched in disbelief at the sight of the metal beast, the same expressions were shared by Raiko, Lin and Leilani.

The mecha came to a stop just in front of the barbed-wire fencing, towering over its opponents, an airship floating just behind it.

While Iroh, Shinning Armor and the others looked shocked while Korra and Twilight simply looked defiant. They had faced this monstrosity before, they would do so again. From his office, Raiko turned a radio to a proper frequency, then spoke into the microphone on his desk.

"Kuvira, this is President Raiko. I order you to stand down. Turn your army around and leave."

"You're in no position to give orders." the woman answered from within her suit, hearing the president through the speaker.

"Stand down, or we will attack!"

Kuvira, Adagio and Aria exchanged evil smirks and Adagio addressed to the president in a mocking tone, "I don't think you understand the power we posses. So, let us make it clear."

Adagio and Aria started to sing, their stones glowing brightly. Their voices could be heard from the radio on Iroh's end. Korra gasped, "No! Everybody, cover your ears! Don't listen to the music!"

Raiko and Lin covered their ears, but because Leilani was an alicorn, she was immune to their melody. As they sang, the vine sample in the interior of the weapon loaded into the firing chamber, the arms of the mecha rose into the firing position, and the cannon fired.

The beam of energy sailed over the city, colliding with a warship in the harbor, which immediately exploded into flames. Another blast from the weapon caught two more warships, which also become engulfed in flames.

Inside the Future Industries Factory, where Varrick, Mako, Bolin, Flash Sentry, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Asami, Zhu Li, Applejack and Rarity watched from the window as the weapon destroyed more warships. Rarity clapped her hand over her mouth, horrified by the sight.

"This is exactly why I didn't wanna build that weapon!", Varrick yelled out, angrily gesturing toward the burning wrecks in the harbor.

As smoke rose behind them, Korra, Twilight, Shinning Armor and Iroh gazed fearfully at the mecha, which proceeded to turn its cannon downward, toward the army assembled on the field. The men and ponies assembled all took a few steps back, fearful as well. Pegasus ponies assisted their human brothers and unicorns teleported away from the burning and sinking ships, back to shore. Fluttershy, Rainbow, Pinkie, The Princesses and the other airbenders assisted as well. Leilani's heart sank at the sight. How far could one individual's pride go. Raiko shared her pain as she stared at the burning ships, a terrified look on his face.

Iroh called through the radio, urgently, "Mister President, do I have your order to engage?"

Kuvira's voice was heard once again from the radio, "You have three seconds before I wipe out your army."

Shinning Armor then took the microphone from Iroh, addressing to the alicorn, "Queen Leilani, with all due respect, we must attack now!"

Leilani, with a look or regret, addressed Lin briefly, "We have no choice."

"Time's up!" Kuvira said, but was halted when the queen spoke.

"Stop!" she gave the microphone back to Raiko, and nodded her head. This had to be done.

"We surrender." he said with a heavy heart, "Republic City is yours."

Adagio and Aria smile wickedly in triumph as Kuvira straightened up from her battle stance. "Good. Turn your army and the Princess Avatar as well as her Elements of Harmony over to me, and give Baatar your location. He'll present you with our terms."

Shinning Armor angrily smashed the handheld microphone down onto its receiver, furious that they had lost and turned to his sister, "Twily-"

"We're not surrendering!" his sister responder fiercely.

"I'm not asking you to. You and Korra get back to the city before she sees you."

Korra and Twilight nodded before turning away to leave, but were stopped at the exit of the tent when Iroh spoke, "And girls…find a way to beat that thing."

"We will." they both said determinedly and ran through the empty camp, spreading their wings and flying towards the city and the columns of black smoke rising high into the air beyond.

Arai jumped up, pounding her fist into the air at their victory as Baatra's voice spoke over the radio. "We've done it, Kuvira. And I just got word that President Raiko is on Air Temple Island. I'm heading there now."

Adagio and Aria surprised Kuvira with a hug. "You did it, Vira!"

"No…we did it." after she said this, their stones glowed even brighter.

(~)

At warehouse, everybody, everybody was gathered. The Princesses, and Rarity attended to the injured soldiers while Sunset and Zhu Li took notes on clipboards. Korra and Twilight walked into the room, and Spike rushed over to greet them.

"Twilight! Korra!" The little dragon jumped into Twilight's arms as Korra addressed to the crowed.

"Raiko surrendered. It's down to us now."

Bolin began looking exasperated and terrified as he spoke, "How are we supposed to fight an entire army, a mecha giant, and that crazy weapon?"

"Not to mention my sisters." Sonata said in despair.

"We can't fight that machine," Asami said, "but maybe we can cripple it. Zhu Li, when you were spying on Kuvira, did you learn anything about that metal monster?"

"I had no idea they were even building it."

"Guess Baatar Jr. is a better inventor than I thought." Varrick said, then aggravated while pointing his finger, "Don't tell him I said that."

Rainbow Dash's face lit up as an idea came to her mind, "That's it! Baatar Jr. built it, he'll know how to take it down!"

"Good thinking, R.D." Korra said proudly, "I say we capture him and get em to tell us."

Twilight; "I'm in!"

Spike; "Me too!"

Pinkie Pie lowered down from the celling, "Me three!"

Tenzin; "Hmm …"

Korra heard Tenzin's reservations, "I know it's a long shot, but it's the only chance we have, and if we don't …"

Tenzin interrupted Korra, his tone decisive, "Korra, I'm in."

Korra smiled before addressing to everyone else, "We'll need a stealth team of airbenders to get in and out of Baatar's airship unnoticed. Rainbow Dash, since this was your idea, you're with us. Tenzin, Bumi, Jinora, Kai, let's get moving."

While the airbenders mentioned nodded their heads, Meelo noticed that he was left out of the list, and looked up at Korra, looking disappointed. "What about me?"

Korra kneeled down to his level, speaking sweetly, "Sorry, buddy. This mission counts on everyone being as silent as possible - and your farts are just too much of a wild card."

"I can be quiet!" Meelo responded angrily…right before farting loudly and blushed from embarrassment. "Okay, point taken."

Rarity fanned the smell away with her hand, feeling disgusted, as Korra addressed to the rest of the Mane Six, "The rest of you tend to the injured, we'll be back with Baatar Jr."

"Be careful." Fluttershy said as she attended to an injured unicorn soldier.

"What about me?" Pinkie Pie asked, lowering her ears at Korra and giving her the pouty lips and puppy eyes.

Korra placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm afraid you're going to have to sit this out too. At least for now. Best to save that energy for Kuvria and the sirens."

Pinkie stayed with her pouty and sad expression for a few more seconds until….

"Okey-dokey-lokey!" *SQUEE*

(~)

Baatar Jr.'s airship flew towards Air Temple Island, on its way to met with Raiko. From even high above, a sky bison soared, and from the saddle stood Korra, Rainbow Dash and the airbenders. Korra turned to them all, "Is everyone ready?"

The airbenders all nodded their heads. Korra and Rainbow rose to their feet and jumped over the side of the saddle, spreading their wings to fly, the airbenders following them one by one. They glided swiftly downward through the air toward the airship. Korra ran up to the hatch leading to the airship's interior as they landed, using metalbending to destroy the latch and flipping it open. Korra silently motioned for Rainbow, Bumi and Tenzin to drop in, and Korra followed them through the open hatch, leaving Kai and Jinora to keep watch on the top of the airship.

A guard walked down a deserted hallway within the airship. As he passed an empty doorway filled with red light, Korra poked her head around the threshold, then, after a few seconds, motioned for the two airbenders and pegasus pony to follow her again. The four of them tiptoed down another deserted corridor before coming to a stop at a corner. On the other side was Baatar Jr., inputting a passcode into a security door.

The doors opened and Baatar walked through. As the doors closed, Korra jumped from her cover, metalbending the doors into an open position and Rainbow speeded inside, appearing from behind Baatar Jr. and knocking him out with a single knock on the back of the head. A trick taught to her by Asami. The pegasus smiled in satisfaction as Tenzin and Bumi tied the man up and pulled a large sack over his body.

Bumi airbended the sack containing the unconscious Baatar Jr. out of the small hatch, allowing Kai and Jinora to catch him as the others climbed out of the airship. Tenzin and Bumi carried the man between themselves, gliding back toward the city as Kai, Jinora Rainbow Dash and Korra follow behind.

(~)

Rarity splashed water at Baatar Jr.'s face and he woke up. He found himself inside a warehouse, surrounded by humans and ponies, all angrily staring at him with burning dislike, save for his mother. He found himself tied to a chair and his hair was now a mess. He struggled to break free.

"You've made a terrible mistake. Once Kuvira finds out I'm missing, you're all done for."

"That's why, before she finds out, you're going to tell us how to stop that mecha giant, or else." Korra said while crossing her arms.

"Or else what?"

Twilight scoffed while smiling and waving her hand, "Trust me, you don't want to know."

But Baatar wasn't buying it, "You really expect me to be scared of a bunch of little ponies?"

Twilight sighed, "Okay. You asked for it."

Simultaneously, each of the Mane Six's eyes glowed brightly as Korra's, as well as her wings, all flaring with bright blueish-white light and the Elements of Harmony manifested on their chests. Korra advanced on Baatar, grasping him by his bonds and lifting him into the air with one arm. Twilight and Rainbow Dash both bended large fire daggers, Applejack bended some sharp stalagmite stones, sharp as knives, Rarity bended waster, turning them into ice shards, and Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy took their stance, ready to blast the man against the wall. They all shared the same threatening looks as their bonded Avatar. But Baatar regained his composure and looks confidently right back into the glowing eyes of the Princess Avatar, smiling.

"You won't hurt me. None of you will. I know an empty threat when I see one…_princess._" he said the last part in a mocking tone.

After a moment, their eyes faded back to normal and their Elements dissolved back into their skin. All of them grunting in in exasperation and anger. They were hoping he would fall for their bluff. Korra released Baatar, allowing him to fall back to the floor, he groaned as he crashed down, then spoke to the group.

"Was this your best idea?" he laughed to himself, "You've lost, only you haven't accepted it yet."

Rarity crossed her arm in disapproval while Applejack placed her hands on her hips, "Keep talkin' like that and you'll get a rock to the mouth!"

Sonata tapped Su's shoulder, "Talk with him. Love weakens the spell."

Korra stepped back, giving Su to floor as she walked toward her son.

(~)

Baatar's airship pulled up next to the central tower of Air Temple Island, lowering down to the level of the open floor-to-ceiling window as Raiko, Lin, Leilani and a few guards stood waiting. Two doors on the side of the airship slid open, revealing two soldiers on the other side, as a metal walkway extended outwards and downwards toward the president, the chief and Alicorn Queen, they stepped onto it, letting it take them down towards the conquered leaders. The walkway hit the stone floor of the office, coming to a stop. Raiko, Lin, and Leilani waited for Baatar to emerge. A few seconds passed in silence and the soldiers turned to peer toward the empty doorway after a moment, then turned back around to face the three, who looked at one another, confused as to what was going on. A third soldier came running hurriedly down the walkway, and the two other soldiers had a quick, hushed discussion.

"Are you sure?"

"Check the engine room."

"What's going on?" Raiko interrupted, "Is everything all right?"

One of the soldiers held up a hand, "Just a minute, sir." he turned to the other soldiers, speaking in hush tones, "I'm telling you, I looked everywhere."

Lin was already fed up with this, and yelled, "All right, enough whispering!"

"I'm ready to discuss the terms of the surrender with Baatar Jr." Raiko said, "Where is he?"

One of the soldier's eyes shifted from side to side. "Uh ... I'm not really sure."

Upon hearing this, Lin, Leilani and Raiko gave each other looks of grave uncertainty.

(~)

Su kneeled in front of her son. No matter how many wrongs he did, to her, he was still her son and she loved him no matter what. She hopped this would snap him out of this.

"Baatar -" she began.

"If you think I'm going to spill all my secrets to you, Mother, you're sadly mistaken."

"Why are you doing this? I know you set out to help better the world, but this is madness!"

"It's madness to let others take what's yours and accept it blindly! The United Republic belongs to us, and we're taking it back."

"But at what cost? How many people have to lose their lives before Kuvira is satisfied?"

Baatar Jr. leaned forward against his bonds, "It doesn't have to cost any lives if you would all just surrender! All that Kuvira and I want is a united Earth Empire!"

"I don't know what I did to hurt you, but whatever it was, I'm sorry. When you left Zaofu, it broke my heart and our family has never been the same since." her other children, Wei, Wing and Opal all looked at their brother unhappily, they too wanted him to return home.

"Please, Baatar. Stop all this and come home. We want you back with us."

Baatar Jr. turned his eyes away from his mother, unyielding, before looking back at her, his expression forceful.

"Kuvira is my family now."

Su closed her eyes, and tears ran down her face. Her heart was breaking.

"I don't understand." Sunset said, addressing to Sonata, "You said love weakens the spell."

"I does. But he also really loves Kuvira. He can't imagine his life without her in it."

Hearing that sentence gave Korra a grand idea. "We've been going about his all wrong." she said to Twilight and walked over to Baatar again as Su walked away, being consulted by Luna.

"You're right. I'm not gonna physically hurt you if you don't talk. But there is something I could do that will be even more painful." she bended over, looking right into his eyes. To his confusion, Korra showed Baatar her engagement ring, "I understand how you feel, Baatar. To have someone you want to spend the rest of your life with. Kuvira took me that. Away from my family, from everyone I care about. Now, I will take away the one thing _you _care for the most ... this way, we can call it even."

The angry expression on Baatar's face instantly evaporated into shock, but he collected himself again. "What do you mean?"

"Kuvira might win. She might chase us out of the city. But you won't be around to enjoy the victory. Because wherever I run, I'll take you. I am going to make it my life's mission to never let you see the one you love again." Korra straightened up, now staring down at the man, who now grew desperate and fearful, "Is taking the city worth losing Kuvira forever?"

"No! You can't!"

"I will ... unless you convince Kuvira to back off. You two will still have the Earth Empire. Just leave the United Republic _alone._"

Korra crossed her arms, glaring down at Baatar, who's face was now overflowing with shock and disbelief. She had him right where she wanted him.

(~)

Both groups were still standing idly, waiting for Baatar to show himself. Raiko checked his watch, this was taking forever. From on board the airship, another soldier appeared, holding a two-way radio.

"It's Kuvira. She wants to talk to Baatar. What should I tell her?"

In unison, the soldiers' heads all turned toward Raiko Lin and Leilani. Out of patience, Raiko stepped forward, "For goodness' sake, give me that radio! Let me talk to her." The soldier with the radio complied, stepping down the walkway and giving Raiko the radio and spoke through it, "Kuvira, this is Raiko. What kind of game are you playing? You told me you would send Baatar over with your terms, and then he doesn't show."

From inside her machine Kuvira's eyes widened. "What do you mean, "he didn't show"?"

"According to your people, he's not on the airship."

"If he's not on the airship, then where is he?" once she asked the question, a brief burst of static interrupted the conversation and Baatar Jr.'s voice filled the cockpit, catching Kuvira by surprise.

"Kuvira? It's Baatar."

From the warehouse, Korra levitated the radio up to Baatar's head as he spoke, "I've been captured. My airship was ambushed and I was taken by force. Korra refuses to release me unless we back down and leave the city."

"Are you injured?" Kuvira asked.

"I'm fine."

"Is the Avatar there with you now?"

"Yes, everyone is here."

Kuvira quickly metalbended a switch on the control panel, disallowing her voice to be heard over the other end of the line, and turned to an operator on her left. "Find out where that signal's coming from."

As the operator did his work, Baatar's voice came through again, his voice sounded distraught but also heartfelt, "Listen to me. If you try to take Republic City, the Avatar will never let me see you again ... and I refuse to live that way."

Kuvira listened word by word, while Adagio and Aria looked at one another in worry. Baatar's words were filled with Love. Too much of it. It could possibly bring Kuvira to her senses. Even though she was not technically under a spell, the impact of that positive emotion could still be disastrous for them.

"Forget the United Republic; we have our empire! We have each other!" a shadow of happiness and hope flitted across Baatar's face. "Let's go back home and get married. The only thing that matters is that we're together for the rest of our lives."

Aria wanted to badly to punch something, but they had to keep their heads together. This choice had to be Kuvira's. If she broke free, then all they have worked for will be gone. Baatar was just another tool for them, just as Kuvira was, but now it seemed he was turning the tables. They couldn't allow Kuvira's progress to disappear now.

The operator turned his masked face to Kuvira. "We've identified their position."

Adagio spoke with Kuvira, "Vira…you've comet this far." she said in a sincere sounding voice, "Whatever happens, there's no going back. Remember that. It's your choice…chose wisely."

That was all Adagio could say. Aria clenched her teeth, waiting for Kuvira's answer. She was hesitant for a moment until she flipped the switch back up and talked, her voice thick with emotion.

"You're right. This city isn't worth sacrificing our life together." she closed her eyes shut before saying, "I love you, Baatar."

Aria was about ready to punch her neck, when Adagio gestured with her hand to stop and wait.

(~)

Back at the warehouse, Korra release Baatar from his bonds. "As soon as we work out terms with Kuvira, we'll let you out of here."

Mako and Sunset Shimmer were both standing next to the window, when suddenly, they heard that sound again.

Singing.

Turning their heads, in the distance, they saw the colossal mecha moving, rising its upwards, the left steadying the right as the massive barrel swung upward into place. The mecha suit was entering the incipient phases of its firing sequence.

Their eyes widened as they both realized what was about to happen. "Guys! She must have our location!" Sunset exclaimed in horror.

"She's pointing that weapon right at us!" Mako also exclaimed, equally terrified as he and Sunset reeled backwards away from the window. But nobody was even more terrified, or devastated, as Baatar was.

"No! She wouldn't!"

They could already see the glowing purple spear rising deep within the barrel of the weapon. Korra whirled around, terror and panic on her face, addressing to everybody.

"Everyone out! Now! Now!"

With a flicker and a ear-splitting boom, the cannon fired, the ray of purple energy screaming across the water of the bay, causing it to rise upward. As the beam teared through the factory, it laid waste to the room where the hummingbird mecha suits sat, destroying them in a flash of light and a crushing explosion. The people and ponies within fled for their lives as the beams blasted through the room. But the princesses stood their ground, activating their magic as the impact arrived. The room instantaneously detonated, a blinding fireball rising from the floor beneath and throwing everyone off their feet into a cloud of dust.

The ray of energy died and the warehouse lied in a smoking, ruinous heap, the water flowing toward the ruined structure through a channel carved into the ground by the beam. From Air Temple Island, a billowing column of black smoke rose into the air, easily visible in the distance. The low rumble of the massive explosion rolled across the bay. Lin and Leilani watched in horror and Raiko dropped a pair of binoculars from his eyes.

"No!"

Leilani turned to the officer on her right, "Keep the president safe! Lin and I are going to check for survivors."

Leilani took Lin by the hand and carried her off as she flew towards the now destroyed warehouse.

(~)

Back at her cockpit, Kuvira breathed in, her eyes closed for a moment as she fought back her emotions. Once she exhaled, she opened her eyes, her face now void of emotion once more and filled with a disassociated resolve, raising her eyes to the city beyond.

Aria was speechless, "I can't believe you just did that."

Kuvira did not show any signs of weakness, "I didn't want to, but you were right. I did come too far, I couldn't back down now." Kuvira was silent for a moment before turning her head around, "Baatar believed in what I did, but now, like your sister, he became weak. For the greater good, sacrifices must be made. You two stood by me through it all, you gave me what I needed. For that, I am forever in your debt."

Adagio's sweet smile then shifted into a smile of pure wickedly. "Thank you, Kuvira. That's exactly what we needed to hear from you."

Suddenly, Kuvira's stone began to glow brightly around her neck. Something felt strange. Something didn't feel right. This new sensation…it felt strong, like it had an uncontrollable hold on her now. At the same time, Adagio and Aria's stones glowed just as brightly, but they seemed to be completely still, both smiling wickedly. Then, their hair and coat-skins began to change color.

Adagio's curly brown hair and tail turned gold and her skin was pale yellow. Aria's skin became full purple and her hair was now strain purple with teal streaks.

Kuvira began to feel her body ace, gasping for air as she tumbled and fell to the ground, grunting and groaning in pain. The operator stood up from his chair, terrified. Adagio turned to look at him, "We are in no longer need of your services." she said. The man didn't think twice before running straight out of there.

Kuvira's body felt heavy, her eyes tearing as she looked up at her ponies, "What did you do to me!?"

"It's not what we did." Adagio said tauntingly, "It's what you did. You chose this life, sweetheart. Now, you're getting what you deserve."

Kuvira could barely speak, heck she could barely think. Her mind began to grow foggy, her skin began to change, and from her back grew long green wings made of scales. Her fingernails grew longer, her gloves breaking apart and her skin turning green with scales and webbing. All while her green stone continued to glow and merge deeper into her body, all the while Adagio and Aria began to sing;

_Aaaaahhhh_

_Ah, ah, aaaaaaaahhhhhhh_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah_

_Welcome to the show_

_We're here to let you know_

_Our time is now_

_Your time is running out_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah_

_Feel the wave of sound_

_As it crashes down_

_You can't turn away_

_We'll make you wanna stay_

The stones around their necks growled even brighter as Adagio and Aria's bodies began to morph and change. But unlike Kuvira's, their transformation was far less painful as they continued to sing, and Kuvira screamed in agony as her body glowed in a green color, her mind drifting away further.

_We will be adored_

_Tell us that you want us_

_We won't be ignored_

_It's time for our reward_

_Now you need us_

_Come and heed us_

_Nothing can stop us now_

A blinding light shined from the windows of the cockpit of the mecha suit and Kuvira opened her glowing green eyes, her harmonic voice echoing;

_Aaaaahhhh_

_Ah, ah, aaaaaaaahhhhhhh_

_(~)_

**Only two more chapters to go. Don't forget to cast your votes on the wedding. Also, fixed the typo from the previous page, It was "Spirit of Competition." **


	12. Day of the Siren

**Day of the Siren**

The smoke finally cleared, revealing the massive heap of rubble, what remained of the Future Industries warehouse after its impact with the energy cannon. Rain of ash fell down through the air and smoke rose into the sky. A large slap of concrete suddenly began to glow with colors of gold, blue, cyan and magenta. Princesses Celestia, Luna, Twilight and Korra used all the power of their magic to levitate the wall up high, allowing everyone who was trapped by the explosion escape.

"Go! Go!" Twilight exclaimed as they held the wall up. Bolin helped escort everyone out safely. Thankfully, nobody was injured, thanks to the alicorn's protection, however, Baatar Jr. was unconscious and was carefully carried by Bumi and Su. Bolin made sure everyone made it out safe.

"Okay, move along folks, take your time, just four alicorns levitating a giant wall. Man, we've got a lot of people here. Is that everybody?"

Once they were all out, Bolin stepped aside, allowing the Alicorns to lower the wall down. Princess Celestia flew up to the top of a building and rushed to its edge, seeing the giant mecha wading through the bay and, to its right, a battalion of normal-sized mecha suits marching across the bay on a bridge. Celestia stared in horror at the oncoming horde, before running from her vantage and returning to the others, landing in the middle of the group gathered in a crater of rubble nearby.

"Kuvira is heading our way, with a platoon of mecha suits!"

"What should we do?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Bolin began, "This is my hometown and I hate to say it, but there's no use risking all our lives to fight that giant thing! Let her take the city for now! We'll think of some way to come back and beat her!"

"What about all the people who haven't been evacuated yet?" Mako said, "If Kuvira finds out that Wu is with them, she might fire that spirit cannon at him and take them all out."

"We can't let Wu get hurt!" Flash exclaimed, before rubbing the back of his neck, "I hate to admit it but, the little guy actually kinda grew on me. He's annoying sure, but he's got good heart when it counts."

When Korra spoke, all their eyes turned to her, "I couldn't stop Kuvira from taking Zaofu. I'm not letting her conquer Republic City. The world isn't safe as long as she has that weapon."

"I agree. We take down that giant today." A firm, driven voice suddenly spoked from the top of the rubble crater on Korra's left and the members of the group all turned to see Lin and Leilani standing atop it.

"Lin!"

"Mother!" Luna and Celestia rushed towards their mother, who did the same and embraced her children. "I'm so happy you're alright! You had me worried."

"Both of us." LIn said…and then, received a surprise hug from Pinkie Pie.

"Awwww! You do love us!"

Lin rolled her eyes at the gesture, "Not now, Pinkie."

"Well, you benders and ponies are going to have to fight her alone." said Varrick, "She just blew up our factory with all our hummingbird suits."

Sunset Shimmer's face lit up, "Not all of them. There are the prototypes back at Asami's office. If we can get those ready to fly, we'll at least be able to offer a little air support."

Korra turned to the Beifong family, "Su, you take Baatar Jr. and the rest of the wounded back to Asami's office. Get those suits working as soon as you can. The rest of us will just have to face Kuvira on our own."

Before they could head out, their ears caught the sound of singing once more. Their heads all turned towards the distance, where Kuvira's mecha suit approached the city. As the singing grew, sparkling green mist began surrounding the machine, and the outer design began to change. Metal grew from it's legs and arms, giving it the appearance of webbing and scales, and the figure turned more into the body of a perfectly curved female. The cockpit of the machine opened up like a flower petal as more smoke emitted from it. Three round objects emerged.

_Aaaaahhhh_

_Ah, ah, aaaaaaaahhhhhhh_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah_

One by one, the objects unraveled their wings and tales from around their bodies revealing to be three beautiful woman with fish-like features. Their ears were pointed and semi-transparent like that of a figs, their bodies didn't appear to have clothing on, but their scale and fish-like patterns covered their private parts like bathing suits, but their midriff and belly bottoms were visibly seen. Their legs were long and curvy with scales on the back and wore shoes that looked like a goats hoof, and long fish like tails with transparent fins that bellowed against the wind like a soft dress as they moved. Their arms were partly colored and covered with scales and fins. On their chests they each carried a diamond shaped stone that glowed as they sang, and had long elegant looking fin-like wings on their backs, which moved gently and slowly.

They were Adagio, Aria…and Kuvira.

Now with their magic restored, they have transformed into their own anthro siren forms, and since Kuvira had already been exposed to their magic, choosing their darkness over the magic of friendship, she had become one of them. Her design was identical to that of her new fellow sirens, only her color scheme was green like her stone, her hair was in a bun with long strands bellowing against her face, and her hair was now tainted with a very dark green which blended with not only the blackness of her hair, but the blackness of her heart.

Adagio's color was yellow while Aria was purple. Their singing was heard far and wide, controlling the giant machine. Kuvira's voice was loud and gorgeous like her, but just as wicked and terrifying as well.

Korra's eyes widened in horror at the sight. It was too late, Kuvira has bonded with the sirens.

Now they truly were unstoppable.

Bolin; "That's new."

(~)

At the train station, where a tremor caused debris to rain down from the ceiling above. The evacuees began to panic and Princess Cadance climbed onto a bench and yelled to the crowd, trying to restore calm.

"Everyone, please settle down. The trains should be returning to pick us up soon."

"Tell that mecha jerk to settle down." said a man, "She's the one blowing up the whole city!"

The train conductor inopportunely climbed up onto the bench in front of Cadance, "I hate to be the bearer of more bad news, but I just heard on the radio that Kuvira's army has destroyed the train tracks. We're not getting out of the city by rail."

Mako and Bolin's cousin Tu, accompanied by Mako's spirit children, also jumped up onto the bench behind the alicorn princess, pinning her between himself and the conductor, his voice frantic, "Everyone! I was just up on the observation deck and saw a bunch of mecha suit soldiers heading this way! And Kuvira's now turned into an evil fish-like monster!"

The man from earlier began pulling his air, "Oh great! The giant one wasn't enough?! It's over! We're all gonna get blown to bits!"

Wu then jumped onto the bench behind the conductor, the excess of people standing on the small bench caused Tu, on the opposite side, to nearly lose his balance.

"Listen everyone, I can get us out of here if you just sit tight." Wu addressed cordially, to the conductor, "Can you step off the bench, please? It's a little crowded up here."

The conductor stepped off the bench, muttering, "Sure. I'm only the conductor. No one needs me on the bench."

Wu addressed to the crowed, "Just stay calm. I'll be right back." he gestured to Tu who followed, "Come on."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are you going?" the man asked

"I'm going to get some help." he turned to Cadnace, Pema and P'Li "You ladies think you can handle this unruly mob for a little while?"

Cadance smiled confidently, "I once faced a changeling queen, a shadow king and a giant pony-eating worm at the edge of Equestria."

P'Li scoffed, "I took down a former FireLord and a dragon."

Pema smiled confidently, "I raised Meelo."

The other two remained silent before saying in union, "You win."

As Wu made his way across the crowed, with Tu behind him, he was stopped by his aunt. "Wu, you better not be up to anything fishy." she said seriously.

"Truest me, Aunty. I'm gonna make you the proudest retired-queen ever."

"Wait!" Cadance called out, "Before you go." her horn glowed and surrounded both Wu and Tu with glowing blue sparkles that created bleu colored auras around them. "To be safe. Now go, quickly!"

(~)

The group managed to get away from the machine and the sirens by hiding in an alley. The streets were completely deserted. Fluttershy peaked her head before turning back to the others. "I don't see them."

Korra and Sonata were sitting on the ground in distraught. Neither of them could believe what they had just seen. Especially Korra. "It's over. She's one of them now." she hugged her legs, her voice sounding depressed, "How are we suppose to stop them and a giant machine?"

"There's only one way." Sonata said, now all eyes were on her. Her voice sounded serious and deprived of emotion, which was rare for her. "They now control it with their singing. If we can take them down, we take the machine down. And since Kuvira is the one who gave them their power-"

"But I can't hurt Kuvira!" Korra protested.

Asami stood up in front of Korra, looking down on her with narrowed eyes, "Korra, wake up! Kuvira is gone, alright! It's over!"

Korra angrily got up and faced her, "How can you say that?! When you were possessed by NightMare Moon did I give up on you?"

"It's not the same! I was being manipulated against my will, Kuvira wasn't! Everything she did was purely her choice and hers alone. It's her fault that the sirens have the power and her fault that that machine is about to destroy everything we know and love! I understand you want to help out a friend but that's just it…she can't be saved Korra. Not anymore, and the sooner you realize that the sooner we can end this. Do you understand?"

As much as she hatted to admit it, Asami did make a good point. Everything that has happened was all Kuvira's choice. She's had hundreds of chances to do the right thing, but she didn't. Maybe Korra was being too hard on herself and she really wasn't to blame for Kuvira's transcendence from good to…this.

The tear that threatened to escape finally did, but she immediately wiped it away. "You're right. But I can't take her down."

"I'm sorry Korra, but-"

"No, I mean I_ really _can't." Asami was surprised by this until Korra revealed, "Alicorns can't kill. It's in our blood."

Asami turned to the other alicorns, who remained silent. Korra spoke the truth, none of them would have the guts to take away a life. They could help fight, but that was it. For them, killing was not an option.

Twilight stood up, "No one is killing anyone." she said firmly and addressed to Asami, "We have to find another way to stop them."

"You guys think that musical counter spell is back on the table?" Mako asked hopefully.

"I don't know. Maybe if we can sing from the highest building we can find. But first we have to find a way to distract them. But we're going to need a lot more help."

Then, they heard the sound of faint singing in the distance. Everyone emerged from their hiding placed and raced down the empty streets. Meelo then stopped in at the window of a paint store, looking out through the front glass window. "A paint store? That's it!" he airbended the door down.

Lin and the others returned to him, "What are you doing, Meelo?"

"I just got an idea how to beat the giant. Now, everyone, grab some paint and find me some balloons!" Pinkie Pie handed him a handful of balloons on strings which she got out of nowhere. Meelo graciously took them, "Thanks!"

"Where did you get those?" Lin asked the pony

"After knowing me for three years you still don't know?"

(~)

_Aaaaahhhh_

_Ah, ah, aaaaaaaahhhhhhh_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah_

As the machine marched through the streets, the sirens continued to sing. The controls they had within the cockpit were now on the top of the machine as the three sang and moved their bodies swiftly and elegantly, synchronizing their seductive movements with their seductive singing. The three were protected by a forcefield around them as they controlled the machine. Their singing echoed across the city as they performed on their own stage like a concert. Sirens always loved the attention, especially when no one else had a saying in the matter.

From a nearby rooftop, various airbenders ran across its surface and threw themselves into the empty air beyond, taking flight with bright-green balloons filled with paint strapped to their bodies. They arranged themselves in formation and beard down on the mecha suit and the sirens. Adagio chuckled at the scene, "Can you believe that? Pathetic."

With their voices, the three turned the necha suit to face the airbenders and sang their hypnotic song, creating a sonic wave that would be sure to get them under their spell. But, to their surprise, none of them were effected, their music did nothing to them. Adagio, Aria and Kuvira's eyes widened in shock.

"What? Why isn't our spell working?"

"Because they know what they are up against!"

The sirens turned their heads up to see Queen Leilani hovering over them. Their old foe.

"Leilani!"

"You may have been able to control others before with your magic, but these airbenders carry within them something far greater."

The sirens's anger grew. They knew that love weakened their spell, and these airbenders now knew that. The love in their hearts protected them, as well as the alicorn queen herself. But, Adagio chuckled, "No matter. If they can't be controlled…then they will be destroyed!"

The sirens sang in order to get the weapon to fire at them, but Leilani shielded the airbenders, who scattered away, with a forcefield. The sirens sang louder and louder as Leilani continued to fight the beam with all of her might. Celestia and Luna flew down and assisted their mother. The battle between sirens and Alicorns commenced while the airbenders took flight and swarmed around the sirens who continued to attack the alicorns. Aria unleashed sonic wave at Kai and Bumi, who both fell out of the sky, landing on rooftops before taking flight again.

The impact of the siren's magic as well as the spirit powered energy beam began to take its toll on the alicorns. They couldn't hold off much longer.

On the ground, Lin, Wei, Wing, Mako and Bolin stared up at the mecha suit, large spools of wire at the ready. Meelo landed onto the outstretched arm that held to the weaponized arm and ran across the body, airbending the balloons from his suit and holding them in midair, spinning them around his head.

"Bombs away!"

Meelo threw his balloons to the force field around the sirens, covering it with purple paint, causing the sirens to shriek in anger and caused them to stopped firing the energy beam at the alicorns. Leilani nearly passed out in mid air and was carried by her daughters, who too were starting to feel a bit tired but managed to support their mother.

The airbenders followed, covering the forcefield with pain all over, making the sirens all the more furious. They even plashed pain onto the rest of the cockpit and the sirens were forced to lower down back into the machine and back to the control. But grew agitated again when more paint splattered on their windshields.

Korra and the Mane Six teleported onto a roof of a building and watched as the the airbenders continued splattering the machine with paint, all glaring at the massive machine in front of them with disdain. The airbenders swarmed around it, then back inside the interior of the cockpit itself, the sirens' vision became almost completely obscured by the paint.

Tenzin landed on a nearby tile roof, taking cover and yelling to the others. "Now!"

Korra and the Mane Six placed their fists giants their palms and began to harmonize.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah,_

_Aaahhh, ahhhh_

The sirens could hear their voices as the Elements of Harmony manifested onto their chests, increasing the sounds of their voices and Korra and Twilight.

**Korra;**

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

**Twilight;**

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby, you don't know me_

_Cause you're dead wrong_

**The Mane Seven;**

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely_

_When I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over…_

_What doesn't kill you makes you_

_Stronger!_

As they sang louder and stronger, the siren Kuvira covered her hears and shrieked in pain. Their singings was like a knife cutting into her head. As the singing continued, Lin took the chance to swing onto the mecha suit's right ankle and tried to metalbend the joined. The endeavor was unsuccessful and she yelled back to Bolin as he stood with the spools of wire nearby.

"The joints are platinum, too! We can't metalbend any of it!"

As Lin and the twins dismounted from the mecha suit, Bolin advanced on it, catapulting himself into the air.

"You're about to get the world's largest hot foot, sirens!"

Landing in front of the mecha suit's left foot, he lavabended the street beneath it. He spread the lava until the entire space under the foot was lava, causing the mecha suit's foot to sink into it and become unstable. The sirens from the inside were loosing their balance as the Mane Seven's singing grew stronger, and siren Kuvira was loosing her mind.

She shrieked and shrieked as the singing continued. Adagio clenched her teeth, "Quit your whining, you pathetic fool! Use your voice!"

The siren Kuvira managed to snap herself out of it as she and the sirens sang in union, reverting the paint on their windshield.

_What we have in store_

_All we want and more_

_We will break on through_

_Now it's time to finish you!_

Lin and the twins bend the spools of wire, wrapping the legs of the suit in the metal cables.

"Hit it now!" Bolin shouted.

Up on the rooftop, Korra and the Mane Six harmonized their pure singing as they entered the Avatar state, hitting the high note,

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!_

_Stand a little taller!_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!_

_Stronger!_

The girls unleashed a sonic rainbow wave at the machine right on its chest, causing it to lose its balance and tumble backwards. Kuvira, Adagio and Aria struggled to regain the suits balance as they tumbled across the floor, screaming and shrieking. Aria released a high note which caused the machine to fire the cannon aimlessly, trying to strike the Mane Seven. The girls quickly ducked underneath it as the weapon's beam swung wildly through the air, striking into the distance, slicing a shimmering ribbon of purple across the midsection of the skyline behind them. As the girls spun to their feet and turned to survey the damage, every single one of the impacted skyscrapers detonates explosively, their deafening immolation spreading a massive cloud of fire across the face of the city.

The rest of the airbenders assisted by blasting a combined air blast at the machine. After seeing the catastrophic damage, the girls turned back to the mecha suit and tried singing once more.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely_

_When I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over…_

_What doesn't kill you makes you_

_Stronger!_

Their singing, along with the airbenders's help, the machine was knocked back. It grabbed at the buildings on either side in a last-ditch effort to save itself. The wires around the mecha suit's legs gave out and the machine, getting its left foot underneath it, stabilized itself and pulled itself upright. Not hesitating a moment, the sirens pointed the cannon at the building where The Mane Seven and the airbenders stood and fired, causing everyone to scatter and the girls to stop singing as the building exploded.

Airbenders tumbled through the air, screaming. Korra and the Mane Six, trying to rise above the beam with their magic, threw themselves out of the way with a terrified yell and teleported out of there. The beam teared through more buildings, followed by more explosions in turn. Korra and the Mane Six reappeared, tumbling once they hit the ground.

Korra lifted her head up and she and the girls saw the injured airbenders scattered in the street. They quickly got up and ran to the injured airbenders as Mako, Bolin and Lin entered the street from a side alley. Fluttershy noticed Opal and rushed to her side.

"Opal!"

Bolin ran up as well, inspecting his injured friend with great concern. The group turned as the crashing drawer closer. Through the flames rising high at the end of the street loomed the mecha suit, which turned to face them once again. The cockpit opened once more as the sirens rose up again. They simply loved showing off, especially when others didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

While supporting a female airbender, Korra turned to the others, "Everyone retreat! Take the wounded back to Asami's office!"

"I'll meet you there!" Lin exclaimed, "I'm going to see if I can find any help!"

With their singing, the sirens fired the spirit energy cannon at the group. They fled into side alleys as the street behind them went up in flames and they were enveloped by a cloud of dust and smoke.

(~)

At Future Industries, Varrick was fixing a hummingbird suit, while Asami and Zhu Li took the upper and lower seats, respectively. Spike and Flash Sentry stood by observing. The two boys remained with them, helping in any way they could. Flash understood plenty about engineering, he wasn't an expert but he understood the basics, and Spike was always the best assistant. Sunset Shimmer was adding the finishing touches to a special new gadget she and Asami made just for Spike. It was like a netback, only with bat like wings to strap into his back. It had two handles for Spike to control it with.

"Okay, Spike. Give it a test run."

Spike pressed the button on one of the controller handles and pushed them forward and soon the little dragon was flying across the room, the rockets smoke emitting from behind.

"Whoa! This is awesome! Now I can be a firebreathing AND flying dragon! Yahoo!" he eventually landed perfectly. "Thanks Sunset!"

Varrick closed the hatch on the suit, "All right, let's fire it up again!"

Asami closes the suit and begun controlling it. The suit's wings began flapping and take off, but soon began to fly about erratically.

"I can't stabilize it!" Asami exclaimed

"I thought you fixed the hydraulics." Sunset said angrily at the man.

"I did! Twist harder!"

Asami soon lost control of the suit, causing it to crash into a pile of boxes. Varrick ran to help his partners, who had dismounted. The airbender Daw ran to the group.

"I hope you have something in here that can take out a platoon of mecha suits. Kuvira's troops are headed this way!"

Varrick pondered for a few seconds before coming up with a plan, "I know how to take down some mecha suits and it just might take down that giant, too. Asami, disconnect anything electrical in here until we get back. Zhu Li, let's go."

The two ran out and Flash, Sunset and Asami all shared skeptical looks.

(~)

On the factory's upper floor, where Suyin watched Varrick and Zhu Li leave, she walked up to Baatar Jr., who began to moan and stir awake on a table.

"Where am I? Mom?"

"Just rest, son. I'm here."

Baatar Jr. couldn't bare to even look her in the eyes, "Mom…I'm so sorry. I betrayed you, the whole family. I gave my life to Kuvira and she just fired that weapon at me. How could she do that?"

"I don't know, sweetie. She's a complicated person."

Baatar Jr. sat up, his heart felt heavy, "Wing and Wei will never forgive me. And Opal."

"Yeah, they might take some time to come around. But we'll work through it as a family." she gently took her son by the hand, kissing his cheek. No matter the mistakes he made, it did not change her love for him.

(~)

On the rooftop, near a metal tower, Varrick and Zhu Li climbed up. "Do you think this plan will actually work, sir?" Zhu Li asked.

"I know I can stop the mecha suits with an electromagnetic pulse, so it stands to reason that I can stop a giant mecha suit with a giant electromagnetic pulse."

Once at the top, the two began cutting and rearranging wires, and Varrick began to speak, "Zhu Li, I've been thinking."

"You're always thinking, sir." she replied somewhat blankly.

"Yes. But lately, I've been thinking about you." Zhu Li looked up from what she was doing as Varrick continued talking, "I know we might not make it out of this mess and I feel like there are some things I should tell you."

Zhu Li smiled with anticipation, "There are?"

Varrick continued his speech as he continued cutting the wires. "I remember when I was a boy, I had an ostrich horse. Named her Mrs. Beaks."

And that was when Zhu Li's excitement died out and she glared at Varrick.

"I grew up on a farm. Did I ever tell you that, Zhu Li? This was before the circus people took me away. Anyway, I loved old Mrs. Beaks, but I took her for granted."

Zhu Li noticed something from behind his head, "You'll have to finish your story later. Kuvira's troops are in range." she grabbed the switch in her hand, "Okay, I hope this works." Zhu Li flipped the switch creating a buzzing sound from the tower, causing Varrick to cover his ears.

The electromagnetic pulses emitted, spreading across the city, and causing the mecha suit platoon to disable one by one. Varrick cheered in victory, "Yes! Dead in their tracks."

However, his excitement quickly died down when he saw the giant mecha suit still moving and approaching. The electromagnetic pulse did not work on it.

"Oh, rats. She's still coming. Zhu Li, do the thing!"

But for the first time ever, Zhu Li couldn't. "I'm afraid there are no more things to do."

(~)

"What was that?" Aria asked her sister.

"I don't know, but it shut down the mecha suits."

"Varrick…" Kuvira managed to say. Since transforming into a siren, her mind began to wider. She could hardly speak, only sing. As if singing was all she was programed to do now. There was still a bit of her human mind left inside, but it was fading bit by bit.

"What?"

"Varrick…electric…pulse."

Adagio clenched her fists, "I never did like him."

"Now what?"

"Now, we find the source of that pulse. Wherever it is, that's where we'll find the Elements of Harmony…and destroy them."

(~)

"Varrick, how come your electro-thingy shut down the small mecha suits but not the big one?" Sonata asked. Everyone was gathered at the factory, and Leilani rested on a chair, regaining her energy.

"Because it's powered with spirit vine energy." said Baatar Jr., "I'm sorry. I wish I could help you, but it's unstoppable."

"It's not."

Everyone turned their heads to see an elderly man with spectacles enter the room. Asami's eyes winded in surprise. "Dad?"

Pinkie Pie suddenly screamed in terror, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone had covered their ears and looked at her like she was nuts. Pinkie covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Sorry! Force of habit."

Luna arched an eyebrow, "What is Hiroshi Sato doing here?" she ask rather suspiciously.

"I got him out of jail to help." Lin said as she walked in and stood beside the man, "I figured we need all the geniuses we can get our hands on right now, since magic alone won't help us now. If the prison's still standing after all this is over, we can throw him back in."

Hiroshi lowered his head in shame, "I know what you all must think of me, but I love Republic City and I would do anything to save her."

Korra and the Mane Six all looked at one another skeptically, unsure if to truest him or not. But maybe they could. Bolin steppe in saying, "C'on, guys. Give him a chance. He's my future dad-in-law." realizing what he just said, he quickly covered his mouth and Hiroshi's eyes widened in surprise.

"What? Asami, you're getting married?"

Asami blushed and fiddled with a stray strand of her hair, "I was going to tell you but, since the cat's out of the bag…yeah, I am."

Hiroshi smiled, "That's wonderful. I'm very happy for you, sweetie. And I'm especially happy you choose someone else instead of that firebender boy."

Mako cleared his throat and waved his hand, "Uh, right here."

"It's just because your a firebender, you just never really seemed fitting for Asami at the time. No offense."

"None taken." Mako replied, not really feeling offended.

Applejack crossed her arms, skeptically at Hiroshi, "You think you know how to defeat this thing?"

"You must act like an infection: break the skin and attack its vital organs, disconnect the heart and the brain and this beast cannot live."

"But how are we supposed to get inside?" Twilight asked, "The suit is a combination of magic and technology. Either one alone won't be enough. We've tried."

"Our magic is strong enough to make damage to the exterior," said Celestia, "But not enough for it to be completely demolished. It will take both magic and technology in order to defeat that thing."

"Future Industries has plasma saws for cutting platinum." Hiroshi said, "If we had one on the mecha suit …"

"But the saws are way too big." Asami stated, "We'd never get the suits off the ground. And like Celestia said, it probably won't do much alone."

"I think I can add an electrical element to the welding torch on your suit and convert it into a plasma saw. The alicorns can attack the exterior and dent it just enough, then we'll just have to land on the giant and cut open a hole big enough right where the impact is for someone to get in."

Korra's eyes widened, "That makes sense. The dents caused by magic and with the wielding torch should be enough to cut through!"

"We'll have to attack in a swarm to try to keep you guys safe in the hummingbird suits." Leinai said, "My daughters and I will help you in all we can."

Twilight nodded in agreement, "It looks like this is our only hope."

"Good luck, everyone." Leilani said, "And may the Rainbow be with us."

(~)

Back at the train station, where the evacuees have already grown bored of Pema's singing while sitting on the bench. Even, P'Li and Hou-Ting. Princess Cadance projected a force field around the station to protect everyone. She didn't have the heart to abandon them in the hands of a powerful beast, they needed the protection.

_"Oh, first he ate the fruit, then he ate the leaves. Hungry little lemur, ate up all my trees."_ Pema finally stopped, "Okay, great job everybody. Who's got another song for us?"

One of the evacuees from before spoke up, "We can't just sit around here singing old airbender songs until we're all captured, or worse."

Pema tried to once again even the tension. "Should we play the button game? Who has a button?"

P'LI groaned, "What's taking that prince so long? How you holding up there, Cadance?"

The alicorn princess grunted as she maintained her arms up, her horn glowing along with the blue forcefield around the place, "I'm a little rusty with large force fields, but other than that, pretty good."

They then heard pondering sounds, and to everyone surprise, two large badgermoles came into view, with both Tu and Wu ridding on their back. The large furry brown creatures stopped in front of the evacuees and sniffed at them. Hou-Ting could not believe her eyes.

"Where do these badgermoles come from?" Pema asked in disbelief.

"The zoo! Mako and Flash always hated my singing, but they love it!" Wu then called out to the alicorn, "Thanks for the protection spell, Cadance!"

"Don't mention it. So, how exactly are these badgermoles suppose to help?" she asked curiously.

"They're the best earthbenders around! We can use them to tunnel out of the city without Kuvira's troops spotting us."

Hout-Ting smiled proudly, "That's my boy." then her nose began to twitch, "Ah..ah….AHCHO!" she sniffed and rubbed her nose, "Still proud."

"Are you sure this is the best plan?" asked the evacuee…right before the spirit cannon was fired near the group, nearly missing the forced. The man pointed onwards, "Let's follow the moles!"

"Get going!" Cadance instructed

"What about you?" Pema asked.

"I'll be right behind you. Go, no!"

Wu started singing, which strangely enough sounded somewhat worse than when he did a whole musical number before his coronation.

"Badgermoles, digging holes, under Republic City. Got to run away from Kuvira today, although I do still think she's pretty."

As he sang, the badgermoles created a hole beneath the train tracks and walked into the tunnel, with everyone following close behind. Once everyone was out, Cadance unleashed her forcefield, creating a blue ring which emitted all across the city, before following the others.

(~)

Burning buildings were seen everywhere, while Adagio, Aria and Kuvira continued walking across the city, looking for their pray. Since they no longer needed anyone to help control the machine, they did all the technical work using their magic to find the source of the magnetic pulse.

Adagio spoke to their followers through the speakers. They were by far the ones who were much deeper under their spell, having been exposed to their magic and power almost as long as Kuvira, so their hold on them was even greater than before. Unlike with Varrick and Bolin who managed to break free due to 'love'. These people were completely devoted to Kuvira, and as a result…

To the Sirens.

"Mech platoons, report." Adagio said to her people through the receiver.

"Third platoon, no sign of anyone so far."

"Fourth platoon, en route to train station."

Suddenly, a wave of powerful positive light energy clashed with the beast, causing it ti collide against a building, destroying it in a fiery inferno. Adagio grunted as she stood up. Kuvira's eyes widened when she spotted Future Industries toward from afar. She had seen the place and looked up at the metal tower at the very top. Something inside her mind just clicked. She pointed her finger forward, the only thing that came from her mouth was a wordless vocalizing and Adagio and Aria directed their eyes to the building.

"You think that's where the pules came from?" Aria asked.

As Adagio looked at it, she could already sense the positive disgusting energy coming from within it. She knew they were there. She smiled wickedly.

"That's the place."

(~)

Inside Asami's office, she, her father, along with Varrick, Zhu Li and Sunset Shimmer worked on the hummingbird suits.

Daw ran up to the rest of the team, "Kuvira is headed our way!"

Korra turned to Asami, "How long will it take to get the plasma saws ready?"

"Just a few more minutes."

"Get out there as soon as you can."

Baatar Jr. spoke, "If you do manage to get inside, find the engine room. There are two emergency levers. If you switch them off at the same time, you'll cut the power."

Twilight spoke next, "We may not be able to fight the sirens and that machine at once, but if we manage to slow it down we can take on the sirens head on."

Korra placed her knuckle hear her chin, "It's still risky, but risky is what we're best at. Let's go!"

"WAIT!"

Everybody flinched at Rarity's incredibly loud shriek, "If we are going to be saving the world, we should do it…in style!" she pulled out a clothing rank, filled with epic-looking two piece jumpsuits. Korra and the Mane Six's were identically, but each designed with their cutie marks on the sides, fingerless gloves, and open shoulders, around the sleeves. She also had some jackets and pants with cool-looking boots for the boys, Mako's was styled with flames and was red while Bolin's was green. She even had one for Asami and Sunset Shimmer.

"When did you make all of those?" Mako asked, rather surprised.

"After knowing me for three years, you still don't know how I do?"

(~)

As the giant mecha suit walked through the streets, Team Avatar, now in their new cloths, along with the Beifongs, the Alicorns and Sonata as well as Sunset Shimmer, stood before the beast, ready to fight.

The machine approached and the group scattered as Korra, Twilight, Celestia, Luna and Leilani spread their wings open rose up, facing the beast. The mecha suit fired the cannon a the alicorns, forcing them to scatter and retreat.

Leilani, Luna and Celestia unleashed their magic at the machine, creating dents in the silverware, and backing the beast away. Korra and Twilight zoomed around it, unleashing their own combined blasts at it. Each impact left a mark on it, but even so it wasn't enough to break the sirens down. Just as expected. They got back up again and unleashed a vocal high note, so powerful it blasted the alicorns way. They managed to regain altitude while Korra landed on a roof, she groaned and send slabs of earth right at the mecha suit.

Pinkie Pie blew on a horn and shouted, "Airbenders away!"

She, along with Fluttershy, and a team of airbenders dismounted and swarmed to the mecha suit, avoiding its physical attacks, while Korra continued her barrage of earthbending. The alicorns soon joined her, unleashing their own bending at the mecha. While the mecha suit readied its weapon, the airbenders swarmed down and pushed the cannon, causing it to fire to the ground and lose its balance, slamming against a building.

The sirens braced themselves before looking at the airbenders flying past the mecha suit, while Meelo was slammed against the window, his breath fogging up the window. Aria scoffed in disgust and tried to squash Meelo with the gigantic arm, but he managed to fly off, causing the mecha suit to hit itself, and Adagio to hit Aria in the head.

"Ow!"

"You idiot!"

The mecha suit fired the weapon at Meelo and nearly hit Jinora, who was flying by. Tenzin flew off to protect her just in time.

"Jinora!"

Tenzin managed to save his daughter, but both were knocked unconscious by the blast. Ikki and Meelo took off again, Ikki grabbed her sister and landed on the side of a building, while Meelo carried his father on his back, groaning with the weight. Moments before impact, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy came to his aid and softened the impact. The four of them looked up to see the mecha suit walking over them.

Applejack and Bolin assisted the Beifongs in slicing a building. The group groaned and pushed with all of their might, moving the building toward the mecha suit. The sirens were taken aback as the mecha suit was pinned down by the building. The group landed onto the ground to survey the damage, but the mecha suit was still able to stand up. Despite all of their efforts, and the damages the suit received by the alicorns, it was still standing.

The sirens were far stronger than they seemed.

(~)

The badgermoles were still tunneling under the city, all the while Wu was singing. Everybody had to cover their ears due to his constant singing. If P'Li wasn't reformed she's blast the guy into a fiery inferno right now. Cadance felt a migraine coming along as Mika, Ali and San hid underneath her wings, also unable to tolerate more of the winging. Hou-Ting, as proud as she was, really wanted to get out of the tunnel. If not to just get her nephew to stop singing.

This time, he was singing a thank you for Mako and Bolin's grandmother Yin, who was probably the only one who liked hearing him sing.

_"Oh, Yin, you're the sweetest evacuee I've ever known. And I just want to thank you for being so kind, when I was living in your home."_

Cadance groaned, "Starting to wish that cannon struck me when it had the chance."

"Halt!"

The evacuees turned to see three mecha suits ambushing them. They were Earth Empire soldiers, "Turn around slowly and please, stop that singing. You're all Earth Empire prisoners. Come with us and no one will get hurt."

P'Li and Cadance stood before the crowed, but were surprised when Wu stepped forward and shielded everybody else with his arms spread wide.

"You don't need these people. They're just innocent civilians caught in the crossfire, but I'm Prince Wu, rightful leader of the Earth Kingdom." he then outstretched his hands before them, "Take me to Kuvira. I've got business with her."

"Wu, no!" his aunt protested,

Cadance placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't do it, Wu. P'Li and I can handle this."

"No. You've done enough, Princess." he turned his head to the evacuees, "But before I go, I'd like to sing you a song."

P'Li and Cadance arced an eyebrow. "On second thought, maybe we should let them take em." P'Li said, and slightly flinched when Cadance gave her a glare.

Wu opened her mouth once more and started to sing…again.

_"If you don't respect the broach, you don't respect me. Oh, no, no, no, no, no. You're no better than a roach, but I'm royalty. I got my badgermoles with me."_

As he sang the badgermoles turned and left the group by tunneling through the walls, much to Cadance's shock, as she face palmed herself.

The Earth Empire sergeant arched an eyebrow and smiled in amusement, "Actually, your song is so bad, your badgermoles deserted you."

_"You don't know what you're talking about." _

Right on cue, the cave began to shake and the two badgermoles emerged from the walls, landing on top of the mecha suits, crushing them.

"Oh, badgermoles I love you, I love you. I want to, I want to pet your snouts." Wu sang again as he hugged the badger's snout. He got on its back, waving his fist into the air and everybody cheered for him. P'Li and Cadance were actually impressed as they clapped, "His singing's not that good, but he shows great promise for a leader." said the alicorn princess.

And, something amazing happened…Hou-Ting cried tears of joy. "That's my boy."

(~)

Back in Asami's office, Spike readied his jet-pack while Asami and Hiroshi used their plasma saws and sliced a piece of platinum into two. The man was already inside a hummingbird suit while Asami smiled proudly at their progress. It felt so good to work with her father again. It was as if all the past issues, betrayals and lies didn't matter anymore. And Asami wouldn't want them to.

"If we stop that mecha giant, it will all be because of you."

"You're the one who designed these incredible suits." Hiroshi held his daughter's hand, looking into her eyes, her mother's eyes, with all the love in his heart. The love that was buried deep underneath all of the hate, and was now out in the open once more. "It's great to be working together again."

Asami smiled, looking into her father's eyes with all the love in her heart too.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too."

"Dad."

"Yes, Asami?"

"I…I was hoping, maybe, if Lin is okay with it. Would you…come to my wedding?"

Hiroshi smiled proudly, "Will this boy make you happy?"

"Yes. He has for a long time. It just took me some time to realize it."

"Then nothing would make me happier than to be there, seeing you walk down the isle, and hand you to a man I know will love you always."

The two shared a hug and Asami prepared to mount the suit while her father closed his window. Asami turned to look at her little dragon friend, "You ready Spike?"

He gave her a thumbs up and activated his jet-pack, with it's wings flapping, "Ready!"

As Zhu Li prepared to mount her suit, Varrick walked up to her, with hands behind his back.

"Zhu Li?"

"Yes?"

The woman turned around to face him, her brown hair moving against her face when she spun, the light from the window capturing her beauty perfectly. Varrick, for a moment, had a frog in his throat, but managed to swallow his nervousness and spoke.

From his heart.

"I have something I need to attach before we take off."

Zhu Li looked at him, confused, "Attach to what?"

Hearing this, Asami immediately opened her window as she and Spike watched with anticipation.

Varrick took from his pocket a small purple box, and inside…., "I need to attach this ring to your finger.

Spike inhaled to gasp, until Asami covered his mouth. She wanted to hear this.

Varrick kneeled down and opened the box, revealing a green ring, and Zhu Li's heart speeded up, holding her hands close to it, fearing it might jump right out of her chest.

"Zhu Li Moon, will you do the thing for the rest of our lives?"

Zhu Li was silent for a few seconds before replying, wholeheartedly…

"Yes."

Varrick stood up, shouting triumphantly, "Yes!" he placed the ring to Zhu Li's finger, before carrying and kissing her with much passion, "Now let's go attach these barely functional rust buckets to a giant killer smashing machine!"

"It's exactly how I always pictured our engagement."

Asami rested her face on her palm while she and Spike sighed dreamingly at the scene. Then, he realized something, "Wait. Korra has a ring, and Zhu Li has a ring, how come you don't have one?"

Not taking her eyes off of the newly engaged couple, now changing her dreamy, happy expression, with her free hand she roughly shoved the little dragon away from view.

(~)

Adagio, Aria and Kuvira danced within the cockpit, singing and elegantly dancing as the machine laid waste upon the city.

Su's twin sons swung on cable and sliced a building, but were knocked out by the spirit cannon. Luna and Celestia dropped down and saved them. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, along with the airbenders swarmed around the mecha suit.

Korra heard buzzing sounds and turned to see the hummingbird suits approaching them, with Spike flying beside it. The sirens turned the giant and fired at the hummingbird suits, but they were able to dodge the attack and Spike flew away in the nick of time.

"Ha! Nice try, fish-lady!"

From inside Varrick and Zhu Li's suit, Varrick spotted one of the damaged spots caused by the alicorns and gave his new fiance the instructions as they flew in closer, "Aim for that spot in the middle of the back - the one I can never reach."

"Got it."

Zhu Li steered the suit to the mecha giant, attaching it to the body. Varrick readied the saws, but noticed the mecha suit preparing to crush them.

"Wah, let's get out of here!" at his command, Zhu Li steered the suit, narrowly avoiding being crushed. "Wow! I wish I had that kind of flexibility." Varrick said in amassment.

Asami steered her suit to the giant's leg, where they spotted one of the dents and her father prepared the saws and the giant prepared to crush them, forcing her to fly off. While the mecha giant tried to swat the hummingbird suits, Korra turned behind and saw a river with four bridges.

"Rarity, Luna, Leilani and Sonata! Come with me!"

The four followed Korra towards the river while the giant mecha giant continued swatting the suits. Working together, Korra, Rarity, Sonata, Leilani and Luna all bended a large stream of water upwards and hurling it at the mecha suit, freezing the beats into place. The giant fireed the spirit energy cannon, destroying one of the wings of Varrick and Zhu Li's suit.

"Hang on!"

Zhu Li cried out and flips both ejection switches, throwing both pilots out of the suit as parachutes were deployed, while the suit crashed onto a building and exploded. Korra, Luna, Leilani, Rarity and Sonata continued bending the streams of water. The two alicorns flew around the giant, freezing the water all around it, trapping it in place and froze the cannon arm.

Asami piloted the suit to the portion of the mecha suit that was not frozen, while her father readied the saw and prepared to cut through the dent left by the alicorn's magic blasts.

Adagio's eyes widened once they realized what was happening. "We need more power! They're cutting in! More power!"

The three of them began to sing louder and harder as the ice around the cannon arm began to shatter, while Hiroshi continued cutting a hole, Asami looked on in worry as the ice continued shattering.

"We need to get out of here."

"Almost there." Hiroshi's eyes were fixated on the task at hand, but Asami was growing more frantic as the shattered ice landed on the window.

"We have to go now!"

"Almost there. Almost there!"

Asami's eyes opened wide in horror once the arm broke free, "Dad! Now!"

Hiroshi lowered his head, closing his eyes as a single tear rolled down. He was unable to keep his promise, but he needed to do this. "I'm sorry, Asami. I love you."

With the flip of a switch, Asami felt her seat loosen and the hatch open. Time seemed to slow down as the seat was ejected out of the suit, and Hiroshi remained.

"DAD!"

Asami looked on in shock as the mecha giant's hand came falling down, crushing the hummingbird suit…with Hiroshi inside.

Asami's heart shattered as she slowly descended down on her parachute. Her father sacrificed his life for her. For the city. But now he will never get to see Asami in her mother's wedding down. That dream was gone.

And so was he.

But his sacrifice was not in vain, for from which he once stood, was a perfectly cut hole on the leg of the giant.

Everyone looked on, silently moaning Hiroshi Sato's demise.

"Hiroshi's plan worked." Korra said, both with shock and sadness, "There's our opening."

Team Avatar quickly ran up to the opening. Inside, The sirens grunted in annoyance and swung the mecha suit's arm to crush the group, but Rarity blocked the attack with an ice column. The sirens increased their singing and breaks free, but the group managed to jump into the hole, avoiding being crushed. The only ones who remained outside where the three alicorns, along with Su's sons, Spike and Lin and Su themselves.

They had done their part. It was all up to Team Avatar now.

(~)

**I know I know, many of you are concerned about Lin and Su not being on there but, we've already got Korra, Mako, Bolin, the Mane Six, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer and Sonata, I'm pretty sure we've got enough characters here. **

**P.S. added Hou-Ting in a few previous chapters. I didn't realize i had forgotten her until someone mentioned it. Well, that's all for now. **

**Alright guys, only two more chapters left…well, four. I'm gonna write the weddings in one separate chapter (they deserve it), and an epilogue for the ending. **

**Stay tuned!**


	13. Our Last Stand

**Our Last Stand**

The Mecha suit was still trapped in the ice and the infuriated sirens unleashed their powerful voices to make their giant break free, blocking off the ice that now feel to the ground and shattered. The mecha suit's right arm and grabbed a piece of a nearby building for additional support. Finally, all of the ice broke apart, enabling the mecha to move freely. As it moved down the street, a flashing light and the sirens' sound loudly within the cockpit of the mecha. Kuvira knew what had happened.

"Avatar…in here!"

Adagio turned to there third siren with a wicked smile, "Kuvira, be a dear and hold the fort for a while. Aria and I have some pests to take care of."

(~)

Team Avatar crunched down in a room with a latter as Korra gave them the instructions, "We need to move fast. Applejack, you, Rarity and Twilight climb up to the arm and try to disable that weapon. Mako, Bolin, Flash, Sunset Shimmer and Sonata get to the engine and see if you can shut this thing down. The rest of us will go after the sirens.

Flash Sentry took out his sword, "You got it."

"Are you sure?" Sonata asked, "When you fought Kuvira before …"

Korra's eyes shifted to the side as she recalled the memory, "I know. She almost destroyed me. Not this time."

Rainbow Dash pounded her fists, "Let's take those sirens down!"

Sonata dawned a serious face, "And time for me to face my sisters."

Mako, Sunset, Flash, Sonata and Bolin ascended the interior ladders while Applejack, Twilight and Rarity were levitated upwards.

Inside the engined room, stood a giant sample of a spirit vine, larger than anything the heroes have seen before. The vines were being electrified in a machine and feeding power to the tank. The spirit energy combined with the sirens song was what made the machine unstoppable. The four friends jumped out of a hatch from which Bolin cut open with a lava disk, allowing him, his brother and the three ponies to enter. Their eyes widened when they spotted the giant vine, glowing purple and generating electricity.

Mako's eyes turned to a lever on the wall, "I'm going for that lever. You go for the other one."

But just as they were about to do so, they heard a voice coming from behind them.

"Well, well, well. Look who came to stop by for a visit."

Sonata's eyes widened in horror, "Aria!…" her eyes looked at her up and down, "New look?"

Her middle sister hovered above them, her translucent wings flapping gently and slowly as if they were under water, and her long fish tail moved from side to side, just as elegantly. Aria placed her hands on her hips, modeling her new body.

"You like it? Too bad you won't live long enough to appreciate it!"

Using her bending, Aria began tearing apart the rails around the vine, morphine them into sharp needles of death and hurled them at the group. Flash Sentry stood in front of them, swinging his sword and deflecting each of her incoming attacks. Sonata unleashed various water blasts at her sister, while Sunset Shimmer firebender at the siren, who flew all around like a snake in the water, nibble avoiding their attacks. Mako came in to help, unleashing a fire blast at Aria, who shielded herself with metal plates and then shot more plates as Mako and the others tried to deflect them with their bending and sword, while Sonata tried to reason with her sister.

"Aria, please! You have to stop this!"

"Over my dead body!" Aria unleashed another metal plate at Sonata, but was deflected by Flash Sentry's sword.

"Watch the language, lady!" he exclaimed.

Aria shot more plates, which Mako and Sunset Shimmer dodged before both throwing a simultaneous fire blast at the siren, but she flew away and the blasts hit the spirit vine core, resulting in a small explosion, which threw the two firebender into a pillar. They looked over to see Bolin, Sonata and Aria blocking the incoming plates with lava, water and sword and Sunset saw more plates coming their way.

"Mako!"

The two quickly dodged the and both kicked up fire before dodging additional attacks and shooting additional fire arcs, simultaneously.

(~)

Applejack, Rarity and Twilight continued their ascent and landed on a small ramp and walked through the tunnel, seeing the cannon's operation. They were suddenly attacked by a blast of fire and saw Adagio floating down with fire in hand.

"You know what they say, ladies; can't stand the heat…stay out of the kitchen!" with all of her might, Adagio unleashed a powerful fire blast, which was countered by Twilight's. The princess turned to her friends, "I'll deal with her! Disable the weapon!"

Twilight swooped down and the two engaged in firry combat. After all these years, Applejack finally managed to master metalbending, and Rarity's magic became far more powerful. The two ponies watched the weapon operate, seeing bullets being loaded into metallic holed. Using her levitation magic, Rarity brought down the chain of holes and watched as they tumbled to the bottom of the arm. The vine cartridges exploded once they hit the bottom and the mass of expanding purple energy screamed upward, forcing the two to jump toward the tunnel's entrance and duck.

Adagio's eyes widened at this, "No!" right before being punched in the face by Twilight. The siren flew backwards, hitting hard against a metal wall and fell to the floor, knocked out cold. Twilight rubbed her fist, "That was for the Korra and the Alicorns."

After the explosion passed, Twilight returned to Applejack and Rarity and smirked, seeing the cannon has been disabled.

"Nice work."

"The outside may be platinum," said Applejack, "but we can do a lot of damage in here."

Applejack began bending the metal within, while Twilight used her levitation to disable the rest and Rarity helped as well. Working together, they made an incredible amount of damage to the interior.

Meanwhile, Kuvira, while still singing, couldn't find herself to control the weaponized arm anymore. She tried to move the arm, but it swung lazily at its side, unresponsive.

"Weapon useless now!" Kuvira's anger boiled over and shrieked loudly like a banshee. The scream was enough to wake up Adagio and Aria's attention. Still singing, Kuvira caused the left arm to completely rend the unresponsive cannon arm off from the side of the mecha.

Twilight, Applejack and Rarity tumbled, slamming against the wall. The tree locked hands and Twilight's horn prepared to glow.

With all of her might, Twilight threw the now useless arm away and it hurled across the air before crashing into a building. Twilight, Applejack and Rarity managed to be teleported safely onto an unharmed building and watched in awe as the main body of the arm crashed straight to the ground while the cannon fractures from the arm tumbled onward and fell into the Spirit Wilds, where it vanished from view. That was one problem down.

Aria growled in anger at the heroes before her and unleashed a powerful sonic sound. The impact caused the others to fall backwards, hitting against the wall and falling unconscious. For good measure, she clapped their hands, feet and hips with metal plates against the wall so they would not escape.

"I'll deal with you rats latter."

Aria sang one more not, causing the electricity around the spirit vine to double and increase the power. With a smile, Aria flew away from the scene.

She and Adagio reunited with Kuvira at the cockpit. Kuvira spun around to try and tell them, somehow what happened, but before she could say a word, Adagio slapped her across the face.

"You useless, pathetic fool! I gave you one task and you couldn't do that right!"

Suddenly, they heard the sound of something from down bellow. "What's that?"

The three turned their heads towards the hatch, and saw it being pummeled from the other side by an unseen assailant. It soon gave out and, flying through the air, appeared Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Korra, who knocked out the three sirens with a fire blast and the four landed before them.

Adagio smirked, "Korra. Long time no see. You're looking well."

"Wish I could say the same for you." Korra taunted.

Adagio peppered to attack, but was stopped by Kuvira, "No! She's…mine!"

Adagio decided to agree, "Very well. You fight her, while we deal with her pests!" Adagio and Aria hurled at the three Elements of Harmony, gripping them from behind and magical disappearing from view.

"Girls!"

Korra could hear Adagio's wicked laughing echoing from within. "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Don't worry Korra, we'll play with your friends, while you and Kuvira catch up."

Korra turned to face the former military soldier. Her eyes looked lost, like she was slowly loosing her consciousness and her humanity even more by the minute. Korra rose her hands up, trying to reason with her.

"Kuvira, listen to me. This isn't you. You're not a monster. Please, you have to fight this!"

But the siren Kuvira only snarled at the Avatar, "Don't want to fight it. I want…to fight…_you!_"

The siren hurled at Korra with all of her might. The duel had begun.

(~)

In another part of the machine, the two sirens reappeared and dropped the three ponies down on the floor, nearly slipping off of the catwalk.

"We did want our revenge on Korra." Adagio said, "But getting rid of her beloved pony sisters will do just nicely. Internal pain is the best kind!"

And so, the two sirens begun to have their fun. They both began bending at the three. Rainbow Dash fought Adagio in fiery cobalt while in flight, while Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie fought with Aria.

Fluttershy and Pinkie both unleashed an air blast at Aria, blasting her own metal plates back at her. The siren shrieked when one plat cut her arm, now dripping with blood.

As they fought, Kuvira and Korra dueled as well. Korra threw fire at Kuvira, who dodged the attack. She fired back with liquefied metal, which Korra manipulated and threw back at her, throwing her into the control panel. Kuvira quickly got back up and charged, but Korra ducked. Kuvira turned and fired metal plates, but Korra dodged them. Kuvira unleashed a powerful sonic wave from her mouth, launching Korra into the air, who hit the roof and was locked in when Kuvira bended metal around her. The siren bended the Avatar around the roof before throwing her into the control panel, smashing it. Just as Kuvira set to attack again, Korra got out of the way before being hit.

(~)

Sunset Shimmer managed to wake up and gasped when she saw her friends all trapped against the wall. Her horn glowed and she teleported out of her containment. She rushed towards Bolin, tapping his cheeks to wake him up as the spirit vine began to overload.

"Bolin. Bolin, wake up!" but when he did not respond, she resulted to slapping his face.

"OW! What's your problem!"

Without responding, Sunset took Bolin by the hands, which were sustained upwards and with her magic teleported him away from his bindings. She did the same with the others. Once free, Mako rushed for the lever at the same time Bolin rushed towards the other on the opposite side.

"I'm ready!"

Bolin took the lever as well, "Same here!"

"One ... two ... three!"

At the same time, both brothers lowered the levers at the exact same moment, but once they did the spirit was still generating energy.

"Nothing's happening!"

"Aria must've done some override thing and taken control before knocking us out!" Sonata stated with fear in her voice.

"There's got to be some other way to shut down power from here." Flash said.

Mako turned to Bolin, "You spend all that time working with Varrick and Baatar Jr.. Didn't any of their genius rub off on you?"

Bolin looked down nervously at the controls, "Look, the only thing I know about these vines is that if you mess around with them too much, they explode."

Mako looked nervously at the spirit vine core. Their power was increasing at a dangerous rate, and without this then the sirens would have less control over their machine. It was their magic, combined with the increasing power of the vines that made their machine so unstoppable. He looked at his friends and brothers, who all shared the same worried looks.

That's when he made his choice.

"All of you get out of here. I have an idea."

Bolin looked back at his brother, "Want to fill me in?"

"I'm gonna zap these vines with some electricity."

Sonata clapped her hand over her mouth and Sunset Shimmer shook her head, "What? If you do that then the vine will explode."

"Exactly. This is our only way of shutting this thing down and weaken the sirens powers so Korra and the Elements can have a fighting chance. I can handle it."

As the firebender prince prepared to turn from them, Sunset gripped his arm, "No! You can't do this! What if something happens to you, are you really willing to take that risk? What about Korra? What about your promise? Your wedding!"

Mako turned away from the unicorn, unwilling to look her in the eye. Bolin walked up to his brother, "Sunset's right, Mako. This isn't the time to prove how awesome you are. I already know how awesome you are ... you're awesome."

Mako snapped back at them, "I don't have time to argue! I'm doing this, so get out of here!"

Flashs eyes began to slowly tear up, "Mako, I have already lost my parents long ago, I don't want to loose my brother."

Now Mako felt he would cry. He didn't want them to worry, but he was the only one who could do it. Sunset had yet to learn how to bend lighting so he was their best chance.

"Look, I promise I'll be okay. I'm not going anywhere."

The friends finally realized that Mako was not going to listen to reason. Bolin bended his head down, "Okay, but for the record, I do not approve." he looked back at his older brother, "Just, get out as soon as you can."

"Promise."

"Pinkie Promise?"

The two brothers did the famous gesture while chanting together, "Cross my heart. Hope to Fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye."

Before they left, the friends, including Sonata, embraced their prince once more.

"I love you." Bolin said as they ended the hug, their hands still locked.

"I love you, too. Now go!"

With mush hesitation, the friends all ran off to safety, but not without one final glance. Sonata was deeply touched and inspired by his selflessness. She smiled, "Now _that's_ a prince." she said before leaving the room with the others.

Mako looked up at the vines, briefly hesitating as he remembered his fiance. No doubt she would be mad at him for this, but he also knew she would understand. He was risking it all and putting others needs before his own.

The young firebender took his stance, chinning the lightning which charged began crackling blue in the air around him. A bolt of lightning sparked at his fingertips and connected with the mass of vines. Arcs of purplish energy immediately sparked off its surface, the arcs began to detonate the walls of the room.

The force of the blast send Mako flying backward into the wall, but he sustained the lightning as he regained his stance, his gaze still fixed on his target. The entire mass flared with purple light and a surge came off the vines and into Mako's arm, where it electrocuted and burned Mako right arm, the sleeve of his uniform disintegrating and his skin turning a scalded red as an electric shockwave expands from his arm. He staggered, but managed to stay on his feet. Still, he wasn't sure if he could hold for much longer.

Until he saw another lighting attack hitting the vines. His eyes widened when he saw his new helper, "Sunset Shimmer? But - but, how are you-"

The unicorn smiled his way, "I had a great teacher."

Mako smiled in return and the two worked together, generating lightning straight at their target. The two made their way towards the vine, and they spotted the empty hatch in the foreground. They made their way towards it even as they maintained their assault on the mass of vines. As they draws near to the hatch, the mass sends another arc off its surface, causing it to hit Mako directly in the chest and he immediately fall to the floor, his unconscious body half-draped over the hatch. Sunset stopped her lighting and helped her friend down as the vines overloaded with power, ready to explode.

She met up with Flash and the others who helped her with sustaining Mako, who was terribly injured. Bolin gestured down a route to follow him, "Let's move!"

(~)

Korra and Kuvira continued to duel. Korra threw a blast of fire with a punch, then dodged several metalbending attacks from Kuvira. Korra attacked her with airbending, then send a kick at Kuvira amplified by firebending. They missed as Kuvira dodged, spun around, her three orbs of metal floating next to her head, and send multiple fragments of the metal at Korra. As Korra firebended at her, Kuvira blocked the attack by reforming a shield with the metal from her orbs. Korra jumped into the air, metalbending the shield down and landing a solid hit on Kuvira, who tumbled backward and slammed into the windows and control panel. Briefly staggered, she send the shield at Korra, who ducked easily under it and physically attacked Kuvira, locking her legs around Kuvira's neck and flipping her over, throwing her backward onto the control platform. Korra bended the metal beneath her, tossing her briefly limp form into the air. Korra jumped into the air to land a crushing blow.

For a moment, time seemed to stand still as Kuvira, now fully awake and seeing the oncoming Korra, the two locked eyes. Seeing her like this triggered something within Korra. And so, instead of one final aggressive attack, Korra instead airbended at Kuvira while she bended a panel of the floor at Korra. The two blows landed at the same time and both Korra and Kuvira were tossed away from each other by the combination of attacks, landing at opposite sides of the mecha's cockpit in clouds of dust and muffled yells.

Rainbow, Fluttershy and Pinkie continued to fight off the two sirens, who proved to be even more powerful than they thought. Adagio unleashed a fireblast which knocked Rainbow and Fluttershy down and rolled on the catwalk and Pinkie Pie was thrown down by Aria's sonic wave voice. The sisters laughed at their victory, until they were blasted to the side by a purple magenta magical blast. The others looked up and spotted Twilight, along with Rarity and Applejack, being levitated in the air.

"Did we miss the party?" The alicorn joked.

The sirens snarled in their direction and the other three ponies flew up to join their friends. Pinkie Pie kept herself upwards with an air spout and they all worked together to fight the sirens. Twilight channeled her magic and unleashed a powerful blast directly at the sirens. The two were brow backwards against the wall, falling down to the ground, their bodies smoking from the impact, groaning.

Applejack used the metal around her to lock Adagio and Aria's hands and feet with metal plates and bended her downwards as well, making their bodies too heavy to fly now. The two sirens groaned from the impact, but then the entire machine began to rumble. Aria and Adagio gasped in horror, something must have happened to their precious vines.

Back in the control room, the vines themselves were becoming even more unstable. Rings of spirit energy spread outward on the roof of the room and began to seep out of the engine room.

The ponies knew they had to get out of there, but they couldn't leave the sirens. The ponies landed in a circle around them, all crossing their arms and smiling smugly, "Not so tough without your pretty machine, are ya?" Rainbow said mockingly, making the sirens snarl angrily.

Twilight gasped when the whole place began to collapse, "We have to get out of here!" but it was too late. The massive amount of spiritual energy finally gave way, causing a massive explosion within.

Korra and Kuvira were on the verge of landing another round of attacks, but where then thrown off their feet as the explosion rocked the floor beneath, purple light filling the windows on all sides.

Beams of energy blazed through the skin of the machine from the outside, shooting one-by-one in all directions and quickly becoming more and more numerous. A brilliant flash of light emerged, blinding everyone before vanishing. A subtle crackle of suppressed energy crawled around the torso of the mecha before yielding to a ring of purple energy. With a massive blast of spirit energy set free, the mecha was torn by a devastating explosion, the top of its torso, now severed from its lower half, soaring through the air as the remaining usable arm, torn away, tumbles in the opposite direction.

Korra and Kuvira held desperately onto the railing around the control platform as debris few past them towards the ceiling. The cockpit section crashed into the street, raising a cloud of dust that suffused the immediate area. As the dust settled, the upper section was now seen, motionless and useless, where it came to rest.

Sunset Shimmer managed to protect everyone with a magic force field of her own. Once the dust cleared, she dismounted the force field. Sonata and Flash stood up, perfectly in tact while Bolin helped an unconscious Mako. They scanned the area and found another force field, colored purple where they spotted Twilight and the others. As well as the sirens now as prisoners and half weakened due to no longer having their spiritual energy anymore.

The friends all rushed to greet one another, and Twilight and Flash lovingly embraced. Rainbow and Applejack helped Bolin with Mako, who stirred awake. His visions was blurry until she could make out what he saw.

The firebender smiled weakly, "Hey, guys…"

To their relief, he was okay. Injured, but okay. Fluttershy looked around the arena, "Where's Korra? And Kuvira?"

Rainbow Dash flew upwards, looking around to see any signs of the two. She saw the upper half of the robot not too far away.

"I see them!"

(~)

Korra's eyes fluttered open, her vision was hazy and the smoke made her cough roughly. As she sat up she saw the green scaly body of the siren Kuvira, knocked unconscious, and clearly injured. The sight brought much pain to Korra's heart. With her remaining strength, she hoisted Kuvira onto her back and walked out of the ruined cockpit into the remaining sunlight of the day. The windows were shattered and the frames were bent. Korra gently placed Kuvira down as she took a seat beside her.

"Korra!"

The Avatar turned her head around to see her friends, as well as the now captured sirens, who looked weak and tired. Korra stood up and embraced her friends but her eyes widened in horror when she saw her fiance. His left sleeve was torn and his arm was badly burned. She rushed to his side, inspecting him.

"Mako! What happened?"

Bolin spoke, "Lady, your fiance is one crazy dude."

Mako chuckled lightly as he smiled at his fiance, "Guess you rubbed off on me."

Korra wasn't in the mood to get angry, she was just happy he was alive and well. She hugged him, being gentle with his wound as she returned the embraced.

Kuvira began to stir and awaken and Korra turned towards her. Her hair was a mess and her fined wings were not partly torn and had bruises on her body.

"It's over. You're machine is down, and you have nowhere else to run." Adagio and Aria snarled at Korra, but her eyes then focused on Kuvira, who groaned as she sat herself up. " You're gonna call off you army and surrender to President Raiko." Kuvira's eyes darted to Korra, filled with hatred. "Then you and -"

Catching Korra off guard, Kuvira snarled and hissed at her like an animal, unleashing a magic voice wave which caused everyone to cover their ears. The sound broke the sirens free and the three of them zipped away in a blur.

Into the Spirit Wilds

"Kuvira! Stop!" she quickly turned to the others, "Get Mako somewhere safe." she ordered before she and the Mane Six all followed the sirens. Sonata, however, ran ahead and following them, ignoring Bolin calling her name.

"Sonata! Come back!"

(~)

The sirens limped as they made their way into the Wilds. The sirens were so weak, they couldn't even fly. The three limped their way into the wilds, groaning as they proceeded.

Aria panted, "Great, what now?"

Kuvira pointed forward, "Spirit wilds…"

Adagio's eyes snapped open. The energy they absorbed from the vines were now gone, they needed to get more energy somehow, something to make them feel stronger again. Maybe the wilds could be a good source. As they continued into the forest, pausing for a moment to catch their breath, Kuvira heard Korra's voice permeate the trees.

"Kuvira! Give up!"

Kuvira did not respond, she didn't say a word but simply followed the three sirens. They pushed aside a curtain of vines and gasped. Adagio and Aira mouths curled up into smiles at what they saw lie beyond.

Korra and the Mane Six as well as Sonata walked through the forest as sunlight filtered through gaps in the canopy above onto the vine-covered street. Sonata spoke up to reach her sisters,

"Aria, Adagio, pleased stop this madness! It has to end now!"

The girls jumped to the top of a root and Adagio's voice echoed through the forest and they all turned their heads, trying to find its source.

"If you really want to end it, then come and get us!"

The friends took off in pursuit of the source of the sound. Ducking under a large, arch-like root and pushing through a clump of bushes, they came upon a clearing and, looking up, gasped in horror.

Suspended in a cradle of vines was the discarded arm of the mecha suit. Adagio, Aria and Kuvira all held to the side of the firing mechanism, Kuvira holding the manual trigger handle in her left hand.

"Now it's over!"

Korra extended her hand, desperately shouting, "Don't!"

But it was too late, Kuvira slide the trigger home and the devastating purple beam build within the barrel. The last remaining spiritual energy was enough to give the sirens their energy boost, their wings were now fixed and they could fly again. They floated away from the weapon as they sang, their voices increasing the weapon's power even more.

Korra abandoned her attempt at reasoning and the girls all dove away as the barrel discharged, its beam colliding with the ground and throwing the girls aside.

The sirens' voices grew louder and the spiritual energy from the weapon increased with them and the beam continued to pierce the ground. As the weapon continued to fire bellow, the vines around it began to glow with the same purple light and they looked around as them as they briefly stopped singing.

The weapon, as well as the magic the spiritual energy was merged with, became out of control. As the ponies all tried to avoid the impacts, Pinkie Pie tripped and fell, just when the beam was about to hit her.

"NO!"

Sonata jumped in and pushed Pinkie Pie away from the scene, only to be thrown back by the impact herself and hit against a tree, falling down and being knocked unconscious. With no signs of possible movement.

_"SONATA!"_

The sight of this triggered something within Adagio and Aria. Their baby sister…was gone.

The force of the firing propelled the cannon backwards, away from the ground and now began to twist around, wildly swinging in its cradle of vines as the beam followed. The beams fired upwards through the trees, slicing through the buildings and detonating them. Adagio and Aria rushed to their sister and The Mane Six held one another close, protecting each other from the uncontrollable power that surrounded them. It seemed like there was no way out of this.

Korra called out to the sirens, "Shut it down! Now!"

Adagio and Aria looked up in worry as they held their baby sister close, "We can't!"

A sudden shudder of the cannon threw Kuvira from its side, and she yelled as she tumbled to the ground. Raising her head, her expression morphed into horror as she beheld the barrel of her creation swinging around to aim at her, the beam still firing. As it beard down on her, Korra jumped in from the left, throwing herself between the beam and Kuvira. The ponies exclaiming in horror,

_"KORRA!" _

As Kuvira watched, terrified, Korra extendrf her hands before her, her eyes and wings glowing as she entered the Avatar State, and she prevented the beam of raw energy. Smaller energy beamed sprayed in all directions as Korra stood firm against it in a protective orb of energy. Kuvira sat motionless, caught between wonder and terror as the purplish-white light courses around them. Out of fear and anger, she released one final high note as The Mane Six held one another close, watching the scene in horror and attempt to approach their friend to help her, but were held back by the powerful force. Korra continued to defy the beam, the orb of energy which she bended around them began to expand, slowly at first, then exponentially. The two suddenly disappeared as the orb glows bright white and flared into a massive size, causing the Mane Six as well as the sirens and Sonata to be blasted away.

The glowing orb suddenly exploded into being, swallowing the city and drowning the light of the midday sun as it grower ever larger and a shockwave radiated outward at its base, clouds wrapping its top. As it expanded through the streets, washing over the debris of the attack and the remains of the monstrous mecha, Tenzin and his children as well as Spike, the Alicorns and the Beifongs all took shelter in a building as the threshold of the orb blazed past them, ash and dust pouring through the doorway. Asami rounded a corner and came upon the orb. Her eyes widened in shock and she ducked into a underground tunnel as the orb washed over the street above and smoke enveloped her as well.

The orb reached the apex of its reach and the rapid expansion of the cloud of dust and debris kicked up by the orb came to a sudden standstill, the cloud hung lazily in midair for a moment before reversing its direction and screaming back toward its source. The orb utterly imploded, crushing itself down to microscopic size as it suck the clouds inward to itself, leaving only a golden pinpoint sitting at the center of a deep crater covered with vines.

The Mane Six lowered their arms and their eyes widened. A large golden orb, larger than themselves, stood before them. Adagio and Aria were also astonished by this, but were far too busy cradling their sister, who had still not woken up.

The others eventually arrived at the scene, Bolin still helping his injured brother. The orb was surrounded by a large crater with spirit vines all around, and even tangling the remains of the mecha suit. Tenzin and his children walked toward the golden light, accompanied by the Alicorns. Celestia and Luna turned to their mother, expecting her to explain what had happened, but even she did not know the answer to this.

The others rushed towards the Mane Six, Mako found his strength in order to walk up to Twilight and the others, "What happened? Where's Korra?"

The ponies didn't know what to answer. Everything happened to fast. Bolin then noticed Sonata uncurious on the ground and rushed to her side, "Sonata!" he narrowed his eyes at the sirens, "Let her go!"

But, to his surprise, they did not look at him with anger or hatred. They held their baby sister close as if fearing somebody would take her away from them. Bolin now understood what was happening…they truly did love their sister.

Aria kissed Sonata's forehead and Adagio's eyes released a single tear, which landed on Sonata's eyes. How could they have done this? How could they have allowed their sister to die like this. They never realized how much she truly meant to them until they lost her. They were so blinded by power and glory, that they nearly lost the only one who truly still loved them. Suddenly, everything they have ever worked for up to this moment, no longer matter anymore. They did not seem to matter. Not anymore.

Suddenly, to their surprise, Sonata's eyes began to twitch, and then flutter open. Her blue eyes sparkling with innocence and enthusiasm. She could not believe the sight before her.

"Adagio?….Aria?"

Her two sisters began to cry tears of pure joy and relief. Their sister was alive. Sonata could barely remember what happened a few moments ago, but all she knew now was that she was enwrapped within the loving embrace of her sisters.

Everyone frantically searched through the vines and the wreckage of the mecha suit, but there was no sign of either Korra or Kuvira. Jinora and Fluttershy looked inside the cockpit of the mecha, looking for her. Mako looked up at them, but the two sadly shoo heir heads.

Korra was not in there. Mako feared the worse.

Rarity turned to Twilight, "Twilight, there's no sigh of her. Or Kuvira."

"Keep looking!" Twilight continued calling out her sister's name, "Korra!…_KORRA!_"

(~)

She felt her body was very light. Almost as if she were swimming in a pool of liquid. She opened her eyes and found herself floating in a blue lane. Facing her was a red colored reflection of herself, a bluish boundary separated the two. As the two reflections regarded each other, her red reflection fluctuated, morphing into an unconscious Kuvira, still in her siren for,. As Korra looked at her, the blue color around them began to dissolve and Korra looked around at the world materializing around her as they lost their respective colors, returning to their normal forms. They slowly descended onto a bed of dead-looking flowers on the ground. A circle of freshly bloomed flowers surrounded them in a ring, but Korra and Kuvira were in the piece with the dead flowers.

As they touched down, Kuvira groaned and toppled. Korra quickly caught her and held the unconscious siren in her arms. When Kuvira came to, her eyes no longer looked hazy. Her mind was no longer fading. She was free from the sirens's hold, but she was still a siren herself. Once she realized who was holding her, she let out a panicked cry, before scrambling away, pushing Korra over. On her feet, Kuvira looked around at the new environment, still feeling disoriented.

"What happened?! Are we ... dead?"

Korra stood up to face her old friend, "No, we're okay, but we're in the Spirit World. All the energy from your weapon, and the combined energies of my light magic with your dark magic tore open a portal. Only now, it seems like we're stuck." Korra turned her head to her right and Kuvira followed her gaze. There seemed to be some kind of watery-like forcefield around them. On the other side there were beautiful flowers, fresh and in bloom, while where Kuvira stood there was nothing but dead ugly plants. Kuvira kneeled down, clenching her arm in shame.

"Why would you save my life, after everything I did to you? What I did to everyone you know and love."

Korra knew that Kuvira, thought free from the sirens, was still lost. She was still confused, angry and scared. That's why she did not revert back to her normal form.

"I couldn't let you die." Korra said, much to Kuvira's surprise, "Kuvira, I'm not blind. I know you've done wrong, and you've done me wrong. The logical thing would be to be angry, and I was…but not anymore."

"Why? Look at me…I'm a monster."

"No. Despite what you feel right now, I don't see a monster. I see an old friend who I truly believed was special. And I guess…because I also see a lot of myself in you."

Kuvira turned her head away from Korra. Her finned wings fell down against her back while her fish tale rested on the bed of dead flowers. "We are nothing alike!" Kuvira said angrily

"Yes, we are. That's why we connected all those years ago, remember?" Korra responded calmly, "We're both fierce and determined to succeed, sometimes without thinking things through."

Kuvira looked down at her green scaly hands and webbings in shame, "This wasn't how I wanted things to end. Those sirens tricked me, if it wasn't for them none of this would have happened!"

"You brought this on yourself." Korra said firmly, "Messing with the spirit vines, acting like a dictator over your people ... You had to know what you were doing wasn't right."

Kuvira angrily turned to face the princess, "I was trying to help my people. I thought I was doing the right thing. People weren't listening to me. I tried to be like you, I tried to follow your example, but no matter how hard I tried bad things still happened! I had to do something! Even though it was all a lie, I felt those sirens supported me. I felt like they believed in me."

"You felt that way because they said only what you _wanted_ to hear." Kuvira's expression softened as Korra continued to speak with compassion, "I know what it's like to have someone truest in you. When my Uncle offered to teach me, he made me feel like I was doing the right thing and he said things that made me feel good…but it wasn't all true. It's easy to believe a pretty lie than to face the painful truth, but I had to. I had to face my own mistakes, not run away from them. A very wise man once told me; just because you choose a certain path, it doesn't mean it's going to be the right one. No matter how attractive it may seem. And I especially know what it's like to always be doing good and yet there is still evil rising up either way. I understand how infuriating and stressful that can be."

Kuvira turned away from her, "You don't understand anything about me."

"I do. Su told me how she took you in when you were younger. You never told me your parents left you. It must have been so hard being an orphan."

"Of corse I never told you! I never told anyone! Don't pretend you know what it felt like! Look at yourself; you're smart, you're strong, you're beautiful, you have millions of people and ponies who adore you and a man who is willing to risk his own life for you! You got wings, a crown and a palace while I was cast aside by my own parents like I meant nothing to them." and then, for the first time ever…Korra witnessed Kuvira cry, "How could I stand by and watch the same thing happen to my nation, when it needed someone to guide it? You trusted me, and that made me feel special. I never had anyone who believed in me the way you did. But when I started doing things the way I thought was best you neglected me."

"I never neglected you, Kuvira. I just wasn't happy with what you were doing. You wanted to create a place where you and your people would never be vulnerable again, and I supported you in any possible way I could, but I also gave you the chance to prove yourself without me hanging around all the time. I wasn't trying to make you feel like a failure, I was trying to be a good friend and help you mend your mistakes because I believed in you. I still do. I may not have been an orphan, but believe me, I understand what it's like to be afraid." Korra sat down so that she and Kuvira could speak eye to eye, "After I was poisoned, I would have done anything to feel in control. I felt terrified that I wouldn't be strong again. And while I wasn't completely miserable for those past three years, that didn't mean it wasn't hard for me. But what reassured me was that I wasn't alone."

Kuvira couldn't look at Korra in the eyes, but she didn't have to.

(No one is alone from Into the Woods)

**Korra;**

_Mother can not guide you_

_Now you're on your own…_

_Only me beside you_

_Still you're not alone…_

_No one is alone_

_Truly, no one is alone_

**Kuvira;**

I wish..

**Korra;**

I know..

As Korra's soft voice filled the air around them, some of the little spirits that visited her at the Tree of Time began to slowly emerge around the force field, listening to Korra's song.

_Wrong things right things_

_Who can say what's true_

_Nothing's quite so clear now_

_Feel you've lost your way_

_But you are not alone_

_Believe me, no one is alone_

_Truly_

_People make mistakes_

_Mothers, fathers_

_People make mistakes_

_Holding to their own_

_Thinking they're alone_

_Honor their mistakes_

_Fight for their mistakes_

_Everybody makes, one another's terrible mistakes_

Korra moved closer to Kuvira, who continued to cry and more spirits emerged to hear the song.

_Heroes can be wrong_

_Villains can be good_

_You decide what's right_

_You decide what's good_

_Just remember…._

_Someone is on your side_

**Kuvira; **

_Our side_

**Korra and Kuvira;**

_Our side_

_Someone else is not_

_While we're seeing our side_

The spirits began joining in

**Spirits;**

_Our side_

**Korra, Kuvira, spirits;**

_Our side_

_Maybe we forgot…_

_They are not alone._

_No one is alone_

Korra took Kuvira's hand and squeezed it tightly, reassuring her that she was forgiven fro her sins and that the princess still considered her a friend.

_Someone is on your side..._

_No one is…_

_Alone..._

Kuvira could feel the heaviness of her heart fade away as Korra embraced her in her arms, resting her head on Korra's shoulder as she whipped and Korra rubbed her back to ease her.

"I'm so sorry! I don't want to be like this anymore. I don't want to be a monster."

"You don't have to be. You can be saved Kuvira…but only if you'll allow yourself to be. I'm here for you, and I always will be."

Kuvira sobbed even harder, releasing all of her suppressed emotions and mistakes. "You truly never gave up on me…thank you."

Tears fell from Korra's eyes as well, but these were tears of joy and relief. Her friend was back. She was home once again.

Then, the glowing orb behind them started to glow brighter. It was a very soft glow but it was still strong. The two released from the hug and turned their heads towards it. The orb seemed to have been reacting to something. Korra looked at it skeptically as she stood up and walked towards it. It was a convergence of spirit energy as well as both light and dark magic. Korra suddenly gained an idea, thought it was a long shot, she still gave it a try. Opening her mouth, she sung a simple harmony.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,_

_Aaaahhhhh, ahhh_

A few seconds past, and nothing occurred…until the orb itself began to glow, on and off, in rhythm to Korra's harmony.

From the other side, Twilight felt something in her chest. She recognized the sensation. She turned to face the orb as the rest of the Mane Six, who felt the sensation as well, also turned to look at the orb.

Tenzin looked at them curiously, "What is it?"

The girls slowly approached the orb, with Bolin, Asami, Flash, Spike and Sunset Shimmer not that far behind.

Inside the spirit world, Korra harmonized again, this time stronger.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,_

_Aaaahhhhh, ahhh_

Once again, the orb glowed on and off, synchronizing with the rhythm of Korra's melody. She smiled with glee and turned to Kuvira.

"Kuvira! I think I found our way out of here!"

Korra turned to the orb once more and vocalized again

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,_

_Aaaahhhhh, ahhh_

The orb glowed on and off from the other side as well, as the singing voice became more and more clear. Changing from a muffle to an actual sound.

Twilight's eyes shimmered, "It's Korra! She's in there!"

"How are we going to get her out of that thing?" Rarity asked.

Twilight thought for a moment, "We sing."

Mako, Bolin and Asami looked at one another confused,

Bolin; "What?"

Twilight; "We sing according to Korra's song."

Spike; "You think that'll work?"

Twilight; "We have to try."

The Mane Six all held hands in a circle around the orb, along with the rest of Team Avatar, including Lin and Su, the alicorns and even Varrick and Zhu Li.

Twilight harmonized first

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,_

_Aaaahhhhh, ahhh_

From the other side, Korra could hear her friend's voice and began to sing a beautiful tune

(The World Falls Away by Celtic Woman)

**Korra;**

_It's calling through the dark_

_It's reeling in my heart_

_The sound of the pipes on the wind_

_The strains of the song_

_Carry me along_

_Sending me dancing again._

Korra turned towards Kuvira, who was still sitting on the ground. Korra extended her hand to her. "Come on, sing with me."

"What? But-"

"If we're getting out of here, we're getting out together. Now sing with me."

After a moment of hesitation, Kuvira stood up and took Korra's hand, opening her mouth to sing. All while holding each other's hand.

**Kuvira;**

_From above and below_

_A sound soft and low_

_And the music's flowing through me like before_

**Korra and Kuvira;**

_And the song that we once knew_

_Brings me back to you_

_Pipes play within me once more!_

As Korra hit the hight note, The Mane Six and everybody else began to sing as well, as The Elements of harmonic manifested and Korra and Kuvira sang along with them. The orb glowing in rhythm to their song.

**Everybody;**

_Now_

_And we'll dance tonight_

_In the blazing light_

_And the years will fade away_

_Fade as you play_

_Play through the dark_

_Play in my heart!_

As they sang, the force field around Kuvira and Korra withered away, and the dead flowers around them blossomed and because beautiful as the spirits all approached the two, circling around them, and singing along

_Fade as you play_

_Play through the dark_

_Play in my heart!_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,_

_Aaaahhhhh, ahhh_

**Twilight;**

_I'm spinning with the sound_

_There's a drumming in the ground_

_And the humming of a song beneath my skin_

**Mako;**

_And the world falls away_

_As I hear the pipes play_

**Everyone;**

_Sounding the song from within_

_From within!_

As the song grew louder and stronger, the orb glowed brighter and brighter, becoming filled with the love that came from their voices.

_Your songs are in my heart_

_They light the dark_

_So come give me your hand _

_Now_

_And we'll dance tonight_

_In the blazing light_

_And the years will fade away_

_Fade as you play_

_Play through the dark_

_Play in my heart!_

They briefly stopped when the orb appeared to have increased in size, but they refused to stop singing.

From their end, Korra and Kuvira could feel the orb breaking, they were so close. They just has to hit one final note.

Korra took in a deep breath, at the same time Twilight did

**Korra and Twilight;**

_There's a drumming in the ground_

_And a humming of a sound_

_That we once knew_

**Everyone;**

_Come sing me through the night_

_Come and fill me your light_

_Now your song is sounding out through the years_

They were doing it! The orb was beginning to open. Korra and Kuvira smiled at one another as they held one another's hand and bravely walked into the orb together.

_Play it steady and strong_

_Fill me with song_

_Sending me dancing again_

_Dances as the pipes play away in my _

_Heart!_

As everyone sang the final note in 'heart', the orb glowed brightly and from it, a yellowish beam of energy erupted skyward, a beacon rising into the sky as Kuvira's army of mecha suits watched from the streets of the city. Within the beam rise two coiled ribbons of green and yellow, two helices spiraling upward into the sky above.

Music filled the nighttime sky as the song continued on

_Come give me your hand tonight_

_(Tonight!)_

_Your star is bright_

_(Your star is bright)_

_Your songs are in my heart_

_(In my heart, yeah!)_

_Now_

_And we'll dance tonight_

_(Dance tonight!)_

_In the blazing light_

_(Blazing light)_

_And the years will fade away_

_Fade as you play_

_Play through the dark_

_Play in my heart!_

Within the beacon of light, two figured floated from within. The first one stepped out, flying hight above, spreading her wings wide, and her outfit now decorated with sparkles.

It was Korra

The Mane Six's Elements glowed and they were lifted upwards to reach Korra and the Elements of Harmony were reunited once again.

_Now_

_And we'll dance tonight_

_In the blazing light_

_And the years will fade away_

_Fade as you play_

_Play through the dark_

_Play in my heart!_

The second boy within the beacon was Kuvira's. The Elements or Harmony circled around her, unleashing their rainbow colors around the siren, who's body began to change.

Her webbings, tail and wings disappeared, her skin turned human once more, and her hair was now loose and style beautifully around her shoulders, decorated with stunning flowers like the ones from the spirit world, and she wore a sleeveless green dress with pale green transparent ruffled around her waits, depicting her former siren form, but now more beautiful. On her feet were sandals, decorated with flowers and fingerless white gloves that reached to bellow her shoulder with a flower corsage on her write wrist.

Kuvira was finally free from her monstrous form as she gently descended downwards.

_Come give me your hand tonight_

_(Tonight!)_

_Your star is bright_

_(Your star is bright)_

_Your songs are in my heart_

_(In my heart, yeah!)_

_Now_

_And we'll dance tonight_

_(Dance tonight!)_

_In the blazing light_

_(Blazing light)_

_And the years will fade away_

_Fade as you play_

_Play through the dark_

_Play in my heart!_

Everybody watched in astonishment as the Mane Seven united once more, sparkles adorning their clothing as a rainbow emitted from their bodies and up into the sky, unleashing stunning multicolored sparkles that looked like snowflakes, that began falling all around Republic City.

The flakes fell on the destroyed buildings, returning them to their former glory, as well as erasing the damages caused by Kuvira and the sirens.

_Your songs are in my heart_

_They light the dark_

_So come give me your hand _

_Now_

_And we'll dance tonight_

_In the blazing light_

_And the years will fade away_

_Fade as you play_

_Play through the dark_

_Play in my heart!_

Before long, everything was back to the way they were, even Adagio and Aria lost their siren forms, but surprisingly, they were not upset about it at all.

Mako looked down at his burned arm, shocked to see that it was now completely healed.

What was once destruction was now the beauty of a new city and the spirits began manifesting all around, returning to their city.

_Come give me your hand tonight_

_Your star is bright_

_Your songs are in my heart!_

_My Heart!_

The Elements of Harmony finally landed on the ground and embraced in their signature hugs, and were also welcomed by their other friends. Bolin laughed excitedly, "You're okay!"

Korra received a hug from her future-sister-in-law, who cried tears of joy as they embraced, "I thought we'd never see you again! I couldn't bare to lose my dad and my sister-in-law all on the same day."

Korra laughed as they ended the hug, but still held hands, "I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

Asami laughed along and gave room for her future-brother-in-law to swoop in and embrace Korra in their signature twirling hug. "You're still here!" he said with delight.

"And you're still a jerk." she replied jokingly. She then gasped in surprise when Mako unexpectedly dipped her, all while smirking, and the two shared a long awaited passionate kiss.

Tenzin's eyes looked up to the beacon, "A new spirit portal." he said breathlessly

Rarity was speechless, "I didn't even know that was possible.

"Spirit Portal Party!" Pinkie Pie came down swinging on a strong, while confetti and balloons fell all around.

But their happiness was interrupted when a heard of mecha tanks approached and the captain addressed to them while pointing their weapons at the heroes.

"Release Kuvira, or we will attack!"

Kuvira stepped forward, now with much more humility, and spoke to her tops, "Stand down. This battle is over. I owe Princess Korra my life. Her power is beyond anything I could ever hope to achieve. I'll accept whatever punishment the world sees fit." she said with her head hung.

Korra gripped her hand tightly, "You don't have to do this." she said. But Kuvira placed her free hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Yes. I do. I need to face the consequences of my own actions. This may not be what I want…but it's still the right thing."

With a heavy heart, Kuvira released Korra's hand and held them upwards for Lin to cuff them. The former military leader looked at her former mentor with sincere regret, "And Su, I'm sorry for all the anguish I've caused you and your family."

But, to her surprise, instead of being angry…Su hugged her. But this was not like the hugs before. This was not between mentor and student…this was between mother and daughter.

"You're going to answer for everything you've done." she said as she ended the hug, "But I am so happy to have my girl back."

Kuvira once again shed a tear as the cops lead her away. She turned her head once more to Korra, smiling in gratitude for never having given up on her. Even when it seemed everybody else did.

As she disappeared from view, Korra was once again surrounded by her pony sisters…the very ones who taught her what she taught Kuvira today.

(~)

As the sun rose the following day, people returned to their city, amazed to see it exactly the way it was before. Twilight was reunited with Cadance and Shinning Armor, and San, Mika and Ali were reunited with their parents. Even Opal was reunited with someone she deeply cared about.

"Opal!"

The young airbender's heart went all aflutter as the strong young man with green eyes approached her, smiling at her warmly.

"Tu!"

Opal ran up to Tu, and he welcomed her in a loving embrace. Korra looked at the two in confusion, "Wait, when did that happen?"

Mako opened his mouth to answer, only to quickly realize he didn't have one. "I…have no idea."

And they were welcomed by yet another familiar face, "Korra! It's me, Wu!"

"AH!" upon seeing the prince ran up to hug her, Korra instinctively earthbend a rock upwards to shield Wu from her, only for it to accidentally hit him where the sun don't shine.

The prince, as well as all the other boys, winced in pain at the sight. "Good to see you too." he said before falling down in pain.

However, there was one matter of business to take care of. Adagio and Aria, with their hands behind their backs walked up to Korra and got down on their knees.

"The word "sorry" isn't enough to make up for what we did." said Adagio, "All my life, I thought I wanted power over love and family."

Aria continued, "But we realized that today, family still does mean something to us. When we thought we lost Sonata, it was like loosing our parents all over again. We are willing to accept any punishment you give us."

Korra and the others looked at one another, thinking on the best kind of punishment for these two. Sonata looked at them with pleading eyes to go easy on them. Korra nodded to Leilani and the alicorn stepped forward.

"Perhaps a penalty in the royal mines. However, I guarantee that the gems you will find will have no magical properties for you to take advantage of."

It was a worse penalty than it sounded. The mimes were smelly, filled with rodents and insects, and the crystals really weren't anything special. The sirens accepted this fate.

"However, you may receive weakly visits from your sister."

Sonata gasped with delight and her two sisters felt the same. They stood up and shared a group hug. For Sonata, it felt wonderful to be with her family again.

But not everyone was that happy. Asami had lost her father. The man she despised for so long, and had now just regained her trust and forgiveness, was now gone. Sunset Shimmer placed a hand on she shoulder, "I'm sorry about your dad."

The heiress wiped away her tear, "I'm just glad I was able to forgive him."

The pony and heiress hugged one another and Asami's fierce joined in the hug as well. Asami looked into Bolin's eyes. So honest and true. So full of love. Her father may be gone, but she knew he would want her to be happy.

Rainbow Dash clapped her hands together, "So, we saved the world; again. Brought peace and happiness; again. And reformed a few bad guys; again. What's next on the list?"

Twilight tapped her chin with a knowing smirk, "Well, we've still got a wedding to prepare for. Or should I say; Wedding_s_."

(~)

**The weddings are finally here! And I will not tell you guys what I decided upon. It will be a surprise! **

**Also, I want to give a shout out and thank you to Bigby the Big Bad Wolf, for his very sweet and sympathetic review. Thanks for you sympathy regarding how edgy I was due to the whole Korrasami/Makorra fan war that was going on. I just don't like seeing people get bullied over something so silly. And while I may not ship Korrasami as a couple, I never hatted the ship itself. For me, once I get attached to a certain ship (cannon or otherwise) it get very hard for me to shake off. And since Makorra, as well as Masami and Borra were the first parings to be introduced when the series first aired, it's understandable that they would have been the first couple many grew a liking to in their own way. That aside, I also want to thank you for your kind words about my stories and for noticing the hard work and determination I placed on these stories, because it's true. **

**So thank you very much, and a very Happy New Year to all! Korra may be over, but the spirit of the Avatar franchise will live on for years to come. And keep the fanfictions coming, write what you know and ship whatever you love.**

**God bless us. Everyone!**


	14. Love is in Bloom part 1

**Love is in Bloom**

**Part 1**

"And though the battle took a severe toll on our beloved city, out of the destruction, love did bloom! So that is why, dearest friends and family, we gather today to celebrate the wondrous, and at time inexplicable, bond between Sir Varrick and the Lady Zhu Li!"

Bolin stood before the couple as the artificial snow fell all around them. Varrick wore a flashy blue toledo and Zhu Li looked stunning in her white and blue wedding gown, her hair styled into a bun and beads decorated both side of her hair. The couple was having their wedding at Air Temple Island. The ceremony was decorated with blue colors and three long boards with ice mountains painted on them. Golden colored lanterns hung over their heads and crystal-like trees decorated the altar. Everyone was there.

The alicorns, Cadance and Shinning Armor, The Apple Family, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, The Mane Six, Team Avatar, the air nomads, President Raiko and his wife, heck even Ginger attended the wedding. And even Discord, who was crying like a baby. Su and her family, as well as Lin, who now wore a lovely green dress and styled her hair in a much more feminine manner, making her look stunning. Even Korra's parents attended.

Varrick looked over at the cameraman, who was filming the crowd and called out to him in a loud whisper, "Hey, pal, camera on me! This is my big day!" He swiveled the camera around, and Varrick nodded to Bolin to continue.

"True love is a fickle creature: Difficult to find, nearly impossible to tame, and can be found even in the most unexpected places." to the crowed, he winked over at his fiance, who blew him a kiss and a winked in return. "But Varrick and Zhu Li have proven that even the longest of long shots" Varrick glanced at Bolin, annoyance, "can have a chance at happiness together. Now, for the vows!" Pabu climbed on top of Bolin's shoulder, wearing a fancy jacket and haat with a small scroll around his neck, "Thank you, Master Pabu. Do you, Sir Iknik Blackstone Varrick of the Southern Water Tribe, Master of the High Seas, take the Lady Zhu Li Moon to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you promise to treat her not as your assistant, but as your honored and cherished partner?"

"You're darn tootin' I do!" Varrick said as enthusiastic as ever. If not more. As they said the vows, Mako and Korra looked lovingly at each other, intertwining their fingers as they watched the ceremony.

"And do you, Zhu Li, take Varrick, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to care for him, in sickness and in health," he looked down to note with a confused expression on his face as he read the rest, "and also scrub his callouses on a bi-weekly basis, which ... isn't really that much to ask …" he crumpled paper, glaring at Varrick in annoyance, "Okay, I'm not reading all this."

"I do take Varrick." Zhu Li said sincerely with a beautiful smile, "Callouses and all."

Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie swooned at the sweetness, while Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked at one another with disgust.

"Than, by the power vested in my by the approval of the Princess Avatar, I now pronounce you' Husband and Wife. You may now…" Bolin took a few steps back as Varrick and Zhu Li leaned in close together, "…do the thing."

Zhu Li dipped Varrick and the two shared their kiss of True Love and the crowed applauded. Pinkie Pie bursted out laughing, streams of tears coming out of her eyes as she bawled dramatically, "I love happy endings!"

And if that wasn't enough, even Varrick started to cry.

"Are you all right?" his wife asked.

"You just make me so dang happy!"

He wiped his tears away and pulled a remote from his pocket. Pressing the button, a bunch of fireworks set off in the twilight sky.

At the reception, Cheese Sandwich played the accordion while Tahno played the trumpet, Lu and Gang, the council page, and the White Falls Wolfbats provided the music. On the dance floor, Varrick danced with his beautiful wife while Ikki is danced with a reluctant Huan. Opal dragged Tu onto the dance floor as well. Lin took some food from a waiter, dressed as Nuttuk, while Pema chased Rohan, who already had way too many sweets.

Rainbow Dash stood on the sidelines while her friends danced with a partner. Twilight danced with Flash, Rarity and Applejack danced with Wei and Wing, Fluttershy danced with Meelo, Discord danced with Celestia, Pinkie Pie was even dancing while Cheese Sandwich played the music. Jinora danced with Kai, Bolin with Asami, Sunset Shimmer and Sonata danced with two airbender boys, heck even Spike danced with Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. She wanted to dance, but it felt strange dancing by herself. Even though many of the partners weren't romantic, it still felt strange. And she just didn't feel like in the mood to dance anyway.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!"

The pegasus's ears jerked up when she saw a familiar friend of hers. "Sorin? When did you get here?"

"Well, after hearing there was a wedding, Princess Celestia invited us. Say, what are you doing here by yourself?"

The young pegasus looked as handsome as ever, especially in his anthro form, with his spiky hair and dark blue tuxedo with his cutie mark on the lefts side of the chest of his jacket.

Rainbow Dash lowered her ears in embarrassment, "Oh, well, I'm…I wouldn't even know who to dance with."

Sorin, surprisingly, rubbed the back of his neck, seemingly nervous, which was strange since Sorin hardly ever gets nervous, "Well, maybe, if you want, you could, um…dance with me. Maybe?"

Rainbow Dash was rather surprised by this invite, but touched none the less. However, she did notice a few more mares behind Soarin. "Um, aren't there a few other fillies ahead of me?"

Indeed there were a few mares trying to get Sorin's attention, but even when he was aware of them, he did not give them a second thought. "I'd, much rather dance with somepony as awesome as you."

He extended his hand to her and, with a flustered face and a smile, Rainbow Dash accepted. She then happily dragged him to the dance floor, "You've got moves in the sky, let's see how your moves on the dance floor."

The two pegasus ponies laughed while Korra and Mako watched. The two smiled proudly, "Good call on sending him an invite." Mako said. Korra smiled proudly, before feeling tears coming on. "You okay?"

"They just grow up so fast."

Prince Wu the approached the young royal couple, bowing in respect, "Good evening Princess Korra and Prince Mako."

Mako and Korra both smiled and greeted him warmly, "Hey Wu. You know, my cousin told me how level-headed you were during the whole evacuation." Mako said, "I got to admit, I'm impressed. I think you're going to make a great leader."

"I agree." Korra said, before scowling, "But don't think this means I'm going on a date with you! So don't ask."

Wu waved his hand as in not to worry, "That's okay, Korra. Sometimes, a good evacuation is its own reward"

Twilight and Flash walked up and joined them, "Good to see you, Prince Wu." Twilight greeted, "Or should I say, King Wu?"

"You ready to get back to Ba Sing Se and finally take the throne?" Flash asked, "And maybe find a new body guard. Not that I didn't grow to like ya but, I really don't think Ba Sing Se is the place for me."

Wu understood, "That's alright Flash. In fact, I've mean meaning to tell you this in person…you're fired."

For a moment, Flash was silent…and then, he jumped up with happiness, "Yes! I'm free! I'm free!-Wait, just to be sure-" he then grabbed Wu by the jacket, "-quick, ask me to do something say, you-you-you want me to do your dry-cleaning. Tell me to do that, try that."

Wu arched an eyebrow in confusion, "Um…get my dry-cleaning?"

"No way! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" the young pegasus flew up into the sky, soaring like never before, "Oh that feels good! I'm free! I'm free at last!"

Twilight, Korra and Mako laughed at the silliness and Flash landed while pounding his fist into the air, "Whoho!"

Twilight tapped his shoulder, "Okay, sweetie, we get it, calm down."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually kind of going to miss you when you leave." Mako said.

Even Flash agreed, "Yeah, me too.."

"Yeah ... About that ... I was actually thinking of stepping down as king and getting rid of the monarchy all together."

He received bewildered looks from the two couples.

"Are ... you joking?" Flash asked in disbelief.

"For once, I'm not. Now I know what you're gonna say, I'm being lazy, I'm afraid of responsibility, I'm putting my singing career before my people, but it's none of those things. I really think the Earth Kingdom would be better off if the states were independent and had elected leaders, like the United Republic."

Mako and Flash were especially surprised by this. Especially with it coming from Prince Wu himself. The royal goofball.

"That's ... actually pretty wise and mature of you." Mako said, still surprised by smiled none the less.

"I think it's a great idea." Korra said, "The Earth Kingdom should evolve and I'll do everything in my power to help you make that happen."

Wu made a salute gesture to Korra, "Looking forward to working with you."

"So, how is your aunt taking it?" Twilight asked.

"Actually, she's taking it rather well. Say's now she can enjoy her retirement in peace and open up a nick knack store."

Twilight blinked in surprised when she heard that, "Well, I'm glad to hear she's happy."

"Thanks. So, I was also, wondering, maybe I could sing at _your_ wedding next time?"

Korra and Mako's eyes widened in horror and looked at each other with uncertainty.

"Well…" Korra began,

"You see…" Mako continued.

"We kind of-"

"What with everything going on-"

"Yeah, with the giant robot-"

"And the sirens and portals-"

"And the amnesia-"

"We decided on-"

"Maybe-"

"You know what, we'll get back to you."

"Yeah, we-we will most definitely will do that."

Without wasting another second, the two made a mad dash for it and Wu turned to the two ponies, "They're not getting back to me, are they?"

"Not a chance." the two responded in union, and Wu ran to catch up with the couple.

"Can I at least make a toast to you guys? Or a speech? No? It doesn't have to be in song!"

Twilight and Flash laughed at the scene and Sunset Shimmer approached the two, "That dude is crazy." she said jokingly.

"So, how you doing?" Twilight asked her friend with concern.

"Better. I didn't get burned like Mako did, but it was close."

"The words "thank you" don't feel big enough for what you did. But I honestly don't know what else to say."

Sunset rose her hand, "You don't have to say anything. I want you to know, I'm grateful for all you did for me in the past. Just as Korra never gave up on Kuvira, you never gave up on me. I can't thank you enough."

Touched by her words, Twilight and Sunset shared a loving sisterly hug. What were once rivals, were now life-long friends. Once they ended the hug, Flash tapped his two index fingers against one another, "Sooooo, I've never really brought this up until now, but mainly I was worried, but-ahem-I may have heard that you once dated the 'other' me in that other world." as he spoke, Twilight an Sunset exchanged smirked and arched eyebrows, "So, just to be clear, you…don't have a-"

Sunset interrupted him, "Flash, trust me, you have got nothing to worry about. I don't have a crush on you. Never had, never will."

Flash took in a deep sight of relief, "Oh! Thank goodness, because _that_ would have been awkward. I mean, not that you're not pretty or awesome, because you are, it's just that-"

"Dude, I get it. Chill."

Twilight chuckled and shook her head, "Okay, enough chit chat, let's hit the dance floor!" the three friends made their way into the floor and danced the night away.

Korra and Mako managed to ditch Wu and danced side by side, both completely content. The battle was over, they were together, and they would finally get married with no interruptions. Korra held Mako's hand, the one that was once wounded, and held it close to her face.

"You know what you did was downright crazy, right?"

Mako's eyes shifted from side to side, wearing a guilty look on his face, "I know but, I did it to save everyone."

Korra could have been angry, Mako could have died, but he didn't. He was right here with her, and he made the ultimate sacrifice. Similar to what happened to her and the mercury poison. She made a great sacrifice that nearly cost her her own life, but she still survived.

"I can't stay mad at you for what you did. That was the bravest and most selfless thing anyone could have ever done." she smiled her signature cocky smile, "And just knowing you survived and are here with me, that just proves that _I _was right all along."

Mako arched an eyebrow, "About what, pray tell?"

"About us being meant for each other."

Mako couldn't have agreed more. It seemed like every obstacle they ever faced brought them closer together. They were like two souls intertwined by destiny and could never truly fall apart. They were not perfect, which has been stated a million times in the past, but was what made them perfect for _each other_. Logic said they shouldn't be together, and yet, here they are. Then again, they always were a tad rebellious.

As Korra wrapped her arms around his neck, and Mako placed his hand around her waist, their foreheads touching, enjoying the closeness between them, rocking back and forth to the slow music that was now playing. Mako broke the silence, but his words only made the moment better.

"I want you to know, I'll follow you into battle, no matter how crazy things get. I've got your back. And I always will."

Korra allowed a single happy tear escape her eye, "And I will always have yours. No matter what."

As they gazed into each other's eyes, they could feel their lips growing closer and closer together…

"That's perfect!"

Korra and Mako's eyes snapped open and turned around to see Prince Wu, already writing stuff down on a piece of paper. " "Always have your back", you think I can use that for my speech?"

…..two seconds latter….

"Okay, very funny guys. Guys? So, you're just gonna leave me here?…my nose itches and it's chilly!" Wu was now frozen from the neck down as Korra and Mako finally got the chance to enjoy their time together.

(~)

Twilight Sparkle leaned against the decorated gate at the entrance of the island, while looking at the city across the water as the new spirit portal rose into the sky beyond. She noticed Tenzin walked up to her, "I thought I'd find you here."

"How?"

"Whenever Korra needs some alone time to think, she would always find a perfect view of the city." The air nomad and alicorn both watched the stunning scene before them. "Republic City looks even more beautiful than ever before. All thanks to you girls."

"I bet Aang never could have imagined there'd be a spirit portal right in the heart of Republic City. Then again, I'm pretty sure he never would have imagined a lot of things. Like an Avatar bonding with six ponies and sharing a single power that brings hope to people."

"Twilight, you, Korra and the others have transformed the world more in a few years than most Avatars did during their lifetimes."

Twilight looked at him with uncertainty, "Then why do I feel like it's only just begun? It seems like there's still so much more to be done, so much more to learn. Korra felt the same way. Even though she's getting married, she feels like her journey's not quite over."

"I've come to realize that in life there are no true Happy Endings…just Happy Moments."

Twilight smiled, "It's been a bit of a bumpy ride, huh?"

"Yes, I've also come to realize life is one, big, bumpy ride."

Twilight chuckled at his lightheartedness, "Thank you, Tenzin. For everything. For taking us in, for not giving up on Korra or any of us."

Tenzin placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I'm the one who should be thanking you, Princess."

Twilight placed her hand on top of his and smiled at the man whom she considered to be like a second-father to her, just as he was for Korra.

"Hey, Tenzin."

The two turned their heads to see Korra approach them, "Varrick's looking for you. Something about wanting to borrow a glidersuit to fly off the tower?"

The air nomad ran off to see to it, "That doesn't seem like a good idea!" he left, leaving the two princesses alone.

"Worn out from all the dancing?" Twilight asked.

"Nah, but I guess some quiet time with my sister wouldn't hurt."

Twilight smiled and the two sat down, side by side on the steps. Korra still could not believe seeing that beautiful portal at the very heart of the city.

"It's amazing." Korra said, admiring the view.

"I know. And for once, it's something _you_ did. Without us."

Korra turned her head to her, confused, "What do you mean, you really see that as a good thing?"

"Well, we may be bonded, but that doesn't mean we can't do things on our own either. I'm so proud of what you did for Kuvira. You truly are a princess of friendship."

"Thanks Twilight. You know, we were both in a pretty dark place after what happened with the Red Lotus, but it really took us a while to finally understand why it happened. Everyone will make mistakes, and our actions can have consequences, not just on ourselves, but for others. And while maybe we can't be able to fix all mistakes, we can at the very least try and learn from them.'

Twilight smiled proudly at the Avatar, "You don't know how happy I am to hear you so full of hope again. After you were gone you seemed like you didn't know who you were anymore."

Korra looked down sadly, "I don't think I ever really apologized."

"For what?"

"For being gone all that time."

"You don't need to apologize for anything, none of that was your fault. I'm just so happy you're here now. I owe a lot to you Korra. You didn't just change the world, but you change me. All of us. You opened up my eyes to a whole new world that I never even would have imagined. A world so scary, and unpredictable, but wonderful and mysterious all at the same time. I look at myself in the mirror and I can hardly believe the pony I've become."

Korra gently removed a stray hair from Twilight's face, placing it behind her ear, "You have changed, Twilight. And yes, you're still the same pony I've always known. You changed my life too. You showed me a world that was so beautiful and magical, it was almost too good to be true. But also that the things we dream, really can become reality. Even if they don't always happen the way you expected."

Twilight then began to chuckle and laugh, "Oh, my gosh!"

"What?"

"You…you've become me."

Korra smiled, "…An you've become me."

Korra wrapped her arm around her pony sister, allowing her to rest her head on her shoulder, "I'm so happy you're my sister."

"I'm happy you're mine, too."

After all of the adventures they've been on, and all of the lessons they have learned, and even in times of distance, one thing never changed…

Friendship truly is Magic.

(~)

**Pinkie Pie;**

"Let's get this party started!"

Pinkie Pie and Vinyl took hold of the DJ system and the pink pony threw a mic at Korra, who took center stage, singing one of the best songs for the occasion.

**Korra;**

_Love is in Bloom_

_A beautiful bride_

_A handsome groom_

_Two hearts, becoming one_

_A bond that can not be undone,_

_Because_

_Love is in Bloom_

_A beautiful bride _

_A handsome groom_

_I said; _

_Love is in Bloom_

_You're starting a life and making room for us_

As the partygoers danced to their heart's content, Sonata noticed Queen Leilani approach her.

"Sonata, I want to tell you, I am very proud of you."

"Of what? I didn't do much. I'm still not the strongest waterbender."

"When I said you were stronger than you thought, I wasn't really referring to your bending."

Sonata looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Sometimes, a true hero isn't measured by the size of her strength. But by the strength of her heart."

And that was when it became clear to Sonata. Her greatest strength wasn't how fast she could throw a blast of water, or how high she could kick, but how much love she could hold in her heart, even for those who may not seem like they deserve it.

In gratitude, she hugged the alicorn queen. One of the few who still believed in her as well.

Bolin twirled Asami, her red dress bellowing against her body as she moved.

"Hey, Asami."

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry I didn't get you a ring when I first proposed. I didn't even plan on it at first, but it just felt like the right time and-" before he could finish, he was happily interrupted when Asami pressed her lips against his.

"You don't have to apologize. You'll get me a ring at some point. I don't even care if it's a knock off. I'm just looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you."

The two pressed their foreheads together, "Well, it's kind of a shame you think that way because…" Bolin pulled from his pocket a black leather box, "I kind of already got you one."

Asamis gasped in awe as Bolin got down on one knee again, "It was my grandmother's, she said she and my grandpa were married for seventy years and she hopes it will bring us good luck. So, now I'm gonna do this properly." Bolin opened the box to reveal a golden colored ring with a simple green emerald on the center, in the shape of a lotus flower.

"Asami Sato. Will you marry me? Again?"

Asami was on the verge of tears, "Yes! Again!"

Bolin rose his fists into the air, jumped up in triumph and placed the ring on Asami's finger. The two shared yet another loving kiss. Which was only the first of many in their new lives together.

"So, when do you think we should get married?" Bolin asked.

"Maybe after Korra and Mako's wedding. They've waited long enough, we should let them have their day."

"That's very generous of you, sis." Mako came in, twilling Korra, "But we actually have a proposition for you both."

Bolin and Asami looked at one another in confusion.

"Fill us in?" Bolin asked.

Korra and Mako smiled at one another before Korra gave the news, "How would you feel about a double wedding?"

The green eyes couple literally dropped their jaws in shock.

"Are you serious?" Asami asked in disbelief, "But, it's _your_ big day."

"She's right, we don't wanna steal your spotlight."

"You won't be." Korra assured, "We're all going to be an official family anyways, might as well have it happen on the same day."

Bolin and Asami were still rather unsure about this, "You sure you're okay with this?" Bolin asked.

"Bolin, remember that promise we made as kids?" Mako reminded him.

"What promise?"

"The one we made to mom on her birthday. The year before she and dad died."

Then Bolin remembered, "Oh yeah! We promised her that if we ever found the two perfect girls we would have a double wedding for her to see both of us on our big days. But, I didn't think you actually meant it."

"Well, I kind of did. You know mom, she was always a sucker for romance."

"Well…Asami, you okay with this?"

Asami smiled, "If Korra and Mako are okay with it then…sure!"

Korra cheered happily and hugged her new sister as the two brothers hugged it out and the music played on

_Love is in Bloom_

_A beautiful bride _

_A handsome groom_

_I said;_

_Love is in Bloom_

_You're starting a life and making room_

_For us!_

…..

**Wu;**

"Guys. Anybody? I'm still frozen….I need to pee!"

(~)

**Well, that's one wedding down. Now for the two big ones. I know it's kind of unexpected, but think of this as a Full on Team Avatar Wedding! Just my way of saluting to the team. Think of it like a Kaatang and Tokka double wedding. Or Zutara and Tokka, or whatever you like. **

**This one was more lighthearted, the other one will be more heartfelt and emotional so…bring a tissue. **

**And to answer any previous questions, yes I will be writing season 5 of MLP, taking place after book 3 and before book 4. There will be other in between stories, like Varrick's time with the Apple Family, a story about centered around Rarity and her waterbending, and others with episodes from season 4 of MLP, which takes place after book 1 and before book 2. You'll get to see more Makorra bonding, as it was demonstrated in "Remembrances", and of corse who could forget the long awaited….**

**The NightMare's Return! I know these stories are not in order, I understand, but since other writers and write in between stories of what happened before or after an event (I think they made an animated Marvel film about Thor's past relationship with Loki, before he became evil) so it will be fun.**

**Can't wait for you guys to see them. Happy New Years!**


	15. Love is in Bloom 2

**Love is in Bloom**

**Part 2; **

**Team Avatar Harmony Wedding.**

"Just a tiny bit of blush and….done!" Rarity smiled proudly at her masterpiece in the mirror, "Sometimes even my amaze myself."

"Rarity! Will you quit puttin' on your eyeliner and help us here?"

"Oh, yes of corse!"

The unicorn placed her eyeliner down and assister her friend with her Mare of Honor dress. All of the Mane Six were preparing for the double wedding about to commence. Sunset Shimmer, Sonata and Opal were there too. With the Mane Six being Korra's Mares of Honor, Sunset Shimmer, Sonata and Opal would be Asami's. Well, _Maid_ of Honor in Opal's case.

The young airbender wore a stunning strapless green dress that ended right to her ankles, with lovely flower patterns at the bottom, and a transparent green sash around her shoulder, and the lower half wrapped around her waist.

Sunset Shimmer wore a red and orange dress with a chinese styled jacket over it with golden lining and dragon patters and black shoes. Her hair was style into a bun.

Sonata wore a simple light pink dress with blue colored seashells around the edges of the dress, and a seashells broach around her waist, decorated with coral-like ruffles and pearled that dangled, and her hair was in a hight simple ponytail.

For the Mane Six, their dresses were human versions of the gowns they wore at Cadance's wedding. Korra found them far too lovely not to wear.

Once they were all done, the two brides emerged from their dressing room, and the room fell into silence.

Korra's dress was blue, obviously, with a courset-like design and patters on the front, similar to the ones she had on her shirts, and a symbol of her cutie mark on the center. It was a sweetheart top patter with blue outlines and straps, which faded from light blue to darker aqua. Raindrop jewels decorated around her waist, as well as a fur lining. The bottom of the dress was sky blue and partly open, revealing a longer pearl blue skirt that reached her ankles, and was decorated with curly-q patterns. Korra wore a cocker necklace with a simple heart stone on it, her friendship stone, and on her shoulders were two long transparent sleeves that bellowed against her body and arms when she walked. The sleeves themselves were disconnected from the dress. Korra's hair was styled beautifully, pulled over her left shoulder in a large loose medium braid, which allowed a long piece of her hair to move freely. Part of her hair was style to the back with two curly strands framing her face. The hairstyle really complimented her new streaks. On her head, she wore her tiara with a vail that ended only a few inches bellow her shoulders, as to not overshadow her stunning wings.

Asami was a bit different. It was a stunning white gown, strapless, with various stones decorating the upper part and around her waits. It was slim and fell like a waterfall at her feet. Her vail was so long, it was literally both that and a shawl-like jacket with sleeves, long enough to reach her wrists, and wore sparkly bracelets on both ends. Her necklace was a stunning white jewels and various stoned dancingly down from it. Her hair was styled into a half-bun and a white tiara, resting vertically on her head and another half of the tiara decorated her bun, like pearl waving around her hair.

The two looked absolutely stunning.

Korra was the first to speak, "Well, what do you think?"

Rarity was on the verge of tears as she fanned herself, "Oh…you both look…oh!..there are no words!"

Korra however, felt a bit self conscious about herself, "I don't know, is the braid too much? I knew I should have kept the ponytails!"

Fluttershy approached the nervous Avatar and held her hands, "Korra, you look beautiful. You both do."

The two smiled smiled in gratitude and Opal looked at her watch, "Well, let's go ladies. Time to get this wedding on the road. I mean, on the isle."

The ponies all chattered excitedly as the made their way out, but Korra and Asami remained, "Um, could you guys give us a sec?" Korra said, "We'll catch up."

"Well make it snappy!" said Rainbow Dash with the snap of her finger, "The brides can't be late for their own wedding."

"We'll be there." Asami assured, and the maids all left the room, allowing the two new sisters to speak privately. Both were still unsure on what to say to one another, especially on this day. Asami broke the silence by chuckling humorously, "I still can't believe it. I mean, four years ago we were practically fighting over the same guy-"

"Technically, we never really did _fight_ over him." Korra stated, "And even if we did, I totally could have taken you down." Asami scoffed and playfully punched Korra's arm, making her laugh, "You call that a punch? That was pathetic."

"Well I can't go too hard, not today."

The two women laughed together. They really did come very far. They started out as rivals, then acquaintances, then friends, and now sisters. But then, Asami's laughter died down and her happiness fell, "I wish my dad was here to see this."

Korra instinctively hugged her friend, "I am so sorry about that."

"Thanks."

"I know it won't be the same with my dad but-"

"It's okay. I still appreciate it."

The two girls released and Asami wiped away a tear.

"Asami."

"Yeah?"

"When we go out there, we're going to make a vow to the two men we love. But I want to make my own vow to you." Korra took Asami's hands into hers, "I promise, no matter what, I will always be there for you whenever you need me. It doesn't matter where I am or what I'm doing. You can always count on me. I'll always have your back."

Asami felt more tears coming on, "Look at me, not even on the isle yet and I'm already tearing up." Korra levitated a tissue from the table and handed to her friend. "Thanks Korra. And I promise to be there for you. No matter where I am or what I'm doing. I've got your back, too. Always." Asami held her hand up to Korra, "Sisters?"

Korra clapped Asami's hand as well, "Sisters." with one final hug the two linked arms and each took their individual bouquets.

"You ready, Avatar?"

"As I'll ever be."

(~)

Bumi played his flute and the birds sang along with his tune. The wedding was being held also at Air Temple Island. But unlike Varrick Nuktuk theme wedding, it was decorated with more natural elements; such as flowers, simple multicolored ribbons, elements of nature. There were even decorations that looked similar to the vines of the spirit wilds with stunning flowers. The flowers were mainly of blue, red, green and purple, to depict both Korra, Mako and Bolin's native elements, and one of Asami's favorite colors.

Of corse, everyone attended. The alicorns, Tenzin and his family, Korra's parents, Katara, Lord Zuko, FireLord Izumi, General Iroh, even Gommu, Tahno, Tozza, Butakka, the former Equalist protestor, The Apple Family, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Raiko and his wife, The White Lotus Sentries, Mako and Bolin's family, Shinning Armor and Cadance, Discord, Zecora, Trixie, Cheese Sandwhich, The Wonderbolts, The Beifong family…all of them. Toph was there as well, not only sitting with her daughters…but her old friends as well.

Katara smiled at seeing the elderly Toph actually wearing something formal for a change. "It's very good to see you again, Toph."

The bin earthbender sat with her arms crossed…but still smiled at her old friend, "Same here, Sugar Queen. And you too, Sifu-Hothead."

Katara giggled while Zuko simply sighed, "Some things never change."

As the music played, The Mares of honor walked down the isle, each holding a small bundle of flowers in hand as they reached the alter. Katara swooned at their beauty, "Awww, aren't they adorable?"

At the alter stood the two grooms. Mako had his hair styled, as usual, and wore a prince-like outfit, consisting of a red jacket with yellow lining, a light blue sash over his shoddier, black pants and shoes and white gloves. Around his forehead he wore a golden crown with a single red stone on the center. On his sash was a broach shaped like a police badge with a fire symbol on it.

Bolin wore a much newer green tuxedo, with a single lotus flower on his jacket pocket.

The best man, Flash Sentry stood on Mako's left, wearing a black colored tuxedo with yellow trims and a white shirt underneath, with his cutie mark imprinted on the side of his jacket. Spike stood next to him, proudly wearing his tux and top hat.

Kai was there too, Bolin insisted on having him as one of his best mean, along with their cousin Tu and Varrick, who had already used up three boxes of tissues before the wedding even began.

When Flash saw his girlfriend in her bride's maid's dress, he couldn't breath. She looked absolutely amazing. Once she reached the alter and stood beside him, she winked.

Jinora and Ikki walked down as well with lovely flowers, and Kai couldn't stop the blush from creeping up his face. Meelo walked proudly behind them, carrying the rings on a pillow.

Bumi nodded to the birds, "Okay fellas, here comes the big one." he played 'here comes the bride, and as the doors opened, in walked the two stunning brides with Korra's father. Korra was on his left and Asami to his right. The two brothers thought they had just stepped into a dream

"Wow.." was Mako's reaction

"Wow…" was also Bolin's reaction

"Wow!…" was Wu's reaction.

"Out!" Flash grabbed Wu by the collar of his tux and shoved him back to his place next to Spike. He felt pretty cheep having to be third next to the little dragon.

When the girls and Tonqaq reached the altar, the man took one last look at his daughter. She had grown into such a strong and beautiful young woman. She was not his little girl anymore, but he wouldn't have her any other way. He kissed her forehead before turning to Asami. The girl smiled at her 'honorary' father.

"Your parents would be very proud of you."

Asami graciously kissed Tonraq's cheek and he gave the two girls away to the two men and took his seat next to his wife, who had San, Mika and Ali resting on her shoulders. Ali and Mika wore flowers on their heads while San wore a bow tie around his neck. Pabu rested on Opal's shoulder as Queen Leilani held the ceremony.

"Beloved friends and family. We are gathered here today, to celebrate the union of, not just two, but four souls in Holy Matrimony."

As she spoke, the two couples couldn't take their eyes off of one another. This was it. The first day of the rest of their lives.

"The couples themselves chose to write their own vows."

Bolin gestured to his brother to go first. The firebender looked deep into his bride's beautiful blue eyes and spoke the words that were in his heart.

"Korra, from the day I met you, I never imagined how much you would change my life. Before, I mainly cared about getting rick quick and finding an easy way out of a hard life. But you were never like that. You were never a stranger to hard work or trying new things. You've always been hot-headed, and stubborn, and you never miss a chance to say when I'm wrong every single time I do it. And I'm a better man because of it."

As he spoke, there was hardly a dry eye to be seen.

"You're not perfect, and you're no picnic either." Korra chuckled at this one, she could't deny that, "But you are also the most intelligent, ambitious, fearless, and most compassionate person that I was blessed to have met. I never regret the times we spent together, even the moments when we fought, because they only made our relationship stronger. I promise, for as long as we live, I will fight beside you in any battle, and support you when you need me."

Now it was Korra's turn, "In all my life, I never would have imagined that I would meet and fall for a man as amazing as you. You're not perfect either, heck you drive me up the wall even. Sometimes you're pushy and a bit bossy, but underneath all of your flaws, I knew there was a good heart inside of you. You may have looked at yourself and saw a street-rat…but what I saw was a prince. I know you made mistakes, I did too, but like you said, we learned and grew from them. I can't imagine not having you in my life, and I promise, to always support you and fight beside you…unless I think it's really dumb, then I'll tell you."

The crowed burt out laughing at the bride's humor, even her groom, "Well, good thing I haven't hit really dumb yet."

The two laughed and Leilani turned to the second couple, nodding her head and Bolin began his vows.

"Asami Sato, my one and only regret I have in our relationship was that it took me way too long to see that you are the one and only girl for me. You're kind, intelligent, daring, have a great sense of humor, and your are absolutely beautiful. But it's not your waving hair, or ruby lips that make you that way…it's your spirit. When things got hard, you held on. You were always strong and always sure of yourself. You inspired me to be more sure of myself. Even at the times when I wasn't so sure about my feelings, I would have done anything to make you smile. I promise, for the rest of our lives, I will be your shoulder to cry on, and your hand to hold. All of the pro-bending victories in the world fall in comparison to having you as my bride."

Asami allowed a tear to escape her eye, "Bolin, like you I also regret not knowing sooner that you have and always will be the perfect guy for me. You're a goofball, you're unpredictable at times, but you have a good heart. You love your family, you're smart when it counts, and you never, ever, turn your back on anyone. In times when I felt my father abandoned me, you were there to make me laugh and to support me. At the time, I was too blind by my grief to see the signs in front of me. But now I know. And nothing would bring me greater joy than to have you as my husband."

Now Bolin was tearing up. The Mane Six couldn't help but cry as well. Even Flash was tearing up. Their words were so heartfelt and true. Maybe a bit mushy, but that didn't make then any less real. Even Toph shed a tear or two. Both Katara and Zuko noticed this, but the woman turned her head away, "What? I've got something in my eye."

Leilani wiped away a tear that escaped her eyes, "These four young people have shown us all that while love does not always turn out the way you planed, it is still a journey worth taking. Especially when it's with the right person. The strength of their commitment is clear. The power of their love, undeniable." the alicorn turned to Meelo, "The rings, please."

Meelo got down on one knee and handed her the pillow. With her magic, she levitated the rings and handed each one to the respective bride and groom.

"Mako and Bolin, do you take Princess Avatar Korra and Asami Sato to be your wives? To love and cherish, in sickness and in health, for better and for worst, for as long as you both shall live?"

Mako's eyes were filled with nothing but love as he said the words, "I do."

Nothing in the world could wipe away the smile on Bolin's face, "I do."

"Princess Korra and Asami Sato, do you take Mako an Bolin as your husbands? To love and cherish, in sickness and in health, for better and for worst, for as long as you both shall live?"

Korra's heart was all aflutter when she said, "I do."

Asami felt her heart would leap right out of her chest, "I do."

"Then, it is with great pleasure, to pronounce you; Husbands and Wives. You may-"

Before she could finish, the two couples already had their lips locked.

"-Well, do that."

The whole crowed cheered happily for the newlyweds. Twilight and Flash embraced, as did Kai and Jinora. Meelo jumped up happily, while Varrick was now bawling like a baby, much to Tu and Kai's uncomfortableness.

When the kiss ended, the four friends linked arms, now an official family. But even so, they did not neglect their other friends. Ponies, humans and spirits and all. San, Mika and Ali hugged their parents and Naga came over, licking her owner, and her new husband. Nearly messing up his hair.

(~)

At the reception, the music was once again played by Cheese Sandwich, Tahno and the wolfbats. It was truly a happy day for everyone. The two couples danced with their new spouse, and twitched for a moment, allowing Bolin to dance with Korra and Mako to dance with Asami.

"So, looks like we're in-laws, hu?" Mako said.

"Looks like it. Thanks Mako, what you and Korra did for us was very sweet."

"Hey, anything for my new little sister." he said as he spun her around, and she arced an eyebrow, "I'm only three months younger than you." she pointed out.

Bolin laughed as he danced with his new sister, "Guess I've have to start calling you "Sister Avatar" from now on."

"We'll just stick with Korra."

The two couples spun one more time and this time, Asami danced with Korra's father while Korra danced with Flash. Mako danced with Twilight and Bolin danced with Sonata.

"Thank you for giving me away, Tonraq" Asami said gratefully.

"I know I can't replace your father, but I know he would be so happy to see you happy."

"I know. Thank you."

"How does it feel to be a Prince now?" Twilight asked.

"Eh, nothing really new. On the one hand, I do get a free discount at Narook's now."

Twilight laughed at his joke. The couples switched another time, this time the brides now dancing with their husbands and Twilight dancing with Flash Sentry.

"Some wedding hu?" said Flash.

"Yeah, it really is."

"So, I was wondering. Maybe, someday we could have a wedding like this."

Twilight's eyes widened as she briefly stepped back in shock, "Are you kidding? I am never going to any of this wedding madness again! When the times comes, we're eloping."

"Why don't we just have it small and invite a few people instead."

"…Yeah, okay that works."

And so the young pony couple continued to dance.

(~)

Tenzin stood by the punch bowls as his wife walked up to him, flowing his gaze to the dance floor, seeing his student dancing with the love of her life.

"They make a beautiful pair, don't they?" Pema said.

Tenzin, amazingly, began to tear up. "My little girl's all grown up." he didn't even care if people saw him. He could not deny the pride and joy he felt right now. The headstrong girl he trained had grown into a stunning young woman who had come into her own. To him Korra wasn't just the reincarnation of his father, no.

To him…she was also his daughter.

The blushing bride kissed her husband before walking up towards her mentor, extending her hand to him. "Can I have this dance?" she asked. Tenzin smiled proudly and took her hand, dancing with his student.

"You make a lovely bride, Korra."

"Thanks. I know I've said this a hundred times but, I am so grateful for all you've done for me. For being my teacher, my friend…and like a father."

Tenzin held Korra close, embracing her in a fatherly embrace, "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too." Korra said, while tears of happiness rolled down from her eyes.

As the two danced, Katara, Toph and Zuko watched from afar. "I was right." Katara said, much to her friends' curiosity.

"About what?" Zuko asked.

"About Korra making a change in the world….including ours."

(~)

P'Li never looked lovelier. Her hair was styled into a bun and wore a stunning red gown with transparent long bellowing sleeve and golding earrings with a ruby necklace. She was happily chatting with Lin and Su. The three women held up their glasses in toast to the newlyweds, and to each other.

Lin chuckled, "Before, if anyone had said that I would one day be sharing a drink with my sister and a combustion lady who once tried to blow me up, at a wedding for a Princess Avatar, I would have said they were nuts!"

Su laughed, "Funny how life works."

P'Li was so happy with her life. She had friends, she had family, what more could she possibly sake for?

Well…

"P'Li?"

For a moment, the music sounded distant in her ears, and her body was stiff and the only sound she heard was a voice and her heart starting to speed up. She slowly turned her head to see a man, nicely dressed in a tuxedo, brown in color, and his long hair tied into a ponytail. His beard had been trimmed and as always, he was much shorter than she was. P'Li could not believe her eyes.

"Zaheer? When did you-"

"Korra allowed me out of my prison for one evening. After the party I'll be heading back to my cell." he said. His voice was calm and, somewhat unsure. His eyes studied her gown, "You look beautiful."

Lin and Su, noticing the tension, decided to allow the two some time to speak. "We'll let you two catch up." Su said as she and her sister walked away. But not before Lin narrowed her eyes at the man.

"If you try any funny business, I won't hesitate to take you down myself."

Zaheer rose his hand in defeat, "I'll be sure to remember that."

Once they left, the two former lovers and partners stood there in silence. P'LI really didn't know what to say to him. After what he did to Korra, especially recently, she didn't know is to call him out on his mistakes, or thank him for helping her.

"I really don't know what to say." she finally said.

"I don't blame you for being angry. I know I hurt you, and I a simple apology won't be enough. But I need you at least here this…I was wrong before." P'Li's eyes widened as he continued, "I wanted to believe and fight for something so badly I forgot to be a human being. When Korra came to visit me that first time, she showed me her pain. The pain I caused her. I had to experience true suffering and loss in order to understand true compassion. I also realized that no one can truly be free, unless they can relinquish their own self pride and accept that we are all equal, even if we don't always think the same way. You discovered that before I did and I am proud of you."

P'Li knew his words were true and pure. This was the Zaheer she fell in love with all those years ago. The man behind the beast.

"You really have changed." the music played on and the woman smiled and took her hand, "Come on, let's dance."

Zaheer smiled, "It would be an honor." he made a mental note to thank Korra once again for giving him this thoughtful gift.

(~)

Kuvira was hardly seen during the ceremony. Like Zaheer, she sat on the far back, not wanting to be seen due to past reputations, but Korra was still generous enough to invite her, even though she would go back to doing her community services once the night was done. The woman sat on the steps of the decorated gate at the entrance of the island, while looking at the city across the water as the new spirit portal rose into the sky beyond. She heard footsteps approaching and she turned to look up into the eyes of the man she betrayed.

"I've been looking for you."

Kuvira's eyes shimmered as if they would tear up. "Hello Baatar."

"Can I sit?"

"Sure."

Baatar sat next to Kuvira, both keeping a respectable distance between them. The air around them was thick.

"I don't blame you for hatting me." she said, "And there is no excuse for what I did. I really did become a monster all because I was too prideful and unsure."

"I should hate you. I should be mad, I still am." Baatar's face was stern…but then it softened. "But I can't get myself to hate you. I know deep down there is good in you."

Kuvira lowered her head in shame, "Baatar…I want you to know that my feelings for you were never fake. I really do love you." she turned to look his way, and he also turned to look at her, "But this…us…it'll never work. You're a bright and amazing man, and you deserve to be with someone who brings out your best, not your worst. I'm sorry, but I'm just not that person."

Baatar was silent for a brief moment, "You're right, you're not…I lost my way trying to help you find yours."

"Except my way wasn't the right one."

Baatar would never forget the love he had for Kuvira. He still loved her, but she was right. He deserved someone who would help him become a better man, not someone who fit her ideals. He reached out and gripped Kuvira's hand. The two looked into each other's eyes, seeing their love flash before their eyes and shared,

One…_final_…kiss.

(~)

Adagio and Aria also kept their distance. They were still pretty shocked that Korra invited them as well. They noticed their sister approach them.

"Hey, guys! Having fun?"

The two sisters looked away, "How could you forgive us so easily?" Aria asked, "We were horrible. We never showed you any mercy, we treated you like dirt."

"I know that."

"You do?"

"Well, duh! I'm not _that_ clueless, you know. I know you guys wanted power, and when you would have done anything to get it."

"But we even threatened you more than once." Adagio pointed out.

"And yet, you never acted upon them. Not even once."

The two eldest sisters realized Sonata was right. They did only talk about hurting one another, but they never went as far as to actually take away each other's lives.

"You never truly knew the consequences of your actions until you thought I was gone. You girls were never bad to begin with. Like Kuvira, you just lost your way more and more, but even so, once you've felt love, at least once, you can never truly forget it. The seed is still in there. Sometimes it just takes a very rude awaking to bring it back up again."

And that was when both Adagio and Aria realized just how lucky they truly were. Sonata was the real smart one of the group. Shedding tears, they embraced their baby sister with all the love in their hearts.

The love they had brushed aside for far too long.

(~)

"Don't forget to send up a postcard form Ember Islands, okay dad?" Mika said to her father. The three spirits were swarming around Mako.

"I won't forget, Mika."

"And bring us some souvenirs?" San said.

"Sure, son."

"I would like some seashells!"

"Seashells for you, Ali, got it."

His grandmother Yin, approached, "Children, would you mind if I spoke with your father privately for a moment?"

Mako nodded his hid children and they flew off allowing him to speak with his grandmother, "Yes, grandma?"

"I want to give something to you." to Mako's incredible surprise, Yin removed the red scarf he had given her years ago, and wrapped it around his neck.

"But, I gave it to you."

"I know, but I don't need it to know that my son will always be with me. Because I see him every time I look at you boys." Mako smiled at his grandmother, "And when you have children of your own, I want you to pass it down to them. For good luck."

"Grandma I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. You and your brother have already given me enough to make me the happiest old woman alive."

The firebender didn't even bother fighting the tears as she embraced his father's mother, "I love you, grandmother."

"I love you too, my boy…my boy."

(~)

From high above one of the towers of The Air Temple, two ghostly figures hovered overhead, without anyone acknowledging their presence. One was a woman with pale white skin, snowy white long waving hair loose with a half bun and chopsticks and a blue-crown-like headset, identical to that of a certain light spirit. She wore a white kimono, with long sleeves and blue outlines. One her back stood two long elegant butterfly wings.

"So many tears of happiness shed this evening." she said kindly as she smiled at the mortals bellow her.

Her partner was a male, with dark colored skin, pitch black hair, long and styled back. His chest was bare and wore a long skirt with red and orange markings, along with black wristbands. On his back were black and orange wings, looking for like bat-wings. He crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Light may have won this battle Raava, but I will win in others."

The white woman gently shook her head, smiling calmly. "Just as it's always been."

The two figures began to glow and transformed into two butterflies and flew away into the night, going their separate paths.

(~)

Everyone's attention turned to the stage where Prince Wu now stood, "Attention, attention everyone. Hello, as many of you may know, my name's Wu, friend of the bride and groom."

Mako face palmed himself, "Oh, no."

"I just wanted to say that this was such a beautiful and heartwarming ceremony, that I wanted to show my love for the newlyweds…in a song!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Everybody screamed in terror.

Wu cleared his throat and prepared to sing, "Oooooohhhh, Love is in-"

Quickly, Opal stole the mic from him, "Wow, great song Wu, really great, okay. Here's another treat for you guys, put your hands, hooves or claws or whatever the case may be for…._The Rainbooms_!"

Cheers broke loose when the Mane Six, along with Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry performed on stage.

Rainbow Dash, Flash and Sunset played guitar. Applejack placed base, Rarity played the keyboard, Fluttershy the tambourine, Pinkie Pie the drums, and Twilight took center stage as lead singer.

(Love is in Bloom. Aviators remix)

**Twilight;**

_It's your special day_

_We celebrate now_

_The Pony way!_

_Your friends, are all right here_

_Won't let these moments disappear because_

**Rainbooms;**

_Love is in Bloom!_

_A beautiful bride _

_A handsome groom_

_I said;_

_Love is in Bloom_

_You're starting a life and making room for us_

(Keyboard solo, added with guitar and drums)

Flash;

Love is in Bloom

More than a feeling

Faithful and true

A connection lasting forever

A force holding tow hearted together

**Rainbooms;**

_Love is in Bloom!_

_A beautiful bride _

_A handsome groom_

_I said;_

_Love is in Bloom_

_You're starting a life and making room for us_

Kai jumped up on stage and started rapping;

**Kai;**

_Lemme tell ya about love, lemme tell it just right._

_Coming up from above, call it love at first sight._

_Lights up a smile; fills you up with delight,_

_Gets a little too high when two souls unite!_

_It's like riding a bike but without the peddle;_

_Evil-doers try to mess it up and meddle._

_But you settle 'em down, give a little to share -_

_Before you know it baby there's love in the air!_

_Ponies care about the weight that accompanies their mate._

_They salivate affection and they soon graduate_

_Towards the feeling of love, they don't bother to hate._

_You better tell 'em how you feel now before it's too late!_

_Then you'll find yourself blank, down to reminisce _

_About how ya both met and then shared your first kiss._

_Some people hiss at this and start huffing and puffing,_

_I tell 'em to stop derping out and I give 'em a muffin._

_You need some cheer, spread it peer to peer;_

_Keep your lover near and they will wipe every tear!_

_No fear when you got a bride and groom._

_No imminent doom or very intimate gloom._

_You may think love is fake, well you're free to assume -_

_Let there never be hate because love is in bloom!_

_(music solo)_

**Rainbooms;**

_Love is in Bloom!_

_A beautiful bride _

_A handsome groom_

_I said;_

_Love is in Bloom_

_You're starting a life and making room for us_

_Love is in Bloom!_

_A beautiful bride _

_A handsome groom_

_I said;_

_Love is in Bloom_

_You're starting a life and making room for us_

Korra and Asami both stood up on the stage, and tossed their bouquets up into the air. With a snap of her fingers, they multiplied, allowing for all of their female friends to catch their own.

Spike lit the match and the fireworks filled the night sky as the two couples kissed. Starting their new lives together.

_Love is in Bloom!_

_A beautiful bride _

_A handsome groom_

_I said;_

_Love is in Bloom_

_You're starting a life and making room_

_For us_

_(For us)_

_For us_

(~)

The two couples were away on their separate honeymoons, and everything was returning to normal. Things were running smoothly, and the chaos from the last battle was now all but a memory. Citizens returned to their homes, Wu was helping his aunt out with her store, The alicorns returned to ruling Equestria and leading its citizens.

The Mane Six returned to their routines, while Sunset Shimmer sat on the stairs of the entrance of Air Temple Island, writing something down on a journal of her own.

"Hey, Sunset."

The unicorn turned her head to see Twilight approach her, "What ya got there?"

"Just writing some stuff down."

"Like what?" Twilight asked as she took a seta beside her

"Well…everything. About the day you guys met Korra, when you united the two worlds, the battle with Kuvira."

"Wow, you're probably gonna need a lot more than just one book to write all of that."

"No kidding. I'm probably gonna need like four or six more books."

The two laughed, "Not that I'm against it but, why do you want to write about our adventures?"

"It just seems like a story that should be remembered. I know that some stories tend to change overtime and, sometimes even lose the very core of what made them special to begin with. I want to make sure this story is remembered for years to come. And it should be remembered the_ right_ way."

Twilight smiled as an idea came to her head, "I agree. You should write it into a series!"

"Me?"

"Yeah! It was your idea. That way future generations can know the story of how Korra saved the world."

"And the Elements of Harmony." Sunset reminded.

"Right. And I bet our friends from the mirror world will love it too."

Sunset Shimmer placed the book beside her and leaned back, sighing in relaxation as she looked on at the view before her. "I'm pretty sure they will. I've even got the perfect name for it too." Sunset leaned in and whispered it into Twilight's ear. The princess smiled at the idea.

"Sounds Perfect."

(~)

**Not the ending yet! One more chapter to go. And I just want to take this moment to say thank you for all of you supported readers who enjoyed the this series, who is indeed very close to my heart. I hope you Korrasami shippers don't hate me, but if it helps I did throw in a few references to the cannon Korrasami itself into the wedding thing, just for you guys. I know their interactions are not meant to be romantic here, but I hope this small gesture is enough. Like I said in my last author's note, once I get attached to a certain ship for a while, I can't shake it off. How do you think I'm still a Bosami shipper after all of this time?**

**Anyway, the next chapter will feature a time skip. Until next time!**


	16. The Little Pony Legend finale

**The Little Pony Legend**

_Several years latter…._

This world did not change one bit. It was still as bright and colorful as ever. People happy and cheerful, happily chatting with one another. Sunset Shimmer sat on a bench near the park, awaiting. Her luggage rested beside her, and in her arms was a satchel with various books inside it. She was already missing her tale and horn, but she was still very excited to see her friends again.

Her head jerked up when she heard a car horn and a crimson convertible pulled in up in front of her. Her old friends, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack, who was driving the car, happily greeted her.

"Sunset Shimmer!"

The young woman smiled happily as her friends mounted off of the car and embraced her in a group hug.

"It's so good to see you again!" said Fluttershy.

"It's great to see you guys too. I missed you." Sunset was startled when the always hyperactive Pinkie Pie, hugged from behind, literally lifting her up from the ground.

"We missed you too!"

After the drive, the friends caught up at their college's cafe. "So how is life in Republic City treating ya?" Rainbow asked.

"Great. I'm now vice-president of Future Industries."

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"And how are Korra and Twilight doing?" Rarity asked.

"Well, Flash and Twilight got married about a month ago, as for the others…well, let's just say they have there work cut our for them."

"And what's with that bag of books?" Rainbow asked, pointing at the satchel.

"Oh. I almost forgot. I've been documenting everyone's past adventures in these books." one by one, Sunset stacked each one on the table, and the girls' eyes widened.

"Dang! You'e got like six or seven there!"

"Is that all of them" Rarity asked.

"Who knows. Maybe I won't be able to write every single new adventure that happens next, but even if I don't, at least others will remember how it all started."

Pinkie Pie took the first book from the pile, without causing it to tumble and read the tittle, "Great choice in the tittle by the way."

"Thanks." Sunset smiled proudly at the words on the cover that read…

_**The Little Pony Legend.**_

_**Book 1**_

_(~)_

The spirit portal glowed in a heavenly light as Korra and her husband Mako approached it. They smiled at one another while the little bundle of joy wiggled in Korra's arms, with a red scarf wrapped around her shoulders. Not to long ago, the two were blessed with their first child. A strong and sturdy baby girl with locks, identical to her mother, added with blue streaks, but also had magenta and light red streaks as well. Her eyes were colored purple; a mixture of her parents' eye colors. A pink star adored her forehead and on her back were tan colored wings with pink tips, similar to her mother's. She was half alicorn just like her mother. And a princess.

She was a treasure. Mako knew she would grow up to be strong and courageous just like her mother. He couldn't be prouder.

They named her Ichika; which meant Rainbow.

Princess Ichika.

Hand in hand, the two walked into the portal, turning towards one another, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

From the other side, they were welcomes by their friends and Family.

"Hey, guys! About time you showed up!" Bolin said while having happily to greet them.

Everyone was having a picnic in the spirit world. Tenzin and his family were there, as were the alicorns, The Mane Six, and Asami and Bolin. Even Discord joined the fun, as well as Varrick and Zhu Li. The Cutie Mark Crusaders attended as well. Mika, San and Ali welcomed their parents, and 'baby sister' with all the love in their hearts. Mako happily greeted his two brothers, Bolin and Flash while The Mane Six surrounded Korra, all gazing lovingly at the little bundle of joy. Korra allowed Fluttershy to carry her child,

"Aww, look at you. You're so beautiful, yes you are."

Ichika giggled happily. She was already adored by her pony aunts. Korra then greeted her sister-in-law with a hug and kiss in the cheek. She then gently rubbed her swollen belly, speaking into the little one inside.

"Hey, there little guy. So, did you pick out a name for him yet?"

Asami was three months pregnant with her and Bolin's first child, and they were having a baby boy.

"We did actually. Hiro…short for Hiroshi."

Korra smiled at the name, "Sounds Perfect."

The ponies gathered around Asami and Korra and Bolin took his niece into his arms, "Hey, Ichika! It's your favorite uncle Bolin. Yes, it is. Yes it is!" he cooed and gave the child nose kisses.

Twilight and Korra then linked arms smiling happily at one another as their expected mentors, Tenzin and Celestia, both placed a than on their shoulders. Celestia nodded proudly, "The Rainbow smiles upon us, today." she said in a voice so filled with wisdom and compassion. The two teachers went to join in with the others, leaving the two princesses to remain with their arms linked, and their smiles bare.

"So, another happy ending?" Korra asked.

"No way….but it is another happy moment."

"I couldn't agree more."

…

_**This story had been written down hundreds of times **_

_**And it's still being written. **_

_**When it will end? **_

_**I don't honestly know.**_

_**But that's one of the blessings**_

_**Not always knowing**_

_**And while the Legend may not be quite as you were told before,**_

_**The core of it will always remain the same**_

_**It was not just the legend of a hero or the story of a princess.**_

_**It was a tale of courage**_

_**Sacrifice**_

_**Discovery**_

_**Family**_

_**Love**_

_**Friendship**_

_**Forgiveness**_

_**Light and Dark**_

_**Sometimes the greatest stories are not just the ones we take alone**_

_**The ones we share with others**_

_**So, the next time you see a Rainbow**_

_**Don't ignore**_

_**Follow it**_

_**And perhaps you too, will uncover your own legend**_

As Korra and Twilight looked up into the sky, a shimmering Rainbow armed overhead and the Raava butterfly flew above them.

Much like the sight, their future would be beautiful.

…..

_The End…_

_**Story written by MaggiesHeart Love **_

_**Based on the stories and characters by**_

_**Lauren Faust **_

_**Bryan Kinietzko **_

_**and Michael DiMartino**_

….

**Korra;**

_There's a little flame inside us all_

_Some shine bright_

_Some shine small_

**Twilight;**

_The rains will come_

_And the waters rise_

_But don't you ever lose your light_

…

_**Featuring the voices of**_

_**Jannet Varney**_

_**Tara Strong**_

…

**Applejack;**

_In this life_

_You will know_

_Love and pain_

_Joy and sorrow_

…

_**Ashleigh Ball**_

_**Andrea Libman**_

…

**Bolin;**

_So when it hurts_

_When times get hard_

_Don't forget who's child you are_

…

_**Tabitha St. Cermain**_

_**Cathy Weseluck**_

_**David Fautisno**_

_**P. J. Byrne**_

…

**Everyone;**

_This little light of mine_

_I'm gonna let it shine_

_This little light of mine_

_I'm gonna let it shine_

_Gonna let it shine_

…

_**Seychelle Gabriel**_

_**J.K. Simmons**_

_**Rebecca Shoichet**_

_**Vincent Tong**_

_**And Nicole Oliver**_

…

**Mako**;

_May you live each day _

_With no regret_

_Make the most of every _

_Chance you get_

…

_**Singing voices by**_

_**Victoria Justice **_

_**James Maslow **_

_**Carlos Pena, **_

…

**Pinkie Pie;**

_And your eyes get wide_

_When you look at the sky_

_With the same sense of wonder _

_As a child's heart_

…

_**Kazumi Evans**_

_**Shannon Chan-Kent**_

…

**Asami;**

_With the ones you love_

_Treasure the time_

_And for those who are gone_

_Keep the memories alive_

**Rainbow Dash;**

_Hold on to your dreams_

_Don't ever let go_

_There's a fire inside you _

_Burning with hope_

…

_**Story inspired by various Disney films**_

_**Beta-Reader Atea1793**_

_**(Love ya)**_

…

**Everyone;**

_This little light of mine_

_I'm gonna let it shine_

_This little light of mine_

_I'm gonna let it shine_

_Gonna let it shine_

….

_One day there will be no more pain_

_And we will finally see Jesus's face_

_So until them I'm gonna try_

_To brave the dark _

_And let my little light _

_Shine!_

_This little light of mine_

_I'm gonna let it shine_

_This little light of mine_

_I'm gonna let it shine_

_Gonna let it shine_

_This little light of mine_

_I'm gonna let it shine_

_This little light of mine_

_I'm gonna let it shine_

_Oh, shine_

_Gonna let it shine_

_There's a little light inside us all_

…

_"The Magic of Friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's everywhere."_

_** -**_**Twilight Sparkle.**

_"No matter what happens, no matter how crazy things get. I'll try to restore balance."_

** -Avatar Korra.**

**(~)**

**I'm not gonna lie, I cried the whole time I was writing this. And, I guess you can say I sort of broke the forth wall when "Jesus" came up. I will do my part and let My Little Light Shine, and you should too. I hope you guys will do the same.**

**God bless and take care. Treat each other well, no matter what. No matter what!**

**Of corse, there will be in between stories to share as well, so the story itself may be over, but we can still see some moments that have yet to be told. Once season 5 of MLP airs, I will start writing so, stay tuned. **

**Though, word of advice, you could re-read The Great Change and Rainbow Rocks since it's going to be taking place after those stories. To get the feel of it.**

**God bless, you all. You are all beautiful.**


End file.
